Naruto! Descendants
by Nature Kiddo
Summary: Its a story about how a Hyuga and his friends grew to be the strongest in their time.
1. A Quick and Not So Great Start Off

**This is an OC based story off Naruto, takes 200 years after the Boruto storyline.**

 **More evil has arrived, a new Hero rising to stop it, and new sages are here.**

 _A 12 year old boy with white eyes and barely visible pupils, white hair, a black color Kung Fu jacket with red trims, and grey colored shorts, shinobi shoes and has pretty fair skin. He was descendant of the Hyuga clan, but was kind of weak compared to them since he was shy and a coward but he still wanted to become a ninja. His name was Shinto Hyuga._

He was sitting down at his desk, eyeballing all the other young ninja's. His expression seem positive until he came across one of his peers that he dislike. 'Midori...' He thought. 'His hair speaks Uchiha and edgy.'

Midori had black eyes, spiky black hair, a long ponytail, and several bangs hung over his face. His attire resemble Sasuke's, wearing a sleeveless navy black shirt, high collar, and white shorts. He noticed that Shinto was glaring at him. "What? Do we have a problem?"

Shinto yelped. "Dah! Um!" Shinto turned away, whistling. Then a strawberry aroma went past the young Hyuga nose. "Heh heh heh..."

What went past him was a girl with fair skin, ocean blue eyes, long red hair, but most that was also pulled back into a large ponytail. Her attire a black half shirt, black shorts, and a open sleeveless grey sweater.

 _'A girl with a pretty face, a sweet smell, and a-'_ Shinto was cut off mid-sentence by a kick to the face that knocked him out of his seat. _'She was very aggressive and mean.'_

"That's what you get for gawking at me." The girl said in a threating manner.

"S-sorry, I was just day dreaming." Shinto lied. _'Her name is Sakana Ai, but she prefer people to call her Kana for some reason.'_

The Chunin came into the room, silencing the entire class. "Alright everyone, its time you pair you into a group of three and asign you with your Jounin. Sakana, I'm sorry to say but you have low grades, so that means I'll be pairing you with someone with good grades. Shinto and...Midori!"

Shinto eye slightly widen, as he got out of his seat, rising his hand. "Sensei Raion! I think it'll be best if you paired me with someone less..."

Midori and Sakana both gave Shinto a death stare, making Shinto sit back down. "Nevermind..." He laid his head on the desk.

"Then its settle you and your teammates are team 7. I'll be pairing the rest of you now."

Later, class ended with the groups going to their Jounin. Shinto, Midori, and Sakana stayed waiting for their's. Sakana was pacing back and forth, complaining about how her grades were low. "Seriously, how the hell did I get the lowest grades!? Out of all people!?"

"W-well, it could've been worst-" Shinto tried to reason until Sakana yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The Jounin for them finally came, and surprisingly his appearance resemble Kakashi, except his skin didn't seem pale and his hair was brown. "Are you the Jounin?" Midori asked becoming very impatient.

"Yes, I am. Let's go, we'll introduce ourselves once we leave the Academy." The Jounin said, walking out the classroom.

The Jounin and Team 7 stood out in an open field that was surrounded by trees. "Now, let's start off with our introdutions. You'll say your name, and your likes and dislikes, and what your future as a Ninja would be."

"I...got a question!" Shinto risen his hand. "Is it by chance that you're the Descendant of the Lord Sixith Hokage?"

"No." The Jounin shook his head. "His past was an inspiration to me though and is the reason why I took up his appearance and other things. Anyways, my name is Kasai Sutomo. I like many things, and I dislike many things. Now, its your turn."

"Oh. Um, My name is Shinto Hyuga. I like manga books, and biscuits...I dislike, many things...such as my cowardness and shyness. My future as a ninja is to overcome these weakness and...that's it." Shinto explained. Honestly, he didn't know what he wants his future wants to

"Okay. What about you?" Kasai pointed at Sakana.

"Oh! My name is Sakana Ai but my friends call me Kana...I don't like a lot of stuff, but I do HATE arrogant pricks, vegetables, and getting my hair dirty!" She exclaimed.

"Typical." Midori muttered.

"I'm looking to become the next Hokage so I can prove that I'm the best in the Hidden Leaf." Sakana stated.

"Hm, alright. Uchiha, your turn." Kasai referred to Midori.

"My name is Midori Uchiha and I don't have anything to say." Midori says coldly. "I guess you can say I'm a ninja to become stronger."

"Very well then." Kasai said, taking out two bells that was attached together with a purple string. "I want you three to take this bell away from me. If you take it, you win." He says, putting the bells in his pocket, only leaving one hanging out.

Team 7 got up, stared down the Jounin. The Jounin doesn't seem worried as he saw Sakana stepping up first. "I'll take those bells, you boys just sit and enjoy the show." Sakana says, cracking her knuckles.

"Whatever." Midori says, walking away over to hide in the trees.

"G-goodluck." Shinto says as he cowardly ran off to the trees.

Sakana took out three ninja stars from her belt. "Y'know, I don't even need to steal those bells. I'll just beat you up so bad, you'll just have to give them up." The girl says before doing the Shadow Clone Jutsu handsigns. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

2 clones appeared beside Sakana with three ninja stars in hand too. Sakana jumped to dart her ninja stars from above, while her clones dart theirs from the front. Kasai jumped backward to dodge the ninja stars from above, before proofing into dust and replacing himself with a block of wood that would take the rest of the ninja stars. Kasai would be appear behind both of the clones, sending one of them away with a spin kick to the back, causing it to proof. Before the other clone can react, Kasai had thrown a kunai at it, making it proof as well. From the air, Sakana was coming down at Kasai, doing a somersault to throw down a heel drop. Kasai blocked it with his forearm before pushing her upwards, making her flip backwards so he can send her flying with a palm strike.

She barreling across the ground, she hit against tree, letting out a painful grunt.

Midori jump from the tree, taking out his kunai. "Its my turn now."

As Sakana was about to get up, Shinto hung down a tree branch and grabbed Sakana, pulling her up the tree. "H-hey, are you okay...?" Shinto asked

"What...?" She shook her head. "Hey! Who are you touching!" Sakana scowled at him, getting ready to pummel him.

"Wait! Wait! I got an idea to steal the bell, b-but, I'm gonna need one of your shadow clones." Shinto explained.

Meanwhile, Midori and Kasai kunai would clash multiple times before Midori shoved Kasai away with a forward kick before doing the Fireball Jutsu handsigns. "Fire style!" Midori inhaled. "Fireball Jutsu!" He blew a wave flames toward Kasai. Kasai again use the Substitution Jutsu to proof away again. He then tackled Midori from behind, pinning his elbow down onto Midori neck. "You should've called for back up." Kasai warned.

"I...do things on my own." Midori replied angrily.

Sakana walked out from the shadows with her arms crossed with Shinto following her behind. "So now you wanted to come out?!"

Shinto had his eyes shut closed. "What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying you need stop being such a little coward. You'll never be a ninja if all you do is cry and run away, you disgrace!" Kana yelled at him.

Kasai released Midori from the hold as he glanced at Shinto and Sakana, Midori stared too confusionly. Shinto took out his kunai and went over to Sakana. "Y-you know what...I'm gonna drop you o-out! Ye-yeah! I'm gonna-"

A cloud of dirt blew between them, Kasai appeared between, grabbing Shinto wrist, causing him to yelp up. "Eep!"

"No, move Kasai Sensei! He sh-" Sakana was about to attack Shinto until Kasai dart out a kick to her face.

"You all-"

Sakana clone proofed as the real Sakana was reaching for the bell from behind. Kasai noticed this with a slightly widen eye. Kasai side stepped over to Shinto with Sakana finger tips only touching the bells. Then swung Shinto into Sakana and Midori. They all droven into the ground, getting stared down by Kasai. "What was that?" Kasai said.

"S-sakana used a clone so me and her can have a fake argument so we can lower your gaurd so Sakana can take the bells." Shinto explained.

"And who created this plan?" Kasai asked.

"I-" Shinto was about to say something until Sakana stood up.

"I did!" She exclaimed.

A minute later, Sakana would be tied against pole. "W-what?! Why am I tied up!?"

"Because you didn't tell Midori your plan, that's why. Now its lunch time. Midori, Shinto, don't share your food with Sakana, she's on punishment." Kasai said walking away. "If you break the rules, I'll break all your bones, especially yours Sakana."

"Wait, wait! I was lying!" She shouted. "It was Shinto plan!"

Kasai ignored her as he went away.

Sakana growled as she stared at Shinto who had a small grin on his face. "Stop... smiling you jerk." She said, trying to break free from the ropes.

Both Shinto and Midori would open up a tray of rice and boneless chicken. They began eating as Sakana groan in hunger. Shinto looked out to see Kasai not around, he then glanced at Sakana. "H-hey. S-sakana, have some of my food! Kasai Sensei isn't around." Shinto said, holding up a ball of rice being held between two chop sticks.

Sakana mouth was watered after seeing that ball of rice being held up to her, but she turned her head. Being feared of breaking the rules. "...No, get it outta my face."

"You have to. We'll need you at your full health when trying to take the bells away." Shinto stated.

"I think so too..." Midori agreed. "So eat up." He says, holding up some chicken up to her.

"Tch...d-don't expect anything back." A slight blush appeared across her face. She opened her mouth, so she can be fed by her partners.

After being fed, a gigantic explosion would appear in front of them. Startling the new Team 7. "You didn't...listen." Kasai voiced echoed. He took out a kunai, approaching the three. "I told you guys, I'll break you."

Shinto cowardly hid behind the pole but soon as he saw Midori standing up. "Back off Jounin, if we're a group...we need to stick together."

Shinto felt jealous again, so he wanted to one up the person that can possibly be his rival. "Y-yeah, back off...Jounin!" He took out his Kunai. Kasai gave the young Hyuga a death stare. "I m-meant, K-kasai Sensei! Back off back off Kasai Sensei!"

"That's right, we stick together! We stick together!" Sakana stomped repeatedly.

"You..." Kasai slowly walk up to them. "Pass!" He said cheerfully with a smile.

The three young ninja's stared at Kasai geninely confused. "Whaaaat?!" They said.

Kasai chuckled. "Listen. Most of the dummies that I tried to teach listen what I said. A ninja need to see through deception. A wise Hokage once said, those who break the rules are scum but...those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. What I've been trying to teach you all that teamwork makes the dream work." Kasai explained. "With team work, you can take out even the strongest shinobi."

"Really?" Shinto asked.

"Depends on how great your teamwork is and sometimes strengh." Kasai said, turning his back. "Also, Shinto. I need to see more of you. While you did gave out great plan to try to take the bell, you'll sometimes have to engage in combat. What jutsu you seem to be great at?"

"I'll say...Taijutsu." Shinto replied.

"Well, I better see some of that if a battle comes, unless its too dangerous, then run away." Kasai says, walking away.

Later, everyone went home. Like many anime protagonist, Shinto didn't have any parents, but he did had an older sister who looked after him. It was said that their mother was driven to suicide by their father, while the father left the Leaf village and became a rouge ninja, because of this, his sister given up being a ninja at 15 since she had to watch over her little brother and wanted him to purse his dreams of being a ninja, but beside that she was capable of using her ninja skills to train.

 _'My sister is named Torisu Hyuga, formerly part of the Hyuga clan but left since she given up all this ninja stuff, and she never goes outside unless its for groceries. Honestly, I feel bad for her. She never told me why she gave up being a ninja.'_

Coming from upstairs, his sister was wearing pajamas, having dark brown long hair, and also featureless white eyes. "How was your training? Did you and your teammates manage to get with a Jounin?" Torisu asked.

Shinto smiled as he nodded. "Y-yes! Sister, I want you to teach me something."

Torisu rised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"My...Sensei said that my I'm gonna be involve in hand to hand combat, and...since I'm seemingly better a Taijutsu. Um. I WANT YOU TO TEACH ME A GENTLE FIST TECHNIQUE!" Shinto exclaimed

"A Gentle Fist move, eh? Okay I'll teach ya one!" Torisu boosted.

The two sibilings would take a stroll to the forest, while walking, they'll come across Sakana house. Sakana was sitting out her window, just...watching the sky. "Hey, Shinto. Ain't that the girl you like?" Torisu pointed at Sakana.

Shinto looked over to see Sakana sitting out her window. The male hyuga face hue into a bright red. "N-no! Defintely not!S-she's kinda m-mean."

Looking at her little brother blushing face made a grin lit up on her face. "Hey!" Torisu shouted at Sakana. "Wanna train with us."

Shinto eyes widen as he tugged onto his big sister arm. "No! Torisu, please don't..." He begged.

Torisu replies. "Be nice Shinto."

Sakana glanced down at Torisu and saw Shinto with her, that was enough to get her interested. "Sure, this should be fun." She says, jumping down from the window.

 _'WHYYYY!'_ Shinto yelled in his head.

They begin walkin toward the forest, Shinto tried his best to not make any eye contact with Sakana. Sakana looked at Shinto. "Hey, Shinto!" She greeted.

Shinto entire body jolt up as he glanced at Sakana. "H-hi...!"

Sakana pointed at Torisu, unaware that Shinto and Torisu are siblings. "Who's she." Sakana whispered.

"O-oh, she's my older sister!" Shinto stated.

"Huh, I don't see any resemblance. She looks pretty, while you look ugly." She joked.

"I- y-you..." Shinto stuttered with his face frowning up. Then he felt a hard punch to the arm.

"I'm just joking, jeez." She giggled. "Your very sensitive, possibly overly sensitive."

"Overly sensitive...huh." He muttered.

Now in forest, Torisu stood in front of the young Genin ninja's. "Starting off with you first, brother. Gentle Fist is actually pretty easy to learn, it meant for a Hyuga to use their Byakugan to read their opponent chakra pathway system, and then use their own chakra to attack internal organs. So brother, use your Byakugan."

"My Byakugan?" He said, cluelessly.

"This." Viens bulged near her temples as her pupil become more distinct. Her Byakugan was now activated.

"Oh, that! Umm.." For some reason, Shinto closed his eyes shut, clutching his fist. Both Sakana and Torisu looked at him, confused. "Byakugan!" He exclaimed as viens bulged up, jolting up his eyes so they can see activated Byakugan. He stared at his sister, seeing at her charka pathway stystem. "Holy...that's awesome.'

Even he can do it? Sakana wondered, she always thought that Shinto was some weak tool that can be played with, but him having something obtainable and cool looking. 'I need to know that too.' Like Shinto, she closed her eyes, and clutched her fist. "Byakugan!" She yelled. But nothing happen.

"Uhh...heh." Torisu chuckled nervously. "Sakana isn't it? Only Hyuga clan can have the Byakugan."

Sakana opened her eyes. "Then...how can I get them?"

"You...can't, they only obtainable for people who has the Hyuga Kekkei Genkai." Torisu pointed out.

"Oh..." Said the female ninja who looked down like she was sad.

"D-don't worry, I'll teach you something just as good!" Torisu says just so she can cheer up Sakana.

Sakana raised her head back up. "O-okay."

Torisu turned her intentions back onto her little brother. "Now, that your using Byakugan. I want you to use a technique of the Gentle Fist Fighting Style. Its called the 8 Trigrams 64 palms, while you empower yourself with your chakra, then you send strikes to your opponent chakra points to prevent their chakra from flowing. Its best to demostrate." Torisu says, going over to a tree, she then got in the Gentle Fist style stances before shouting. "8 trigram 64 palms!"

She channeled her chakra as she dashed at the tree, sending a barrage of finger strikes at the tree, at her first 2 strikes she said. "2 palms!" and kept going to. "4 palms! 8 palms!" She proceed to keep strike the tree bark till it started to crack open, with each strike she sent her speed and strengh of her attacks increased. "16-" Before she can say it, the tree had already given up as fell heavily into the ground. "Oops! Guess I use too much chakra, but you get the point, now you try it!"

Shinto nodded in responsed as he ran over to a tree far into the forest. Torisu then looked over to Sakana. "Alright, now its your turn. I'll like to teach you a good Ninjutsu! Its called Water Style: Liquid Bullet."

"Is it cool and strong?" Sakana asked.

"I wouldn't say cool lookin but useful" Torisu says, turning over to another tree before doing a tiger handsign while also channeling her chakra into water. "Water Style! Liquid Bullet Jutsu!" She shot a water ball from her mouth, that burst through several trees with very ease. "See?"

"It seems a bit underwhelming..." Sakana deadpanned.

"Well, it is a C rank ninjutsu but it is good for shadow clones, hehehe.." She chuckled nervously.

She was right, Sakana thought. "Okay, I'll do it. Water Style!" Sakana says, doing the tigher handsign. "Liquid Bullet Jutsu!" Sakana fired a water ball from her mouth that was sent at a very high speed, but it only put a slight dint into the tree. "Wah!? Why didn't mind go through all of those trees like yours did?"

With Shinto, him doing the 8 trigram 64 palm was actually going good than he thought. He manage to penetrate through the tree several times with finger strikes alone. Shinto decide to head back to his sister and Sakana. "Shinto..." A voice echoed only to reach up to Shinto ears.

Shinto turned off his Byakugan, looking at his surroundings. "S-someone here?" He asked. Then heard fast pacing before he felt the wind suddenly blew up. Shinto looked up and spotted a three ninja's dropping down toward him. "AHH!!" He yelled as he flipped backwards to avoid getting splattered into the ground. "Torisu!!" He shouted while running off with the other ninjas chasing after him.

Torisu heard her brother call. "Sakana, I think my brother in trouble." Torisu says running toward her Shinto screams.

"Can I come?" Sakana ran behind her.

"I don't think you should. This might be dangerous." Torisu warned.

Shinto looked back, the ninjas that were chasing after him were shirtless and had bandages wrapped around their mouths, noses, and head, so they're either trespassers or just simply rogue ninjas. 'Oh my god, I never been so scared of my life- Wait...if I'm gonna become a ninja, I need to surpass my cowardness.' Shinto thought to himself. Despite being scared, he took out three kunai's and launched them at the rogue ninja's. One of them took out a sword and easily deflected them away with a single swipe, one of the rouge ninja picked up the pace, reaching out toward. Torisu, spin jumped in front of rogue ninja, sending her side heel to collide into the rouge ninja jaw, knocking him over to a tree. Torisu landed and glared at the two bad ninja's.

"Torisu." One of the rouge ninja said.

"T-torisu, how do they know he know our names?" Shinto asked.

Torisu looked back at her brother, then back at the other ninja's. "Don't worry about it, stay behind me."

"Your sister had interactions with our...group. My name is Kanto, and I'm gonna need you and your brother." Kanto commanded.

"Over my dead body." Torisu said in very threatening tone as she got in her fighting stances.

Sakana finally caught up with them, staring at the shirtless ninja's. "Rouge ninjas?"

Kanto got up his dukes. "I'll handle this traitor. You go get the kids, Kussin."

Kussin nodded as he leaped over toward Shinto and Sakana. Torisu noticed and was about to attack him until Kanto stopped her by kicking her into the ground, he then used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to summoned 5 clones to surround and send their assault onto her. But Torisu being a skilled Kunoichi, she was able to dodge their attacks with ease, before proofing them away with strong punches and swift kicks. More Kanto clones that were hidden away in the trees, headed down toward Torisu. Before they could get any closer, Torisu would released chakra from all of her chakra points to create a blue barrier, afterwards she would spin rapidly around to repel them away, causing them to proof. "8 trigrams, Palm Rotation!"

Shinto and Sakana were running and being chased down by Kussin, making it near the exit. Sakana stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing Shinto wrist, stopping him too. "W-what are you doin?"

"Shinto, we're ninjas. We're not suppose to be running from guys like him. So man the hell up!" Sakana asked.

"B-but I, w-we can't win against him." Shinto tried to point out but Sakana didn't listen as she floored him into the dirt with a punch.

"To be honest, what I hate more than an arrogant pricks is a coward. And what's so sad is that you whine, run, and complain so much that you accept being a coward. You...absolutely disgust me."

Shinto didn't respond and honestly, his feelings were terribly broken. Instead of crying, his Byakugan was activated he reacted so angrily by tackling her onto the ground and putting a kunai up to her neck. "Y-you...take that back or I'll kill you.."

She was caught off gaurd by this sudden personality change and was actually scared of it. He had the kunai so close to her throat. Kussin spot them, and was getting ready to attack them but was knocked away by a big fireball. It was Midori Uchiha. "What Sakana said was very harsh, but it was also true. If you wanna overcome your fear of fighting, then you need to fight. Only retreat when you actually lost the battle instead of assuming that your gonna lose the battle." Midori stated.

Shinto was surprised that Midori could say something reasonable, he seem to understand more now. He got off from Sakana and went over to Kussin. "I'll d-defeat him with this technique, 8 trigrams..." Shinto got in the Gentle Style fighting stances while channeling his chakra. Kussin had recovered from getting blasted by Midori Fire Ball Jutsu and start charging at Shinto since he was the main target. "64 palms!" In blinding speed, attacked Kussin chakra points with consecutive strikes while yelling. "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!"

64 chakra points were struck, prevanting Kussin chakra from flowing. Kussin couldn't even stand, he fell heavily onto the ground. Midori couldn't understand what just happen, he knocked him out with several two finger strikes. "M-midori, how did you find us?" Shinto asked, turning off his Byakugan.

"I was running some errands for my parents, then I spotted you guys. Then I heard screaming so I told some Jounins." Midori stated.

Kasai and another Jounin who looked very similar to Rock Lee and Metal Lee. "Seems that you all cleaned house. Iron Lee, take out the trash, I'll see if it another fight goin on." Kasai said walking out to the forest.

"Whaddayamean take out the trash?! You do it! I wanna see if its another fight goin on." Iron Lee yelled.

Kasai turned back over to Iron Lee. "Alright, only if you beat me in Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Challenge accepted." Iron Lee had his fist out.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors! TIE! Rock, Paper, Scissors! TIE! Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Kasai put out Rock, while Iron Lee put out Scissors.

"HISAAAA! THAT MAKES US TIED 40-40 IN ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!" Kasai shouted excitedly.

Iron Lee gritted his teeth in anger. "This isn't over Kasai!" Iron Lee went over to Kussin and picked him up on his shoulder as he walked out the forest.

Kasai turned over to his students who stared at their Sensei awkwardly. 'Two grown man playing like children.' Midori thought.

'I find that weirdly adorable.' Sakana said in her head.

'Hisaaaa?' Shinto blinked.

"Anyway, I'm gonna check out all that other noise, don't follow me. It's best for you to head back into Konoha." Kasai stated but before he went off, he looked at his three students. "Are these rogue ninjas?"

They all nodded. "They were trying to kidnap me, Sakana and my sister."

"Humph." Kasai frowned, as he ran off into the forest.

They all agreed on that but Shinto was worried about his sister even though he believes that she could beat Kanto.

While Torisu did had the upperhand in Taijutsu, Kanto had pretty some pretty strong ninjutsu's. "Time to meet your maker." Kanto does his jutsu handsigns. "Earth Style: Rock Dragon Jutsu."

A huge amout of dirt, mud formed up into a gigantic Earth Dragon, Torisu eyes widen as she took a step back. She was still ready to fight but she was shocked that Kanto had so much chakra to make that. "Heheheheh, goodbye Toris-"

"Hello, there." Kasai arrived to the battle. "I'll just let myself into this battle."

"Shit...a Jounin. Attack him!" Kanto pointed at Kasai. Kasai had took out several kunai that had paper bombs stringed to them. The Earth Dragon charged down at Kasai, slowly opening his mouth, letting out a battle cry. Kasai threw kunai's into the Earth Dragon mouth. As a kunai impale somewhere in the Earth Dragon, another kunai slit a paper bomb, causing it to explode, and setting the other ones off. The Earth Dragon head exploded as it caused the other parts of it to crumble down. Kanto was breathing heavily.

"You used too much chakra eh?" Kasai slowly approached Kanto. Kanto threw a punch only to be caught in Kasai hand. Since Kanto was a rogue ninja, Kasai was gonna be ruthless. He placed his hand under Kanto arm, and flipped him onto his back. Releasing Kanto hand, Kasai sent a stomp to Kanto adbomen causing him caught up blood. Kasai then got onto his knees and start darting nonstop left and right hooks that collided into Kanto jaw. "Let this be a lesson to you."

Kanto face was bruised, battered and bloody up. Kasai took out another kunai that had a paper bomb attatched to it, Kasai impaled it through Kanto shoulder as he kicked Kanto away so he won't be caught up in the explosion that erupted onto Kanto, immediately killing him instantly. The rogue shinobi that Torisu knocked out eariler woken up, Kasai glanced over to him. "I'll leave you off with a warning. If you come back, I'll be force to give you the same treatment like I gave your friend." Kasai warned.

The rogue ninja gulped, running off.

After that was finished, Torisu went back to her brother, but he was still confused. He wondered what Kanto meant about Torisu having interactions with her. He did bothered asking but she just simply told him don't worry about it.

In the middle of the night, Sakana was sleeping confortablely in bed until she heard slight bang on her window. "What the fuck..." She groaned, as she moved her covers aside, having purple pajamas on. She then went and opened up her window to see a note attached to a kunai. "Hmm..?" She took the note and opened it.

 **Kana, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. You were right, I was too much of a coward to the point I accepted my cowardness despite me saying I won't be one anymore. Thanks to your scolding, I'm not one anymore and I'll become a great ninja. Thank you, once againAlso, sorry about the threaten to end your life thing again! Please don't punch me! See ya**.

 ** _Shinto._**

"Hm..." The only thing she could say before balling up the note and throwing it back outside.

Tomorrow

Kasai and the others were waiting for Sakana, she was late. They were getting a photoshoot since they now were gonna be an offical team. "What's taking that pesky girl so long." Midori complained.

"I'm here." Sakana was on top of a tree branch, she then jumped over to Shinto. "I read your note, I accept your apology but...I'm still gunna punch ya!" She grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Sensei, help!" Shinto hid behind Kasai.

Kasai sighed. "Sakana, we need to take our picture. You'll punch Shinto later."

"DAHH! T-that's not helping." Shinto replied scaredly.

"Very well then Kasai Sensei, let's take our picture."

They all grouped up with Shinto and Midori being on Kasai sides while Sakana was in the middle with her hands crossed. They all smiled, except for Midori, he wanted to talk to Shinto actually. The photo was taken, and after that, Shinto took a hard blow to the face. "Owie..." He groaned, getting up on his feet.

Midori approached Shinto. "Shinto, I need to talk to you in private."

Kasai looked down the two male students. "If you got something to say, say it right here." Kasai was just curious on what Midori wanted to say.

"Humph." Midori slid his hands in his pockets in a cool-boy manner. "Shinto, since you defeated that Rogue Shinobi with ease, I'll consider you as my rival. Even though once I obtain my Sharingan, you'll just be a stepping stone."

Shinto scowled at Midori. "O-oh yeah?! I'll prove that my Byakugan is better than your Sharingan!"

"Tch, hehe." Midori chuckled. "You trying to be tough is more frail than a hula hoop played by some fatty." He insulted.

Steam blew out of Shinto nosed, he was absolutely driven. "NNN- I-I'll s-show you!"

 _'Hula hoop?'_ Sakana thought.

Both would get booped on their heads by their Sensei. "Already becoming rivals. Y'know when the Chūnin exams comes around and if you make it to the third round. You'll all have to fight in a Tournament, so if you're lucky, you might get to face each other. Don't worry though, being the loser doesn't mean you'll fail of becoming a Chūnin. Just show a good preformance. Anyway, let's go we need to start out missions."

The Missions weren't as fun as they thought. It was most likely normal errands. They had to clean the rivers, walk dogs, and clean people houses. This was totally...

"DAAGAHAGAGAG!!" Both Midori and Shinto yelled off their lungs.

They came out the bathroom with maid outfits and make up, Shinto was so redden and flustered that he could barely stand. Midori had a disgusted look on his face. "What was the meaning of this...?" Midodi asked sheepishly.

"The Lord Twelfth asked for three girls to help clean up the place, and well...I don't have three girls, so..." Kasai shrugged his shoulders.

Shinto legs shook. "I think I'm gonna die..."

Sakana came out the girls bathroom with a maid outfit on also. "This...feels very uncomfortable..."

Taking a glimpse of Sakana made Shinto to cover his mouth and nose to prevent anyone to see his nose bleed. "I need to use the bathroom..." He went back to the bathroom.

"Can't believe we're meeting the Lord Twelfth though." Sakana beamed.

"I'm pretty nervous, this Hokage isn't a pervert isn't he?" Midori asked.

"No? I hope not." Come to think of it, this was weird. "I'm sure he'll find out you and Shinto are guys."

They all went inside Hokage office except for Kasai. The Twelfth Hokage was watching ahem, videos on his laptop but turned it off when he saw the three supposedly to be kunoichi. The Hokage had his eyes covered by the hat he was given when he became one. "Are you the three Kunoichi that's Kasai sent?"

"Mhm." Sakana nodded with a smile. Shinto and Midori also nodded in response.

"Okay. Wait..." The Twelfth Hokage got up, to check up on Shinto. "You...aren't a girl." The Hokage backhand Shinto on the floor.

"What the hell man-" Midori was shut off by a throat grab by the Hokage.

Shinto again reacted rashly as he activated his Byakugan and attacked the Hokage and used a Gentle Fist finger strike near his spinal cord. Kasai barged into the room, the Hokage hit the ground heavily.

"What the hell is goin on here!?" Kasai yelled. "Lord Twelfth, what happen?"

"He..." The Hokage looked over to Shinto. "Attacked my spinal cord, I can't move, I'm...paralyzed."

"N-no, I missed his spinal cord! A-and, he attacked me first!" Shinto replied desperately.

"Sensei, he's right! This...jackass attacked us!" Midori glared at Lord Twelfth.

"You both are getting a punishment, let's go!" He grabbed both of them by their ears and pulled them out of the office.

Later, near night Shinto and Midori were sitting against trees back in their normal gear, waiting for their punishment. Kasai and Sakana came with Kasai sighing like the news he's about to send out wasn't good. "Midori you won't be receiving any punishment. Shinto...you won't be receiving any punishment, that's because...you'll no longer be a ninja."

Midori eyes widen as he slowly looked over to a devastated Shinto. "W-w-what? B-but I- H-he attacked me just because I wasn't a kunoichi!" Shinto shouted.

"H-he's right Sensei, how did that guy even became Hokage with a sick mind of praying on young ninja girls who didn't even became a teenager yet! He also attacked me too." Midori piped in.

"I'm aware of that." He replied. "But what Shinto did is unforgivable to the Lord Hokage, and is a crime that you could've been sentence to death with. But he decide to drop all charges and just take your rights as a Hidden Leaf ninja away." Kasai held his hand out. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."

Shinto couldn't believe this was happening, his dreams of becoming a Shinobi was crushed. Shinto took off his Genin headband and tossed it into the dirt. "YOU GET IT! I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! " He scream off the top of his lungs. He than ran off with tears drizzeling down from his eyes.

Watching that and was being told to go to hell, made him feel guilty. But, Kasai was just following rules as a Jounin. Midori could just sense that something bad was gonna happen. "An fearful innocent person, broken down into pieces. This is bullshit." Midori cursed. "I don't like the guy, but even I think what the Hokage did to him is asinine."

Midori was standing up for Shinto, something Kasai didn't thought was gonna happen so earily. This made Kasai guilt was rise a bit. "Just, let it go. We'll find another student to fill this role"

"Tch...whatever. This is so pathetic." Midori muttered.

Shinto burst into the house and ran to his room. Not even giving a chance for his sister to ask what just happen, it might've upset her. He curled up on his bed, crying his eyes out, figuring out what to do with his life now. His life goal was to be a Shinobi but an incident ruined it. But what if he become a ninja if a different village. "Yeah, I'll..just run a-away. Its not like they'll care about me. I was only but a burden to my sister anyway."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Like many backstories, Shinto life was difficult. He wanted to become a ninja but he was too weak, and because he was too weak, he develop a shyness personality and a fear of fighting. Before he had featureless white eyes, he eyes were actually green and unlike most of the Hyuga clan, he didn't obtain the Byakugan naturally._

 _"Nothin but a disappointment." Shinto father struck a 6 year old Shinto across the face with a hard punch._

 _Shinto father was named was Hinsoto, very abusive, his mother was Shinten. Hinsoto wanted his children to be the strongest out of Hyuga clan but only Torisu only risen to that to that point. Hinsoto was also abusive husband that lead to his wife into hanging herself since she couldn't take it anymore._

 _Torisu had founded about this when walking in her mother's room. She was terrified, she didn't let Shinto know though. Hinsoto left Konoha because of this, he didn't want anyone to know that he was the cause of this._

 _"Big sister Torisu. Where's mom?" The young Shinto asked. Torisu chuckled nervously. "Heheh, she on a long vacation. So for the time being, I'll be your mom."_

 _Shinto pouted. "Does this mean I have to listen to everything you say."_

 _"Yup!" She replied._

 _There was one time, Torisu came home without her headband that had young Shinto confused. "Sister, where's your Shinobi headband at? And shouldn't you be off at the Academy?" Shinto asked._

 _Torisu smiled. "I've lost it, and if I'm gone at the Academy, who would be here to watch you?" Another time, Shinto would watch his older sister stare out the window to see people walking by, and going out on dates._

Shinto tears seem to dry away as understood everything what his sister was doing for him. "My sister was lonely because of me. My sister had to put her life on hold just to take care of me and hope that I can have my dreams." Shinto was packing up some clothes in his backpack. "But now that I failed, I basically wasted her time...I don't deserve her."

He then heard banging onto the door and his sister calling out for his name. "Shinto open the door right now!!" After the last knock, she broke down the door. Shinto had disappeared.

It was still bright daylight, Shinto was leaping from house to house, building to building. He went to a store, and bought a wolf mask and different clothes. "Thank you." He sprint out of the store, and hid in the back of it to change.

Meanwhile with the Hokage, he had called somebody.

 **Ominous** : "Hokage Jōkara, did you do it? Did you get the right kid?"

 **Jōkara** : "Yes, I did. Shinto Hyuga right?"

 **Ominous:** "Uh-huh. Since he still a kid, it should be easy to convince him to join our organization."

 **Jōkara:** "But what if he doesn't want to join? And what about his sister? She knows about the organization and she can expose our entire plan."

 **Ominous:** "I'll send some Anbu Black Ops exterminate his sister and if he doesn't join, we'll have to exterminate him as well."

 **Jōkara:** "Killing kids, eh? What relation you have with this kid anyway? And why we can't we start out plan now?"

 **Ominous:** "He's the brother of the girl we're trying to kill. We can't let our fuckin plan get out in the public, do you want everyone to overthrow you as the Hokage, huh?!"

 **Jōkara:** "They can't do shit anyway. As the Hokage, I should be consider as the strongest by default."

 **Ominous:** "But if we do our plan now, it'll alert the other Kages even more about our organizations. And if they founded out that you were apart of this, they'll all join forces to rip you and the Hidden Leaf into shreds. It'll be a war that you can't win. Its best to get the other Kages in one place and get them killed."

 **Jōkara:** "How about the Chūnin Exams? That's where all the Kages join together to watch their students perform. Their defenses would be lowered since they won't bring any Jounin's or other Shinobi's."

 **Ominous:** "Good then, some of our guys will join the Chūnin Exams to take out the strong students just in case they won't be any problems when we excuse our plan. Don't fuck this up, good day Jōkara."

Shinto now wearing the wolf mask, black shorts, a sleeveless grey shirt and a short sleeve black shirt on, kept leaping from building to building until he got to a crossroads. Left and right roads lead to stuff that was still in Konoha, while forward lead to the Hidden Sand Village. Shinto took that route, but it seem that some guys were waiting right there for him, three in total. Like the rogue ninja's he fought yesterday, two of them had bandages wrapped around their faces except for their eyes and were shirtless but the other one actually had a black mask on, gloves, long black pants and a sheelveless black shirt on. On his back, he had Executioner's Blade that other seven ninja swordsman such as Zabuza held.

'Oh no, its those guys again... maybe I should-'

"Hey, come over here a second!" The man with the Executioner blade.

Shinto just turned and began walking away, but he heard voices coming that way too. 'M-more of them? N-no...that sounds like Kasai. That's still a bad though...'

A hand met Shinto head, causing Shinto to yelp. "Why are you so scared, kid. All I wanted to know is your name."

"I...I don't have a name..." Shinto replied.

"Bullshit. I don't like when people lie to me." The man grabbed his mask and tried to pull it off, but he was pushed back an elbow to the gut. "Now we're fightin? All I wanted to know is your fuckin name." The man took out his Executioner blade.

"Hey, what's goin on here." Kasai piped in, as he walked up with Sakana and Midori. Then he saw the guy with the Executioner Blade. "Stay back guys, this guy is dangerous." Kasai warned.

"Who is he?" Sakana asked.

"He's a Deadly and powerful Mercenary named Tekei. I heard that got some powerful Ninjutsu and good Taijutsu. He's also the Eighth Swordsmen of the Mist." Kasai explained.

"Don't forget that my Kekkei Genkai is Explosion Release." Tekei smirked under his mask. "Anyway, time to die!" Tekei swung his sword toward Shinto neck, Shinto proofed into smoke with Tekei Executioner's Blade cutting through a wood block. Shinto then appeared between Midori and Sakana. Tekei performed handsigns. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." The area around them was getting surrounded by a huge mist. "Now that I have the field advantage." Tekei stepped back, hiding himself in the mist as two of his comrades came out to approach him, their names were Bito and Satsu.

"Like I said, stand back. I'll handle this." Kasai says, getting in his fighting stances.

Both Bito and Satsu charged at Kasai with Satsu sweeping a roundhouse kick while Bito threw a jab toward his face, Kasai blocked Satsu roundhouse with his forearm while he caught Bito jab. Kasai shoved Bito away with his foot, then wrestled Satsu down by his leg while also taking out a kunai, getting ready to stab him with it. But Bito was quickly on the run back at him. This made Kasai back off and thrown the kunai at Bito. Bito effortlessly dodged it, as him and Satsu went on offensive again. Kasai was dodging both of Bito and Satsu consecutive jabs and kicks by merely stepping and tilting his head back. Bito went for a hook while Satsu followed down with a leg sweep, Kasai again title back while spin jumping in the air to avoid the leg sweep. He the counter attack with a backhand fist colliding to the back in Bito head and a swift kick Satsu jaw. Satsu was floored while Bito was dazed a bit. Kasai held back his hands, channeling chakra within them, he then shook his head to the left, telling Shinto, Midori, and Sakana to get out the way.

They bolted out the way so Kasai can wave his hands multiple times to send several blades of wind to inflicted nasty cuts onto him. The wind was also powerful to send him flying across the ground. "Amateurs." Kasai insulted.

Sakana was checking Shinto out, unaware that was him. "Hey, what are you doin so far out? Its almost night."

Shinto didn't say anything, he just felt sadden that he won't see her pretty face anymore. Now seeing them does kinda makes him feel hurt again.

"Hello?" Sakana called out. "Say something?!"

Shinto just simply shook his head.

Kasai then turned overn to Tekei who was just glaring at him. "Y'know, you could've tried attacking me from behind. Seems that you aren't a good ninja after all."

 **I'm gonna end it off right here, why? Because my phone moving slow because of it. See ya later!**


	2. Hard work Training, The Chūnin Exams!

**I do not own Naruto or Boruto. I'm just a fan of them. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Tekei frowned after being scolded by Kasai. The Mercenary straight forwardly dashed at the Jounin Ninja. 'Something seems off. For a guy called who takes up the name, Swordsmen of the Mist. He's very a straightforward attacker.' Shinto thought as he activated his Byakugan, to see Tekei chakra path system. 'Hmm..' He then saw another chakra path system one far out into distance of the mist. "Kasai Sensei! This one is a clone! The real one is out hiding in the mist!"

Midori glared at the mask boy. "Shinto?" Shinto covered his mouth, feeling so stupid that he exposed himself. Kasai took this as noticed as he jumped over the clone swinging Executioner Blade, and sending it backward with a hard kick to the face.

Getting hit, the clone was set off to explode. "Shinto huh? What are you doing all the way out here? You were trying to run away from Konoha and enter the Hidden Sand Village?"

Shinto took off the wolf mask. "I didn't have no choice...I needed to become a Shinobi somehow."

"But Shinto. What about your sister, Torisu?" Kasai bought up. "Wouldn't you just concern her?"

"I already made up my mind...I'm moving to the Hidden Sand Village." Shinto said sadly.

"Midori, Sakana. Keep an eye on Shinto, don't let him run off into the Hidden Sand Village." Kasai noted.

"He didn't just...?" Shinto backed up away from Sakana and Midori.

Midori and Sakana took out there kunai's, Midori just sighed. "Weird how things turns out, eh? Sorry Shinto, I'm gonna have to take you down-" Before Midori and Sakana could attack, a fast figure would appear below Midori and knocked him upperward in the air with a heavy hard handstand kick to the chin.

Sakana stepped back, taking out her kunai. "W-who the hell are you?!" The figure had a green jumpsuit on, cat mask, and a black vest.

"Your worst nightmare." The person voice sound femmine, as they dashed at Sakana. Sakana slashed her kunai horizontally, her female opponent ducked her it and swept her leg across Sakana feet, knocking her off balance. She then shot out her other feet to kick Sakana while she was in mid-air, sending her further into the sky.

"Sakana!" Shinto called out as he charged at the mysterious girl.

Meanwhile Kasai and Tekei were in hand to hand combat, exchanging blows. Kasai catches both of Tekei fists and flipped over him so he can launch him onto the ground. Kasai does his very fast as handsigns as he spread them out at Tekei. "Time to finish you! Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Water surrounded Tekei in a circler motion, as it trapped Tekei in a prison of water. Tekei hands sparkled up as he released explosive from his hands, breaking himself from the water prison.

Tekei held his hand up high. "Y'know what! Fuck this! Raining Bombardent!" Tekei using the remaining of his chakra to create an orange chakra sphere that was launched into the air. It then detonates into smaller explosions.

Midori slowly got up. "Okay, you think you can sneak in..." Midori words trailed off soon as he saw smaller explosions rained down toward them.

The figure picked up Shinto and start running toward the Hidden Sand Village. Kasai ran the opposite, and picked up Sakana and Midori. Tekei only had a little chakra to run off and save himself. Bito and Satsu were killed in the explosions. Shinto and the kidnapper ran a long way to the Hidden Sand, Shinto was banging his fist on the kidnapper back. "L-let me go! P-please!" He begged.

"Shinto, calm down." The girl said.

"Y-you...k-know my name?" Shinto stuttered.

She sat the Shinto down before taking off her mask. Showing off her mid-length bob-cut and slightly bushy eyebrows. "Plat Lee?" Shinto said, bewildered.

Platinum Lee, a 13 year old girl who's the daughter of Iron Lee, and the descendant of Rock Lee and Metal Lee. She knows how to use Ninjutsu but she prefer and only knows Taijutsu since her ancestors were only Taijutsu users.

"I...haven't saw you since a year ago. Whatever happen to you?" Shinto asked.

Platinum Lee start walking over to a house. "Let's go somewhere private, shall we?" They were in the house, sitting at a dinner table.

She served him up some a cup of Instant Ramen. "So... why did you leave the Hidden Leaf Village?" He asked, using his fork to slurp up some his ramen noodles.

"The same reason why you were gonna leave." Platinum Lee replied. "Our Hokage was the reason why I lost my chance to be a Hidden Leaf Ninja. So I ran away to the Hidden Sand Village. You were gonna do the same, I can tell because you have that Wolf Mask in your hand."

"Yeah..." Shinto looked down. "T-the H-hokage is a sick pervert that attacked me and my friend...because he found out that we aren't maids. Then I attacked."

"Oooh, so you finally grew a pair." Platinum gave Shinto a hard pat on the back.

Shinto blushed embarrassedly. "I- y-you..be quiet." He said sheepishly.

Platinum giggled. "Hehehe, the same kinda happen to me. The Hokage smack me and called me flat chest! So I kicked him in the balls."

"H-he deserves it." He muttered as he kept slurping up his ramen. "So, small fry. How's your Gentle Fist Taijutsu been doin?" She asked.

"O-oh...oh! Good actually, I've learn new a few technique from my sister..." Shinto stated.

"You did huh? Interesting, how about we spar tomorrow? If you do good, my Sensei might let you on our team and make you a Hidden Sand Genin." She said, with a smile. Shinto liked the sound of that. "A-alright then! L-let's do it then!"

"Alright, let's get some shut eye. We can sleep in my bed." Platinum obilged.

"Wha- N-no, n-no, I'm f-fine. I'll...just sleep on the floor." Shinto sheepishly said.

"Suit yourself!" Platinum went to her room.

Tomorrow, 9:35am. Platinum Lee and Shinto was in the bathroom in front of a mirror. Platinum was rubbing black hair dye on the left side of Shinto hair. "D-do...I really need dye my hair black? I mean, my white hair is a symbol of my mom."

"I know that. That's why I only dyed one side." Platinum giggled.

Back at Konoha, Torisu was absolutely driven. Shinto had ran away and she doesn't know what to do. She was at the Hokage office where a few Jounin's and the Hokage in there. "You need to get my brother back!"

We would but as Hidden Leaf Jounins, we can't do searches in other villages. They might suspect something bad." A Jounin explained.

The office phone was ringing, Jōkara let out a fake cough. "Can you all excuse me, I have a private, important call." Everyone cleared the room, Torisu was getting very frustrated.

Jōkara sighed, already know that rage is coming his way.

 **Ominous** : "Jōkara, what the fuck. The Mercenary that I've sent to capture Shinto said he was attacked by a Jounin that came from your village!"

 **Jōkara** : "Listen Ominous, that was an accident. Our Jounin didn't knew what was goin on."

 **Ominous** : "This can ruin almost everything you fucker. Now we have to take risks to kidnap this kid."

 **Jōkara** : "Calm the hell down. Take your risks if you want, but our main goal starts at the Chūnin Exams. Who knows, the kid you wanted so badly might be there. Now get off my line and come back when something good has happen."

Jōkara hung up angrily. He was stressed out by this, but once the Chūnin exams, all of this stress will be worth it.

Platinum and Shinto were in the open sandy field. The Kazekage and another young ninja were riding on Goldust using Magnet Release. They landed in front of Platinum and Shinto. The Kazekage was wearing the Kazekage outfit of course, his skin was very fair. He had short, messy short purple hair, and dark green eyes. Who was standing next to them was a little pale girl who also had purple hair but was shoulder length. "Platinum, is this the boy you wanted to join us?" The Kazekage asked.

"Mhm!" She nodded.

"Well then, I'm the 9th Kazekage. My name is Tsuyna." He crossed his arms as he looked down the little girl who stood beside her. "This is my daughter, her name is Tsunaara, she's 11 years but she'll turn 12 before the chūnin exams so she will qualify. Now Shinto, right? If you do good against Platinum Lee, you get to become a Hidden Sand Genin. I might even teach you a ninjutsu."

"Let's go Shinto! I won't be pulling any punches just because your my friend. Use your Byakugan if you want." Platinum was in her fighting stances. Shinto smiled very happily, this Kage was very nicer than the Hokage he thought. He then went over to Platinum and got in his Gentle Style Fighting Stances. Platinum with her fluid and fast movement snuck below Shinto to dart up the same handstand kick she used against Midori. Shinto dodged it by tilting his head and bending his back backwards. Shinto then slid down low, and spun a heel kick at Platinum hand. Platinum jumped into the air, using her hands. Now in the air, she spinned rapidly downward at Shinto as she threw out a roundhouse kick. "Leaf Hurricane!" Shinto knew damn well he couldn't block this attack so he performed a backflip to dodge it, the impact of her roundhouse kick to the ground created a small crater in the dirt. Shinto went on the offensive as he charged at Platinum, he threw a punch, only for it to be caught by her palm. Shinto took the chance to use his chakra to send a finger strike to her wrist "Tch...ouch!" She grunted as she pulled her hand back, confused on how a little finger peck hurt her a bit. Shinto grinned as he activated his Byakugan, he landed some finger strikes to her chakra points and even hitting some of her chakra points to slow her movements down. But she was still quick on her feet as she dodged some before leaping away to gain some distance. Shinto still on the offensive run. "8 trigrams, 64 palms!" He launched two more chakra strikes at Platinum but she manage to side step them both, and send him flooring into the ground with a high kick. He immediately got up and was ready for more.

"I was right, you did grew a pair..!" She giggled.

"That's enough!" Tsyuna commended.

"Aw man, we was just getting started." Platinum sighed.

"I see, your Taijutsu is impressive." Tsyuna complimented.

"Really?" Shinto beamed.

"Impressive enough to keep up with Platinum Taijutsu. Shinto, don't make me regret this." The Kazekage took out a Sunagakure handband and handed it over "You've become a Hidden Sand Genin. You will be partners with Platinum Lee, and my daughter. If you want to learn that Ninjutsu I offered, then meet at my office, but for right now, consider Platinum as your trainer." Tsyuna had ascended up in the air with his daughter before flying off on a pile of Gold dust.

As he left, Shinto was jumping up with excitement. "That...Kage is so freakin cool!"

"Congratulations pal!" Platinum gave him another pat on the back as sportsmanship.

Shinto was so filled with excitement, he tackled hugged his friend. "Thank you! Without you! I think I wouldn't be here. Literally! Midori and Sakana were gonna kick my butt!"

"Really?" She replied dumbfounded. "Cause I handle them pretty well, and you manage to keep up with me."

"Plat." Shinto rolled beside her. "Thank you for commending my Taijustu skills. But, yours is way better than mine. Honestly, the only way I got the jump on you is attacking some of your chakra points I saw using my Byakugan."

Platinum Lee sat up, looking even more dumbfounded. "You attacked my some of my chakra points to slow my movements?! That's a very cunning strategy that I'm sure to avoid next time. Anyway, since Tsyuna Sensei put me in charge of you. So I want 200 push ups, sit ups, pull ups and 500 laps around this entire field."

"Your kiddin me right?" He deadpanned.

"Nope! I'll join ya, now let's start!"

Meanwhile, back at Konoha. Iron Lee was in the middle of training by himself until Kasai came. "Yo! Iron Lee, I need to talk to you for a second."

Iron Lee stopped as he glanced over to his rival. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk about your daughter. She...ran away as well? For whatever reason?" Kasai asked.

"Kasai.." Iron Lee blew a very long sigh.

"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me."

"She ran away because I had to strip her rights of becoming a Shinobi." He told anyway. "Jōkara wanted somebody to clean up the office, Kunoichi's specifically. Then a fight broke out between them."

"That's funny...the same thing happen with Shinto and Jōkara. Shinto said that he attacked him first and that's where he attacked back." Kasai replied. "A big coincidence isn't it?"

"It sure is..." Iron Lee agreed sadly. "But, this really scars me. Me and my wife got a divorce because of this. Now, I'm just on my own..."

This was becoming more suspicious to Kasai, he needed to investigate more. "Hmm...I'm sorry to hear that. To be honest, this Hokage isn't as good as he explained to be years ago. Now my stomach hurts knowing that I had to ruined a kid dream of becoming a Shinobi."

"That's why I'm gonna become the Hokage and fix all of this mess." Iron Lee says.

 _With Sakana_

"Sakana! You've got some mail. It came from that little shy boy." Sakana mother called.

Sakana had her causal ninja out and was putting on her shinobi shoes. "What?" She spat, coming out her room to see her mother right in front of her, she looked at the note and saw "from Shinto" on it. "Oh, Shinto." She took the envelope and opened it to see a note.

 **Hey Kana...I just wanted to say, see you at the Chūnin Exams! I'm gonna become a Hidden Sand Shinobi now. I thought to send you a note since... I wanted to get along with you more and because..I can't face my sister at any way possible. If you ever see her around, can you tell her I'm okay, everything is okay! Anyways, make sure you train hard, because I'm comin after you and Midori! Please send letter back, I wanna get to know you more!**

 ** _Wrote by Shinto Hyuga._**

His address was wrote at the bottom of the paper. A slight hue of red came across of Sakana face, as she sat the note on the dresser. "I gotta go."

 _With Midori_

Midori was annoyed, he was trying to wonder how he got beat up with ease. "They just caught me off gaurd..."

"Midori, better hurry up. Dad's gonna make you train twice as hard once ya come back." Kuroba, who's 21 years old and is part of the Konoha Military Police Force.

The Uchiha Clan was known to be all killed by Itachi long ago. But all of the clan didn't die, their was a second branch of the Uchiha clan that lived outside of Konoha. But after 100 years of peace they returned back to Konoha.

"Big Brother, I want you to teach me a new Ninjutsu once you get back from work and I want you to teach me how to use my Sharingan." Midori got his headband and start walking out. "Wait little brother. You got a letter." "I'll read it when I come back."

Back with Shinto, several hours had past.

Shinto was sweating bullets after running 498 laps around the long sqaured field. "I'm...gonna die if I keep this up." "C'mon! Shinto! 2 laps left!" Platinum says speed blitzing past Shinto, already completing all 500 of her laps. "Hard work beats natural power!" That was very believable, she did beat both Sakana and Midori with ease. This gave him an adrenaline rush.

"L-let's keep training! Until our body drops!" After he finished his 2 laps, his collapse on the sand. "My body feel so...sore, argh..." Shinto groaned.

Platinum picked him up. "C'mon! I thought you said train until our bodies drop?"

"Mines did drop...literally..." He groaned again.

"But mines didn't, so let's continue!"

Back again, Midori and Sakana met up with Kasai and another young ninja. "Hello Midori and Sakana. I'll like you to meet, Bakkura Nara. He's from the Nara Clan."

Bakkura is a descendant from Shikamaru

Bakkura had narrow eyebrows that went with his typical smug expression, shoulder lengh ponytail, green gloves, long sleeve zipped grey jacket with the Nara symbol on the back of it, brownish shorts and his forehead protector. He bowed. "Nice to meet you, hope I can become a better partner than the previous one."

"Let's save the full on introductions for later, he got some training to do." Kasai ordered.

"99! 100! 101! 102!" Shinto counted as he punched the tree, breathing heavily.

Platinum was doing one-push ups very easily. "120, 121,123!"

Shinto head tilted against the tree bark. "Platinum...can we take a break?"

Platinum looked up at him. "Sure, you deserve it."

The two young Shinobi's left the opened field to go to a Miso Soup shop. Surprisingly, they met up with Tsyuna and Tsunaara at the Miso Soup shop. "You two smell like sweat..." Tsyuna pointed.

"Big sister Platinum you've been training really hard with uh..." Tsunaara glanced over to the panting to boy who was sipping his Miso soup. "What's his name again?"

"S-shinto...Shinto H-hyuga!" Shinto pipped in. "N-nice to meet you...again Tsunaara."

Platinum finished her Miso soup, she then stared at Shinto and grabbed him tight by his wrist. "I sure have lil sister! Shinto really needs to get in a lot of shape, I'm gonna put him beyond his limitations."

"Speakin of training. Platinum, can I learn that Ninjutsu from the Lord Kazekage?" Shinto had asked Platinum.

"Aw fine." She let him go.

"Alright, let's go back to our training field." The Kazekage and his daughter gotten up.

Again, back sandy training field. Tsyuna performes the Snake – Ram – Boar – Horse – Bird handsigns before ending it off with a hand clap. "Wind Style: Gale Palm." Wind was compressed in his palms before thrusting it off a Gale that blew through the sand. "That is the Ninjutsu, its good to propel yourself, add more speed to weapons such as a kunai and a shuriken. Its also has a good enough force to knock your opponent down."

"Interesting, this Ninjutsu would be good for some tactics." Shinto said, doing the handsigns before clapping his hands and thrusting out a pretty strong Gale that blew just a lot of sand as Tsyuna blew.

"Well done, I thought it was gonna take some time."

"I do have good control over my chakra."

Several kunai's were suddenly launched at Tsuyna blind side, but his Gold Dust blocked it for them. "Sand Coffin!" Tsyuna turned as he commanded his sand to immobilize some thugs that looked like the rogue ninja that attacked Shinto previous times. "State your business before I break all of your bones in your body!" He threaten.

Everybody else turned over to the Rogue ninja's with Shinto scowling at them. "Them again!?"

Tsyuna glanced at Shinto. "You know them?"

"Yes! They are some rogue Shinobi's that are part of some bad group that have it out for me for me because my sister had...some interaction with them." Shinto explained.

"Rogue Shinobi's eh? In that case." Tsyuna sand started to cover over their entire body and harden up from Tsyuna chakra, Tsyuna closed his hands as it crushed the rogue Shinobi's entire bodies, instantly killing them.

Shinto blinked. "D-did...you just..."

"Yes, I did. When it comes down to fighting Rogue Shinobi's, you should never let your gaurd down. Rogue Shinobi's first hand are considered as criminals because as an assumption they don't swear allegiances to their villages anymore and only want to commit crime, if they hadn't tried to attack me or anybody, I'll probably would've spared their lives." He explained. "Do you understand now?"

Shinto nodded in response. "Yeah."

"Good, now go take a bath." He commanded.

"Y-yes sir.."

A minute later, Shinto would be back at Platinum small house, in the bathroom taking a bubble bath. "I can't believe I'm actually progressing as a Shinobi! Its so weird...!"

"It sure is, I think your gonna make a good ninja though." Platinum suddenly coming out of no where and is now in the tub, behind him

Shinto hair flung up. "DAHH! W-what- G-get out!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, I still have my jumpsuit on. Its Water and Fire proof!" Platinum stated.

"I...s-still want you to leave..." Shinto muttered.

"I wanted to talk to you! Its about what those guys you said who were coming after you."

"W-what about it?"

"Well, in my assumption. Those guys might've been part of the reason the Hokage took your Ninja status away."

Shinto blinked, geninuely confused. "I don't get it?"

"A year ago, I was attacked by those same thugs when I tried to run away to the Hidden Sand Village." She explained.

"Okay...I'm still confused..."

"It was said that 5 other kids ran away somewhere, but they were never found. Isn't that a big coincidence?"

"I-I'm still confused..." Shinto repeated.

Platinum sighed. "Okay, Jōkara is the reason why we couldn't become a Hidden Leaf Shinobi, right? What I'm basically implying is, what if he wanted us to run away so we can be capture by those Rogue Ninjas?"

"I see. So by your examination, Jōkara meant to do this? It makes sense, my first encounter with those bad guys. They already knew my name, and that's because my sister had some relations with them."

"There you go Sherlock Shinto! Now your using your nerdy skills!" Platinum praised. "Let give them a run for their money if they come at us again."

"I'm...actually scared but...I want to become a very great Shinobi! So if these guys wanna fight, then I'll bring them a fight!" Shinto beamed. "Okay, you can get out now."

Sakana now going back home, she walked past Shinto house where Torisu would be crying her sorrows away. Sakana was about to approach the house until Torisu looked up at her with her Byakugan activated. It was a sign telling Sakana to just go away.

Several months now had passed, the Chūnin exams was right around the corner close. Shinto attire changed again, now having bandages wrapped around his hands, knuckles, and a lower part of his arms to hide old scratches and small bruises, his headband wrapped around his forehead and under some of his hair. A sleeveless grey kung fu shirt, black shinobi pants, and black kung fu shoes. Tsunaara worn a dark purple bodysuit that left her neck open but luckily she had a silver sand wrapped around her neck as a cloak, long sleeves, and near full length leggings,

Despite Shinto having intense training, he was still chasing behind Platinum. Tsyuna stood in the middle of the sandy area as Shinto, Platinum Lee, and Tsunaara surrounded him. "Come at me whenever you feel like it." Tsyuna obliged.

Tsunaara also had a Kekkei Genkai of Magnet Release that allowed her to maniplutate sand with silver. She used her silver sand to create two big size fists that was launched at her father. Tsyuna held his hand out at her silver sand fists, sending sent a wave of gold dust to try to overpower her Silver Sand Fists.

Shinto and Platinum tried to target Tsyuna but they'll be meeted by a Gold Dust Clone of himself. Platinum darted out punch that blew through the clone face, the clone head reformed around Platinum wrist and swung her around before tossing her to the side. Shinto blew through the clone completely with spin kicking its head off, following with a roundhouse kick to body, Tsyuna noticed this as he sent waves of gold dust to battle against Shinto. Platinum would get back on her feet and take her sights to the air where she'll spin down above Tsyuna. "Leaf..."

Shinto battled through the waves of sand as he got closer to Tsyuna, Tsyuna gold dust would rise above his daughter silver sand fists and started to rain down toward her. This forced Tsunaara to pull her sand back and jump backwards so she won't get buried under her father Gold Dust. This gave Tsyuna a chance to focus on Shinto and Platinum.

"Hurricane!" Platinum shot down a fierce roundhouse kick. Shinto had now activated his Byakugan as he was about to strike Tsyuna. Tsyuna Gold Dust risen above up him, then used his chakra to harden it up so it can block Platinum Leaf Hurricane, in process the Gold Dust shattered where Platinum rotated her body. Shinto sent a finger strike while Platinum sent down another kick, both of these attacks would be caught by Tsyuna hands himself. "Nice try." He'll spin around and hurl them both across the ground.

'He's open.' Tsunaara held her hand out, commanding her silver sand to soar at Tsyuna while his gaurd down. Her sand would wrap around his arms first, gaining his attention before wrapping around his entire body and slowly hardening around him because of her chakra. "Hehehe, seems that I got you!" She beamed.

Tsyuna smiled as he let himself get immoblize by his daughter sand. "Seems that you got me." Then his smile became a emotionless deadpan. "Not." Tsunaara harden silver sand would burst open by Tsyuna Gold Dust, a wave of Gold Dust went after Tsunaara which caused her to froze up and let her neck to be caught so it can slammed her down. "That's enough. You all did good." Tsyuna praised.

"You kiddin?" Platinum would rise her face from the dirt. "We got totally bodied!"

"You and Shinto full potential were held back because of those weights. I thought I told you both to take them off." Tsyuna said.

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Platinum Lee sighed.

Tsyuna turned over to Tsunaara. "Why did you freeze up? You had enough time to avoid that."

"Sorry...I was just overwhelm by your strengh father." Tsunaara slowly stood up.

"Don't worry, you'll hold the candle of a Kazekage one day." Tsyuna said with a small smile.

'Aw, I wish I had a dad to tell that to me.' Shinto thought, smiling.

Tsunaara smiled cheerfully as her father walked over to her. "We'll be off, make sure you don't over train. The Chūnin Exams will start next month. I want you three at your best. Later!" Tsyuna waved as him and his daughter ascended in the air by his Gold Dust.

Shinto got up, dusting the sand away from his hair. "So, what now...? Can I take these heavy weights off...?"

Platinum jumped up onto her feet. "Shinto, today is your lucky day! I'm going to teach you something very useful that might, possibly, most definitely take up our entire month! Its called the Eight Inner Gates. It allows you to surpass your own physical limits with a cost of hurting your own body, so its best to use it as a last restore when fighting a very strong opponent."

"O-okay! B-but, why are you teaching me? Shouldn't you keep it for yourself?" Shinto wondered.

"I want to, but I want to make it fair if me and you ever go against each other!" Platinum boosted. "Besides, your my friend and training for these past 10 months with you has been a blast."

"Really...? Hehehe, okay. What do we have to do?" Shinto asked.

"Starting tomorrow and the days leading up to that, we're gonna at least try to get you to at least 4 gates?"

"Alright. Let's go home, I want to see if we got any letters."

Shinto and Platinum Lee had went back to their house hidden, where Shinto gotten two letters, one from Sakana and one from Midori. He opened Sakana's first.

 **Shinto, did you ever thought of getting a phone? Anyway, I can't wait to...kick your ass at the Chūnin Exams. Your Gentle Fist Taijutsu won't work on me~! About your sister though, she's going okay but she barely want anyone to come around her, you should visit...**

Platinum stared at the letter with an eyebrow raised. "Sakana? That mean girl. What do you even see in her that got you so hooked."

"W-well...heh.." Shinto chuckled nervously as his cheeks redden up. "She's mean but...she's not that mean. A-and...I just have a thing for strong willed girls...y'know..." He said timidly. "Thats...why I'm glad your my friend, I really taken a liking to your determination and your confidence."

"Oh, heh. That's very nice of you to say." She giggled.

Shinto opened the other letter that was given to him by Midori.

Just to let you know, I obtained my Sharingan. That's all you need to know.

"Seems like the competition gonna be tough."

We've went back to old times where things were gonna seem tough. As the month past. Shinto, Platinum Lee, and Tsunaara had arrived to Konoha.

"I'm confused...shouldn't my dad come as well to respresent the Hidden Sand Village too?" Tsunaara asked, she had

"We'll respresenting right now. We're going back to old times where the preliminaries are just one on one battles. He'll come when the semifinals and finals start." Platinum stated.

"I'm so nervous! Can't wait to meet Midori, Sakana, and my replacement." Shinto beamed.

They both left the train station and entered out in the opening. They wondered around until they were met up by Kasai.

Kasai was eyes widen, very surprised to see Platinum Lee and Shinto. "Platinum...Shinto."

Shinto face redden up as he looked away. "Hi...Kasai..."

"Hello...Shinto." Kasai awkwardly replied.

Midori, Sakana, and Bakkura walked up to their sensei and stared at Platinum, Shinto, and Tsunaara. Midori grinned when seeing Shinto.

"Hello, Shinto." Sakana smiled very happily as she waved at her friend. "I really like your new look." She complimented.

"You really...think so?" Shinto words trailed off as his head almost tilt back from dizzyness, Platinum gave up an hard pat on the back, making him regain his composure.

Midori grew tired of this childish flirting as he walked to Shinto. "Shinto, I still consider you as my rival. I'll be disappointed if you don't appeal much in the Chūnin exams."

Shinto smiled confidently. "Oh, I'm sure I'll do good in the Chūnin Exams."

Midori let out a chuckle. "Like I said in that letter, I got my Sharingan. Once we get to the fighting rounds, I'll be sure to show it to you."

"Let's us go." Kasai said. "Platinum, you should go see your father sometime." Kasai says, walking off with his students.

While walking, Bakkura glanced at Sakana. "You have a thing for missing-nins now?"

"Nah..." Sakana spat. "Whatever that means."

Later. Platinum, Shinto, and Tsunaara would be in a hall where a lot of teams from other villages be standing around.

Shinto and Platinum was having a contest on who can reach 50 push ups while having Tsunaara silver sand on its back, the quickest. Midori took noticed of this and saw that Shinto was doing this rather easily. Midori walked over to him. "Shinto, I'll like to spar with you."

"Wait for the Tournament." Platinum piped in.

Midori frowned. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Now you are." Platinum got up. "Spar with me Midori Uchiha."

"I don't have time for a goofy looking clown like you." Midori insulted.

Platinum grinned as she shot below Midori and shot up the same handstand kick she did on him before to send him flying up into the air. "Does that remind you of something?"

"Oh hehehehe.." Shinto chuckled nervously as he pulled on Platinum Lee arm. "J-jokes a-am I right?"

"Step aside Shinto, this guy needs an attitude adjustment." Tsunaara piped in.

'That...kick was super heavy.' Midori said with an angry groan, he got up and dashed at Platinum. "I own you for that, prepare for your hourly beating!"

He threw a punch but Platinum used her insane speed to disappear and appear behind Midori and knock him forward with side kick to the back. "Gah!" Midori spat as he catches himself with his hands and flipped back onto his feet

Shinto was surprised but not much, he was expecting Midori to do better. "What's wrong Uchiha? You don't seem all talk."

"Tch...heh." Midori activated his Sharingan. "Thank you for being such as fast opponent, now I have a reason to use my Sharingan..." He glared.

'That's the Sharingan? Dang it! It looks way cooler than my Byakugan...it even has my favorite color..."

"With my Sharingan, I'll be able-"

Before Midori could finish, Platinum would knock Midori in the air with an uppercut, she'll then jump after him. "Your Sharingan won't be able to keep up with my speed."

Subconsciously Midori Sharingan activated, copying Platinum Lee Taijutsu. "This...Taijutsu...I can't.."

Tsunaara stopped them both by shooting a wave of sand between them both. Shinto ran and caught Midori before he could hit the ground. "Big sister, don't start any fights. Otherwise we'll be disqualified." Tsunaara stated.

 **Before ending off this chapter. I want to let you know that I wanted my story to be slightly similar but opposite than Naruto.** **Shinto is the main character that I wanted to be strong through hard-work instead of having things given to him. Naruto who mainly gotten strong because of the Nine Tails and I didn't wanted to go that way because for now I wanted the story to be about strengh but also tactical and strategy-based so it just won't seem like Naruto Shippuden.** **Sakana isn't a descendant of nobody from Naruto/Boruto, she's more like Naruto if he didn't had the Nine Tail Beast but at least slightly smarter and is still gonna still do things in my story. Midori isn't a descendant of the orginal characters from the Naruto/Boruto series either.**


	3. Shinto Brother

**Hello, hope you enjoy my Naruto/Boruto fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Boruto.**

Platinum had landed on the ground after giving Midori a shattering defeat. "Your right, this guy was just practice anyway. Let's go." Platinum began walking away along with Tsunaara.

Shinto helped Midori up on his feet before walking off with his comrades. "Sorry Midori..."

"Man, that girl is tough shit. I don't think we'll last long with her." Bakkura thought.

They stood somewhere else. Shinto noticed that a boy was eyeballing him angrily, Shinto also noticed that the boy had featureless white just like him. 'He must be part of the Hyuga clan.' The boy was slightly taller than Shinto.

He shoulder length dark brown hair, a black kimono-shirt with short sleeves, with matching pants, and shinobi shoes. He approached Shinto. "May I speak with you in private?"

"Uh, w-what do you want?" "I said I want to speak with you in private." The Hyuga boy said.

Platinum stood in front of Shinto protectively. "Back off, I already beaten up an Uchiha. I'm not afraid of beating up a Hyuga."

"N-no! It's okay! I never met any other Hyuga before besides my sister and my uncle." Shinto piped in.

"Follow me." The boy walked off, Shinto followed. They ended up in an empty hall.

"N-now what do you-" Shinto silenced soon as the stranger pulled out a kunai and held it up to Shinto neck.

"Drop out. Your life as a ninja won't go far as you think."

"W-what, what are you talking about?"

"Shinto Hyuga, the younger brother of Torisu Hyuga, and the younger brother of Toshinno."

"Toshinno?"

"Your father isn't as faithful to you and Torisu mother. Your dad cheated on your mother with another woman, which is why I'm here."

"So...your Toshinno?" Shinto eye widen.

"Mhm." He pressed down his elbow onto Shinto neck, pinning him against the wall. "Our father told me that you were a failure of the Hyuga clan. You couldn't even get your Byakugan naturally and you were a scared little bitch. Why do you even try to become a ninja when your just a failure?"

Shinto frowned as he shoved Toshinno off from him. "Listen here, "brother." Things changed, I'm way stronger than I was before. I'm no longer the person who you and everyone called coward."

Toshinno grinned. "You surely do have balls now but that doesn't matter. You're nothing but a waste of space" A person came behind Shinto and locked him in the full nelson.

"Wh-what, let me go!" Shinto struggled. The person who held him was a young male adult who had silver hair, 2 long forward bangs. Black karate gi with his sleeves torn off. 'This person is very strong.'

"Shinto, meet Rankai. He's a Taijutsu user with a lot of strength. He's even stronger than me." Toshinno admitted as he approached Shinto, putting his kunai away and was about attack Shinto until Platinum and Tsunaara came to his aid.

"Hey! You leave Shinto alone!" Platinum charged at them, Rankai simply tossed Shinto aside and he charged toward Platinum. Platinum jumped and swung a spin kick but Rankai tilted his head back to dodge the kick, he then sent a hard punch to her stomach that floored her across the ground. Shinto gotten up and charged at Rankai but Toshinno got in front of him with his Byakugan on and tried to attack Shinto internal organ, mainly his heart with a finger strike but Shinto stopped it by catching his wrist, he then darted out a fast jab toward Toshinno, Toshinno caught it with his palm.

Toshinno hand winced a bit when catching Shinto punch. 'The punch...was actually strong." Silver sand wrapped Toshinno body as it bought him to Tsunaara.

Tsunaara glared at Rankai as her sand slowly harden up around Toshinno. "Stop all this or I'll break your friend bones." She threaten.

Toshinno was immbolized, he couldn't move if he even tried. "Do what she says..." Toshinno reasoned. Shinto went over to Platinum who was getting up. Tsunaari silver sand soften up as she and her partners went off. Shinto scowled at Toshinno, Toshinno scowled back. They went to a room where they started the first exam, 5 chūnin sat in the chair with note books while another man stood behind a desk. "My name is Kenkyu Usume, I'm the chūnin proctor. Now that introductions are out the way, turn in your application and take one these numbers in exchage." Kenkyu held up a card that had the number 1 on it. "And sit in seat that matching your number." Everyone took a number card and went to a seat that matched it. Luckily Shinto had Sakana sitting beside him. Test papers was given to all the Genin Shinobi "Now for the rules, you all will start with 10 points. Each question you get wrong, you'll get a point taken away, cheating you'll get 2 points taken away."

"A test..." Sakana shaken.

'Damn, just remember that Sakana is dumb as bricks...Maybe if me and Bakkura get enough points, we can still pass.' Midori thought.

"And to finish it off, if one of teammates has zero points, you all fail." Kenkyu glared.

"Uh oh." Bakkura looked at Sakana in concern.

Sakana would slam her head on the table lightly. "Shit..." She muttered.

"You may begin."

Everyone started except for Sakana, she didn't knew know of the answers. While Midori did his, he couldn't help to check on his comrades, including Shinto. Bakkura and Shinto seem very calm doing his there's while Sakana was pulling on her hair, trying to figure out the first question. Midori looked back at his paper and realized that he only had his name written down. 'Damn...to be frank, I don't know none of this mess too...hm...' Midori whistled, glancing at a person in front of him who looks like he's doing good from his quick writing, Midori activated his Sharingan and copied the movement and rhythm of his hand writing. 'Oh well, there's nothing like good 'ol-'

A kunai flew and struck a person paper. "Your team's out."

"Wait! For what?! I didn't do anythi-"

"You've been caught cheating 5 times, now get out before we make you get out." Kenkyu threaten.

Him and his partners gotten up sadly and left the room. Midori gulped. 'That guy is no joke.'

After 30 mintues, 5 other teams got dropped out. Sakana was sweating from from the pressure, she still didn't answer a single question. Shinto give her a slight with his foot, getting her attention. "H-hey Kana. It s-seems that your having problems." He whispered.

"U-uh...yeah, don't rub it it...' Sakana replied.

"Y-you can look at my answers, I'm already finish." Shinto scooted his test paper under elbow, he then looked away.

Sakana heard the gods singing in her ears, she smiled brightly. 'Jackpot! Shinto is so nice that he'll let me cheat off his!' "Well...if you insist." Sakana slowly and carefully looked at Shinto paper but then moved out the way soon as she saw a kunai heading toward her. 'Yikes!! W-what did I do!? I didn't even cheat yet.'

The kunai impale a boy test paper who's behind her. "Your team, get out, stinking cheaters."

Sakana sighed as she looked at Shinto. "Sorry, but I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Because..." She looked down at her paper. "I'm gonna become the Hokage, I don't need help from little...wimps like you." She lied, hesitatingly.

Shinto knew that she was lying frok the way she paused in her sentence. He looked at his paper and just waited for the time to run out.

30 mintues had past. "Alright, tenth question. But first, choose do you wheather or not you want to take the tenth test. Well of course, you'll go get zero points and fail and go back to the academy. But its better than getting the the tenth question wrong and having your rights as a ninja taken away." Kenkyu explained. "So choose, risk your rights as a ninja or go back to the academy a try again next time." He tempted.

Midori and Bakkura eyes widen as they looked at Sakana. Shinto was also worried about Sakana, she didn't even answer a single question. "Kana, are you okay?"

Several genin's got up, and quitted due to the pressure, Kenkyu just chuckled as he watched the weaklings go. Sakana glanced over to her friend and simply nodded. She wasn't gonna rise her hand, she was gonna risk it.

After a minute of silence. Kenkyu leaned against the desk with a small smile on his face. "You all pass." He said firmly.

Everyone looked dumbfounded except for a few guys who were spread out at desks. A girl with dark orange pigtails raised her hand out of curiousity, Kenkyu stare was enough to let her know that she was picked on. "This seems like a waste of time, what was the point of this?" She asked.

"This test was about how much info you can gather without being seen." Kenkyo stated. "Sometimes when you go off on a mission, fighting will not always be the option depending on what happens on the misson. Gathering infomation will pay a big part in your Shinobi lives. If an enemy notices that your tryin to gather information then you'll be at big risk of failing the mission to the point that you might even be killed. My job here was to teach you that and to put pressure on you by interogate you. Those who left and fail doesn't deserve to be Chūnin."

Sakana let out a sigh of relieve before laughing hysterically. "Hahahaha, I knew that all along!" She lied.

Shinto eyes narrowed as he smiled slighty. "Of course...you did..." He said shly but also sarcastically that Sakana took noticed of, that she gave a painfully pinch to his arm that made him yelp up.

Suddenly white smoke started to fog up the room, appearing in the smoke was another chūnin proctor. Black hair, a strong muscular physique shown by his bicips and veins on the sides of his forehead, and unlike most of the Leaf Ninja's, his jacket was sleeveless and behind him was a long pole wrapped around him that had 500 weights on it. "My name is Konaka Ai! I'm the proctor of the second exam! Now all y'all scrawny asses get up so get can go to the next stage."

Shinto looked over to an embarrassed Sakana. "Ai huh? Is that your dad?" Soon as he turned, Konaka would be right in front of him glaring down at him. "I-is there...a-anything w-wrong sir?" Shinto said like he just pissed his pants, he couldn't help to stare at his veins that looked like they were gonna pop.

"Listen here...black and white." Konaka insulted as he placed his hand on Shinto desk, causing it to crack and break in half. "If you talk to my daughter again or even make eye contact with her." He grabbed Shinto by his shirt and lifted up with pretty much ease. "I'll break all your fuckin bones, you got that-"

"Dad, calm down. Shinto isn't like that." Sakana piped in.

"Humpf." Sakana father dropped Shinto back into his seat. "Anyways, let's get goin." Konaka started to walk out the classroom.

Shinto got up, absolutely terrified, her father was monsterous. How the hell did Sakana mother handle that. Later, everyone started to walk over to a forest, guarded by a cage. "This is the forest of death. A forest, where you can lose your life. That's why its called that, your putting your life at risk just to get these scrolls." Konaka held out two scrolls that had the Earth and Heaven symbol on it. "15 of you will get a scroll the Earth scroll while the other 15 will get in the Heaven scroll." He said firmly. "Do anything to get the scroll but don't open them."

'Anything huh?' A smirk lit up on Toshinno face as he glared at his younger brother.

"Well partner." Platinum placed her hand on Shinto shoulder. "Anything goes. So don't hesitate to hit somebody hard sometimes. That goes for you too Tsunaara!"

Shinto and Tsunaara both nodded. Shinto wanted to use this to prove everyone that he wasn't a coward anymore.

Konaka held up papers "Anyways, sign these papers."

"Why?" Bakkura asked.

"If some of you die, I don't want to take the blame."

Bakkura turned. "Well its nice knowing you guys!" The young Nara clan member was about to walk off until Midori and Sakana stopped him by grabbing his collar jacket.

"We're not quitting, we didn't train for nothing." Midori said coldly as he and Sakana glared at him.

Bakkura sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, fine! Let me go."

Everyone started to take a signing paper and a pen. "I'll lay some disqualifications. 1, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with the Heaven and Earth Scrolls within the limit. 2, if a group loses a member or if a member become incapacitated." Konaka stated. "Also, the most important rule. "If any of you little disgusting kids touch my daughter, I will find you and break your fingers off."

That was believable after how Konaka just scolded Shinto, but some didn't just care.

20 minutes later, everyone had turn in their papers and was given a scroll. "Have fun." Konaka had opened the gate, cue "Raising Fighting Spirit" theme.

Shinto, Platinum Lee, and Tsunaara entered the forest. "Let's go guys. We need the Earth scroll. Tsunaara, keep the Heaven scroll safe in your sand." Platinum said as she shoved the Heaven scroll in Tsunaara sand cloth. "Stick close guys!"

They jumped in the leaves and started to skip to tree to tree. While jumping from tree to tree, Shinto had his Byakugan activated. With his enhanced eye sight was able to see several Genin closing on him, including Toshinno. "G-girls...we're in big trouble." Shinto warned.

Platinum didn't catch on. "What was that Shinto?"

As they kept skipping around, several threads wrapped around both Shinto heels and pulled him down from trees. "AHHH!" He screamed, alerting his friends.

Tsunaara and Platinum turned to their partner who was being dragged toward the ground. Tsunaara being the first to jump down after him, while Platinum followed behind her. "Don't worry big sister, I'll get him with my...sand" Tsunaara words had trailed off as her eyes pupils shrinked, she just saw an image of her father getting killed.

"Tsunaara?" Platinum called, but didn't get any response. Platinum grabbed Tsunaara by her wrist and skidded down the tree bark before landing down safety to the ground. Shinto was nowhere to be found. "Tsunaara! What happen?!"

Still no respond, Platinum shook her by her shoulders. "Tsunaara! Tsunaara!" The Taijutsu user yelled but again she still didn't get any response. Platinum had clutched her fist. "ALRIGHT! DISCIPLINE PUNCH!" Platinum had floored Tsunaara with a punch to the jaw. Strong enough to snap her back to her senses.

"Ow..." She rubbed her cheek as she got up. "Thanks for that...I was trapped in some Genjutsu. I saw several images of my father getting killed."

"We need to find who taken Shinto. Imma guess that other Hyuga had taken him." Platinum assumed.

And her assumpation was right, Shinto was down on his needs and his arms held outwards by Rankai. Toshinno and girl with long blonde her, black short sleeve shirt and pants, and a grey vest. A behind her, three other Genin were behind him. Before Shinto can say something, Toshinno rocked him hack with a left hook to the face. "Shut your fucking mouth." Toshinno cursed. "I've bet your wondering, why am I doin this? Well, I have a lot of reasons."

Shinto groaned as he stream of blood would leak from the corner of his mouth, his head risen up and had a very angry scowl glaring at Toshinno. "Whatever it is I-I don't care! My friends will find me."

"Yeah, hehehe." Toshinno chuckled sinisterly. "They'll find a dead corpse rotten into the dirt."

"What?" A very familiar voice came behind everyone. Everyone looked over to see ut was Midori Uchiha, standing there with his two comrades, Sakana and Bakkura. Midori saw that Shinto had been pinned down on his knees. "Shinto explain." Midori demanded.

"Midori, these guys are very bad! Their trying to kill me for some reason!" Shinto replied scaredly.

"They know too much already. Kill them!" Toshinno demanded.

Midori and his team moved back, they were out to kill. "Heh, not today." Midori got his hand seals ready, soon as they made their first move, Midori shouted out. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

A volley of small fireballs was fired toward the group, forcing them to dodge it. With that distraction, Shinto flipped up and backwards behind, causing Rankai to lose his grip of him. Rankai tried to attack him with a back kick but Shinto would be propel into the air using his Gale Palm toward the ground. He then landed beside Sakana. "Thanks you guys! But I guess its best for us to retreat! The odds aren't in our favor."

"Your right." Midori agreed. "But I do wanna get my hands dirty to be blunt."

"Heh." Toshinno took some ninja's stars from his pocket and tossed them in the air, Shinto and his friends stared at them, confused until the stars proofed into real Shinobi. "I snuck them in using Transformantion Jutsu, get them please."

Now it was 11 against 4. Team 7 was definitely out number. "Uh, break?" Midori said as him and his friends took off. Toshinno, Rankai, and the blonde girl stood together while the minions chase after Midori and his friends. "Guys, let's split up. Bakkura with me." Midori says as he start going to the right direction, Bakkura followed.

"It seems that their splitting up. We should too. We'll still have the numbers advantage." One of them said, as they split up to a group of 4.

Kunai knives would be darted at Shinto and Sakana direction. "Shinto, they won't stop chasing after us. We gotta fight."

"Yeah, you're right." Shinto stopped on a large tree branch. "I'll take them on while you go look for Midori and that other guy."

Sakana stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at Shinto dumbfounded. "What? Are you underestimating me!? How about I take two while you take two."

"S-sakana...t-these guys are after me. B-besides...I don't want you to get hurt..." Shinto replied as a fainted blush appeared across his face. The four rogue ninja's surrounded them. Shinto gulped as he got in his fighting stances. "I t-take on all four of you! L-leave Sakana out of this."

"Hah! We would but it seem that little red haired chick needs to die too. She knows a lot." One of them explained.

"See? They wanna kill me too! So let's crack some heads together." Sakana smirked as she arrogantly cracked her knuckles, then she does the clone hand seal to summon 2 clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Shinto had dropped to the ground with three rogue following down him. The other one who was a female grinned as she glared at Sakana.

Meanwhile with Tsunaara and Platinum, they were riding a storm of sand, trying to spot Shinto. And luckily that found Shinto on the ground, crying on the ground. "Shinto.." Platinum jumped off the sand storm so she can run to her partner aid.

"How could you..." He sobbed.

"What..?" She replied.

Tsunaara saw something, Shinto was picking up a kunai knife. "Platinum! Watch out!"

"How could you let me die!" This supposedly Shinto gripped the kunai as he turned around. Eyeless, blood gushing out from his eye sockets. He tried to stab his kunai into Platinum leg, but was overwhlem by Platinum Lee quick reflexes as she punched him hard sqaure in the face that bolted him across the ground. Shinto body started to decompose as several spiders began crawling out from his mouth and eyes.

Tsunaara eyes widen as she looked away in disgust. Platinum looked around to see if somebody around. "This...is Genjutsu. Someone is definitely messing with us and he must be nearby."

As Tsunaara looked back, she didn't saw Platinum anymore. She only saw Toshinno, looking back at her with a glare. "You.."

"Something wrong Tsunaara?" Platinum asked but noticed that Tsunaara silver sand was heading toward her.

With Midori and Bakkura, Midori now activated his Sharingan looked over to Bakkura. "Hey. Can you fight?"

Bakkura faced frowned up, he taken that as an insult. "Of course I can fight. Wanna throw down?" Bakkura took two kunai's and energized them with chakra as they would be coated by a blue aura. Midori and Bakkura stopped on a large tree branch.

"Lhugo, Mento, Yuuga. Show no mercy." Phantom commanded.

Lhugo and Mento jumped from tree to tree, Mento pulled out a kunai as he jumped toward Bakkura while Lhugo went after Midori. Mento threw his kunai at Bakkura as a distraction. And his distraction worked as Bakkura deflected it away with his chakra kunai, this gave a chance to Mento to get closer and tackle Bakkura off the tree branch. Lhugo tried to tackle Midori, but Midori dodged it by jumping over him. Yuuga got out an sword and sliced down the tree branch before getting on the branch. While falling, Mento punched Bakkura several times. He tried to do it again but Bakkura impale his chakra kunai through Mento wrist. "GAHHA!" He groaned in agony. At the tip of Bakkura other kunai was a thread, he launch it at the tree that him and Midori was standing on. He then held on the thread. Mento tried to grabbed onto Bakkura but Bakkura swung away, letting Mento fall heavily but Lhugo caught him.

Had sent several stabs toward Midori, he was easily dodging them with side steps. Midori Sharingan eyes flashed as it gave Yuuga an image of a near death experience. It didn't scared Yuuga but it did gave him an headache. "Ah! Heheh...that won't work on me..."

"I know." Midori smirked as he raised his hand. Yuuga was confused until he realized Bakkura was swunging at him. Both of Bakkura feet stamped into Yuuga face, kicking him off the branch while also grabbing Midori hand to swung off. They safety swung all the way down to the ground.

Yuuga would he caught by Lhugo and Mento. Midori and Bakkura got together, back to back. "I wonder how Shinto and Sakana are goin."

Platinum was running circles around Tsunaara while ducking and jumping over Tsunaara silver sand. "This is the last time you play with my friends!" Tsunaara yelled.

"Tch...she must trapped in another Genjutsu. Tsunaara...you need to snap out of it. Leaf Hurricane!" Platinum ran toward Tsunaara while letting off a series of kicks that breezed through the silver sand. As she got close to Tsunaara, she'll send out a hard spin kick to Tsunaara abdomen, sending her across the ground again. Tsunaara raised up with the Genjutsu lifted off her again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...thanks to you again."

"Aw man, that cat fight was getting fun." A person said as he jumped the leaves. H give his thumb a small bite to draw out blood as he placed his hand on the ground. "Ninja Art! Summoning Jutsu!" A black mark spread out the ground as smoke shotted up. In the smoke, the man would be on top a giant tarantula. "The name Gen. Yeah, Genjutsu is my specality, that's why I'm named after it. We can make this easy, you can die painlessly by my pet tarantula or I'll have you suffer mentality enough that you'll want to kill yourselves."

"You came across the wrong Kunoichu's buddy. You'll pay for what you did to us." Platinum warned as she charged toward Gen, Tsunaara fell to her knees again. She couldn't move or nothing. Platinum noticed that she was trapped in another Genjutsu but kept going on the run after Gen. She jump and sent down a fierce punch toward the spider, but strangely it phased through the spider. "Damn, another damn illusion?! Wait..."

She turned as she saw Tsunaara getting webbed up by the Tarantula and was about to get grobbled up. "Tsunaara, no!"

As Tsunaara was about to get eaten, her silver sand went inside of the Tarantula mouth. "Silver Impalement!" Tsunaara closed her hand as harden sand spikes shot out from the Tarantula, including its head and body, killing it immediately.

Gen was also impale in the stomach as he was risen into the air. "G-GAH...wait wait...don't kill me..." He begged as he coughed up blood.

Tsunaara scowling at Gen had her sand risen up around him. "Why shouldn't I?"

"B-because, I'll tell you s-something about Shinto!" Gen said deseperately.

"Tsunaara, we need some of that infomantion. It could really help." Platinum reason.

"Fine then. Tell us what you want with Shinto and we'll let you go."

"You see...Shinto is the younger brother of Toshinno and Torisu. Originally was working for our group for money until she betrayed us and threaten to expose all of our secrets which forced us to move to a different location that I can't tell...but I will tell you that our clan was trying to kidnap just for him to join our clan but Toshinno seems to have an angry grudge against him."

"Aha! But I wanna know something! Do you have some relation with the Hokage Jōkara?" Platinum asked.

"..." He stayed silent. That proves it, Jōkara plan was to get Shinto kidnapped so he can join some evil clan. But why? Platinum had thought.

"Very well then. We got everything we need to know. Tsunaara, release him and let's go find our friend." Platinum commanded.

With Shinto, having chakra released from his tenketsu. "Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" He spun rapidly, repelling his three opponents away.

As they hit the ground, groaning. "Damn...Toshinno said this kid was weak.."

"I've told him! I'm not like how I was before! Words has...changed me!" Shinto again having a hue of red brightem across her face. "Surrender now, this doesn't have to go far."

One of them stood on their feet. "Surrender...no, your gonna have to kill me."

Shinto blinked as he stared at the bad Shinobi in confusion. "I'm...not gonna kill you...? I-I just want you to back down."

"Tch.." He slowly walked toward Shinto. Shinto very scaredly took a step back. "How can you be a Shinobi if you don't have the intent to kill?"

Shinto didn't want to hear this, he was preparing his hand seals for the Gale Pale. "Just...be quiet okay?"

"Heh...you were originally a coward right? Ah yes a fearful...coward, now you came out your shell..." The man was panting now. "Your gonna be one...a good guinea pig for him

Shinto grew annoyed as he compresses air within his left palm. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" He thrusted a palm that shot a strong wind that blew the man across the ground, suddenly the man fell on a trap that set off several paper explosives. It didn't kill him but it did damaged him heavily since he was in a bad condition thanks to Shinto. "W-why? Why you have to be so mean...why do you want me to be a bad person?" Shinto asked.

"I'm not askin...you will be a bad person." The man sat up, holding up the Earth scroll. "If want this scroll, your gonna have to-"

In an blink of an eye, Shinto would appear in front of the man and snatch the scroll away from him. "W-whatever your trying to do...isn't gonna work on me. I'm going to be a Shinobi. Th-thank you, I'll go help my friend now."

Sakana was having a struggle with her opponent. The girl was using Genjutsu to create illusionaries clone, Shinto turned his Byakugan to get the real one. "Saka- I mean, Kana! The real one is behind you!"

Sakana took Shinto word as she spun and sent a right hook to across her female opponent face, causing her to fall heavily from the tall tree and hit the ground hard. Sakana was panting, very hard. "Wow...thanks Shinto..." She slid down the tree.

Shinto went over to her and saw scratches across her face and a string of blood drawing down the corner of her mouth. "Hey...K-kana, are you okay?"

"Yeah! I am...!" She dusted herself off.

"B-but...your bleeding." He had gotten closer to her face to check out her bruises.

Konaka was watching from the camera area, and from his perspective it looked like Shinto was trying to make a move his daughter. Well he wasn't having it. "Hey! I gotta go beat up something quick."

"Hey calm down Konaka, you might be taking that outta contacts." Kenkyu said.

"Shinto, I said I was fine. I need to get back to Midori and Bakkura, while you need to get back with your...friends." Sakana said, kinda weirdly in Shinto perspective. They started running up and jumping from tree to tree. "Annnyways, I heard that we're gonna have a Hokage."

"Yeah? What about it?" Shinto didn't seem to care, especially after what happen with him and Jōkara.

"Well, they'll making a Firework Special after the preliminary rounds. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" She asked.

We are the champions was playing through Shinto head. This is what he wanted ever since their first encounter (which I'm gonna write in another fanfic) his face was flat out crimson. "Y-you...y-you...wanna go out?"

"Yeah! I mean- I haven't saw your face in ages. To be blunt, I miss kind of miss messing with you." Sakana replied as she smiled at her blushing friend, she was confused why his face was extremely red. "Are you sick?"

"N-no! D-DEFINITELY NOT! I'm actually feeling a lot b-better!" Shinto said with extreme enthusiasm.

Midori and Bakkura was still fighting against the four rogue ninja's. "Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Bakkura sent his own shadow toward Phantom, but he effortlessly avoided it by jumping away far enough. Midori had fended off Lhugo, Mento, and Yuuga with a huge fire ball. "Hey Midori, I got a jutsu that I probably get them with. But imma need for you to get up to higher ground. While doing that, use your Phoenix Flower Jutsu at the ground to create a smoke screen as a diversion." He whispered.

"Hm...okay, hope this works." Midori would run high up a tree as he turned down at them. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Lhugo, Yuuga, and Mento were about to go after him but backed off as he rained several small fire balls at them. "This kid is crazy! He'll even hurt his own comrade." Phantom said.

Clever enough, the fire balls missed them but hit the ground near them, causing smoke and dust to shot up everywhere, blinding them. Bakkura would manipulate his shadow in a wide circler range that trapped them all. "Heh, my plan was to catch you all into this technique. But I had fear of one of you dodging it so I had Midori to use the Phoenix Flower just to keep you at ground."

"But..." Phantom struggled to pull off but couldn't. "His fireballs missed us."

"It wasn't meant to hit you anyways, it was just a distraction." Bakkura explained. "Midori, knock these guys out. I can't hold them for long."

"Very well." He jump off the tree, next thing he does is send hard shots to his opponents, only knocking them down. "Let's get out of here quick. We need to find an Earth scroll." Midori looked up, seeing its become very dark. "Shit, night time. If we encounter another team, we might be done for."

Bakkura released his Shadow Binding Jutsu as him and Midori made a run for it, but Yuuga and Lhugo manage to get up quick and start throwing Kunai's at them. "Shit..." Bakkura cursed.

When they were about to meant their possible end, silver sand shot pass them and deflected the kunai knives. It then immoblized the four and harden around them. "Tsunaara and Platinum have arrive!" Platinum announced. "The Uchiha and the Nara that we've met earlier. It seem that those rogue ninja's were after you too. Do you know where Shinto at?"

"He's with Sakana, we've better hurry up and find them. Otherwise they'll be badly hurt." Midori said.

"Don't worry. Shinto is very smart and is a formidable fighter." Platinum replied.

Sakana and Shinto were still hoping from tree to tree. "S-so Sakana...did you learn any new Jutsu's?"

"To be honest, no. I mean- I did learn how to summon more clones but they don't seem as fun." Sakana replied.

A silence grew between them as the sky turn dark, Shinto Byakugan was turned on again so he can look through the trees and find his friends chakra pathway system and luckily he did but they were kind of far away. "Hehehe, little brother.." Toshinno muttered.

"Oh no-" Shinto was cut mid-setenced as Toshinno descended down at Shinto and driven him toward the ground with a sucker punch.

Sakana stopped dead in her tracks where Rankai appeared in front of her and grabbed Sakana by her neck. "Goin somewhere little girl?" Rankai dropped down with her.

Shinto had landed on his feet where Toshinno dropped down in front of him. Toshinno was honestly surprised, he thought his lackeys were enough to leave Shinto body rotting into the ground. "Hard to see you there. What did you do? Run away?" Toshinno made fun of.

"B-brother..." Shinto had turned to see Sakana being pinned down by Rankai. He then looked at his older brother with a concern expression. "Toshinno...w-what do you have against me? I never done anything bad to you.." Shinto tried to reasoned.

Toshinno Byakugan started to become activated, Shinto had backed up as his was activated as well. "I...have my reasons. Now fight me!"

Toshinno charged at Shinto. Shinto didn't wanted to fight until he got an explanation. But he had no choice, they both engaged into hand to hand combat as they kept sending and avoiding palm strikes that released their chakra. As Sakana was pinned down, she gritted her teeth as she summoned 3 clones that attacked Rankai while being airbone. One of them kicked Rankai off from Sakana, giving her a chance to roll away from him and get up on his feet. "Shinto, care to explain some more?"

Shinto driven backwards by a powerful spin kick that Toshinno sent. Shinto skidded on his feet as he clapped his hands before doing the Gale Palm hand seals. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" He thrusted his palm that sended a strong gale of wind at Toshinno.

"8 Trigrams Air Palm!" Toshinno as well thrusted a strong wind that collided with Shinto's that created a gigantic gust of wind that blown throughout a large area of the forest. "Disgraceful, you need to learn a Ninjutsu just to compress air? You really know nothing about the Hyuga clan."

Midori had sensed that with his Sharingan. "Over here guys!" Midori start leading the way toward Shinto.

Sakana was floored through the dirt by a strong hook from Rankai. "You seriously thought you can face me?" Rankai snorted. "Your not even on my level, heck you even make Shinto look impressive."

That stung. Before all of this, she used to look down on Shinto for being a coward but now she considered to be weaker than him? Shinto had helped Sakana on her feet but she angrily shoved him away. "Get the hell away from me..." She said while panting.

Shinto backed up a bit, being bewildered from her angry action. "K-kana...are you okay?"

"I said... I'm fine! Let's continue fighting..." She panted.

"But...okay...be careful." Shinto noted, but he knew that Sakana couldn't win, especially against Rankai. "I'll assit you anyway I can. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 2 Shinto clones appeared beside Sakana.

Toshinno grinned as he ran toward Shinto. Shinto clones had done used Wind Style to compressed wind into their palms. "Kana, work with us! This combination attack was meant for us and Platinum but we hope you make good use of it." The Shinto clones said as they held their palms out. Kana nodded as she jumped and placed her feet onto their palms so they can shoot her toward Rankai at blinding speed.

"That speed is still no match for me!" Rankai cocked back his fist as he got ready for Sakana to approach him lose enough. Sakana knew he was preparing something, she breathed back while doing the Tiger hand seal. "Water Style: Liquid Bullet!" She fired a very fast water bullet that Rankai didn't seen coming which hit his abdomen and stunned him for a second.

"Why...you little..." He recovered only to be nailed with a mean left hook to the jaw that floored him across the ground.

"Got' em!" Sakana shouted. Shinto clones then proofed as Shinto sent Toshinno backwards with a palm to the stomach. Shinto then went after Sakana and grabbed her wrist. "Shinto? What are you doin?"

Shinto blazed off as he jumped into the trees. "Getting us outta here! K-kana, we can't beat them together. Seriously! I-its not my cowardness talking, Toshinno said that Rankai guy is a lot stronger than you think."

"And? We just blew him into the dust!" Sakana said enthusiastically.

"S-Sakana, he's...just toying with us..." Shinto stated.

Sakana just frowned, she thought "Running away" Shinto was long gone but he was still the same. "Nothing didn't seem to change about you Shinto. You still act like a coward."

Shinto twitched as he stopped on the next tree branch. "Sakana please, let's not go through this again?! I'm not scared of fighting anymore. Its just sometimes that you'll need to retreat from fights you know you can't win."

"But we had this fight right in the bag until you ran away from it." Sakana replied as she scratched her arm away from Shinto.

Shinto was getting very angry. "I had it in the bag! You were just getting tossed around like a chew toy! Face it, through all that toughness is just an arrogrant red haired weakling!!" He shouted. Like last time, Sakana was speechless. Shinto realized that he snapped again and the worst part is. It was on Sakana, AGAIN. "W-wait Sakana, I didn't m-me-"

Before he could finish, Shinto would be pushed against the tree with Sakana gripping on his kung fu shirt very tightly. "H-how...dare you?" Sakana voiced cracked.

"S-sakana! P-please, I d-didn't mean- It just slipped out!" Shinto desperately tried to calm her down.

"Shut it! Shut up! SHUT UP! You..think your better than me!? You...think you...could just look down on me!?" She pulled back, only to push him hard against the tree again. Tears started to form up. He had definitely crossed the line now, he made Sakana cry. Her hard grasp on Shinto slowly released as she moved asay "To think I considered you as a friend..." She sobbed weakly.

"S-sakana, I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just angry that's all!" Shinto went over to her and tried to reach his hand after her but she just smacked it away, she then jumped away. Shinto could go after her but its best not to. Shinto was punching and hitting his head against the tree from frustration.

"Wow. You really know how to lay your charm on girls eh Shinto?" Toshinno joked. That did it, Shinto wanted to murder him now. His Byakugan activated out of anger as he turned to Toshinno with a very threatening scowl. But Toshinno didn't seem startle. In fact, he was amused by Shinto expression stift. "What? Angry? Feelin all dark inside, c'mon brother. Attack me." He obliged.

Shinto darted at Toshinno, Toshinno just stood there. Rankai suddenly dropped down onto Shinto, kicking him at the ground. He hit the ground really hard, groaning. "Ugh.."

Toshinno jumped down in front of Shinto, chuckling. "Now I know you can tick. Why don't you join me on my conquest? Me and you little brother traveling across the world."

"W-what...?" He said weakly. "You...tried to kill me...why should I join you?"

"Hehehe...because I have my reasons." Toshinno said again that was really getting on Shinto nerves.

Midori and the rest came across Sakana who was sitting against a tree still crying her eyes out. "Look, there's Sakana!" Midori pointed out. They all went down to Sakana. "Sakana...?" He was weirded out, she was crying? "What happen with Shinto?"

Sakana wiped her tears away as she glowered at Midori. "All I care that he dies in a hole."

"Hey watch your mouth mean girl!" Platinum defended.

"She must've started an argument with him." Bakkura assumed.

Sakana teeth gritted as she glared at Bakkura. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"Shinto isn't a mean person! You had to antagonized him in anyway for him to hurt your precious little feelings." Platinum insulted which got Sakana triggered. "Do...you have something against me!?" Sakana yelled.

"In fact I do." Platinum coldly replied.

"Can you just save it?" Midori asked as he let out a very quiet sigh. "Let's go get Shinto, he's very nearby."

"I'm not coming." Sakana went away and looked down at the lake.

"Tsunaara, stay here with mean girl. Despite me disliking her, I don't wish extreme harm occuring to her." Platimun ordered.

"Okay elder sister!" Tsunaara nodded.

Midori, Bakkura, and Platinum ran off with Sakana looking down at the grass. Tsunaara looked at Sakana. "Sorry that Platinum was being mean to you. She's really protective when it comes down to her friends."

"Whatever..." Sakana muttered.

"..." Tsunaara awkwardly coughed. "Well...do you know that...Shinto likes you?"

"Pfft." Sakana scoffed.

"I'm serious!" Tsunaara exclaimed with a bright smile appearing on her face. "I'm sorry for whatever he did. But he really, really likes you!"

The kind of caught Sakana interested but for now, she rather not talk about it. Meanwhile Shinto was getting stomped and beaten by Toshinno and Rankai. As he got up, using a tree as assitance. He turned to them with a nasty cut across his left jaw and right forehead that leaked out a lot of blood.

"This beating can stop if you just agree to join us." Toshinno said, walking toward Shinto.

"Tch.." Shinto spat. "I..won't join you. I'm not becoming a missin-nin."

"You won't, you'll be a Hidden Stone Ninja now." Toshinno replied.

"Hey! You back off..." Platinum eyes widen when saw Shinto bloodied up face. "Oh my god...Shinto.."

"Caifee!" Toshinno exclaimed

The blonde haired girl named Caifee jumped behind Platinum. "Fire Style Bullet: Blaze-" Caifee paused, she looked down to see her shadow being taken over.

"Haha, Shadow Paralysis Jutsu." Bakkura laughed.

Platinum and Midori ran toward Toshinno and Rankai. "Let's retreat but first.." Toshinno threw an needle that was surrounded by chakra. Platinum roundhouse kicked it but still pierced her skin. Shinto was about to get grabbed by Rankai but he used Gale Palm to shoot himself at his friends. Platinum catches him right into her arms. Midori then used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu to send a barrage of fireballs as a diversion just so they can bolt away.

"Wow Shinto...they really did a number on you." Platinum says.

They regrouped with Tsunaara and Sakana. Shinto coughed as he stood on his feet. "Plat, Tsunaara! I got the Earth scroll! L-lets hit base!"

"Good work! Are you okay...?" Platinum asked in concern.

Shinto nodded despite being totally dazed, he looked at Sakana who expression still seem angry. Shinto didn't bother. "I'm o-okay...but let's get to the tower so I can heal..."

"Hm, okay but first." Platinum looked over Midori and his group. She took out another Earth scroll from her tool bag. "Here, I know you all have Heaven scroll as well. Take it so we can both of our teams can advance." She tossed it over to Midori.

Midori caught it, blinking. "Okay."

Platinum went over to Shinto. "Let's head off friend, I'll carry ya!"

"I'm fine...totally!" Shinto replied weakly.

 **I'm gonna leave things off right here. Next part is the preliminaries rounds, and more details on my characters.**


	4. Potential Unleash! The Preliminaries!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto/Naruto

 _Leaf Jounin Prologue_

Before the start of the second phase of the Chūnin Exams, the Jounins that had Shinobi's and Kunoichi's in the making were all hanging out in a room.

"So, Iron. Platinum is in the Chūnin Exams, did she ever spoke to you?" Kasai asked, breaking the silence that between them.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN THE CHŪNIN EXAMS?!" He exclaimed as he shot at Kasai. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"

Kasai blew a sigh as he shrugged up his shoulders. "I wanted to make it a surprise by telling her to talk to you."

"DAHH!" Iron Lee yelled before letting out a sigh as well. "I wouldn't be shock if she didn't even try to." Tears ran down Lee face as he cried hysterically. "I BROKE THE BOND BETWEEN ME AND MY ANGEL!" Iron Lee yelled as he bursted out the room.

"There goes that crybaby. I feel bad for him though." A male Jounin named Iku said. Iku had short raven hair that was covered by his Jounin hoodie and his skin was pale.

"Hey Kasai, I heard that Shinto is in ths Chūnin Exams too. How well do you think he's gonna do?" Another Jounin named who was a female. Her name was Rai, she had a long lengh brunette hair, fair skinned and she had to black marks on the lower side of her cheeks.

Kasai laid back against the couch. "I'll say average tops, but that's me thinking that his training was pretty lousy. I doubt that since he's with Platinum." He replied firmly. "Not only that, he's no longer scared to fight. And back then, his Taijutsu was even impressive enough to surpass Midori's."

"That's good to hear. I'm pretty confident that my team is gonna win. Depending if Chogin fat ass don't hold the team back." Rai insulted.

"Hey, don't sleep on him. Despite the Akimichi clan big size, they posses wickend abilities and their very agile." Kasai said, defending him.

Rai frowned. "Well...yeah. But he doesn't show that when we're doing missions."

"Just you wait, he'll show some Potential." Kasai replied, sounding very optimistic. "So Iku! You're not entering your team right."

"It was their own choice not the enter. They wanted to train some more so they'll breeze through the second Chūnin Exams this year." Iku replied.

Now back at Shinto end of the second phase.

Now made it to the Tower. Shinto was sitting on the bed, washing off the blood with a towel, luckily he didn't get any on his white kung fu shirt. Shinto took off his headband to see the back of it covered in his own blood. "They really...hurt me bad."

Sakana walked in the room with a mad smile. "Did you have fun with your red bath?"

Shinto sighed as he turned away, he didn't had time for her unnecessary scolding again. "L-look, I'm sorry. You were right, I need to stop being a coward." He said in a sarcastic way, still annoyed by the fact that she's the one who started it.

Sakana grabbed the bandages as she climbed on the bed. "Its okay...Shinto." She replied, as she wrapped the bandages around his forehead.

"U-um.." Shinto seemed flustered, not too long ago she wanted to kill him and now she's being very forgiving. As she tied the bandages tight.

She slowly pressed herself onto him as she wrapped one arm around his neck. This made the young Hyuga blush furiously. "Shinto..." She muttered in his ear.

"Y-yes?" He replied shyly.

Sakana arm suddenly tighten around Shinto neck as she bought a kunai out and put it against his face. "I'm getting tired of you pushing me around. Do you know how embarrassed I felt when YOU out of all the people made me cry?"

"S-sakana, I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry, honest!" Shinto replied before gagging when Sakana tighten her hold.

"This is the last time you'll do this. Okay?" Her hold loosen, Shinto again was flustered but was okay with it since her anger calm down. "I actually think you're cool. So I don't want to make us enemies." Sakana moved away as she walked to the door. "Just to make this a lot more interesting, if you make it pass the preliminaries. We can go to the festival together." Sakana challenged as she left the room.

Shinto head almost shattered. She putted the blame against him and later forced him. "Girls are sometimes confusing..."

Later, Platinum had entered the medical room and locked the door behind herself. "Heya Shinto! You all patched up?"

"I just got here." He chuckled.

"Oooh well! I got something to tell ya! Its about those guys who were after you." Platinum says as she sat on the bed beside Shinto. Shinto glanced at Platinum who was clearing her throat. "Those rogue ninjas were after you because your sister, Torisu was formly part of their clan. A guy named Gen said she betrayed them and went off to expose their secrets which made them go off to a different location. But the weird part is that Jōkara was part of this, he made you lose your Leaf Ninja license because he wanted you to be kidnap by them."

"Then...its settle. We should tell everybody." Shinto said firmly.

Platinum shook her head. "No Shinto, they won't believe us after what we "did" to him. We just need some evidence to show not tell. Anyways, get some rest for right now. Because later, we're gonna have to fight in the preliminaries."

Hours later now went by, it was now 9:50 am. Teams that gotten pass the second phase of the forest of death were entering a building. On a high floor below them was a very wide arena that they were gonna fight it. Bakkura, Midori, and Sakana was here and...Toshinno team was here. The Leaf Jounins had teams were also there, including Iron Lee which who took a first glimpse of his daughter caused him to burst over to her with open arms. "PLATINUM LEE! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

He tried to hug her but she side stepped, making him fall.

"Humph." Platinum walked past her father with a very sassy arm cross.

Iron Lee bursted into tears. "PLATINUM WHY WON'T YOU FORGIVE ME!!" He cried.

Tsunaara glanced at Platinum. "What was that all about?"

"Nothin, I just don't got time for him!" Platinum replied angrily.

"Plat...that's your dad though." Shinto piped in.

Platinum glared at Shinto. "Did you forget? He's the one that had to take my Leaf Shinobi rights, which is the reason I left and him my mom got a divorce..." Platinum said as she looked down. "I just...really don't wanted to speak to him now."

"He at least sorry for what he did. You should talk to him." Tsunaara referred.

"I second that." Shinto agreed. "I mean- At least you have a FATHER that CARES about you!" Exclaimed the Hyuga who got an angry thought of his abusive father.

"I guess your right..." Platinum muttered. "But not now, maybe later."

The third proctor who was the referee had glasses, short brown hair, and the Leaf Ninja Jounin outfit on. "I am Topi Yuzam! The third and last proctor of the chūnin exams. In this exam you'll showcase strengh, skill, speed, and mind in one on one battles. No more 3 man teams. The only way to win if your opponent gives up or they die. First match is Tanaki Long from the Hidden Leaf vs Caifee Sin from the Hidden Wind." On the screen, it'll shown their names.

"This is Platinum Lee replacement, eh? Let's see how she does." Kasai muttered.

Tanaki who was the girl with the dark orange pigtails who was called on by Kenkyu in the first exam. She wore a closed dark green vest with a short sleeve black shirt under it, following it down with beige shorts and gym shoes. She also had two ninja sword cases strapped on her back that held two very sharp katanas. She jump in the arena as Caifee who was already in arena glared at her.

"A cat fight to start off the Tournament. Good!~" Bakkura beamed.

"Hello! My name is Tanaki! Ho-"

"Just shut up, I already know your name." Caifee took out a kunai knife.

"I was trying to be nice so it won't be any hard feelings when you receive your devastating defeat." Tanaki took out one of her katanas.

"Cocky aren't you." She scowled at Tanaki.

"You may begin!" Topi commenced.

Caifee gripped her kunai tightly as she went running toward Tanaki. They engaged in combat with several blade clashes, Tanakai swung her sword strong knocking Caifee kunai out her hand. Tanakai kicked her down on the floor as she dashed backwards. Her hand then sparkled with Lightning release before shooting up to her blade. "Lightning Style: Lightning Slash Wave!" She swung her sword upward, sending a vertical wave of Lightning toward Caifee.

Caifee rolled back on her feet as she leaped in the air to dodge the Lightning Wave. She got up her hand seals done. "Fire Bullet: Blaze!" From her hands, she sent a wave of fire that went toward Tanaki. Tanaki blade still energized by her Lightning Released sliced through the wave of fire like it was nothing.

Caifee landed on the ground and used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to summon 2 clones with two kunai knives. "She seems more better with her swords, I'm gonna need to take those away from her or overpower her with the odds of Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Iron Lee who was now beside Kasai glanced down at the fight between his student Tanaki and her opponent Caifee. "Big mistake, this Caifee girl shouldn't try to engage in a weapon fight with Tanaki. Tanaki is a weapon specialist. Tanaki can beat her in any minute."

The clones charged at Tanaki with both sending kunai jabs and slashes from the right and the left. Tanaki speed was able to keep up with them as she deflected their blades with her blade before making them proof with a single swift swipe. "Heh! Get on my-"

She looked around to see the entire arena was covered in mist. "Hidden Mist Jutsu huh. Clever choice on tactic."

"Hah! Tanaki blow that mist away!" Iron Lee shouted

Tanaki took out a scroll spun rapidly, blowing away some of the mist. The scroll fluttered up with several symbols on it, touching the symbols sended out a various of sharp weapons that'll soon caught up with Caifee. Those weapons cut, pierce, and slit through her skin. Caifee dropped onto her knees, breathing heavily. "I...give up, I can't win...release." The rest of the mist blown and disappeared.

"Then the winner is Tanaki!" Topi declared.

"Hah! Nothing can't escape my blades." Tanaki said as all the weapons she launched proof soon as she closed her scroll. She jumped over toward to her sensei and comrades.

"That move is incredibly deadly. Only someone with a good defense or very quick speed can get through that." Rai admitted.

Iron Lee congrated her with a high five. "Nice job Tanaki!"

While Caifee was taken away on a stretcher, on the huge screen, Shinto name would pop up where his opponent is named Okami Inuzuka. "Next fight is Shinto Hyuga from the Hidden Sand vs Okami Inuzuka from the Hidden Leaf!"

"DAH! Why couldn't my match go last..." Shinto muttered as him and Okami jumped into the arena.

Being part of the Inuzuka clan, Okami had red fang markings on his cheeks rough hair that most of it was covered by a hoodie, long black pants and shinobi sandals. Also being part of the Inuzuka clan he had young small Husky on his shoulder. "Shinto my opponent? Pfft, you mind as well call it a win for me. While I do acknowledge the Hyuga Byakugan and Gentle Fist Taijutsu, Shinto is just an embarrassment." Okami had jumped in the arena, cracking his knuckles.

"Prepare to be surprised then." Platinim Lee chuckled.

"Sorry but I don't think Shinto is gonna be winning." Rai butted in. "Okami is definitely no slouch when it comes to fighting."

Kasai was very interested on how Shinto improve over the large amount of days he's been away at the Hidden Sand. "Let's see what ya got Shinto."

Midori grinned, he was also interested on how Shinto improve. Shinto now having his head protector wrapped around in front of his neck, got in his fighting stances. "Let's not waste any time ..."

"Ahahaha, want your lost to be quick? Let's make this match last a second. Ami, you sit tight. I'll handle this black and white punk." Okami ordered his dog, Ami jumped off his shoulder and stood back growling at Shinto. "Ninja Art Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!" Okami nails and teeth had sharpen as he gotten on all fours, this had increased his strenght, speed, and reflexes.

"Die!" Okami in blinding speed jumped at Shinto, he tried to claw Shinto face with his sharp nails but Shinto avoided it by tilting his head backwards. Shinto head shot back up as he launch a palm toward Okami stomach, Okami beast like reflexes told him to dodge it by jumping away. Okami then roamed around Shinto like a blood thirsty predator that was about to strike. A striking he did, he ran around Shinto and tried to attack him from behind. Shinto noticed it as he turned to block a diving jump kick with his forearm. Okami jumped away as he saw Shinto getting on the offensive. As Okami landed, he'll be greeted by a Shinto fist that was heading toward his stomach. Okami was going to block it until he was caught off by a quick jab to the face. That dazed Okami a bit, but not long enough for him to duck under Shinto Gale Palm and send him skidding away with a hard punch to the gut. Okami skipped left and right reaching to Shinto as he tried to claw his face again. Shinto back stepped this as he darted back at Okami, launching his palm at Okami chest before sending another forceful palm that collided into the dog boy stomach. This sended Okami barreling across the floor, Okami let out a painful grunt, coughing out his saliva.

"Damn those attacks weren't no joke." Okami thought as he slowly gotten up to his feet.

"This should teach you not to underestimate your opponents if you have no idea what their capable of." Shinto stated. "Its best for you to give up now."

"Shut up! I'm just getting started."

"Those were pretty hard attacks. You think your student can win?" Kasai teased.

"Like he said, he's just getting started." Rai replied in an angry manner.

Shinto smiled shyly and confidently, he got back in his fighting stances as he stared at Okami. Okami smirked, Shinto had no idea that Ami ran and jumped at the Hyuga.

"Shinto behind you!" Tsunaara warned.

Shinto turned where he'll be bitted on the shoulder by Ami. "EEP!" Shinto yelped as Ami sinked its teeth deep into Shinto shoulder, drawing out blood. The only option to do is pull that mutt off and tossed it toward the ground. Ami gotten up very quick and ran and jumped on its owner shoulder. "Jeez...despite that doggy cute looks, its very mean like...nevermind."

"Alright, its time to meet your maker. Man Beast Clone!" Okami dog would transform into a clone of him while also looking very beast like. "Can you take both of us on?"

Okami charged and jumped at Shinto while having Ami on his back. Okami tried to grab onto Shinto neck with both claws but Shinto prevent it by grabbing both of his wrists and slightly holding them back. Shinto then rolled on his back as he darted out both of his feet to Okami gut, sending him flying into the air. Ami jumped and spun at a ferocious speed toward Shinto. Shinto flipped on his feet as he jumped backwards to dodge Ami. Ami wouldn't stop though, he'll chase after Shinto while spinning like a tornado. Okami regained himself in mid-air and in his pocket he'll take out a food pill. "I didn't expect to use this on him..." Okami ate the food pill where his chakra would be doubled. "Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" He spun ferocious toward Shinto like Ami except he was definitely faster.

Shinto running and dodging two tornado-like dogs. "What did he just eat?" Shinto asked himself.

"Sup Bakkura!" Chogin a rotund built boy just like his clan, he swirly red making on his cheeks. Brown spiky hair, a blue jumpsuit that had Akimichi symbol, bandages wrapped around his hands and ankles, completing it with light armor around his body.

"Hm?" Bakkura glanced at Chogin. "Oh, hey man! How you've been? What's with the new gear?" Bakkura asked.

"Well..heh." Chogin chuckled nervously.

Bakkura let out a sigh. "Listen, being large is your thing. You need to stop fat shaming yourself."

"Well...I try but other people keep calling me names about my weight, including Rai sensei sometimes." Chogin said sadly.

Midori glanced at Chogin. "Your pathetic."

Bakkura looked at Midori with a death stare. "What did you say?"

"I said he's pathetic." Midori replied firmly which only made Chogin felt more bad about himself until Midori kept talking. "You trying changing yourself into somebody you are not. You're part of the Akimichi clan, your large weight is part of your abilities and yet you'll like to take that away from yourself because of what people said? That's why I called you pathetic." Midori continued.

Bakkura had to be honest, Midori was right. Chogin was only trying to change himself because of what people said bad about him, about his clan. "Midori...just shut up-"

"No...he's right. I shouldn't change how I look because what people say." Chogin smiled weakly.

Kasai risen an eyebrow hearing Midori giving well-inspirational speech. "Midori, I can speak to you in private." Kasai walked away, Midori followed. "What was that all about? I never thought of you being inspirational."

"I was just speaking from personal experiences. People judged me because of what ancestors did long ago yet they ignore the fact that Sarada who also an Uchiha became the Hokage." Midori clutched his fist in anger. "Sasuke...Itachi...Obito...Madara...those names are the reason why my clan is looked at so differently! They think we're just bad guys plotting our next move. That's why I'm gonna prove them wrong. I'm gonna become a Hokage."

"HAHAHAHA!!" Sakana walked up on them laughing. Midori frowned. "I'm serious..."

"Yeah right! Like you'll become Hokage! I'm gonna become the Hokage and be the best in Konaha!" Sakana said proudly.

Midori began walking away. "Pfft, how would you become Hokage if you have no talent."

Kasai already had a hold of the back of Sakana shirt as she tried to grab Midori. "SAY THAT AGAIN! I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

Back with Shinto and Okami fight. It was still the dodge the Okami game. "That food pill he ate must've been the one that keeps you fighting for 3 days without getting tired. So stopping him with my Palm Rotation isn't an option. Its 64 palms time!"

Shinto ran up the arena wall before jumping off and above both Okami and Ami, landing he got in the Gentle Fist Style Stances with his Byakugan activated, he assumed the fastest one was Okami. "Okay! I'm let's finish this! My Taijutsu verses yours! 8 trigrams, 64 palms!"

He dashed at the charging duo with his both hands shooting out with his chakra at the tip of his index and middle finger. Both Okami and Ami surrounded him while sending strikes toward him. Now it was about enduring and sending attacks. Every Gentle Fist strike Shinto had sent were getting faster to the point it overpowered both Okami and Ami speed. Ami and Okami stopped spinning as they droven into the ground, Okami manged to stand up only because Shinto couldn't get most of his chakra while Ami tanked the most. Shinto had several scratches on his face with small blood slowly leaked from them, but he still seem energized.

Okami had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Well...? The match still isn't over..."

"Finish him off Shinto!" Platinum shouted.

Shinto used the Gale Palm to launch himself fast Okami. Okami didn't had enough reaction time where he'll be up off his feet with an uppercut, Shinto then followed up an high kick to the chin that sended Okami further into the air.

Soon as Okami got high enough, Shinto would send the bandages he had wrapped around his arm at Okami. The bandages had wrapped around Okami legs. "Primary Lotus, Shinto Style!" Shinto turned as he slammed Okami into the ground with a lot of force that left Okami in a crater unconscious.

After 10 seconds Topi went to go check on Okami. "Damn, he's out for the count. Shinto Hyuga is the winner!"

Shinto threw his fist into the air. "HI-SSSAAAA!!"

"Wow, Shinto won- Wait, did he just steal my battle cry?" Kasai thought.

"Woohoo!" Tsunaara and Platinum cheered.

"Interesting..." Toshinno muttered.

Okami was taken out on the scretcher where Shinto jumped off the arena. Shinto high fived his friends, Rai couldn't believe it. He lost, he was beaten by everyone who looked down at.

Midori glad that Shinto won but he wasn't gonna let him know that. Next few matches had went smoothly, Bakkura had a forced a girl name Sora who came from the Hidden Stone village to give up with his Shadow Paralysis.

Unka a boy in a long crimson red jacket that had a fire symbol on the back, black baggy pants,short orange hair and a cut over his right eye. He was from the Hidden Stone and was teamed with Sora and Kowai. He went against Inotenn, a descendant from Ino and Sai. Inotenn had impressive skills but Unka Kekkei Genkai Explosive chakra and smarts overwhelmed Inotenn which left Rai devastated, she only had but Chogin left and...Chogin wasn't her pick.

Chogin was put up against Kowai, who's was with Unka and Sora. Kowai mouth had a black masked, head covered in bandages, shirtless, and black pants. "I'm ..going against this fatso? Pfftt.." Kowai snorted.

"Tch...just fight me okay? We don't need to insult each other." Chogin replied, trying not to get upset.

"Heh! Whatever you say fat ass." Kowai got in his fighting stances too.

"Begin!" Topi commenced.

Chogin charged at Kowai. "HAAA!" He yelled angrily from Kowai insults, Chogin threw a punch only for it to be deflected by Kowai hand, Kowai swung a roundhouse. Chogin ducked under it and rolled behind Kowai. "I won't lose!" As he got up, he tried to punch Kowai from behind.

Kowai turned with rock encasing his arm as he catches Chogin arm. "Too slow." Kowai squeezed Chogin fist causing him to scream in agony, Kowai then threw Chogin across the ground. Chogin got up, seeing both Kowai fists encased in rocks, Chogin had no choice. "Expansion Jutsu!" Both Chogin fists increased size.

"Ah...good, a test of strengh."

Chogin charged at Kowai again, both threw punches that collided with each other before locking up with each other. "Do you think you can match up with my Stone Fist Jutsu?"

Chogin smirked. "Heh. Expansion Jutsu!" Chogin leg scretched as it kicked up to Kowai face, making him stumble back. Chogin then jumped above him and tried to smash both of his fist down onto Kowai but Kowai blocked it with his Stone Fists. Chogin aggressively punched down onto his Stone Fist, trying to crack it. Kowai noticed as he jumped backwards leaving Chogin open, Kowai jumped back at him and sent a few hard blow to Chogin stomach that sent him driven across the floor. Chogin cough up some blood as he hit against the wall. Chogin gotten up as he wiped the blood off. "First blood already? Well allow me to finish you off." Kowai ran at Chogin who was getting up. Kowai does his handseals. "Earth Style: Earth Crushing Spikes!" Kowai hand channeled his chakra into the ground and created his own rocky spikes. Chogin felt the ground rumble, he took alert and jump into the air to see spikes shot up from the ground.

"I have no choice! I have to take one of the color pills...only one." Chogin took a case out of his jumpsuit. It had three pills in, a green one, yellow one, and a red one. He took out a green one and immediately ate it where his power would increase. It converted his fat into chakra but it did gave him a drawback, it was like poisoning him. "Ngh...Expansion Jutsu!" Chogin body turned into a human size boulder. "Human Boulder!"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Kowai slammed his hands on the ground that shot up a wall made of harden mud. As Chogin tucked in his limbs, using his chakra to shoot himself at the wall. As he rammed into it, he was slowly bursting through it but Kowai kept using his chakra to rebuilded it.

"Push forward...!" Chogin muttered.

The wall kept cracking faster than it rebuiled. Chogin burst through the wall as he ran down onto Kowai. "GRAHH!!" Kowai yelled.

Chogin returned back as he rolled onto his feet, dizzy. "Ahh...!"

Kowai was unconscious with a huge red mark went down from his face.

"The winner is Chogin Akimichi!" Topi annouced.

"What?!" Rai eyes widen, Chogin was gonna advanced, Inotenn and Okami couldn't believe it.

Chogin regained himself as he got back spectators stand. Bakkura would be the first to congratulate his friend. "You did good man! Can't wait to see you in the Tournament."

Midori looked over to Chogin with a smirk. "Congrats." Midori congratulated.

"Thanks you guys..." Chogin smiled as he groaned, getting a stomach ache. "I gotta go." Chogin ran off.

"Midori are you okay?" Shinto had walken up to his Uchiha rival. "You to seem more nicer to your peers."

"Yeah and you seem more talkactive without stuttering." Midori replied.

"I- t-tch! I just wanted to tell you good luck when your battle comes." Shinto said.

Now that Shinto came to him reminding Midori that he needed to advance to stay up with Shinto. "Did you just came over here just to get closer to Sakana." Midori made fun of.

Shinto face hued red. "I- y-you...I j-just wanted to say g-good luck Sakana for your upcoming battle too..." He smiled very shyly.

"Next battle is, Toshinno Hyuga vs Sakana Ai!"

Shinto smile just turned upside down, his head slowly turned to Toshinno who had a very dark smirk coming up. "D-did...no...oh my god..." Shinto sweated.

Midori already knew why Shinto was acting like that. Sakana was about to get into the arena until Shinto grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her away from everybody. "S-sakana..."

"What is it Shinto? Are you wondering about the me going to the Firework Festival with you? Don't worry I'll-"

Before she could finish Shinto silenced her with his hand. "S-sakana hear me out! Please Sakana...hear me out...! T-toshinno is very strong..."

"I know." She replied firmly.

"And..d-deadly." Shinto continued.

"I know that." Sakana replied again normally which was pissing Shinto off.

"Sakana!" Shinto exclaimed.

A hand was placed Shinto shoulder, Shinto look back to see Midori who shook his head before staring at Sakana who didn't seem happy. Shinto sighed as he forced a weak smile. "G-good luck but please be careful!"

Sakana smiled cheerfully. "Thanks Shinto! I will!" The red haired Kunoichi said walking past her two friends.

"Sakana, do not get into close combat with him." Shinto warned.

Toshinno was in the arena, waiting for Sakana. Sakana now came with her headband wrapped on her forehead. Sakana jumped down to the arena. Shinto and Midori came back to watch Toshinno go up against Sakana.

"Begin!" Topi commenced.

Sakana was running around Toshinno, Toshinno expression seemed calm but he wanted to destroy her inside. Just to show Shinto who he was dealing with. Sakana being the straightforward fighter she rushed at Toshinno, Shinto was already face palming. She threw a punch at Toshinno that was side stepped by him. Sakana followed with a spin kick that was blocked by Toshinno forearm. "Is this all you can do? Your movements are slow." Toshinno threw his palm at Sakana back, sending her forward into the floor.

Sakana gotten up as she does the Clone hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 10 clones was summoned, they all dash at Toshinno. Toshinno was easily avoiding their attacks and was proofed them awat with palm strikes and kicks. Sakana stood behind Toshinno, trying to figure out how to beat this guy.

"You aren't gonna attack me? Well I will." Toshinno dashed at Sakana and flipped her on her stomach with an high kick to the chin. Sakana let out a grunt as she hit the ground, she got up and circled around Toshinno again, summoning clones. This time, she had her clones surround Toshinno. "Water Style: Liquid Bullet Jutsu!"

They all fired fierce water bullets that went toward Toshinno. "Heh." Toshinno let out a chuckle as he activated his Byakugan as he released out his chakra from his chakra points. "8 trigrams Palm Rotation!" She spun, deflecting off the Liquid bullets. The clone tried to attack him again but was repelled away by his Palm Rotation again. Sakana then launched herself up behind Toshinno and launched a hard blow to the Toshinno thoracic vertebrae.

Shinto eye widen. "She hit him!"

Sakana wouldn't stop there, while in mid-air, she'll shoot out both her feet, colliding them to Toshinno back, causing Toshinno barrel across the ground. As Sakana dropped onto the floor, she'll sit up and look proud as stared at the Hyuga that Shinto was so worried about. Shinto was so freakin flustered right now, how the hell was she able to land a hit on him? "I moped the floor with his ass." Sakana stood tall.

Toshinno gotten up, chuckling rather happily. "Bravo, bravo!" He clapped his hands slowly which had Sakana confused, he was praising her? Nope, Toshinno clapping paced up a little before stopping. "You have proven yourself to be more pathetic than Shinto."

Sakana eyes shrinked, she hated being compared to Shinto. It weirded her out, now that she thought Shinto cool, but it didn't feel right because previously she consider Shinto as a loser and sometimes she still does. "...Shut up..."

"Face facts, Sa..Ka...Na. You have no talent, your weak and pathetic in the inside that you try to hide it with ruthless aggression. But my Byakugan can see through it." Toshinno said coldy with a sinister grin.

"He's trying to borrow his way into her head." Midori said.

"And he's enjoying it too." Bakkura agreed.

"L-let's cheer her on! He might be able to keep her spirit up." Shinto asked, he then shouted. "K-kana, don't give up!"

"Don't let that bastard get inside your head!" Midori joined.

"Yeah! What they said!" Bakkura didn't know what to say.

Tsunaara was also cheering for Sakana, Platinum? No.

Sakana had risen her face, tears were flowing out of eyes. "Tch...why...do people talk so much..." She had fallen onto her knees, her spirit was broken.

"What do you mean I talk to much? If you wanted to become Hokage so badly, you need to posses talent. And you, definitely don't have any talent. In fact, your so weak you don't even deserve to be a Genin." Toshinno continued. "But enough talk, I'll just finish you off right now." Toshinno ran at the broken Sakana and sent a kick that floored her into the ground.

Shinto went over to Kasai. "Kasai Sensei, you have to stop the match!"

Toshinno had lift Sakana by her hair and start sending devastating blows to her face before sending a Gentle Fist Palm strike to her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. "Now time to finish this-"

Toshinno was about to throw another Gentle Fist Palm strike but this time toward her chest. "Sakana gives up from battling."

Topi suddenly appear beside Toshinno and stopped his palm from reaching to Sakana by catching it. "That's enough you psycho. You won the match."

"Humph." Toshinno dropped Sakana, looking at his knuckles to see her blood on it. "Useless." He said, jumping back to his teammates.

Sakana was taken out on a strecther. Shinto wanted to go check on her in the medical office but Platinum didn't allow him too. "She's gonna be okay Shinto, don't let your emotions get to you. You'll get your time with him."

Next match was Tsunaara vs Shisuke Aburame. Shisuke wore a light blue jacket with a high collar that covered his mouth, he had black shades on to make it hard to see his eyes. "Your a sand ninja? This fight should be exciting." Shisuke says as he stood in the arena.

"Hm, this might seem like it can go either way." Platinum Lee said.

Shinto watched. "W-what makes you say that?" He stuttered, he couldn't help to think how Sakana feels right now.

"Shisuke is part of the Aburame clan where Kikaichū, bugs that lives in there body that feeds off chakra. Tsunaara can harden her silver sand to deflect them but that's only if she kill his bugs while doing so otherwise his bugs would just eat through and get to her." Platinum explained.

"Begin!"

Both of them sent out their main assit. Shisuke his Kikaichū's, Tsunaara her sand. Her silver sand would hit the Kikaichū's and harden around them so they can be crushed, some managed to eat their way through because of the chakra possessing into the sand. Tsunaara noticed as she jumped into the air and use her sand to stay hovered. Shisuke got up on her level by jumping to onto her sand. Shisuke charged at Tsunaara as tried to leg sweep her, Tsunaara jumped over it but that's what Shisuke wanted her to do. As he turned, he flipped backwards at the Sand ninja to slam down his heel onto her head, sending her through her sand and crashing into the ground. She slowly gotten up where the Kikaichu's would overwhelm her. "It's best for you to give or the Kikaichu's will dig into her skin just to get your chakra."

"Sand Impalement!" Several sand spikes impaled through all the bugs that were up on her.

"What? How?!" Shisuke said.

Tsunaara dusted herself off. "When you kicked me through my own sand, I used to create myself some sand armor that protected me from your bugs and sorta broken my fall. Now!" Her sand that Shisuke was standing on clenched around his ankles, arms and neck that slammed Shisuke onto the ground. The rest of her sand hovered above Shisuke formed into spikes. "You're pinned! If you try anything then these spikes will impale you." Tsunaara warned.

"You have me." Shisuke proudly admitted. "I give up."

"Aw man..." Iron Lee sighed.

"The winner is Tsunaara!" Topi announced. "Next fight is Midori Uchiha from the vs Naitotin!"

"G-good luck Midori!" Shinto says.

Midori jumped into the arena along with Naitotin and a puppet replica of himself. Naitotin having his headband wrapped around his shoulder like a shoulder pad. Spiked up brown hair, a mask that looked similar to the Anbu black ops mask, black pants with a beiged colored shirt. "A Puppet user? In the Leaf Village? That's rare."

"You're right. Before my parents moved to the Leaf Village, I was originally living in the Sand Village." Naitotin replied.

"Naitotin wasn't good at Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu, well that was before he came to me." Iron Lee bragged. "So he became a Puppet user, his Puppet has various tools and it goes right with Taijutsu I've been teaching him."

"Then he'll be a good opponent for Midori." Kasai says as he looked down at his student and Iron Lee student.

"Begin!"

Naitotin Puppet ran toward Midori with a kunai coming out from its wrist. The Puppet sent several knives jabs at Midori, Midori without his Sharingan was easily dodging them, he then sent the Puppet backwards with a punch. The Puppet then sent two kunai's that was attached to chains at Midori, Midori bent his back far backwards to dodge them. Naitotin knew he was gonna dodge them as he made his Puppet shoot a flamethrower from its mouth. Midori performed a backflip before leaping up into the air. "The Puppet is nothing without the Puppet user." Midori said while doing his hand seals. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Midori fired a big fireball toward Naitotin. Naitotin Puppet ran in front of him and fired another flamethrower that made Midori fire ball explode instantly. "Shit!" As Midori landed, he took out 4 shuriken as he threw them like a curveball. They curved toward the chakra threads, again Naitotin had predicted that his opponent would try to go after the threads.

Naitotin jumped while pulling up on threads, sending his Puppet flying upward. Midori was confused, Naitotin flipped backwards along with his Puppet, getting near the ground he shot forward the Puppet with strong force who had its leg sticking forward. "Maximum Impact!"

The Puppet was coming at Midori in blinding speed, Midori was forced to use his Sharingan so he can keep up with it speed and dodged it, causing it to collide into the wall. Midori took out a kunai knife and sliced the chakra threads that left the Puppet incapable of moving and falling into the ground. Midori lips smirked up as looked at Naitotin. "Surrender, you don't have your Puppet anymore, rendering your skills to be useless."

"Pfft hahaha! You think I need my Puppet to beat you?" Naitotin laugh as he charged at Midori before jumping and spinning. "Leaf Hurricane!" He shot out his leg toward Midori jaw with great forced.

Midori ducked his head down dodging it, Naitotin rotated tried to go for another spin kick but with less forced which gave Midori a chance to block it with his forearm. Naitotin withdraw back to get some distance and try to think of something but Midori didn't let him as he rushed him. Naitotin gritted his teeth as he with for a right hook, Midori deflected it with his right palm as he used his left to swipe a chop to Naitotin neck, causing him to stumble a bit. Naitotin retaliated by rotating again and darting out another spin kick but Midori side stepped while turning counter clockwise to floor Naitotin with a kick to the stomach. "You can't defeat my Sharingan, stand down."

"Ah..." Naitotin coughed. "You sure did got me." Naitotin sarcastically remarked as he was secretly having his chakra threads was reaching toward his Puppet.

"Hm..." Midori having his Sharingan on, he noticed it. "What the?"

"Heh." Naitotin jumped at Midori, headbutting him into the ground while his chakra threads attacthed to his Puppet. His Puppet replica was back in action, Midori wiped his nose to see blood drawn from it, despite that he was ready for anything. The Puppet dashed at him with his hands held forward, Midori cocked back his fist, getting ready to strike. But before he could, the Puppet would release a poisonous fog at Midori in a point-blank range.

"Gah!" Midori backed up, he inhaled some of that poisonous fog. _"Poisonous fog...dammit I inhaled some of it..."_

"HahahaHAHAHA! Well it seems that the Uchiha Sharingan isn't as great as it seems." Naitotin insulted as he had his Puppet pummel Midori.

"Sorry Kasai, but it seem that your student has lost." Iron Lee says.

Kasai eye brow slightly twitch. The Puppet kept pummeling Midori until blood was drawn out. He had scratches, a bloody nose and not to mention he was poisioned. The Puppet sent a punch but Midori caught it, Puppet sent another one and Midori caught that one. Midori coughed as the Puppet tried to push down onto him. "Y-you...just sealed your own fate, L-lightning Release..." Midori hands had released Lightning that shocked into the Puppet, it then shot up to the chakra threads and into Naitotin, shocking him with a damaging amount of volts that left him greatly stunned on his knees. Midori would take the chance to cut off the threads again before sliding toward Naitotin and kicking him upwards that sended him up into the air. "Time to end this..."

He jumped up with his knee ready, he slammed his knee to Naitotin back torso, following up with a front flip axe kick to the face, Midori then finished it off Lightning bolt fist to Naitotin gut that sent him driven into the ground. "Midori! Lightning Style Blitz!"

Topi checked onto Naitotin seeing that he's knocked out. "He's out, the winner is Midori Uchiha!"

"HI-SAAAAA!!" Kasai yelled enthusiastically as he thrown his fist into the air.

"DAHHHH!!" Iron Lee shouted in anger.

Midori dropped onto his knees, coughing. "Need...to go to the medical center."

Both Midori and Naitotin was taken to the medical room. Shinto smiled that his rival won. "W-wow, Midori is going to the Semifinals with us!"

"Next match is Platinum Lee vs Rankai!" Topi announced.

Shinto eyes strunk, Platinum...Shinto shook his head. Platinum was strong, even stronger than him. He needs to stop doubting his friends. Platinum looked back at her friends. "Wish me luck!"

Platinum jumped into the arena. Shinto was nervous, he left for second. He went to the medical hall, he went to the room where Sakana was nursing at. "S-sakana? You...okay?"

Sakana was still crying but it was queitly. "N-no, do I seem okay?" She coughed as she sat up on the bed. "What do you want?" She didn't sound happy, in fact she was angry...very angry at herself.

Shinto sat beside her. "I just wanted to talk...you did okay on your match..." The Hyuga boy said, trying to cheer her up.

Sakana rolled her eyes. "Shinto just shut up...your saying what I want to hear just to make me feel better.."

Shinto hesitated to say anything. She was right, but he also thought she actually did good. "I-I t-thought you did okay...honestly."

"Just get the hell outta here..." Sakana cut him off.

"S-sakana, do you always get angry at your p-problems?" Shinto stuttered.

"I don't know, do you always run..." Sakana words trailed off. She felt stupid now, she lost her match while Shinto won his. Shinto let out a long sigh as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakana...the world isn't black and white." No pun intended. "You lose...sometimes, people look down on you because of things, like that bastard Toshinno. He thinks your weak, t-that's why you should prove him wrong. You lost this time but you can always try next time, you understand?"

"..." Sakana had to admit, that did cheered her up despite his speech being so cheesy. She smiled at him, her smile made him blush. "Thanks Shinto...that cheesy speech cheered me up."

"H-heh...no problem." Shinto smiled back shyly. Sakana had scooted closer to him, Shinto face was completely red.

"Let's talk some more Shinto, its nice." Sakana was about to lay her head against Shinto until he fainted and fallen off the bed. Hitting the floor, he gotten up and start walking toward the door. "I think its fair if I check on Midori...!" _"What the heck is up with me? Since when I've became so inspiratonal..I kinda like it though."_

Platinum and Rankai had begun, two full on Taijutsu users. "This is payback for what you and your teammate did to my friends."

"Begin!"

Platinum dashed toward Rankai, she leaped before spinning down a strong spin kick. "Leaf Hurricane!"

"Leaf Hurricane right off the back?" Iron Lee said to Kasai.

This time, Rankai caught her leg by her heel. Platinum rotated downwards and used her other leg to kick his hand upwards. Platinum flipped onto the floor, where she'll turn and thrown a fast jab. But wasn't fast enough for Rankai to deflect it with his palm and bash back with a fast and forceful punch to her stomach that sent her skidding backwards. Platinum Lee would be greeted by straight jab that she repel away with her wrist before responding with a side kick, Rankai risen up his knee to block it as he jumped up to dodge a leg sweep. Platinum wouldn't stop her series of kicks which were mostly high kicks and low kicks. Rankai smirked as he dodged them with ease before getting a fast opening with a right hook to the jaw when Platinum tried to give out another low kick.

As Platinum stumbled back, jumping away to gain some distances. "Tch, no point of keeping these on." Platinum took off the weights that were behind her ankle pads. "Ankle weights off!" She tossed them aside, Iron Lee would be cheering on his daughter. "Go Platinum Lee! Do your best!"

Platinum ignored him, her speed was now moving intensely. She was able to match Rankai speed, they both started to exchange blows with Platinum seeming to have an advantage. Platinum caught Rankai fist as she launch an another side kick to his ribcage. A grunt escape from Rankai mouth but kept compsure as he grabbed her under wrist and pulled and tossed her over his shoulder. Platinum turned her as she slide on all fours.

"So, no being bias. How do you scale this fight?" Kasai said to his Taijutsu expert friend.

"Well its obvious that Rankai guy is a Taijutsu user. Displaying, it seems that Platinum has the speed advantage. Rankai is a lot older than Platinum and he can take a lot of hits so he must has the good experience and great durability. Other than that, I don't know. But I'm sure my daughter is gonna win." Despite all the things they've been through, he still was optimistic that his daughter can go through anything.

A punch to the liver, following up with another punch to the cheek that stumble Rankai back. Platinum tried to deal more damage by doing jumping downward Leaf Hurricane toward his head, Rankai had tilted his head and body back to avoid it before launching up a devastating uppercut to her gut that made her coughed up blood. Platinum was now flying in the air with Rankai jumping after her, soon as he made it above her, he tried to punch her straight in her back but Platinum had turned around with her fist clutched. Both of them did a take one and give one punch to the face, but it seem that Rankai did more damaged since his punch left blood drawing out from the corner of Platinum mouth while hers left a scratchon his cheek. That's why Platinum didn't stop, Platinum landed on her hands as she shot up at Rankai, unloading a series of kicks to Rankai chest and stomach arena. Platinum let out an groan, feeling a strain on her body because of the technique. The bandages around her hands and knuckles started to unwrap as she sended one last kick to Rankai nose, causing his blood to gush out. Next Rankai knows that Platinum would be behind Rankai, attempting to wrap her bandages around him but something suddenly struck. An orange aura appear around him as his muscle increased size.

"What the...?" Kasai stared genuinely confused.

Iron Lee eyes risen as he saw Rankai appearance just change. He knew what this was. "Seven Heavenly Breaths..."

Rankai turned as he shot Platinum into the ground with a powerful downwards roundhouse kick. Platinum slowly stood up, she was caught off gaurd with that but smirked. Now she can use the Eight Inner Gates, she crossed her arms as a green aura circled around her but...it shut off. "What?!"

Toshinno laughed, Platinum couldn't use her Inner Gates. Rankai blazed at Platinum and started pummeling her badly. Iron Lee gritted his teeth as he pulled his hair. "Platinum what are you doing?! Use the 8 Inner Gates?"

Rankai sended a punch to Platinum abdomen, shattering a couple of her rips. She coughed a lot of blood but she wasn't gonna sit there and take, she tried to throw a punch. That was a bad idea, he caught it by her wrist and caused it to snap. Making her scream in agony. "AHHHH!" She then was slammed onto the ground by Rankai where she'll laid there on the floor knocked out.

"Going against me was your biggest mistake!" Rankai ran at the girl, getting ready to finish her off. And by finish, I meant kill her.

Luckily Iron Lee came to her aid. Iron tackled Rankai onto the floor, Rankai reverted back as his face would be meeted by a few punches. "You son of a bitch! You broke my daughter arm!"

Rai, Topi and Kasai pulled Iron Lee off from Rankai. Rankai sat up with a sinister smirk looking at Iron Lee. "Iron Lee, calm down!" Kasai reasoned.

Iron Lee looked over to see his daughter to be taken off a scretcher. "PLATINUM LEE!" Iron Lee bursted into tears as he ran after his daughter.

Shinto and Midori left a medical room only to see Platinum unconscious taken away on a scretcher while Iron Lee was running after them. "W-what just happen?" Shinto asked in shock.

"Heh." A mean chuckle echoed through the hall. Midori and Shinto looked over to see Toshinno and Rankai smirking at them.

Shinto sweated. Platinum had lost, Rankai and Toshinno advanced to the Tournament. "Uhm... l-let's go Midori." Shinto turned as he walked away, Midori followed.

Midori glanced at Shinto. "Shinto, what the fuck is up with these guys?"

"I'll t-tell you l-later." Shinto replied.

 **Finish with this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	5. The Water Sannin, Shinto x Sakana

**Hope you enjoy my fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boruto/Naruto**

Shinto was heading back to the Hidden Sand Village on train, trying his best not to think what just happen out their between Rankai and Platinum. Platinum had a broken arm and few broken ribs, with the Eight Gates, how did she lose?

Tsunaara looked him in concern. "Is..elder sister Platinum gonna be...alright."

Shinto snapped back to reality as he nodded his head rapidly. "Mhm...yes!" The Hyuga answered positively. _"How!? Did she even attempt to use the Eight Inner Gates?"_

Many un-answered questions wondered through Shinto head. While Platinum was in the office, having her arm and ribs being healed up by some medical-nin. "M-my...chakra, it...feels so..weaken..." Platinum was losing consciousness. Iron Lee came bursting into the room with Kasai, Rai, and Topi trying to hold him back. "PLATINUM LEE! DADDY COMING!" Iron Lee cried out in tears.

"Lee, calm down she's gonna be okay!" Kasai tried to reason with his friend.

"She seem so exhausted, did she use too much chakra?" One of the Medical-Nin asked Iron.

"No! Actually, she didn't came close to going her full power. She only used one Gate." Iron Lee replied.

"Well it seems that most of her chakra drained out very fast. Probably because she could've used most of it in the Forest of Death."

"I...she couldn't. She rarely does Ninjutsu and Genjutsu...I don't get it!" Iron Lee yelled.

So much bickering. Tsunaara and Shinto made it back with the Kazekage Tsyuna waiting for them. Tsyuna was confused and worried that Platinum wasn't with them. "How did the Chūnin go?" Tsyuna says, still keeping his calm compsure.

Shinto chuckled nervously which was a sign for Tsyuna that it probably didn't go well. "Me...and Tsunaara advance to the Tournament! But...Platinum lost...and got badly injured." Shinto explained.

"Oh...that's a shame. If we suffered a big lost early on, that means you all need to train more effectively." Tsyuna says.

"Kazekage...do you mind, if I go stay in Leaf Village? Just for this month?" Shinto asked.

Tsyuna eyebrows quirked up, he thought Shinto dislike the Leaf Village because of...reasons. "For...whatever reason?"

"I...well.."

"That's because Shinto has a crush on a girl there." Tsunaara blurted out, making Shinto blush furiously.

"N-no I don't!" Shinto lied.

"Oh yeah? That's not what Platinum said."

Platinum told her? Shinto shaken, what if Tsunaara told Sakana. Tsyuna gave them a both light chop to the head, silencing them both. "Both of you, quiet. Shinto, I need to have a talk with you. Tsunaara, you can go rest up."

"Okay, dad!" Tsunaara nodded as she sprint off.

Shinto and Tsyuna took a walk, watching the kids play around and people hanging out. "So...Shinto, do you like this...Sa-Kana person?"

"T-that's a weird way of starting a converstation..." Shinto sheepishly said.

"I'm just asking, will be dissapointing if you did just went up there to see her."

That was an unexpected comment and he can see why. "No...I'm not just goin back just to see her...Platinum there and I'm sure she'll like visits..."

Tsyuna sighed, he can see that Shinto deep feelings for this Sakana girl but is very troubled when it comes to relationships in the Shinobi world. "Did you ever tell her did you like her?" Tsyuna contuined.

Shinto look downcast with his hue of red only becoming less dark and more small. The Hyuga boy twiddle his index fingers as he kept walking along with his Sensei/Kazekage. "N-no, I'm...v-very shy when telling my...personal feelings...but I'll tell her how I feel at the Firework Festival tomorrow!" Shinto beamed with confidence.

"And what if she rejects you?"

And a arrow just hit Shinto heart, he never thought of being rejected, not the slightest. Now that Tsyuna brought up rejection, he started to lose confidence. Tsyuna placed his hand on Shinto shoulder. "Sorry if I made you lose your confidence. I brought it up just to let you know what your in for if she says no."

Shinto was still silenced. Tsyuna sighed. "Shinto, I think you can become a great Shinobi. But I feel like your emotions towards her can drag you down."

 _"What? My emotions towards her...can bring me down?"_ Shinto thought.

"You see, when your in love, it makes you do very weird things. Right now, I feel like your madly obsessed with her to the point that when you two get in an argument...you'll later think you're the one who started it even though she did."

"I..." Shinto paused as he placed his hands over his mouth, realizing that Tsyuna was right.

 **Flashback from the second phase of the Chūnin Exams.**

 _"Sakana please, let's not go through this again?! I'm not scared of fighting anymore. Its just sometimes that you'll need to retreat from fights you know you can't win."_

 _Sakana had snatched her arm away from Shinto. "But we had this fight right in the bag until you ran away from it."_

 _After that Shinto had snapped, leaving Sakana speechless again. Shinto could see that Sakana was gonna cry which made him regretted it immediately as Sakana angrily pushed him against the tree. Shinto had tried his best to calm her down but it didn't work as she went away._

 _After that, she "playfully" threaten him in the medical room and made it feel like it was his fault. But then it was a way to make up._

"Oh my god...I am obsessed with her..." Shinto couldn't believe it, but he had too.

"That why you need to tell her how you feel before its too late. It'll atleast let you'll know how she actually feels about you."

Shinto was so confused, what if he gets rejected. How painful will it feel like getting crushed that he's so deeply in love with?

"You can leave tomorrow, okay? Just make sure when you're down there you, you train often...also watch her back. I don't want those lame thugs kidnapping you now. I'll pack up some stuff for you later."

Shinto suddenly felt a warmth in his heart, Tsyuna was acting like a dad towards him. It was a new feeling, a happy feeling.

Tomorrow, he left the Hidden Sand Village. The was the firework festival was in three days. Shinto had arrived back to Konoha, his return would be good if he wasn't here yesterday. With the ryo he had getting from several missions, he was able to pay for a 30 day stay.

He couldn't stop thinking of Sakana, maybe it was good to keep his feelings to himse– No, no he couldn't. He needed to know. "To be honest, what was this festival?"

Something else came in mind. "WAIT! TORISU!" Shinto sprinted to his old house, so much stuff has happen, he totally forgotten her. Torisu coming to his mind made him forget all about Sakana. As he came into the house which was surprisingly open. The house was trashed, and all the lights were off. "Wow, did a tornado hit this place?"

Shinto checked the rooms, but couldn't find his sister. He left the house, letting out a big sigh of disappointment. "Ugh...did she...leave?"

Oddly enough, he wasn't surprised that she did left. Shinto did bolted out of the Leaf Village without letting her know and...she was lonely.

Shinto came across, Inotenn in his parents backyard. Inotenn was obviously part of the Yamanaka clan. Inotenn worn an dark purple crop top while his undershirt and shorts are black, his skin was close to pale. His expression wasn't happy, in fact he was disappointed. Shinto and Inotenn don't have interactions often back at the Academy.

Shinto walk to his backyard fence, waving at Inotenn. "Uh...hi Inotenn! Is everything okay?" He greeted.

Inotenn glanced at Shinto with a weak smile was forming up as he waved back. "Hello, Shinto...and things are good. I'm just stomp that Chogin and Bakkura advanced while I'm still behind."

"Well...y-you can always try next time. Be-besides, that Unka guy was tough."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I felt like I've could've won if I know any jutsu's for my Ice release."

Shinto cocked his head in confusion. "Ice release?"

"Its a combination of Water and Wind release. While I can manipulate it, I just don't know a jutsu with it."

"Wow, well. Why don't you try something simpler? I can teach you my Gale Palm." Shinto offered but Inotenn shook his head no.

"Sorry but I want to develop my ice release. You see, both my parents are artist and..." Inotenn chuckled nervously . "I'm not very good when it comes to it but with my ice release, I can create ice sculptures which is art, right?"

Slightly off course, but understandable as Shinto nodded. "Hmm, maybe I can help you!"

Inotenn eyes quirked up, how can Shinto help him out of all people? Shinto had a smile on his face, thinking of many possiblies. Shinto and Inotenn would later be near some mountains, Inotenn only came because he was struck with curiousity. "Okay, how can you help you me learning or creating an ice jutsu?"

"Well, that depends. Do you want your jutsu to be long range or close range?" Shinto asked.

Inotenn thought for a second, it'll be best if its long range. "Long range, I guess?"

Shinto paced back and forth, thinking. Then it came up to him, he used Gale Palm jutsu to compressed wind into his hand before shooting it out into the air. "I was thinking that you can use something similar to this?"

"That's...goes great with it, but I'll probably have to change the hand seals." Inotenn looked around to find a target, he saw a large boulder. The hand seals were still the sanme except it was

Snake - Ram - Boar - Horse - Bird - Dog handseals, no clap. As cold breeze of air compressed into his palm, "Ice Style...uhhh Blizzard something Jutsu!" Inoten said as he thrusted his hand, sending a gust of snow and cold air that frozen the front part boulder. Both Inotenn and Shinto stared in amazement, it actually worked! Shinto laughed. "Blizzard something jutsu?"

Inotenn laughed along with him. "Hahaha, thanks for this Shinto! Its a great start for develope my ice release."

A slight blush came across Shinto face. "N-no problem Inotenn..." He said sheepishly. "I gotta go, I need to visit two of my friends at the Hospital."

"Uh-huh. Wait! Let me give you something!"

Shinto and him went back to his backyard, he would pick three yellow roses from his parents garden. "Here, give these to your friends. They are a symbol of friendship."

"Oh, thanks!" He took them, noticting thar its three of them. "Hmm, I only need two of them."

"You have one! Like I said, its a symbol of friendship." Inotenn replied.

"Oh...thank you Inotenn! Well, I guess I'l see you later then." Shinto walked off, waving at Inotenn. "Wow, what a nice guy."

Now Shinto, he went to the hosptial, and surprisingly, he visit Platinum first who was struggling to do a one hand push-up as her other arm was tied up and wrapped in bandages. "Platinum!" He shouted, causing her to flop on her stomach.

She'll be groaning as she glanced at her Hyuga friend. "Oh...hey Shinto, nice day we're havin!"

"Platinum..." Shinto says in a tone like he was irritated, he helped her up into the bed, sighing. "You can't train until you're a full health."

"Pfft, stop worrying mom. I'll be fine." Platinum scoffed.

Shinto scooted a chair to the bed so he can sit next to hair. "Platinum, I'm confused...how? How did YOU! Out of all the people lost?"

"I don't know, but I felt...that my chakra felt so fainted after I was knocked out the First Gate."

Shinto turned his on Byakugan, seeing that Platinum chakra pathway was very fainted. "I'm confused, why is your chakra so low?"

"I'm...confused just as you, I only used the First Gate and that's it." Platinum replied, she then turned the other way once she saw the door opened by her father.

Iron Lee sighed as he walked over to his daughter bed. "Platinum...can we talk?"

Platinum scowled. "I don't want to talk with you right now."

"Fine.." Iron Lee teared up as he left the medical room.

"P-platinum! Y-you...c-can't keep pushing him away like that.." Shinto stuttered, afraid that Platinum might snap but she kept silenced. "P-platinum...your dad is trying o-okay? If...he didn't take away your Shinobi status then...you'll probably been sent to the dungeon."

Shinto still didn't get any response, he gave up. "...Here, I got flowers...yellow roses. Inotenn gave them to me, he said they're a symbol of friendship." The boy put two yellow roses into a vest that had small half of water in it. "I'll see you later."

Leaving the room, he went over to his love interested medical room. She was standing on the bed with a patient gown and shorts underneath, she thrown her fists into the air before swinging a roundhouse. "Oh my god...you and Platinum are so alike...why don't you two rest."

"Hm?" Sakana glanced at Shinto. "Oh, hey Shinto. And I'm not resting until I stronger than you, Midori, and that asshole Toshinno."

Technically she admitted that he was stronger than her. That was surprising.

Sakana sat on the bed as she twiddled with her loose red hair. "So, what brings you here? Is that flower for me?" She smirked.

"Y-yeah, its a yellow rose. Its a symbol of friendship." He said sheepshily, holding the yellow rose out to her.

"Aww." She took the rose. "Thank you." After thanking him, she ripped the head of the flower off before dropping it onto the floor.

Shinto looked devastated, Sakana got off the bed as she gave him a light punch to the shoulder. "Lighten up dude. I only ripped it because we don't need a flower to show our friendship. You being here is good enough."

Shinto face turned compeletely red. "I-Um, s-since when did you become so nice"

"What? I was never nice before?" Sakana cheeks puffed up as she frown.

Shinto couldn't help to blush...well blush darken. She looked so adorable, it made Shinto screaming his lungs out internally. Sakana noticed that he's shut down. "Earth to Shinto? Are you okay?"

Shinto snapped back to reality as he shook his head. "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

"Hey Shinto, can you leave for a second. I need to change."

"O-oh, sure."

Shinto left the room, smiling happily until he bummed into death. Shinto smile turned upside down as he looked up at a strong and angry figure. It was Konaka, Sakana dad. "Oh no...why now!"

Konaka aggressively grabbed Shinto by his shirt, lifting him against the wall. "What the fuck are you doin in there?"

Shinto wheezed as he held his hands out in front of himself, fearing that Konaka might do something. "L-listen, I...was j-just...checking on S-sakana...you see me and her were o-originally p-p-partners and, and- uh!" Shinto stammered as he desperately tried to explain himself but he'll only get a hard shove to the wall that hurted like hell.

"Shut the hell up! I knew their was something off between-"

"Dad?" Sakana, not in that flashy black crop top anymore, now having a mesh shirt that mostly all the ninjas had. A light red kimino that had a crimson sash belt wrapped around her waist and her Genin headband wrapped around her forehead. Another pair of black shorts and shinobi sandals. "Not this again. Dad, Shinto...isn't that type of person."

"Sakana! What are you doin out of bed, you aren't fully healed." Said Sakana father as he dropped Shinto.

"Dad, I'm perfectly fine." Sakana lied. Her stomach was still in pain and it made her nauseous. Konaka knew she was lying and Sakana knew that he knew she was lying which is why she made a run for it. "Shinto let's bolt!"

"What the... get back here." Konaka ran after her.

"Kana!" He exclaimed as he bolted past Konaka. Eyes widening, he didn't expect this puny looking runt to be so fast. Konaka picked up the pace, slowly catching up with them.

Catching up with Sakana, they was heading near the exit door. Shinto pulled out his main ninja tool, smoke bombs! As they burst through the door, Shinto let off the smoke bombs before taking a hold of Sakana wrist and running up the Hospital wall to the roof top. Konaka was out in the opening, yelling to himself because they got away. "Hah...hah hah...we got away." Shinto laughed nervously as he looked Sakana. "Kana?"

Sakana was dizzed and her face was slowly turning green. "S-sakana?"

Vomit!

"Ah..." Sakana exhaled, she then begin to realize what she done as she chuckled nervously. "Oops...my bad Shinto..."

Later, Shinto would be at a lake in a forest, washing his face and shirt off. "Welp, guess who's going shirtless."

Shinto stared at his reflection, admiring his slim athlectic build. "Oh man, I got a good body for a 12 year old."

Shinto squeezed his shirt out, as he start looking for Sakana. "Sakana?"

Sakana was doing pull-ups on a tree branch. After making it to fifth pull-up she dropped onto her knees, getting an urge that she might vomit again.

She then heard an old lady laughing. Where and why an old lady be in a forest? Sakana didn't care about that but she angry that she was laughing at her. "Oh? You think something funny old lady?"

"Yeah, I think your hair looks stupid." The old lady insulted.

Sakana clutched her fist. "You tryna start a fight?"

Proof, a cane appeared in the old lady hand. That means yes, Sakana being the cocky kunochi she is, dashed at the old lady, unloading several strikes at her. The old lady was effortlessly dodging them as she swung her cane at Sakana. Sakana backbended backwards which left her opened for an leg sweep that knocked her off balanced. Sakana proofed as she appeared behind the old lady, throwing a punch toward her head. "Too sloopy, too predictable." The old lady tilted her head to the left as she catches Sakana fist and slammed her into the ground. Sakana winched in pain, still feeling the effects of her battle with Toshinno.

"..." A speechless Shinto walken up on them, flustered. Sakana was fighting an old lady. "Uh..."

The old lady snatch off Sakana Genin headband and ran off. "Argh...she took my Genin headband!" Sakana got up and chased after her, Shinto followed.

"S-seriously Sakana? Your getting in fights with senior citzens now?"

"Shut up! I have reasons!"

'Nnn- Well for an senior...she moves really fast!"

The Old lady leaped into the trees, hding in the leaves. "Wow she got hops! Hmm, Byakugan!" Shinto turned on his Byakugan to spot the Old lady jumping from tree to tree, doing headseals. "Uh...she's preparing a Ninjutsu!"

A wave of water was shot toward them. Shinto got in front of Sakana, releasing his chakra from all of his chakra points. "8 trigrams! Palm Rotation!" He spun, repelling the raging waters to the sides. "Humph! Okay Sakana, let's get your headband."

Shinto and Sakana went back on the chase for that old lady. Shinto still had her in his sights but she was getting too far ahead and was unbelievely fast to the point that he couldn't spot her. "Dang...she so fast! I...lost her." He turned off his Byakugan.

"She must be still around here, let's keep moving forward!" Sakana said as she kept running. Later they started to noticed that the ground was becoming more mush and soft.

"Uhh...Sakana the ground is becoming more muuudddy!!" Shinto yelled as he fell in a hole, luckily their was brownish muddy water below to break his fall. "Ah man! Imma need to take a...bath?" Shinto noticed that he was sinking into the water, Shinto pulled up but he didn't budge. "Huh? Quicksand?!

"Hm? Why did you sa-" Before Sakana could finish, she'll slide across a lakey water. "Woah! Yikes!" With her chakra she was able to stand on the water, glancing up she saw a woman. A fair skinned lady who looked like she was in her early 30s, (she was like 5'7 of height) who stood upon the water with a cane had on a sleeveless ocean blue qipao dress with long black tight pants, her hair was balayage and to end it off she had a long open grey sweater. Her body was well built too, the curves of her...and Sakana didn't care. "Hmm...hey! Lady! Did you see an old lady with a ninja headband?"

"Mm! You mean this headband?" She held out Sakana headband.

"Oh yeah! You took it from lady did you? Thank you." Sakana went over to the woman and tried to get her headband, the woman risen her arm up out of Sakana reach. "What?! Give it to me!"

"You are so stupid." The woman smashed her cane down into the air, causing a massive wave of water raindown onto Sakana.

"Ahh!" She scream as the water splashed onto her, sending her far deep in the lake.

"Sakana! I'm comin!" Shinto pants was covered in mud. Arriving to the lake, he saw the pretty woman. "W-wait! Mizume!? The Water S-sannin!? Oh my god!" Shinto blushed upon seeing her.

Mizume smirked, it was not like she doesn't have any fans, it was a long time she has somebody fangirling (ahem fanboying) over her. "You know me?"

"Mizume! Oh my god you look so beautiful in person! U-uh! Wait, have you saw my friend? Red hair, sorta mean...and..." Shinto saw that Mizume had Sakana headband. "Wait...you were that old lady?"

"Mhm!" She nodded.

"Figures..."

Sakana popped out the water, panting heavily and coughing up water. "S-shinto, that bitch almost drown me!"

"SAKANA!! T-this is the Water Sannin Mizume! S-show some respect!"

"Who?"

Shinto sighed as he bowed down to Mizume. "I'm s-sorry f-f-for whatever my friend did, c-can you please-"

 _WHACK!_

Shinto was send flying into air, afterwards splashing into the lake. Floating back up with a bloody nose. "Yeah~~~ Who.."

"If you want your headband back, you gotta have to take it!"

"C'mon Shinto, get on your ass! I can't beat her by myself."

Shinto slowly gotten up. "Even with our combine strength, we won't be able to beat her. She makes the Jounins look like Genin. But...I'll still fight."

Mizume tossed aside her cane, waiting for Shinto and Sakana move. Shinto turned on his Byakugan as he dashed at Mizume. "Kana assit me from afar!"

"Humph." She prepared her Liquid Bullet Jutsu.

Shinto jumped in the air, rotating his body to send a roundhouse toward Mizume. Mizume was aware of Hyuga Gentle Fist combat as she blocked his kick with a wall of water. "Nn-" With her finger alone, she sending Shinto barreling across the water. "Woah...with just a finger."

Mizume then felt peck her forehead that slowly made her stagger a bit. It was Sakana using her Liquid Bullet Jutsu. Sakana backed up, regretting that she did that. Mizume punched the water, sending waves of water at her. Sakana jumped over to the left as she sent three ninja stars at Mizume. Mizume caught them between her fingers before snapping them between her fingers. Shinto ran and jumped after the headband that she had loosely wrapped around her wrist, the Water Sannin knocked him down with a chop but disappeared using the Substitution Jutsu. He then appeared behind her, with his hand reaching out for headband. Mizume turned and grabbed Shinto wrist, throwing him at Sakana.

Sakana jumped over Shinto as she summoned 2 clones. Sakana took a hold of her clones as she thrown them toward Mizume. "Pathetic!"

Mizume punched the first clone in the face while she roundhoused the second one. As Sakana dropped down, Shinto and his clone with Wind compressed in their palm. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Wind fired, they launched Sakana straight at Mizume in fast speed. "Gimme back my headband!" Sakana darted out a firece punch only for it to be caught with ease by Mizume. "Dammit!!" She launched her other fist but that was caught too. Mizume then spun over, afterwards hurling Sakana far into air. So far that she was sent out the forest. Mizume then appeared above Sakana. "Tag!" She slightly tagged Sakana back which was like a getting hit by a bus at full force.

Shinto was speechless, she...just thrown Sakana far into the air. He then saw Sakana falling down very fast. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The limit of Shinto clones was 6, they all held their hands out as they managed to catch Sakana, only to be driven into the water. Shinto swam up to the surface with an unconscious Sakana. "Sakana...are you okay...?"

She'll slowly regained consciousness as she crawled away to vomit again. Shinto looked back to see Mizume glaring down at him. "H-hey! B-back up! We're finish, we can't beat you!" He'll held up a kunai.

"Here." Mizume tossed down Sakana headband as she smiled. "You two are pretty impressive together. Are you two teammates?"

"Oh..o-oh! No! We aren't." Shinto was caught off gaurd by the Sannin personality stift. "I mean, we use to before that trouble causing-Kage took my Leaf ninja position away. I'm now a ninja from the Hidden Sand. I'm visiting."

"I see, that Jōkara guy was the reason why you ran away?" Mizume asked.

Shinto didn't say anything, shocked that she knows that. No response means she's right. "That's why Jōkara is losing his spot as Hokage. They said because of him, a lot of children went away."

"Good riddance for him, he doesn't deserve that spot."

Sakana was finished...with her bussiness. "Is your friend okay?" Mizume asked in concern.

"She...was in a pretty bad match at the Chūnin Exams and she still banged up."

"Hm..." Mizume walked over to Sakana with a green light of chakra emitted into her hands, she placed them on her shoulders, healing her injures. Since they weren't as BAD, she was completely healed. "Good as new!"

"Well...now this is done, let's head back to the village!"

Sakana shot up with someone excitement surge within her. "I'm not done with you Mizume!"

"Oh no..." Shinto muttered.

Sakana walked to Mizume, smiling happily. "I want to become your student!"

"Huh?"

"You heard me! I want to become your student! Make me to be stronger so I can beat up him." Sakana pointed at Shinto.

"Wait why me?"

"I'll...consider, how about stick in this ocean forest with me and I'll teach you a Jutsu. If you'll able to learn it within a few days, I'll let you be my students."

"Deal!"

She gets to train with Mizume? Shinto smiled but his eyes narrowed with jealously. "Well heh, I'll be on my way! See ya later Sakana!" He waved at his friend before running off."

While on the way, he got his shirt on the way. "I need to ch-"

"Shinto!" Iron Lee who was suddenly appeared at the entrance of the ocean forest. "Your the Wind Howling Hyuga of the Sand! I see you were out the Ocean forest! No one usually go down there, where's Sakana?"

"Oh...s-she's training with someone. Don't worry! They're very strong.."

"Alright, I'll take your word on it! Anyway, I'll like to offer you some special training! Knowing my daughter was friends with you since she was seven, she'll probably let you in on a techniques." Iron Lee pointed out, remembering that Shinto used a cutsom Primary Lotus. "Tell me, did she teach you the Eight Gates?"

Shinto hesitated, the Eight Gates was an dangerous technique that very forbidden. "I-if...I say yes?"

"Then I'll be more eager to train you! To be frank, I don't want that Rankai guy winning the Chūnin Tournament after what he ddi to my daughter. That technique he used against her was very deadly."

"What is it?"

"Its called the Seven Heavenly Breaths. It rivals the Eight Inner Gates. Its a Taijutsu breathing method, the user gathers a large amount of air that increases the lung capacity insanely. The air converts into chakra, increasing the user strength." Lee explained.

"I see." _"Thanks for that info, I might be able to find a weakness if I ever fight him."_

So how many gates do you know?"

"Three!" Exclaimed the Hyuga.

Lee eyes slightly widen, three Gates? That was impressive. "Alright, during the week nights, that's when we'll train together. Alright? Here! I bought these for you." Iron Lee took out a green jumpsuit from his vest, along with some leg warmers. "Here! Put these on, they'll make you a fine and strong shinobi!"

Well, Platinum did became lots of strong with these on. "Okay since Platinum where these, I guess I'll where them too!"

Later, Shinto refreshen in the Inn just so he can put on his green jumpsuit. "Comfortable..."

He then took a look at those ankles weights. "Heh...from all that training these weights just seem like normal clothes to me now." He wrapped the ankle weights around his ankles, he then hid them with his leg warmers. He then walked out the Inn hotel. He then thought about Midori. "What has he been up to lately?"

Meanwhile, with Sakana and Mizume. Sakana was practicting on an healing jutsu on a fish, she seem displease of it but it was the only way to become a student of hers. Mizume sat on a chair that she made from water while reading a magazine. "So, Sakana is it? What are your goals as a ninja?"

"Nn- I want to become Hokage just so people can acknowledge, ehh- how strong I can be!" Sakana announced as she let out a few grunts between her sentences. _"Jesus, learning this healing jutsu is a lot harder than I thought.."_

Uh-huh and why do you wanna be acknowledge so much?"

"I've...been..looked down on so much. I've been called a dumb talentless kunoichi and many other things..." She replied with saddness coming up to her voice, she didn't like speaking out bad things said about her even though she thinks its true. "Mi-zu-me? How did you became a strong Shinobi? Do you posses some natural born power like most of my friends?"

"Nope!" Mizume said firmly as she got up from her chair "I was just as talentless and airheaded like you are."

That was surprising to hear but that's only because she's 12 years old to really understand that everyone doesn't starts strong. "I bet your thinking right now "after I get done with this, I bet she's gonna teach me a very strong jutsu.""

"I...wasn't thinking that..." Sakana lied.

"I was the same." Mizume continued. "But I didn't have people to lay the cards down for me well...ahem." She let out a fake cough. "But you see, the way I've gotten stronger is by working on the smallest things. You see before I became a Water Sannin, I was more the monsterous healer type like Lady Tsunade."

Sakana shot up on her feet. "You met Lady Tsunade?!"

"Heh heh, nope! But I followed in her foot steps of becoming a strong medical ninja at one point, then I began mastering water ninjutsu."

"Oh...so...I'm gonna become a medical ninja?" She says, displeased.

"Sorta? I mean- No, we're starting off to get you enhance chakra control."

"How does that make me strong?"

"It grants Superhuman strength, you'll be breaking giant boulders without breaking a no sweat."

That was perfect! Sakana was so full of excitement that she could scream but then she thought about Kasai. "What about my sensei Kasai?"

"Meh, we'll talk to him later."

Meanwhile, Midori and Kasai were training in the mountains, well mainly Midori was. Midori was training his ass off, mainly on Taijutsu. Bakkura came with two cups of lemonade. "Jesus man, he still at it?"

Midori stopped dead in his tracks as he was about to send a roundhouse, he turned at Bakkura with glare. "Is that Lemonade for me?"

"Oh...yeah." Bakkura went to Midori, holding out a cup of Lemonade to Midori. Midori snatched it, gulping it down immediately. Bakkura was startled as he stumbled back, he then went over to Kasai. "What's up Midori ass?"

"Well.."

 **Flashback**

 _Midori and Bakkura were training off somewhere while Kasai went out on a walk with Kuroba, Midori older brother. "Is their something wrong? Did my brother advance?"_

 _"Yeah, barely. I want Midori to become a Chūnin but with the competition now, he probably won't get far." Kasai said to Kuroba._

 _Kuroba understood but the Chūnin Exams wasn't about winning or losing, it was just showcasing how effective and good you can be as a Chūnin. "But isn't it about showcasing your skill?"_

 _"Yeah, but Midori isn't the strategy type like Bakkura. So its best to try to make him_ _stronger but he needs the motivation, so I want you to help me to antagonize him. Know what I'm saying?"_

 _"I get what you mean. Let's do it."_

 _Midori came back to his house, Kuroba was leaning against the wall as he saw his brother enter. "Well well well, guess who's back home now. The Almighty Midori."_

 _Midori was confused on why his older brother was talking like that, but he simply ignored it as he was taking off his black combat shirt, showing a slim figure. "I've past the preliminaries rounds of the Chūnin Exams."_

 _Midori said, trying to get a positive response. Kuroba scoffed. "Winning the preliminaries isn't gonna make you a Chūnin. Your sensei told me what happen at the Chūnin Exams. He told me your performance was very poor."_

 _"Did I? I thought I told you it was pathetic." Kasai said, coming from the back room._

 _"Yeah, that's the word. Pathetic, how are you gonna become a Chūnin if you can barely win against an inferior opponent."_

 _Midori anger was filling up as he clutched his fist. Kasai got in on it. "More importantly, how are you gonna best Shinto if your so weak?"_ _That had to stug, being called the weaker rival. Midori gritted his teeth with his fist clenching very tightly. His Sharingan turned on by anger itself as he glared at the two Jounin-level ninjas._

 _"Aww, did I hurt we hit a nerve. Wanna fight me?" Kuroba gave his little brother a shove to the shoulder, he then got on his knees, poking on his cheek. "Go ahead, hit me."_

 _"With...pleasure." Midori darted out his fist at Kuroba that suddenly got engulfed in Lightning, Kuroba caught it with ease, ignoring the Lightning. "Too weak, too lame, too slow!"_

 _Midori then dropped to his knees after taking blow to the stomach from his elder brother._ _"Hmm, maybe we overdid it." Kasai thought._

 _Midori glared up at Kasai. "Grr...meet me at the mountains, early tomorrow..."_

 _"Now, thats more like it." Kasai said._ _Midori then went to his room and immediately tucked himself in bed. His brother came in with a smile on his face_. "I love ya little brother.

 _"Get the hell outta my room."_ **End of Flashback** "And that's it, I also promise that'll teach him a powerful Ninjutsu. So...do you wanna train with us?"

"Nah, I've been thinking about training with other Nara members..y'know. I might as well withdraw from the Tournament."

"What, scared?"

"Sorta, that Rankai and Toshinno guy were tough stuff. Tanaki, Chogin, and that Unka guy too. I'll just be beating myself up as well."

"Hmm."

Later at night, Shinto left the Inn at night, drinking a cup of coffee. Now at an open field where Iron Lee was waiting for him. It was mainly exercise, afterwards some Taijutsu moves.

"Hmm..." Shinto jumped as he spun. "Leaf Hurricane!" He sended a swinging kick to a tree, breaking it in two half but fell on his back afterwards. "Argh..."

They've trained throughout the nights. The third day, the best day, the day where he confess his feelings for Sakana. The firework festival which was near the Carnival and was gonna start near night. He then changed back to his previous outfit.

Sakana was back in the ocean forest, practising on her chakra control. She hadn't forgotten about her date with Shinto. "Hey, do you mind taking me to tje carnival? Me and Shinto are suppose to go to the firework festival together. Will you take us?"

"Who's Shinto?" Mizume asked.

"Y'know, my Hyuga friend that came with me last time."

"You two...are on a date? You like him?"

"Uhh hehhehehe..." A slight hue of red came on her cheeks as she sway back and forth with a cheeky smile. "My feelings towards Shinto are sometimes complex but when we aren't angry at each other, he's really nice and helpful towards me, unlike my teammates. And...he's kinda cute." She complimented.

Mizume knocked Sakana over with a poke to the forehead. "You are in love with him."

"Huh!?" She raisen up, with her blushed only gotten brighter. "Its not that serious!! I only like him..."

"Still though, Sakana I'm trying to make you into a fine and strong Shinobi."

"And what does me liking someone has to do with any of that?"

Mizume chuckled. "You see, I wouldn't mind if you're a simple person or a simple shinobi. But we're talking big here, I'm basically trying to make you my prodigy! And I don't want you to have any drawbacks."

Wow, that was really flattering she thought. "W-wow, but how's Shinto a drawback?"

"He...isn't. But love...can cause emotional problems and it can make people do weird things. And emotions shouldn't be any ninja weakness. Like what if...a family member dies of yours in combat, how would you feel?"

"I'll be angry of co-" Sakana paused, realizing what she meant as she downcasted. "Oh..."

Mizume placed her hands on Sakana shoulders. "I'm not trying to ruin your relationship with him, I'm just trying to make you a good Shinobi. And if he likes you, then he'll understand."

"Okay..."

"Speak of the devil." Mizume spotted Shinto coming. "What brings you here? The firework festival starts at 7:30 pm, you're too early."

"No, I've came for you. I need you to heal someone for me!"

"Huh, okay."

One trip to the Hosptial later, Shinto came to Platinum medical room. "Plat! Wakey wakey! I brought a present!" Shinto yelled, but Platinum didn't wake up from her slumber. "Okay, you asked for it."

Shinto leaped in the air and landed hard into her lap, waking her up immediately. "G-GAAH!! S-SHINTO! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU JUMP ON ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING AND INJURED!!" She yelled, grabbing him by his shirt.

"S-sorry, but its worth it! I swear! Mizume."

Mizume came into the room, she glanced at Platinum. "Is this the girl that you wanted me to heal, little boy?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend. She was hurt during the Chūnin Exams. Can you help her?" Shinto rolled off Platinum.

"Hm, okay."

Green chakra emitted from her hands as she went over to Platinum, Platinum head cocked at the sight of Mizume. She didn't know who she was but soon that she was healed by Mizume, she was astonish. It even repaired her ribs and arms but they were still left sore. "I managed to heal your injures but I advise you to take it easy and get some more rest before you go off rough housing."

Platinum moved her arm around normally, it winced a little from being sore. "W-wow! Thank you! Its time for me to get back top!"

"Hehe...hey Platinum." Shinto whispered to Platinum ear. "This was Iron Lee idea, he was worried about you and your training."

 _"Seriously?"_ Platinum didn't wanted to believe it, she only nodded in response.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see ya later Plat."

"Alright, Shinto. See ya."

Leaving the room, Sakana was leaning against the wall, frowning. "Best friend, huh?"

"W-what? Heh..." Shinto let out an chuckle as his cheeks redden up. "D-don't tell me your...j-jealous?"

Saying that gave him hard punch upside the head. "Ouch, ow ow! I was just playing!"

"Tch, like I'll be jealous of you and flat chest. Besides, I've never considered being your friend."

"W-what..."

Sakana grinned as she wrapped her around the back of Shinto neck, pulling him close. "I'm just playin, you overly senstive Hyuga." She teased which left him completely red. His heart felt warm but it was flustering him. They never had these type of interactions where she'll make him feel so warmed-hearted.

Later they parted ways again. Shinto came across Bakkura, out of all the people. It was weird, like Inotenn they never had many interactions with each other. "Hey...Bakkura?"

"Oh, you were the missing-nin. Sup? I saw you and Sakana hanging out, are you two together?"

"Uh, no. I was meaning to ask...how...do you get a girl..to...like you?" Shinto asked sheepishly.

That caught him off gaurd, someone as innocent Shinto is asking him for dating advice. "Heheh. Well its all about confidence."

Like Shinto didn't know that but it is a powerful asset for him since Shinto is mainly known for being shy. "Girls are always interested in confidence. Meaning that you have to be straightforward, so tell Sakana this."

Bakkura whispered to Shinto ear, it was something dirty that had Shinto blushing. Bakkura laughed as he was push away by Shinto. "I...can never tell her that..."

Slam, a door was opened from an apartment and out came a medium skinned woman with short black curly hair, the Chūnin jacket with a mesh shirt under it. She also has a forehead protector on and tight pants. "What are you two little boys talking about?"

Bakkura deadpanned upon hearing his noisy mom. "Just boy stuff mom."

"Ah really? And I thought you two were converstating about girls."

"Jeez, if you knew what we're talking about then why bother asking?"

"..." Shinto blinked.

Shinto and Bakkura was brought in the spotless apartment. They were sitting at the dinner table. "So what did my pervert of a son told you about handling girls?"

"I told him to be confident."

"Oh yeah? How did he tell you to compliment a girl?"

 _"Oh crap."_

"He told me to tell Sakana that her breast and butt are plump and perky...in a more sexual way..." Shinto said firmly as he looked down at glass of the dinner table. _"More confident..."_

Bakkura mom looked awfully disgusted but what did she expected from a young boy. "Okay, kid. Being confident is a very good asset when it comes to dating. But don't take it the way that my son explains it. Complimenting shows confidence, but make it romantic when it comes to dates. Like for example, I think your handsome or/and I think your hair is cute."

A light blush came across Shinto face. "Oh, t-thank y-you."

"Now, you compliment me."

"Y-you look b-beautiful Miss Nara." Shinto complimented.

"Call me Sika." She replied.

This was awkward as hell for Bakkura, he left the dinner table to go up to his room.

Meanwhile with Midori and Kasai, Midori never stopped training ever since he was "scolded" by his brother and Kasai. Kasai glad that he was improving with his Taijutsu but it was tiresome. "Y'know...today is the firework festival, how about you take a break? We can head to it together."

"I don't care about the firework festival. I only care about the Tournament."

"Well I don't know. I do have a strong jutsu that makes Shinto look like a...stepping stone."

Midori stopped dead in his tracks again as he glanced at Kasai. "If its the Chidori then I'll be gladly to accept it."

Midori assumed since Kasai idolized Kakashi a lot but Kasai shook his head no. "I never bother learning the Chidori so sorry. But I have something similair."

Can you show me?"

Kasai got up from the rock. "I've always tried to find something similar to the Chidori going through other chakra natures. The Chidori was said to put the user through intense speed to the point they can't control themselves which is why they move straightforwardly. With the jutsu I created, I took out the weakness by using a different nature."

Kasai demostrated performing its handseals, Tiger - Ox - Dragon x2 then last by coating his palm in chakra, which will engulfed into flames. "Its a high concentrated of fire chakra. Unlike the Chidori, it doesn't increase my speed but it does increases its power. Kasaigan!"

He ran at a huge boulder, slamming his palm against it, oo-gan? Very original sensei."

"Well, gotta represent for your jutsu." Kasai chuckled. "It actually has a meaning to it. It means Pyroclastic Rock."o

"Hm.."

"Now that I demostrated, you gotta take a break from training."

"Ugh, okay."

Shinto left the apartment with Sika leading him the way. "T-thank you for this miss Sika...!"

"Here, for goodluck." Sika pulled him in for a soft kiss on the forehead. A hue of red came up again on Shinto face. "Alright, see ya tiger."

Shinto left the door step and pouch, seeing a red head glaring him. "K-kana? W-what are you doin here? I t-thought you were going back to the Ocean Forest..." He said, approaching her.

"I was but Mizume said she- Y'know nevermind that. Who's...her?"

"Who?"

"Her."

"Me?"

"Shinto! Stop acting stupid or I'll kick your ass! Is she...your girlfriend?"

Shinto deadpanned. "Seriously...? K-kana you are hilarious..." He chuckled as he grabbed her hand. "M-mizume wouldn't mind...if we go to carnival early?"

"Oh..." She looked away a bit, hiding her slightly blushing face. "I'm sure she wouldn't. But seriously is she your girlfriend?"

"Sakana, she is probably in her 20s or 30s. Do we really need to talk about this?"

Shinto and Sakana started to walk off. Sakana looked down, she wondered that can she go through this. She then notices that Shinto was gaweking at her like how he used to. "Shinto?"

Shinto snapped back to reality. "Oh! S-sorry. I was looking at your hair, its really pretty when it loose."

"Oh!" Sakana blushed but turned her head away, she didn't want to look all soft again. "What...it didn't look pretty before?"

"Actually...I thought it was beautiful but...if I told, you would've probably punched me."

"Heh..." She giggled quietly. "What happen to the old shyly Shinto, was he nervous to come to the carnival with me?"

Shinto chuckled. "H-heh...funny."

They arrived and surprised of the century Midori and Kasai was already there. "Surprise, surprise guess they finally got together." Kasai teased.

"We a-aren't..." Shinto glanced at a glaring Midori. "...together."

Kasai noticed Midori glaring at Shinto "Eh, don't worry about him. Let's have some fun shall we?" Kasai walked off.

"Hey Shinto, let's go over there! They have Hokage plushies!" Sakana pulled Shinto over to a game called 'Hit the Target.'

 **Okay, a slight spoiler. I'm only making Shinto and Sakana get a lot closer just because something bad gonna happen between them in the next chapter. Shinto gonna find out what actually happen to his sister which he'll develop a more queit and angry personality which where him and Midori rivalry relationship rises up.**


	6. Shinto Emotional Wreck?

**Hope you enjoy my fanfic** **Disclaimer : I do** **not own Boruto and Naruto.**

Sakana brought Shinto hit the Target game since they were giving out Hokage plushies for the winners. Shinto enchaged some his ryo for 6 harmless kunai knives "You two kids wanna test your luck? Here." The host of the game given them three kunai knives "If you manage to hit the dot on the target 3 times, you get a jumbo plushie, two times you get a normal plushie, 1...well you get a tiny little plushie."

"Oh, I'm definitely getting a jumbo plushie." Sakana grinned more devilishly, having dreams of being Hokage, she was also a big fangirl of them...well except for Jōkara. She sent a kunai one by one, missing the dot on the target.

"Hahaha, too bad little girl." The host laugh as he turned to see Shinto kunai's connected to the target dot. "Oh...dang, well looks like you win, kid."

Oh what was she thinking. Of course Shinto was gonna win with those eyes. The host went back to go get a Jumbo plushie. Coming back, he came with the second Hokage plushie, Tobirama.

"Woah, he's gigantic." Shinto took the Jumbo plushie, he noticed that Sakana was looking awfully jealous. She about to take some money out of her own pocket until Shinto stopped her. "Here...y-you can have mine."

"What-"

"I know how you feel about the Hokages...so here, you can take it." He held out the Jumbo Tobirama plushie to Sakana.

"Thank you...but you can hold onto for now..."

Meanwhile, Kasai got a phone call. "Hm?" He answered it, first thing he heard was Iron Lee yelling.

"KASAI! We really need you for something!"

"What it is?"

"I don't know...is Shinto there?"

"Yeah...?"

"Then I can't telll you until you get here."

Confusedly, Kasai hung up his phone and looked at Midori. "Yo, Midori. Stick around with your friends, I got important business to do."

"Huh-"

Next thing Midori knew, Kasai was gone,. Midori glanced at Sakana and Shinto. They were having such a great time and it was obvious that Shinto was trying to get closer to her, its such a shame to be a third wheel.

Kasai made to the hosptial and went inside a room where someone would be in a body bag on a bed, Iron Lee and a medical-nin was stood there. "So...what am I doin here?"

"We...wanted to know, do this person look familiar to you?"

"..." Kasai zipped open the bag, eyes widening. It was Torisu, her...eyes were gone and scratches were over her face. "T-this...this..."

"Shinto...older sister...?" Iron Lee muttered.

"Y-yes...this is Shinto sister, who- I..." Kasai zipped close the bag.

"Should we...tell him?" Iron Lee suggetion.

"I don't know, maybe not now? He...seem to be happy so..how about we tell him after the Chūnin Exams?"

Meanwhile again, the three original students walked through carnival with Sakana eating cotton candy. "This feels nostalgic we haven't hung out since...we first started our Genin missions. Now you two are gonna become future Chūnin."

"Except...Shinto gonna be fighting for a different nation." Midori stated.

"Weird...but hey! Once this new Hokage comes, you can ask them for your Ninja status."

"I don't...think that'll sit well with the Kazekage or my teammates. They did help me become stronger than I'm originally was."

"Humph." Midori muffled, he then went off somewhere, leaving the two alone.

Shinto mind was flooded with thoughts. _"When am I gonna confess?! Should I do it now?! Later?!"_ He internally panic.

Sakana saw Shinto shaking, he was just so confident. Guess it left. "Something wrong Shinto?"

"U-uh! I'm gonna see what's up with Midori!"

"I'll go with you then."

"Um! Alright..."

Shinto sighed, downcasting as him and Sakana went over to Midori. Midori was struggling to lift up a hammer. "S-shit...what is this hammer made of?"

Watching him struggle with that hammer sorta made Shinto snorted. "You..can't lift up this...hammer? Seriously?"

"Shut up Shinto!"

"Hehehe, looks like the Uchiha isn't good when it comes to physical strength." The host insulted. Midori let out a sigh as he dropped the hammer.

"Hold on! Let me try!" Shinto held out some ryo to the host. The host laughed as he stepped aside, Shinto got a hold of the hammer handle. He slightly pulled back but the hammer didn't budge. "What the..." He pulled back with full force, slightly lifting up the hammer but dropped it afterwards. "This is totally heavy."

"Looks like the Hyuga isn't good when it comes to strength." Midori mocked.

Shinto dropped the hammer, he then looked at Sakana and Midori. "Can...you give me a hand?"

"It'll cost you all extra."

Later, all three of them would be pulling up the hammer. "Struggle! Struggle!"

Suddenly, something was snapping from the ground. A string snapped from out as the three managed to lift up the hammer. "Huh? Wait..."

Midori activated his Sharingan to see a chakra string attatched to the hammer. "Wait...a chakra string? Hey, Shinto use your Byakugan to take a look at this."

"Hm?" Shinto turned on his Byakugan, staring at the chakra string. "What...?" He then turned to see the other end of the string attatched to the Ferris Wheel. "Hey that's cheating! Shenanigans!"

"Shenanigans!" They all yelled.

"Wait, wait! I'll give you all prizes."

The owner came to the game, the host kicked a rock, getting ready to pack up. "What's goin on?" The owner asked.

"He attatched a chakra string to the Ferris Wheel so people won't be able to lift up the wacking hammer thingy! He's basically stealing our money!" Midori shown the owner the chakra string..

"Ugh, alright alright. I'll handle this."

Shinto, Sakana, and Midori was given their money back, along with a bag filled with candy. The Host was fired on the spot as he left the Carnival. "This is getting boring, if Kasai doesn't come back, I'm definitely leaving."

"Too bad, you aren't leaving." Said Kasai, who suddenly came out of no where.

"Dah! Ugh, whatever." Midori said, opening up a chocolate bar.

Hours pass, it was becoming night. Shinto and Sakana was on the slow spinning ferris wheel. Shinto still thought how he was gonna confess to Sakana, it not that he doesn't know how, its how is he gonna feel if he says no. "Shinto, what's wrong? You look worried...are you getting bored of the carnival?"

"No...j-just wondering if...I can become a Chūnin..." Shinto lied, he didn't want Sakana get any ideas and make this outing awkward.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. I really hope you or Midori beat the snot outta Toshinno guy." She threaten.

"Heh...to be honest, I wanna come back here. But...since Platinum and Tsunaara are staying in the Sand Village and Torisu leaving off somewhere, everything just..." He shrug his shoulders.

"Well if you did came back, you could stay with-"

"Kana! I have...something to tell...you.."

"What...is it?"

"Something been making me weird...I had a talk with the Kazekage and...and he told me that I- I m-mean what I'm trying to say is that I have some sort of connection with somebody a-and..." Shinto gulped. "I think I'm in love with you Sakana!" He saif it and...he felt relief, well sorta. Now it was her answer. From her expression, she was slightly blushed, she didn't look confused, angry. She scooted closer to Shinto, grabbing his hands. Turning red, Shinto shook, the pressure was real. She closed her eyes, slowly leaning over to Shinto. _"Is that a...yes?"_ Shinto eyes fainted down as their lips touched.

He felt to warm as her lips pressed against his, his hands were released. He felt her touch on his cheeks as the kiss slowly deepen. They both came apart, glazing at each other eyes but like always Sakana didn't seem like the happy one. "Shinto...I can't be with you..."

 _SHATTER_

That was Shinto heart getting hit with ny a rock like it was a glass mirror. "Shinto...you might don't know it because...I'm sometimes hot-headed and not that smart but I'm serious about becoming a great kunochi and a hokage one day and..."

"And...you don't want these feelings holding you back...? I...understand..." Shinto nodded, Sakana smiling weakly. She glad that he understood but she gets the feeling that Shinto is really hurt about this. Their ride was over, getting off. They stared in the air, watching the fireworks being let off. Mizume coincidencely walked up. "Jeez Sakana, I've been looking all over for you. Your luckily I told your parents you're spending time at my place. C'mon."

Mizume took Sakana hand slightly, as they start walking out the Amusement park. Midori and Kasai walk up the sad Shinto. "What? Sad that Sakana went away?"

Shinto didn't say anything, he just...ignored Midori. Midori knew that something bad happen between them. "Meh, who cares about girls? Their totally stupid." Midori firmly said.

"...Yeah, who cares about girls?" Shinto replied. "Now that Sakana out my mind, I become an even great Shinobi!"

"I'll become a GREATer Shinobi than you!" Midori exclaimed.

"I'm win against you at the Chūnin Exams"

"Yeah! In your wildness dreams, my Sharingan surpasses your Byakugan!"

Kasai pet both of their heads. "Look at you two, bonding as rivals and friends. Even though you both are from different nations, remember don't break your friendship. Even if it breaks the rules."

"..." Midori turned. "Jeez Kasai Sensei, do you always have to bring friendship in everything? Dang, your such a Kakashi fanboy..." Midori sheepishly said.

"Oooh? That's a lot coming from the guy who wants to know his move." Kasai replied. "Heh, despite him being a prick. It seems that he can be friends with someone."

"I'm curious. What...drives him to be the very best?"

"From what he told me, I don't think he wants to be the best. I think he wants to be acknowledge as a good person."

Weeks had past, currently things just felt differently. After that rejection, him and Sakana just don't interact much, that actually how it used to been but in this case Sakana wants to talk to Shinto more while she thought Shinto just forgot about him. Surprisingly but not expected, Mizume became the new Hokage.

Shinto was out in the woods, heading toward the Mountain Peak that Midori and Kasai was training at. He heard their was a sercet hot spring around for travelers and taking a long walk, Shinto decide to rest there. Oblivious, he unwrapped the bandages off his hands and arms before taking his shoes and socks off, next was about to be his jumpsuit but stopped until he suddenly saw a girl raising from the water. "W-woah! S-sorry! Didn't know you were-"

"It's fine..." The girl kept her eyes close, swaying the water out her long black hair. "Were you getting in?"

"I was...until I saw you..."

"Come in, the water is very warm and smoothing.." The girl offered.

"With a girl? No way." Shinto denied.

"Don't let me bother you. C'mon."

"Well...if you insist." He sheepishly says as he slowly walked in the hot relaxing water. They both kept quiet with Shinto coming down with a bit a peer pressure and oddly feeling of curiosity, she had her eyes close for the entire time with a smile on her face. Shinto look over to see the girl clothes laid out on the grass. "U-um..."

"Is something wrong?" The girl asked.

"Sorry, just nervous..."

"Oh, for whatever reason?"

"Nothing...uh, strange question. Why do you keep your eyes close?"

"Well, if I open them. I still won't be able to see anything."

"O-OH! M-my bad for asking, lady."

"My name is Okuru, yours?"

"Shinto. Wait...if your...blind, then how did you know I was coming."

"I...possess a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to sense, chakra, postive and negative emotion and nature. That's how I found this hot spring."

"Kekkei Genkai that allows you to sense things?! That's pretty awesome, are you a ninja?" Shinto asked.

"No. Are you?" Okuru asked. "If so, what are your goals?"

"My goal as a ninja is to become a great Shinobi...and...I actually don't know. At first, I wanted to overcome my fear of fighting but I surpass that very quick. So, I guess I'll become a great and strong Shinobi." He explained.

"But, what drives you? What makes you wanna be the greatest?"

That blown Shinto back, he never thought of that. "I don't know..."

"Do...you wanna become Hokage?"

"No, I mean- I'm not from the Hidden Leaf anymore."

"Why did you leave?"

"The previous Hokage name Jōkara attacked me and made me and my best friend lose my Hidden Leaf Ninja Status."

"Jōkara...huh? He's actually my most favorite Hokage." Okuru stated.

"I...okay. Between you and me, I think he's a bad guy. He tried to get me capture by some group."

"Uh-huh, I sense...someone coming, I must go." She turned, slowly climbing out the water, Shinto squinted as he saw her naked back raising out the water. "..."

But then, smoke proofed up around the girl. Now she completely dressed, Shinto chuckled nervously with a slight blush around his cheeks. He felt stupid thinking that he was gonna...

"Shinto?"

Shinto turned. "Oh, Sakana? What brings you here?"

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"What?"

"You've been avoiding me these past weeks, what's up?"

"I uh, I had things to do." Shinto jumped out the water, getting his socks and shoes. "Like training for the Chūnin Exams."

"I- Well, who was the girl that was in the hot springs with you?"

"A person that was in the Hot springs." He says, putting on his socks.

That sounded like sass, Sakana frowned as she did handseals. "Water Style: Raging Water Waves!"

"Huh?" Shinto was caught off by wave of water that was blown him into the hot spring. Swimming up, he coughed up water. "What...was that for?"

"Its my new Jutsu that I learn from Mizume. Hey Shinto, I wanna spar with me?"

"Just because you blown me into the hot springs." Shinto stood up on the water. "Did you get good?"

"Of course I did, that's why I wanna spar." Sakana, performing the shadow clone Jutsu, summoned 15 clones that surrounded him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

He prepared himself as the Sakana clones charged at him. The first one thrown a punch that was easily caught by Shinto, the clone was then swung into another one as Shinto feet was dart up to an upcoming clone chin. Backing up, Shinto was caught in a full nelson by Sakana clone. Sakana ran at Shinto with her fist cocked back. Throwing it, Shinto disappeared using the substitution jutsu as Sakana fist broken through the log asit blasted that clone off. Shinto in the air, eyes widen. That was unbelievable strength coming from Sakana? Sakana glanced, noticing Shinto in the air. "Got'cha, Transformation Jutsu!"

Two shuriken made from her clones, she thrown them both at Shinto. Using his Palm Rotation, he deflected them. Landing on the ground, he defeating rest of the clones with Gentle Fist attacks. Sakana ran at Shinto, throwing punch after punch at him, Shinto was easily dodging them but he couldn't help that something was up with Sakana strength.. "You can't keep dodging me forever."

"True so, ha!" He swing a side kick towards her liver but she easily deflected it with her knee as she spun, sending a backhand across his cheek. It only left a hard mark as Shinto retaliated by sending her driven into the ground with another kick to her mid-section.

She groaned in pain but it wasn't no big deal as she easily got up. "Damnit! I didn't use enough chakra."

"Chakra for what?"

"Y'know, I was using them to energize my fists so I can punch you harder!"

"That explains the monsterous strength, it was awesome! Glad I dodged them..otherwise...I'll..." Shinto chuckled nervously.

Kasai, Bakkura, and Midori suddenly approached them, jumping from tree to tree, Bakkura stopped as he looked down the two. "Sakana, c'mon. The village is being attacked."

"Uh oh." Sakana jumped into the trees as she followed her comrades and teacher, Shinto being there, followed too.

Kasai looked back at his students, mainly at Shinto. "Shinto, your helping?" Kasai asked.

"Of course I am, if my friends is getting involved then I am too." Shinto replied confidently.

"Heh, you better not drag us down then Shinto." Midori teased.

"You all get ready. When stuff happens like this, you better have somewhat an intent to kill." Kasai stated, as they made it out to the opening.

Jumping on a building, they spotted Inotenn laid out on the ground with blood leaking from his forehead. "Inotenn!" Shinto says, conerned as jumped down to check on his Yamanaka friend, Bakkura came along too since they were friends as well.

"Inotenn, where's Rai-Sensei and others?" Bakkura asked him.

They didn't get any response, Shinto checked for a pulse, luckily they got on. "Oh good, he's alive. Just badly injured."

Sakana, landing in front of them. She emitted green visible chakra from her palms as she placed them on Inotenn forehead, restoring his chakra and healing brutal wounds. Waking up, he held his head groaning. "Thanks you guys, Rai Sensei is fighting some explosion guy, and no I don't mean Unka."

Saying that, a huge explosion raised up.

"I think I know who you're talking about, Midori with me." Kasai commanded as he skipped off, Midori being trained by him followed.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Sakana asked her friends.

"We should see if there any other Jounin and Chūnin out there in trouble. If we save them, we can really increase our numbers." Bakkura pointed out.

"You guys can go do that, I need to go to Konoha Hosptial and get my friend Platinum. I'll regroup with you all if I manage to find her." Shinto said, getting ready to jump off.

"Tch, alright then. Keep your head up!" Bakkura yelled as Shinto bolt away, he then looked at Inotenn who was getting up. "Hey, do you got enough strength to fight?"

"Y-yeah, thanks to Sakana healing."

Meanwhile with Kasai and Midori, Midori had his Sharingan activated. "Midori, stay quiet. With our experience, we should know for a fact that Tekei isn't a pushover and since this somewhat an invasion, he might have some other rogue ninjas with him."

"How do you know its rogue ninjas? What if they're from different villages?"

"Midori, you simple minded chicken head. All Five Nations are at peace with each over for years, what reason would they have to break that." Said Kasai who kinda sounded annoyed by Midori response. "Alright Midori, use your Lightning Release on your kunai. We're about to attempt an ambush. When it comes down to an ambush, our first strike must be our last one. I'll go after Tekei while you take out any others that's helping him."

"Alright!"

After making to the battle scene, Tekei had floored Rai onto the ground. Getting ready to finish her off, Kasai with the Kasaigan charged headed toward him. Luckily with good and quick reflects, Tekei jumped back, dodging the upcoming jab. He turned back to see some of his grunts dropping like flies as an Uchiha boy stood behind them. "Good work Midori, now help me finish him off."

"You won't kill me, I'm the first Eighth Ninja Swordsmen of the mist." Tekei taking out his executioner blade.

"I'm confused, wasn't it suppose to be seven?"

"8 is an even number that's why." Tekei explained as he jumped back, avoiding another Kasaigan jab, he then yelled in pain as he'll be stabbed in the back by a kunai, backhanding Midori was sent on the ground. Being opened, Tekei would be hit by a combo of fists to the face and mid-section, before getting sent towards the ground with a swinging high kick.

Rai, slowly got up on her feet, glancing down she saw her two Genin students, Okami knocked out and Chogin hurt from using his second pill and was beaten up badly. "Dammit, what can I do here?"

Shoving Tekei back with his feet, Kasai took out a bag of food fills, throwing them at Rai. "Here, eat these and hurry up to the Hosptial."

Rai caught them, immediately opening them up as she took one...it was only but one. "Only but one? Ugh." Swallowing it, her chakra was replenish. Still hurt, she was able to move freely and better now. First, she had an unconscious Okami on her shoulder while barely lifting up Chogin. "Chogin, you fatass..." She insulted as she jumped off.

While going off, she came across Sakana, Inotenn, and Bakkura. "Inotenn...Sakana...Bakkura." She called out.

"Oh, look! There's Rai sensei!"

"You all, we're heading to the hosptial."

"What, why? We're trying to help most of Chūnin and Jounin." Said Bakkura.

"Most of the Chūnin and Jounin are out on missions, we're relying on the Uchiha military force and random clans. Besides, most of these guys are too much for you to handle."

Meanwhile, Shinto was heading toward the Hostipal. Being caution, he used his Byakugan to check to see if there's any rogue ninjas hiding in there. Nope their wasn't, actually it was a team of medical-nin and Platinum. Running inside, Shinto yelled. "Plati-"

WAMP

Shinto was knocked on the floor by a punch from Platinum. "Shinto? Oops my bad, thought you were one of those ninjas."

"Platinum.." Shinto groaned as he sat up. "Aren't these the same ninjas that attacked us all those other times?"

Platinum, closing the door. Shinto turned to see some Chūnin, other Genin, and Jounins being healed by medical-nin. "Uh-huh! I finally learned who they are."

"Yes." Kuroba says, walking out of a patients room, throwing one of the goon out on the floor. The goon was beaten up bad, as he foam at the mouth. "I put a mental Genjutsu onto him several times, forcing him to tell us about this evil syndicate. They're called Nusubia. A very large dangerous crime syndicate that's run by S rank rogue Shinobi's." The police Uchiha stated, he took out his long katana sword from its case before finishing off the Nusuba ninja with a fatal stab to the neck, instantly killing him. Shinto eyes shrinked, turning away from brutal kill. "Sorry you had to see that, but when it comes to things like these, you have to show no mercy."

Kuroba, opened up the door, was about to go on the battle field until some Genins and a Jounin barged in. "More of them?"

Rai and the others laid Okami and Chogin on the floor. Sakana, being the healer, healed Chogin first since he was poisoned, then next Okami and Rai. "Don't worry, I know healing jutsu as well."

"Good, because our medical-nins are running low on chakra. Can you help them with their patience?" Kuroba asked.

"What?" Sakana vaguely spat.

"You're a young medical-nin right? You'll prove great use helping the others." Kuroba said, pullling out his blade from the corpse of a dead Nusuba member.

"I ain't no weak medical-ninja, I wanna go out and fight. I only healed them because they're my comrades."

 _"Atleast she cares about us."_ Bakkura thought with a deadpan.

Kuroba let out a sigh as he put his katana in its case, figuring out Sakana is that 'type' of ninja. "Little girl, you have no idea what you're talking about. Medical ninjas are very important, what if I told you, you can help all of us and end this right now by just healing people."

Sakana eyes narrow, she wasn't that smart but she also wasn't that dumb. Kuroba made a few hand genstures, expressing to Shinto and Bakkura to back him up.

"U-uh, yeah medical-ninjas are very useful!" Shinto added on. "Helping to heal all these wounded ninjas would definitely help us beat these evil thugs!"

"Um...yeah? That sounds like Hokage potential to me." Bakkura added on.

Inotenn in the background, chuckled from their goofy way to praise medical ninjas. Sakana sighed as she shrugged her shoulders while walking off down to the patience office. "Fine! Whatever. But once this is done, I better become the next Hokage canadiate."

Kuroba smiled nervously as he glanced at the others. "You all would be okay while we're gone?" He referred to Rai and her students.

"We'll be joining you all later.." Rai said.

Kuroba nodded as he took glances at Platinum, Shinto, and Bakkura.

Out in the opening to look for some Nusuba to crack. Platinum looked at them with a confusingly rised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"

"That little girl is those types that thinks big strong jutsus are everything. I can tell that because she denys helping others more patient. She's a eager ninja, I'll give her that but that cockyness can be a downfall sometimes." Kuroba explained. "Enough talking, we need to be queit."

Again, Tekei dropped onto the ground from fierce attacks from Midori and Kasai. Taking out several small ninja shuriken, Kasai darted them at Tekei. Piercing into his skin, a hugeexplosion risen up to the point that Kasai and Midori had jump away. As the smoke cleared, other rogue Kunochi and Shinobi had appeared with a different kind of melee weapons. Kasai eyes shot up, widening.as he took a step back. "Midori, stand back. We're in big trouble."

Listening what his Sensei said, Midori stood back staring at the other seven ninjas arrival. "Let me guess...? These are the other Swordsmen of the Mist?"

Anonymous holds the Twin Swords that's imbued with Lightning which increases the cutting power.

Saisu held the bluntsword, which is a single-sided axe and hammer joined by a chain.

Kugi, wielding the Blastsword which was just a sword that has a scroll of exposive tags incorporated into it.

Jabu has the Twinsword which is capable of storing and producing chakra, taking up various forms.

Tori having a sword called long which was simply a sword in shape of a needle with a long wire that can sew through people..

Hari holds the shark skin blade which can eat chakra.

Tempo has a double handle sword that can repel ninjutsu blasts-like back at its opponent twice as stronger, depending if the opponent Ninjutsu is weaker than his blade.

They were all guys except for Anonymous and Tori, Anonymous who seem to be the youngest considering her short height, and they all wore masks, covering their faces. Midori pointed at her. "Doesn't she seem a bit young to be joining some group like that?"

"I remember her, she was originally a Chūnin here a few years back. She's only 14 but don't let that fool you, she's pretty strong." Kasai pointed

"Wait! We're actually gonna fight them?!" Midori said, eyes slightly widen.

"No, I'm gonna fight them. You go out and try to regroup with the others." Kasai, charging up the Kasaigan.

"I...can't just leave you here-"

"Their attacking!"

Both Kasai and Midori jumped out Tori flying wire way, Kasai landed on size of a building (via using his chakra to stand and walk on it) Tekei dashed at Midori with his executioner blade, slashing it downward. Midori, using Lightining Release on another kunai, heblocked it, but was slowly being pushed down onto him. Kasai, sprinting to Midori aid, thrusting out his flaming jab toward Tekei which blocked by Hari shark skin blade. The shark skin blade slowly ate on Kasai fire release chakra, causing it to dispense.

Midori kicked Tekei away as he leaped up. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Letting off a wave of flames, toward both Hari and Tekei. Kasai immediately bolted out the way. Grinning, Midori soon later know that his Fireball was sending right back at him. He was gonna be damaged until a white skeleton humanroid blocked it for him.

"Huh?"

"Leaf Hurricane!" A girl with a green jumpsuit came from the sky, sending a destructive windmil kick across Tempo face, sending him flying backwards.

"Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Bakkura sended his shadow toward Hari, possesing his body. Hari could easily get himself out of this but being caught off gaurd it gave Bakkura a little control over his shadow, giving Shinto a chance to smash both of his ankle weights between Hari face before sending him on the ground with a spin kick.

Tekei overwhelm by all of this, took a step back as Anonymous, Jabu, and Tori stepped up.

Midori look out in front of him, seeing that it was brother who saved him. But was curious of what power he used. "Elder brother?"

"Surprised to see me?" Kuroba turned to his little brother, showing off what they call the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Prepare for battle, Midori." He tossed his brother a long katana sword. "Here, you have one too black and white cinnamon roll."

"Please...don't make that a nickname." Shinto slightly blushed.

He tossed his last long Katana blade to Shinto. Platinum sprinted back to her comrades. "Platinum, isn't it? You know who to fight right?"

"Yeah!" She nodded.

The 8 Swordsmen regrouped up, trying to plan out something. But suddenly, Anonymous dash away from her partners and towards Shinto. _"She's fast."_

Backing up, he clashed swords with her Lightning Blades. The rest followed suit

"Seems that its begun. " Kuroba said, dashing forward. Midori was still wondering what were those eyes.

Kuroba sprinted to the left, avoiding her wire. Jabu split his swords into two swords with single handles, the blades increases length as he slashed both of them simultaneously horizontally toward Kuroba. Kuroba leaped above them as he sent his feet colliding into Jabu face. Jabu stumbled back as Kuroba sent a side kick to his ribcage and punch to his face. Jabu swung his blades at Kuroba again, Kuroba backflipping, he was about to use the Fireball Jutsu on Jabu in a point-blank range. But Tempo was closing in, so instead he used Phoenix Flower Jutsu to fire dozen of small fire balls, Tempo only can deflect only but a few was overwhelm by the barrage of fireballs.

Tekei covered the area in mist, using the Hidden Mist Jutsu. "Shit..." Bakkura cursed as he stayed hidden in a alley close by.

Shinto katana was knock out his hand. "Dang! Byakugan!" Byakugan turning on, Shinto crouched under a blade slice and retailated with an uppercut, sending Anonymous flying upward. Proofing into a wooden log, Shinto turned to see Anonymous blades across around his neck. _"Wow I couldn't even get a chance to respond."_ Releasing chakra from his chakra points, he rotating, repelling away Anonymous and her blades away. Anonymous skidded on all fours as she took a look at her swords.

Platinum was sort of taking control of her fight with Hari. Using the First Gate to increase her speed and strength, she ducked under Hari shark skin sword spin before sending a leg uppercut. Bandages unwrapping, she was gonna go for a primay lotus but then Platinum was sent flying backwards by a wave of explosions from some explosion tags. Saisu ran toward her with his Bluntsword ready. "Platinum!" Shinto called out, he then looked back at Anonymous who was about to get her Lightning blade. Shinto immediately kicked out of her reach. Anonymous swept around on hands, sending a kick to Shinto shin, putting him down on one knee. Anonymous then followed up with another kick to Shinto chin that made him fell heavily.

Anonymous shot for her Lightning Blade, Shinto got up and ran for the other one. But he didn't go and attack Anonymous, he went to his friend aid. Doing handseals, air was compressing into his palm "I'm sorry but Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Launching the Lightning Blade at blinding, it impale through Saisu shoulder, sendinf him into a building where he'll be yelling in agony and pain. "Dammit, help me out over he-"

Before he could finish, Kasai would be in front of Saisu with a flaming chakra palm. "Kasaigan Pyroclastic Rock!" With that jab, impaling through Saisu adbomen, completely setting Saisu stomach on fire. After a couple of seconds, Kasai stabbed a kunai down onto Saisu back as he dropped down motionless. "One down, great work Shinto!"

"H-heh, huh." Shinto slightly looked to see a sword pinned up to his neck, with his near 360 sight, he can already tell it was Anonymous. _"I couldn't.."_

She could have killed him right then and their but she immediately turn and jump above the shadow paralysis jutsu that was slowly reaching toward her. "Dammit, how did they knew my approach?"

Taking out his chakra blades, he engaged in weapon combat with her. Watching, Shinto saw that Bakkura Kenjutsu was better than his but not better than hers. "Dah!!" Bakkura yelled, taking a cut to that chest. Backing up, he tried to use his Loose Shadow Possesion Jutsu again but she jumped above again.

But what she didn't knew that Shinto still had her sights, a small glimping aura surrounded him. He was using the First Inner Gate. "I got you now! Leaf Hurricane!"

With the strength and speed of the First Gate, his Leaf Hurricane collided into her stomach, blowing a huge gust of wind that blown Anonymous far away. She crashed into a nearby house window. A woman scream as she cluthed onto her a son. Her husband ran up who had a head protector and a chūnin jacket. "Get the hell out! Would you thugs just leave our village" He ran at Anonymous with a kunai.

He tried to stab her with it but she easily deflected it with her sword before sendinf a knee to his stomach. The man coughed up saliva as he fell on his knees then faceplanted into the floor. "P-please, don't hurt my wife and son..."

"..." Anonymous jumped out the window.

"Yo! Thanks for that."

"No problem, that didn't defeat them though I think. That person is a lot stronger than us Genin, we better watch out and try to end these others fast."

"Right."

Bakkura and Shinto ran over to Tekei who was fighting Midori. Tekei noticed their approach as he put his Executioner blade away, he caught Midori by his wrist and swung him toward Bakkura and Shinto. Both catching Midori, Tekei punched the ground, sending a wave of explosions toward them.

Bakkura jumped out the way along with Midori. "8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" Using his released and spun chakra barrier, Shinto took on the wave of explosions. Attempting to do that, he was sent flying.

"Ugh..." Midori raised up, slowly on Midori sharingan, a second tomoe was formed . "Hey Bakkura, can you use the Shadow Strangle Jutsu?"

"Yeah I can but it costs a deal of chakra, weaken him down a bit." Bakkura replied.

"Tch. Shinto, get off your ass and help me beat this guy." He said, slowly getting up.

"Do you think..." Shinto slowly got up as well. "we could win?"

"With my Sharingan and your Byakugan, nobody can't stop us."

"Wow, you really believe that we can work together?" Shinto beamed.

"No, I only said it because it was cool, let's go!" Midori said, charging at Tekei first.

Shinto groaned under his breath as he followed behind Midori. Tekei slashed his Executioner Blade vertically at Midori. Something was new, he could see his movements better than before. Midori hopped to the side, dodging it. He then jumped over it when Tekei swung it at him. Midori was about to slash down his katana but was sent flying back by an a quick explosion. This gave Shinto a chance to send some finger strikes to Tekei mid chakra points, causing him to cough up saliva. Tekei then stumbled over to the side after taking a kick to the face. "Damn kids!"

Midori and Shinto charged at him again, with Midori and Tekei swords colliding, Tekei spun over behind Midori, sending a hook kick across Shinto face while sending a slice through Midori lower body. That would have been good if that wasn't a substitution. Tekei then would be hit in the jaw by a hard flying knee by Shinto, Shinto then rotated in mid-air, sending him stumbling backwards with a hook kick of his own that collided to Tekei other jaw. _"Can't believe this brat is stronger than I thought.."_

After that, Midori would stab his katana through Tekei leg from behind, causing him to yell in pain. "SHIT! FUCK! FUCK!" Tekei yelled out as he kicked away Midori with a roundhouse. Shinto then tried to run up and punch him again but Tekei caught it and sent him driven through a wall with jab that caused an explosion afterwards. Breathing hard, he then realized he immoblized.

"Die you son of a bitch! Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" Bakkura shouted as the shadoe took a form of a hand that slowly slittered around Tekei body up to his neck, strangling him. Tekei was choking but also struggling to break free which had Bakkura shaking since he had to use his chakra to keep a hold of him. "Tch...just choke.."

Bakkura was losing chakra as his hold weaken. Midori groaned after taking that kick, he then saw that Bakkura had him in the Shadow Strangle Jutsu. With that little time, Midori can execute his signature move. Midori got up, running at Tekei at full speed before sliding across the ground, Bakkura releasing his shadow possession, Midori shot up off his hand, sending Tekei flying upwards with an uppercut kick. Landing on his feet, Midori jumped up after Tekei. First, slamming his knee into Tekei back, damaging his spinal cord, following up with a front flipping downward heel drop to the nose which should have made Tekei flip in mid-flight but Midori quickly sended him off into the ground with a Lightning Release punch to the stomach. "Midori, Lightning Style Blitz!" Saying that, Midori stomped down on Tekei to add insult to injury.

That done it, Tekei was defeated. Knocked unconscious, internal organs damaged, was strangle, a sword stuck through his leg. Yup he was out. Meanwhile Kuroba, Platinum Lee, Kasai killed Tori, beating up Jabu, Tempo, and Hari. Seeing that two of their members killed, one knocked out, and the rest of them beaten up. They decided to retreat off.

Shinto and Midori turned off their Dojutsu eyes as they walked above Tekei. "Wow! We cleaned house! So what do we do with him?" Shinto stare down at

Midori, scowling at Tekei, risen up his katana. "I'll show you what we can do."

"Younger brother, withdraw!" Kuroba who seem to be in some pain was being helped by Platinum and Kasai to walk. "Don't kill him, he's in for arrest. We might can get better intel from him."

"So...what now?" Bakkura asked.

"We need to fight the Hokage. We can really use her help."

Mizume actually had her hands full, she was battling another Kage tier Ninja. She used the Water Dragon jutsu to send a giant Dragon made of water toward her opponent. Her opponent used mud wall to block it. Immediately jumping back as Mizume bursted through the mud wall with her chakra control fist alone. "I want say that we're on par with each other, but from your cowardness of hand to hand combat. It seems that I'm the strongest when it comes to physical strength."

The man closed his hand. "True, but can you overwhelm this? Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu!" Opening up his hands, he created a large white cube that can break down atoms at a cellur level.

"Tch, a very dangerous jutsu. Alright, I'll like to show you a Jutsu that isn't even a Water Style nature." Mizume held out jer hand, manipulating a good amount of chakra that spiral into a ball.

The man eyes widen. "T-the Rasengan?! A forbidded jutsu."

"I've known the Rasengan ever since I was a Teenager, it was the only jutsu I rarely used but develop just in case. But now I'm gonna use it to defeat you. Oodama Rasengan!" She raised her hands, increasing the size of the spiraling ball of chakra while charging at her foe.

"Die!"

Both colliding their attacks, a huge gigantic explosion appeared. Afterwards leaving a huge crater in the ground. "Holy shit...that was a scary sight.." Mizume being covered in dirt, got up and dusted herself off. Her enemy being on the other side of the crater got up as well, then suddenly smoke bombs dropped in front of him, he'll then be lift up by a comrade. That made sense but his comrade was wearing a Hidden Leaf Jacket and headband. "A fucking traitor?" She gritted her teeth, as she ran back to her village.

The Nusuba clan was retreating. Hidden Leaf had won. Tekei was taken in Uchiha police custody. Kuroba was actually taken to the Hosptial where he'll rest up better at, Midori was confused why and even asked him. Kuroba simply told him some type of lie.

Sakana was praised, she was able to heal 20 people, 24 counting Rai and her team.

"I don't believe you!"

"I can't believe you!"

"I don't care." Midori firmly said.

The only praised she got was from Shinto of course while her teammates turn the other leaf. Midori was actually amazed its just that didn't wanted to show it. "Seriously, you healed 20 people by yourself?! That's really such a good feat, you'll really become a great medical-nin one day!"

"Hey hey hey! Watch what you say, like I said. I'm not becoming no medical ninja, I only did it because we were going to war." Sakana replied vulgarly as she walked out the Hospital.

"Jeez, 20 people though? Her training on her chakra control really paids off." Platinum commended.

"This day was...terrible but wild. Hey Shinto, it was great working with ya but I'm still gonna try my best to be a better replacement. See ya." Bakkura walked out.

Shinto dumbfounded and confused on whether he should take that as a compliment or insult. "Thanks?"

That only left Midori, Shinto squinted, staring at his Uchiha rival. To be honest, why was he still here? Shinto and Platinum walked out the Hospital. "Hey Shinto, you've better be prepared at the Chūnin Exams. Because, I won't hold anything back on you."

"Me neither, Midori!" Shinto replied, waving at his friend while walking off.

After that wild day, Shinto wanted to sleep. But a breeze blown through the window and onto Shinto, Shinto enjoyed the gust of wind. But then it slightly gottej stronger. "Mm.." He moaned.

The wind then kicked the shit out of Shinto, making him faceplant on the floor. "Ow!! Ugh..stupid wind." Shinto got up and went to the window, his eyes then fluttered open once laying eyes on a very familiar person. Black long hair, carmal but close to light skin, black short-sleeve shirt with a green skirt. "Girl from earlier, uh Okuru? How did you find me?"

"I can sense chakra and emotioms remember?" Okuru reminded him.

"Oh- Y-yeah! What do you want at a time like this?"

"I want to talk to you. Aren't we friends?" Okuru smiled happily.

"Well...yeah but I got training to do tomorrow."

"I promise it'll only take a little of your time."

"Hmpf...okay.." He smiled, going over to put his sandals, he then grabbed a blanket off the bed wrapping it over himself just because he's only wearing a grey t-shirt and red pajamas. He then jumped out in front Okuru. "Alright...what are we doin."

"I wanna take a walk and talk." Okuru replied as she started to walk away from the Inn. "C'mon!" She paced off very quickly. Shinto followed beside Okuru "So, how the rest of your day was?" Okuru spoke up, starting the converstation.

"Pretty crazy." Shinto replied. "There was an invasion and well...I fought of course.."

"I assume you did well?"

"Welll- I did help defeat two of the Swordsmen of the Mist? I did fought another one and send them flying away, they were stronger than me but oh well." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh.." The only thing she could say until Shinto glanced at her face, he noticed a nasty cut across her cheek. "Hey...are you okay?"

"Huh? Is there something on my face?" Okuru asked.

"Yes! A nasty cut! Did you get in a fight or something?!" He whispered loudly.

"No...no, I just fell down some stairs." She lied.

"Like I didn't heard that one before." Shinto sighed.

"It's fine Shinto, I'm okay." Okuru replied, smiling because his worriedness. Shinto decided not to continue this subject, he noticed that she shivering.

"Uh, a-are you cold?" Shinto wondered.

"Just a little cold, yes." Okuru replied.

"W-well, um here." He took his off blank and wrapped around her.

"But then...you'll get cold."

"I'll be fine."

"Now, you're making me feel guilty. We'll share." She opened up the blanked and wrapped herself close to Shinto, his blush didn't seem as red as it used to been.

They talked all towards the mountain peak, mainly Shinto was talking and Okuru listening. It was mainly about his past when he actually had a family.

"So your sister left somewhere instead of going to the Sunagakure along with you? That sounds like a bad sibling."

"No no no, Torisu was a great sister, an awesome sister! She trained me how to use my Byakugan, Gentle Fist Taijutsu and taken care of me for most of my life. I'm...the bad one, if it wasn't for me Torisu would probably became a strong Jounin ninja by now. She put everything on hold for me...and I even made her more depressed because I ran away without letting her know."

"Oh, sorry for disrespecting your sister then. You two must've had a great bond." Okuru said, trying to make up from what she said a half of minute ago. "Y'know...me and you are a bit alike."

"How so?"

"We both came from an abusive past, except I never had a sibling to rely on and both of my parents didn't love me. My mother was some mean drunken one night while my dad was the abusive one."

"Oh, I'm...sorry to hear that."

"You're admirable Shinto-chan. Straving through that pain and still beaming out with positive emotions."

"Oh thank yo- Wait...chan? What does that mean?"

Okuru stopped walking as her smile became a grin. "Its like a title, y'know like how you ninjas call your teachers 'sensei.' Chan is like a title used for close friends and lovers, and others."

"Oooh! Okay then...Okuru-chan. I really like talking to you." Shinto lips formed a cheeky smile.

"I like talking to you as well. Its bizarre but it feels like your the type of person I needed in my life."

That made Shinto extremely blush. "H-how...is that bizarre?"

Okuru didn't say anything, she just turn to him and gave him a peck on the lips, it was fast but good enough to stun Shintk. "D-dah?!" Shinto shot away from Okuru with a completely red face.

"What?"

"You kissed me!" Shinto yelled, flushed.

"Weren't you intending to do the same?" She said.

"No- I mean- I don't know?"

"Its bizarre isn't it?" Okuru tossed away the blanket, walking over to Shinto, being slightly taller than him, it sorta creeped him out. "Love. In. First. Sight?"

Shinto looked away. "I wouldn't...say in first sight-"

Okuru placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. "Do..you want to kiss me?"

"I guess..."

His voice trailed off and eyes shut closed as her lips pressed against his. It was that same feeling with Sakana except it was unexpectedly rushed and...Okuru felt the same way he felt about her. Her hands slowly drift around the back of his head and neck as they continue to kiss each other, his arms wrapped around her waist. They pulled away from each other. "I-I-I..."

"Shinto...run away with me."

That sent Shinto out his love trance. "W-what?"

"I said run away with me. Now that I have you, I can get away from all of this. Away from this dangerous shinobi stuff."

"I-I..." Shinto kept stuttering, this was too much for him.

"Like I told you, its bizarre but so right. Even though we just met today, we've been so connected. Shinto, I've only felt this connection with you!"

Shinto couldn't lie, this is all he wanted now. Someone to love him? He don't know where his sister at and he was rejected by Sakana. But, he couldn't just leave his friends.

"Okuru...I can't just leave everything! I have friends, friends that I really want to be around. How about you come to the Hidden Sand Village with me?"

"Your...friends. That's what makes you driven...they are precious to you."

"Yeah...but you sti-"

"Don't talk." Okuru silenced him, Shinto risen an eyebrow as she opened her eyes revealing her brownish black eyes. Shinto then was shoved onto the ground as Okuru glared at him. "Don't ever talk to me again unless you accept my offer. I'll go back to my abusive father, he'll atleast keep me 'company'." She said, walking away.

"Wait, Okuru-chan...I thought..." Tears began to raised up in the Hyuga eyes, after she walked into the trees, she was gone. "Ughhh! Dammit! Dammit!" He yelled to himself, he found someone like him and...

Shinto...just walked out the woods with his blanket, jumping back to his hotel window. He then glanced at the wall, blood written on the wall and pictures on the floor of...a girl?

 ** _Your sister didn't leave the village, she left this world. Shinto, come join the Nusuba clan or you'll be next._**

They done it, Nusuba clan was the cause of Torisu disppearance. They killed her, his Byakugan activated by itself but something was different. His white eye spun into a light green eye with its irides was a white foral pattern like the Tenseigan but it wasn't the Tenseigan and the eye pupil was darken green and he had sharp black markings around his eyeslids down his cheeks. Reverting back to normal, fainted on the floor.

 **Flashback**

 _"Kasai sensei, whatever happen to my sister?"_

 _"She...went to a different village Shinto. She said she couldn't live in konoha anymore."_

 **End of Flashback**

Tomorrow Midori was putting on his clothes, he couldn't stop thinking about his brother Sharingan. He went over to his mother who shared his black hair, her name was Ren. "Yo, mom. Where's dad? I didn't see him last night."

"He was sent to the Konoha Hospital last night. Those thugs were ruthless."

Midori dad wasn't much of a fighter unlike his sons, same for his mom except his mom seem to know a lot more about other things. "Mom...uh, do you know about those eyes Kuroba has?"

"The Sharingan? You have that too."

"No, not the Sharingan- I mean- it looks like the Sharingan but more like a pinwheel. Kuorba has it." Midori explained.

Ren head cocked slightly as she stood their thinking. "Mmmm, nope. Never heard of it."

Midori let out a groan as he left the kitchen. "You aren't hungry?"

"I'll just buy something along the way to Kasai."

Leaving his house, he saw Shinto downcast, walking around. He was in his previous outfit. What was up his ass this early in the morning? Sakana approached Shinto with a box of biscuits. "I made these myself and I..."

Shinto ignored Sakana as he continue to walk _. "Kasai-sensei, did you know about this? Did you know they kill my sister? Why did my life had to be a living hell..."_

HELLOO!" Sakana being in front of him, shouted. Shinto raised his head up, with a a mean stare. Sakana didn't care, she got a biscuit out and held it to Shinto face. "Shinto, I made biscuits! Try one!"

"I don't want any."

"But...I thought you like biscuits. C'mon try it." She said, putting it to his mouth.

"I said I don't want any!" He smacked the biscuit out of her hand.

Midori witnessing it walked up to the two, Sakana gritted her teeth, sent a hard slap across Shinto jaw. So hard that left a red hand print on his cheek. She then dropped the box of biscuits and grabbed him by his shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You tryna fight?!"

"Hey! Calm it down you." Midori got between his friends, mainly pushing them both back , he glanced at Shinto first since he started it "Why'd you knock that biscuit out her hand? It was very uncalled for Shinto." Midori said in calm nature.

Shinto shoved Midori hand away. "I said I didn't want her stupid biscuit! Now leave me alone." He replied angrily as he started to walk away.

"He's so dead." Sakana gambled. Midori out of all people was concern for Shinto, not because Sakana wants to beat his ass but something else.

Fist clenched, teeth gritted, he was so mad. Inotenn watering his parents flowers, he then saw Shinto storming up. Shinto was angry? Inotenn never knew that could happen, that had him slightly concern. With a small smile, he waved at Shinto. "Hey! Shinto!"

Shinto wanted to ignore him but he thought it was best not to be an asshole to all his friends. "H-hey...Inotenn." He replied with his throwback silence tone

"Is something wrong?" Inotenn asked.

"In...fact, their is...can I talk to you, privately?"

"Oh, sure."

Shinto was brought in Inotenn house, then bedroom. Inotenn closed and locked the windows and doors. His room was a bit messy, papers all around the place with drawings that a 5 year old could do, paint was splatter on the wall, a laptop on a desk with a drawing pen that seem to be pressed on too hard. "Sorry that my room looks like a junkyard."

"Its perfect..." Shinto said, sitting down on Inotenn bed.

Inotenn rolled over his rolling chair over to Shinto before sitting down on it. "So, tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, yesterday before the Nusuba clan attacked our village."

Shinto explained everything about his sister to Inotenn, Inotenn was...wow. "I'm...sorry for your lost, Shinto. I'm guessing Kasai didn't wanted to tell you because you might've...well go after the Nusuba clan yourself and get hurt." Inotenn assumed.

That didn't make Shinto feel any better in fact that made him feel a lil worst. "But- But...he should've told me! I actually believed that Torisu was out there alive but she was dead probably for a long time! He gave me false hope!" He banged his fist on his bed in anger.

"...What are you gonna do about it?" Inotenn said in a heistantly way.

"I'm...gonna join them."

"WHAT?!" Inotenn shouted.

Shinto expected that reaction as he quickly tried to explain. "Hear me out! The Nusuba clan are after me, I'm going to join the Nusuba clan so I can expose everything about them and have them killed just like Torisu!"

Shinto wanted someone dead? While thats sorta normal for ninjas, but Shinto? "Expose...? Wait if...Torisu was suppose to do that, then why didn't she?"

"Because...wait why didn't she?" Shinto mumbled, now perplexed. But now he didn't care, it was his time to get revenge on them. Shinto got off the bed, shaking the thought out of his head. "Whatever! I'm gonna make sure they pay for what they did."

Inotenn got out his seat, placing his hand. on Shinto shoulder. "As a Shinobi from a different nation, I wouldn't care whatever you do. But as a friend, I don't want you to do this. You're putting your life on the line, you're playing with fire. Revenge isn't the answer and it won't bring Torisu back."

Shinto gently pushed Inotenn away as his eyes started to be watered by tears, he went to the window, opening it. "Inotenn, I'm an emotional train wreck...it won't bring Torisu back but it'll make me feel a lot better knowing they aren't here either. If you are my friend, then you won't tell anybody! Just forget that this conversation ever happen."

Hopping out the window, the first glance on him was Midori from a far distance. Shinto gave an glare as he walked off. Going back to the woods, he tried to look for Okuru again. He could use his Byakugan but what if she was in those hotsprings. "Okuru-chan! Are you here? Please, I want to talk.."

"What? And stop calling me chan."

Shinto turned to see Okuru sitting on a tree branch, eyes closed but frowned. "Can...you come down so we talk?"

"If your accepting my offer then I'll be gladly to come down." Okuru replied, dingling her legs down the tree branch.

"Well, no. But its something about it. I wanted for you to come to Sunagakure with me bu-"

"Like I said Shinto, I don't want to be part of all of this Shinobi stuff." She said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Are you sure? Because that doesn't seem like a good excuse..."

"What did you say?" Said in a threatening manner by the blind girl who jumped in front of him.

"I-I didn't meant it in a negitive way." He said, backing up.

"Heh." She walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I know. Sorry behaving in a rude way, I just want to get away from all this."

"Then why won't you tell anybody. You can come to the Uchiha military force and tell them about your abusive father."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Its a lot complicated, but I guess its because I don't want nothing bad happen to him."

"...What?"

"Shinto, I have nobody but him. You know that since you don't want to run away with me."

He raised an eyebrow, totally puzzled. "I'm confused, I can take you- Well, you can get away fro-"

She pressed her index finger on Shinto lip, shutting him off. "Just forget it, you're being too nice." She was about to kiss him until she sensed a chakra approach. "Someone here..."

Busted, out from the tree was Midori Uchiha. Shinto turned to see his Uchiha friend, frowning. "Midori! What are doing here..." He said darkly.

"What are you talking about this is the way to the Mountain I train at."

While that is true however Midori only comes here if Kasai was tagging along. "Yeah, right. You only train here if Kasai was coming with you."

"Alright, I was following you. I wanted to know whats up about you."

"How about you mind your own bussiness!"

Midori let out a growl as he began walking away. "Fine then loser, wallow in your anger with your new dumb girlfriend." The uchiha stormed off with his fist clenched. "Who the hell do he think he is?"

"Should I leave?"

Shinto turned to Okuru. "No, don't. Plea don't. I really...really want to get to know you better."

Meanwhile in Mizume office, she got finished with her paperwork. Her assistant who's girl in her late 20s, wearing a long white cl oak while under it was a black unitard and embroidered vest. She brought Kasai, Rai, Iron Lee, and Topi to the room. "Is their anything you need Lord Hokage?" Kasai spoke up.

"I've been meaning to talk about this yesterday. We have a traitor in the village, someone with our Shinobi attire came and saved a very strong foe of the Nusuba clan."

"The Nusuba clan? Wait, while me and my team were out on a mission, we were attacked by those guys." Lee piped in.

"Yeah, same with me. I could've got my ass killed if Konaka didn't jump in." Topi joined.

"They also have the 7- I mean the 8 Swordsmen of the Mist." Kasai also joined in.

"And, from the intel we got. The Nusuba is run by S-ranks rogue Shinobi's, meaning that the Swordsmen are nothing compared to them."

Mizume sighed. "My god and none of you have no idea where the Nusuba clan hideout at?"

They all shook their head no. Throughoit the past days, everything seem the same with Shinto bad behavior becoming worst. His interactions with his friends became queit and non-existence now. 2 days before the start of the Chūnin Exams.

 **My phone moves slow at one point when I type too much. Everything seems complicated in this story but just wait. The final part of the Chūnin Exams stsrts next chapter.**


	7. Chūnin Exams Complete

**Welcome amigo's! Hope you enjoy my fanfic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Boruto.**

After all this, Shinto attitude has gotten worst. Midori? When coming around Midori, he doesn't even attempt to wave or make eye contact with him. Sakana? Sakana was always trying to get her friend attention but like Midori, he ignores her utterly. He still trains with Iron Lee along with Platinum but when Platinum Lee askes 'what's wrong?' he never answers.

That sadden him, Platinum was his best friend, a shoulder to cry on, a person can deeply understand. But not this. If he tokd her, a fight might've broke out between them and she would've told everyone about this.

But strangely, his relationship with Okuru has gotten better? They were girlfriend and boyfriend.

She seems like only person he loves

He went out to woods where his first interaction with the Nusuba clan. He was alone, no other ninjas were with him, a few clan members came as an attemtion to adduct him but after going through so much hard-working training, they were easily defeated. Then Anonymous, one of the swordsmen of the mist had arrived.

They discuss about him joining the Nusuba clan. BUT, only if the Nusuba Clan don't attack the villages. Without questioning, Anonymous agreed.

Sakana was tired of Shinto being a mess. She cared about him, she liked him. But she only rejected him because she doesn't want emotions to get in the way of her future.

In Shinto Inn Hotel room, Sakana was there sitting against the bed. Arms crossed and face frowned, that was usual Sakana.

The Hyuga wasn't surprised but was annoyed that she's in his room. "What are you doing here?" He asked vulgarly.

Sakana went past him to lock the door. If she was going to communicate with him, she going to have be brave and stay in this room alone. Shinto was unsure what she was doing but it got him cautious. "What are you doing? Get out...I want to be alone."

Shinto had never spoken like that to anyone. He was either too scared to do so back then or too nice to yell at anyone until somebody pushes him to the edge. Which reminded Sakana, something bad must've really happen to Shinto for him to stay so angry and isolated.

The silence was painful and slowly annoyed Shinto. The Hyuga reached for the doorknob but the Ai scooted in front of it. She no longer seem all big and confident. "Shinto, can...you tell me what's wrong? Me and Midori are worried about you."

"Why can't you and Midori mind your own business? Now get out."

"Shinto please, I just want to know. I really miss you."

"I-um uh." Shinto stammered. Unsure what to say now that she sounded so concern. "Just leave me alone...I don't want to talk."

Sakana couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, until that day at the Carnival. "Are...you heartbroken?"

Shinto eyebrow quirked up from that sudden question. Then he remembered his date with her at the Carnival. "No..." His voice sort of cracked.

"You're...terrible at lying Shinto." She continued, she then went over to him, having her hands on his shoulders. Shinto leaned back a bit as she stood on her tippy toes.

He...was with Okuru and Sakana was trying to kiss him. He acted on reflects and pulse by shoving her onto the floor. That...was unexpected, especially to Sakana. Shinto regretted as Sakana stared at him in disbelief.

"I...d-didn't mean to do that." Shinto knew he crossed the line, he tried to help herup but she declined. She just scowled at him, storming out the room.

Shinto sighed very long, he was a big emotional wreck.

Midori saw that Sakana was running home crying. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand Shinto anymore. "Shinto..."

Now the two days had past. It was time to showcase their skill.

Everyone was here, including other Kages that warriors didn't advance. Shinto going out, he looked over the Kage seats to see Tsyuna. He smiled at him, waving. He was like a father figure to him. He standed along side Tsunaara who waved at him. "Can you believe it Elder brother? We're going to be on TV and...we can become Chūnin!"

"Yeah..." He slightly looked over to see Toshinno and Rankai. Toshinno was glaring at him with a smirk, Shinto only became anger, starting off his fight against the Nusuba clan starts right here. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakana.

It was weird, after that incident, nothing bad has occur. Not even her father.

"Alright guys, the rules are just the same as the preliminaries. You better put your life on the line if you want to become a Chūnin. The first fight is Rankai vs Shinto."

Shinto glared, but behind that glare was nervousness. He was gonna go against the strongest guy here. Everybody left the arena except for Shinto and Rankai.

Platinum Lee sat beside a concern Sakana, strangely? "Sakana, the mean girl isn't it? I see that your worried."

"At first, I'm worried, but now I just don't care." Sakana back with her old sass.

"Huh? Oh whatever!" Platinum replied, she then glanced down at Rankai and Shinto stare down.

He've waited so long to let loose, he tighten up his bandages around his fists.

Rankai arms were crossed, kind of at uneased. Shinto was looked driven.

A gust of wind circled the arena as the two stared at each other. "Begin!" Topi commenced as he jumped away from the two.

"No Gentle Fist, just me kicking your ass." He said, taking off the ankle weights anf tossing them away.

"You've changed throughout the past month. Going through puberty?"

 _"No, just loneliness."_

Shinto started off by shooting himself at Rankai, swinging a left hook kick toward his jaw, it was blocked by Rankai forearm. Rankai then pushed back Shinto follow up attack which was a mid-air knee shooting up. Shinto then was skidded backwards before crouching under a side kick from Rankai. He then sweep his leg around, sending Rankai falling heavily on the ground. He then flipped forward, trying to stomp down on Rankai.

Rankai rolled out the way. Shinto then got out the Wind Style: Gale Palm, blowing Rankai backwards.

Rankai trying to get back up, he was dragged through the ground by the strong gust of wind. Shinto then got out a few shurikens, infusing Wind chakra within kt. "Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!"

He sent the Wind infused shuriken toward Rankai. Rankai got up with one of the lethal shuriken slightly slit across his jaw , and sides. "Tch...you've got a lot stronger than you previously was."

He ran at Rankai again, this time sending a punch toward his mid-sentence. Rankao caught the punch by its wrist, he was holding on it tight like he was gonna bend it but it was hard since Shinto was pulling back. The Hyuga quickly took out a kunai from his weapon bag and was gonna jab it through Rankai arm. Rankai quickly retailated by letting go of his hand and kicking him hard in the stomach that sent him flying backwards.

Barreling across the ground, he quickly glt up with the kunai still in hand. He then ran back at Rankai, swinging it and jabbing it forward. Rankai was barely dodging them with some of them pierced through his skin.

"He's...fighting so...ruthlessly." Tsunaara said, worried a bit.

"Hmph."

Rankai quickly sent a right hook that was deflected back away with wrist as he swung the kunai towards his neck. Rankai gasped as he reflectedly stopped the swing by catching his arm. Then pulled Shinto over his shoulder, slamminf him into the ground. _"This little shit is crazy-"_

Shinto again was going all for nothing with his guy, he quickly shot both his feet to Rankai chin. Sending him flying into the air. "Shinto Style Primary Lotus!"

His bandages wrapped around Rankai legs and arms, he then pulled and swung down Rankai. Slamming him into the ground hard. "Ugh-" Rankai was buried in a small crater, getting up slowly. _"Still not done yet. Thank god."_ Shinto tossed aside the kunai, running at Rankai. Again he tried to attack head on but it phased through an after image.

He was looking around as Rankai bolting around faster than the normal eye could see. Shinto was struck back in the back torso which made him sent a backfist.

Midori was watching of course, confused why Shinto isn't using his Byakugan as a better visionual on Rankai.

Shinto just didn't need it, he was just gonna do it on his own. After Rankai next speedrun attack, Shinto countered with a Substitution Jutsu. He then spun in mid-air while activating First Inner Gate, he, shooting out feet, hitting the ninja with a windmill that shockwave the arena. "Leaf Hurricane!"

That blasted Rankai into the wall. Shinto reverted back to his base state, looking down at him. "C'mon, you down already." He made fun of, he then turned on his Byakugan just in case if Rankai about to get back up.

And getting back up he did, but this time, he was activating the Heavenly Breaths as a orange aura circled around him. "I didn't intent to use this! But you deserve it." His muscles was increasing size once he went through a breathing method.

Toshinno in the background was smirking his ass off. Unfourtunely for him, he didn't knew Shinto came prepared.

He turned off his Byakugan as he crossed his arms together as a green beam of light flashed around him. "You didn't think I didn't came prepared. You'll pay for what you did to me and my friend. Gate of Healing!"

Found in the brain, his physical strength. was dramatically increased, now down to the Spinal cord which was Gate of Life that basically made his skin turned red. Then it was the Gate of Pain which increased both strength and speed.

"Figures that he'll know that, training with you Iron Lee. But why though? This technique is extremely dangerous." Kasai stated.

Iron Lee admittally nodded rapidly. "Mhm, that's big talk coming you, teaching Midori mister Kaisagan."

"Ugh." Kasai didn't had no comback from that.

Platinum rooting for her friend, she was ultimately worried that he was using that 4th inner Gate. It can tear muscle tissure and the worst of all, he was going against a person that can match up against that level.

Midori curiously wanted to know what that technique Shinto was using.

They both burst at each other at immese speed, blowing a gust of dust around them. They then was engaged blows while slowly hovering in the air. Midori used the Sharingan to keep up their speed. _"Dammit, how strong Shinto has gotten..."_

Shinto was mostly throwing the punches and kicks while Rankai played defense, trying his best to block them and dodge them. After a swift downwards roundhouse, Rankai blocked it with his forearm, he immediately by throwing a fierce jab but Shinto disappeared into an after image as he appeared above Rankai. "TAKE THIS!"

Shinto had his fist reeled up together, slamming down a sledgehammer fist. Rankai hit the ground hard, leaving a huge crater where he landed it. But Rankai wasn't no pushover.

As Shinto landed on the ground, Rankai immediately went on the offensive, now attacking with constructive jabs. Shinto managed to block them with his wrists, but wasn't ready for Rankai shot out kick to the mid-section. He was driven backwards, Shinto winched a bit as he got up. He then saw Rankai trying to foot stomp him. His bandages unwrapped again, he jumped back, launching out his bandages.

This was his killshot, the bandages wrapped around Rankai arms. Pulling Rankai into the Reverse Lotus final blow punch. The blow made Rankai cough up blood, an eletrical shock zapped around Shinto from it. Shinto reverting back to his base, he immediately jumped back, completely exhausted while Rankai was still in the Heavenly breaths technique

Rankai was on his knees but he smirked very sadistc, he got up running toward Shinto.

"Oh no...Shinto..." Platinum said very concerned.

Shinto cocked back his fist as Rankai ran at him. Then suddenly, Rankai was out his Heavenly breaths. "What the-"

 _"Killshot!"_

Rankai was floored onto the ground with a very full-fledge punch. Rankai was out for the count, but Shinto added insult to injury by running and stomping down Rankai face. "That...was satisfying, hai-saaaa...oh man.." Shinto fell back on his bottom.

"I saw it...with that punch, he could've killed Rankai. Once he thrown that punch, he used Gentle Fist to attack his internal organ, mainly his lungs which is the source of Heavenly Breaths..."

Shinto was declared the winner, he fainted on the scretcher as he was taken to Konoha Hospital.

Sakana was gone, she left the staduim to go to the Hospital. Underway, the next battle was Bakkura was against Tanaki.

Shinto was sitting down against the bed wall, totally out of chakra. "I've finally beat that guy head in...but I don't think I'll be good for the next round."

"Shinto-" Out in the room, Sakana was there.

"Sakana? Ah...Sakana, I'm sorry for what happen last time."

She locked the door. If it was rough housing again, he was definitely in a terrible position. She stormed over to the bed which had him frighten. "Sakana, please not right...can you kill me up later and I won't fight ba-"

Green chakra emitted from her hands, she crawled on the bed beside him, healing, restoring his chakra. Shinto was confused...she was helping him? After being so mean to her. "Why...are you helping me?"

"Because...I care about you, it'll be a shame that all that potential go to waste that quickly."

"But...I was being mean to you, I...pushed you.."

"Yes, and I'm totally plotting my revenge later."

Shinto felt like a guilty jerk now that she's helping him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry.."

Kasai best swordsmen vs Iron Lee best swordsme- women.

Bakkura was nervous, he didn't had any big attacks unlike her and everybody else. But he didn't get this far to stop now.

"Commence!"

Tanaki with her took out her primary weapon, her katana while rushing towards Tanaki. Bakkura taken out his chakra blades as he deflected away a downward sword slash away with one of his chakra blades while he swung the other one, trying to hit her jaw with the brass knuckle part. Tanaki head leaned back, dodging it it before counterattacking with a spin kick to his stomach. Bakkura quickly rolled up back on his feet as he sent his Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Tanaki jumped back as she stabbbed down her katana into the ground. Bakkura immediately threw a couple of ninja stars at her while charging at her. She summoned an axe and easily slit through them. Then charged Lightning released into them as she swung it upward Bakkura. "Lighting Style: Lightning Slash Wave!"

A wave of Lightning soared Bakkura, Bakkura rolled to the side while taking flashbangs out his bags. The flashbangs he launched, popped a bright light that slightly blinded her. He then got ready for his Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu, until she jumped into the air.

While blinded, she began taking out scrolls preparing her rising twin dragon. Bakkura knew no way in hell that he can dodge or block that. "OKAY! I GIVE UP!" Bakkura yelled.

Tanaki heard him scream as she dropped on the ground. "Who am I kiddin, thinking that I can get far in this." He admitted his defeat, he then went away from the arena.

The crowd didn't look satisfied with that walk out and performance as they started to booed. "Booo! Very that match is one sided!"

"He sucks!"

"Bring out a better fight!"

"Uh, Hokage Mizume? This Tournament bracket is a bit off course. That Toshinno person doesn't have an opponent." Tsyuna stated as he shown that Tournament bracket sheet paper.

Mizume gave herself a facepalm, it wasn't her fault though since Jōkara was the Hokage at the time. "Should we say his opponent was late? And let him advance so it wouldn't cause problems?"

"I guess, I blame Jōkara for this."

"Next fight is Unka from the Hidden Stone vs Chogin from the Hidden Leaf."

Chogin was nervous, Unka was actually a strong foe. Proving himself a strong foe by defeating Inotenn with his Explosion Chakra.

Unka, the orange haired ninja from the Hidden Stone landed on the dirt, glaring at his opponent. "I commend you for getting past Kowai, but this is the end of the line for you."

"Humph."

"Begin!" Topi commenced the battle.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Chogin fist expanded sized as he extended out toward Unka. Unka fluidly skipped over to the side, and again when Chogin launch another expanded fist.

Being between Chogin extended arms, Chogin dug his fingers into the dirt. Flinging himself at Unka, Unka avoided him by leaping in the air. He've created 2 clones that was filled with Explosive chakra. Unka landed on the ground as his clones charged after Chogin.

Chogin already aware that the clones were suicide bombers as he sent several shurikens at them. The clones didn't explode, in fact, melted down into multiple white snakes that darted themselves at Chogin. "Tch! Expansion Jutsu!" His body expanded into a giant boulder, before tucking his limbs in. "Human Boulder!"

He rolled at the snakes, only later to find that they were the bombers, as they exploded Chogin into the air. "Ahh!" He yelled as his body reverted to normal.

Chogin hit the ground, not hard but enough to leave him groaning. Unka stayed on the offensive as he ran over to Chogin to sent a explosive emitted punch to his stomach, Chogin again used his Expansion on his body to block the damage of the explosive punch. Then expanding his fists, slamming them down onto Unka.

"Huh?" Rai eyebrows quirked up, seeing that Chogin actually got a hit on him.

Now Unka plowed into the ground, Chogin repeatedly slammed down his fists on Unka body. "Human Boulder!" Again, Chogin tucked his limbs in, running over Unka.

Chogin reverted back to normal as he turned to Unka with a smirk. But that smirk went away when he saw Unka getting up, dusting himself off. "That was very effective. No wonder Kowai couldn't handle you."

"Heh-"

Again, Unka went back on the offensive by throwing another punch at Chogin face. Chogin leaned his head out the way as he tried to swing an extended roundhouse, but then Chogin froze up as he felt like he was being wrapped by dozens of snakes. But it was actually Genjutsu as Unka knocked him out of it with another explosive punch.

From Unka sleeves, he sent out more explosive chakra emitted snakes towards Chogin. Chogin was able to get up fast enough as he skipped back quick, Unka done a clap, and then the monkey seal, discharging yellow electricity within his hands. "Lightning Style: Snake Lightning!"

A shot a bolt of Lightning that manifested a snake. Chogin jumped far back, but the Lightning Snake wasn't aimed for him. It was actually for the explosive snakes.

The explosion radius was able to blow back Chogin against the wall. "Dah!" Chogin spat.

 _"Huh, that Lightning Snake is a Jutsu I never heard of."_ Kasai thought.

As the smoke disappeared, Chogin was on his knees, coughing. "You should give up now." Unka offered.

"No-" Chogin got up, reaching for his pocket to take out a container that only has the red food pill. "You should give up now."

"He's thinking about ending this quick." Chogin dad said, taking a seat beside Kasai and Iron Lee while eating a bag of popcorn.

"Oh, hey Chojo. Watching your son fight?" Kasai asked.

"Yup! Couldn't believe that he made it this far. I'm proud of him. Chogin! Your papa is proud of you!" Chojo cheered on, waving off his popcorn.

Chogin ate the red pill, then suddenly his weight dramatically decreased down, cheeks and body became slim as red wings of chakra was emitted on his back.

The audience looked shocked from the sudden transformation. "Ironic, his strongest jutsu makes him slim." Midori pointed out.

Unka let out an army of explosive chakra snakes from his sleeves while leaping away. He wasn't going to take any chances fighting Chogin in hand to hand combat. After another big explosion, Chogin could be seen dropping through the smoke. Unka summoned 2 clones again to punch Chogin back. Chogin easily caught them, slinging them away. Unka quickly slam his hand down, as rhe summoning markings spread out. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Summoning, Unka was now on a huge hawk that he could use to fly on. He ascended up in the air as he trying to figure out what to do. Chogin sprinted before jumping high at Unka and his Hawk while charging a huge visible blue chakra within his fist. He then attempted to smash it into Unka, the fist could've killed Unka if it wasn't held back and if he didn't dodge it with the Substitution Jutsu. "W-what?! I...missed?"

The technique he used was Butterfly Bullet Bombing, a life-threatening technique. Chogin wings had disappeared as he passed out on top of the Hawk. The Hawk descended down with Unka pulling Chogin from off it. "Honestly, when it comes to strength and defensive moves, you are superior but it wasn't enough to defeat me. I forfeit the Chūnin Exams."

"Chogin is unable to battle and since Unka for Unka has forfeit. No one isn't the winner." Topi stated.

Back at the hospital, Sakana was still curious about Shinto sudden change and she needed something to tell him. "Shinto, now that I helped you. Can you tell me...what's wrong?"

She was still on about that? He thought, but saw it coming. It was best to tell her what is wrong. "You see...I found out my sister didn't like...well, s-she's...dead...my Torisu is gone...and.." Shinto began tearing up. Sakana understood now, well she understood half of it.

"It's okay Shinto, she's-"

"No! It's not okay! I got mad at everyone, while I should've been mad at myself because I left Torisu..." His voiced raised but slowly cracked down. "I'm such an emotional train wreck, Sakana! I have no sister, no mother, a father and a brother that hates my existence. I just...don't know what to do besides-"

He paused, Shinto almost revealed his plan but the back rubs that Sakana was giving was sliencing him down, he was enjoying the comforn rub as he wiped the tears away. "Besides what...?

"I- u-uh it's..." Shinto stammered before letting out a long sigh. "Sakana...you wouldn't get mad if I do something...bad?

"Next fight is, Midori Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf vs Tsunaara from the Hidden Sand." Topi said.

"Ah Uchiha? Why is he here? He'll probably just go rogue the next few days."

"This is probably the first time I want someone from a different village to win."

"To be honest, I hope that sand girl put him out of commission."

Bakkura was awfully confused why the crowd was saying mean things abour Midori. "I get why the booed me out, but why my guy Midori? He's awesome." He complimented.

Midori ignored all the rude comments, now in the arena with his opponent, the Silver Sand Ninja. Tsunaara was waving off at her father who had a smile on her face. She really wanted to show the results of her training, she then stared at Midori. "You're the person who fought Platinum month ago and you are friend of Shinto. Did you improve?"

"I was Shinto friend." That's all he said, he didn't felt like converstating.

"Begin!"

 _"No Sharingan. Just pure me."_

Midori was quickly on the offensive, he was a lot faster than before which Platinum took noticed. Tsunaara wasn't overwhelmed yet as she let off multiple sand needles toward Midori, Midori took out his katana that he gotten from his brother, using his Katana to slash through the needles. Soon as he got closer, he spun a really high toward her face, Tsunaara used her sand as her defensed as it stormed up in front of her.

Midori suddenly vanished as he appeared on the left side Tsunaara, knocking her across the ground with a hard punch. Tsunaara was sent through the dirt but was easily able to get up, she then sent a wave of sand toward Midori, trying to get a hold on him and put him out with submission. But using Lightning Style on his katana, he was able to cut through it easily. He then went back on the run toward Tsunaara while putting his katana away.

Tsunaara had used her sand to create huge floating hands that balled up into fists, she sent one to punch Midori but his speed helped him to side step that punch and later jump over the next one. "Tch..." Tsunaara raised up a silver sand wall as protection but Midori was able to burst through and send another punch. It blasted through the head, revealing that it was just a sand clone. The Sand clone then went down into gravel as it reformed behind Midori with a sand emitted around her hand as she punched Midori in his back torso. Sending him barreling forward, he'll then be at the feet at the real Tsunaara who had a huge wave of sand behind her. "Shit!" He cursed as he jumped back.

He was able to withdraw back with his speed. He seem kind of surprised by that attack, which he had to admit but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

 _"_ _Cunning, she must've knew that Midori was going to burst through that sand wall, which is why she created a sand clone to catch him off guard."_ Platinum thought. _"But I'm confused, this Midori is a lot faster than he originally was. Possibly up there with me."_

All of Tsunaara sand came back togethe into her cloth. She went back on the distance offensive by sending sand needle back at him.

It was best to stand back for Midori as he fired a big fireball, using Fireball Jutsu to burn through the needles. Tsunaara surrounded herself with a barrier of sand to block the impact of the fireball.

The barrier was half destroyed but Tsunaara was okay. The smoke around her was too much though as she couldn't see Midori through it.

Midori on the other hand had his Sharingan activated, he felt disgusted that he had to use it since Shinto didn't used his dojutsu.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!" Tsunaara yelled, releasing a strong gust of wind to blow away the smoke. Midori wasn't their though.

He was now up above, sending a hook kick across her jaw. Tsunaara stumbled back, stunned as Midori sent constructive jabs at her mid-section before trying to send her away with a roundhouse but she retailated by pushing him backwards with another blast of sand.

Midori was able to get up quick as possible before the sand got a hold of him. He then saw several sand spikes heading toward his way. "Sand Impalement!"

He wasn't ready for it which is why he couldn't dodge it, he caught the one that would've been fatal while the other one slightly pierced his skin. "That's it." Midori charged chakra within his left hand, slowly crumbling down the sand as high concentrated flames engulfed his palm. "Kasaigan! Pyroclastic Rock!"

He ran toward her with the flaming palm held down that glistened through the ground. Tsunaara backed up, that Jutsu looked strong. She began letting off sand spikes at Midori but he was dodging him with ease. She then tried to create another barrier but his Kasaigan easily melting through it as he sent a jab to her shoulder. The jab had Tsunaara yelling im pain and agony, the burning jab was painful. That had the crowd booing him for his ruthlessness. As he pulled back, Tsunaara fell back heavily, her screaming died down but they still sounded like she was in pain.

"Guess the winner is Midori!"

Midori had walked over to Tsunaara, his expression was cold which had the audiences assuming. "He's gonna kill her, send him away!"

"Disqualify him!"

Tsyuna was kind concerned. Midori hand raised out to her. "H-huh?"

"Take my hand, I'm trying to help you up." Midori said firmly.

"Oh." The only thing Tsunaara can say as she grabbed onto Midori hand, being pulled up.

"I'm not a bad person like those people are stating. I'll help you to the Hospital." He said, wrapping her arm around his neck, walking her out the stadium.

Tsyuna let out an sigh of relief. "That boy eyes are very piercing...but his personality doesn't seem bad."

"Ahem..." Topi fakely cough as he was being told about Toshinno match-up. "Toshinno opponent hasn't shown, meaning that he's advance." He lied, he then sighed. "Jesus guys, next time, handle this Tournament better."

Meanwhile Shinto left the room medical room with Sakana following behind him. "Why won't you tell me? You now have me curious..."

"Kana, just forget it. I'm sorry the way I've been acting, okay?" Shinto said. "Just know that whatever happens to me, I'll still be okay and everything else would be as well."

Now she thinks Shinto was talking crazy, what was on his mind. "Shinto, maybe I can help you if you tell me."

"Just don't worry."

They left the hospital to see Midori helping Tsunaara to the hospital. The interactions between them were still nothing but glares. He stopped at Sakana. "Sakana, heal our wounds."

Shinto was walking off, not looking back. Midori did though as he stared at Sakana who was healing Tsunaara first. "Sakana, have you got anything from him?"

"Shinto says he's sorry, but he says don't worry." Sakana stated.

"What's...wrong with Shinto?"

It was just later, Shinto was back at the stadium. He didn't felt like making anymore interactions right now. After a few minutes later, Tsunaara, Sakana, and Midori returned. It's been a 15 minute break.

"Lucky that Unka kid gave up, the Tournament bracket charts were totally off. Next match is Toshinno vs Midori."

Toshinno, Shinto brother. Midori found this interesting fight, already knowing about some of the Hyuga Taijutsu and Byakugan techniques, thanks to Shinto.

Midori and Toshinno both entered the arena with Toshinno having a smirk on his face. "You improve the last time I saw you fight. But can you keep up with me?"

"You're nothing but a casualty that needs to get out my way." Midori replied coldy

"What makes you think you can beat me you pint size Sasuke. Are you aware what I'm capable of?"

"Yes, another Hyuga that needs to be put in his place."

"Begin."

Midori took out kunai knives, knowing that he needed to keep his distance. He used the Shadow clone jutsu to summon two clones who had kunai knives with explosive tags. Tags were thrown from three angles but easily repelled by Toshinno Palm Rotation. "Heh, of course he'll use that. Which means I gotta overpowered it, all together. Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Again from three angles, fireballs was sent toward Toshinno. Toshinno already knew a scape goat to this, usually the weaker fireballs came from the clones. "8 trigrams, Air Palm!" While running, he sent a gust of wind at one of the shadow clones fireballs, breezing through it. Afterwards, he proofing the clone with a finger strike to the chest. That only leaves Midori and one shadow clone, Midori again turned on his Sharingan. It was a good usage when getting in close combat with a Gentle Fist user. "Cover me." He said to his clone.

"Right." Being a clone, he activated the Sharingan to get a better precision.

"Hmph, try anything. Byakugan!" Toshinno activated his white eyes.

Midori started off with a fast jab that Toshinno but parry away by his hand, Toshinno then retaliated with a palm-strike toward his adbomen. But Midori quick speed, he was able to side step it before sweeping down his leg toward Toshinno shin.

Toshinno didn't had no way to counter besides his Palm Rotation because the clone had sent shurikens at him. He repel both the shurikens and Midori away. The, going after the clone, the Uchiha was able to get up quick as he ran up and past Toshinno, sending a roundhouse. Of course Toshinno saw it coming as he blocked the kick with both forearms but was still sent backwards due to the force behind it. He then cocked back his hand before thrusting it out another gust of wind to send down more upcoming shiurkens but it left him open for fast constructive jabs. He then attempted for another high roundhouse kick to the neck. Toshinno was able to catch it within his arm grasp, afterwards flipping Midori high into the air, leaving him open for a hard kick that sent him driven into ground. More shurikens was thrown that slightly glaze the sides of Toshinno mid-section. Toshinno grew tired of the clone immediately got rid of it with another Air Palm. Midori then cloak his hands with Lightning Release as he quickly shot over Toshinno, throwing Lightning fists at him.

Shinto was watching carefully, acknowledging Midori high improvement. "Shinto!"

Shinto turned to see Iron Lee, giving him a thumbs up. "You look energized! But I've came to tell you not to use the Inner Gates, possibly only but the first one. I don't want you straining and breaking yourself down completely."

"Thank you for the info Lee sensei." He said smiled litting up.

"Hahaha, you seem more happy than usual."

 _"Tch, my strategy went down the toliet. I got another one, but it might cost more of my chakra."_

He stopped the Lightning fist punchss, taking out some flashbangs, it was obvious that he got some from Bakkura. Letting them off, he jumped away from Toshinno, only blinding for a few seconds. He was able to recover his sight very quick, spotting Midori very easily. But with his Byakugan, he was able to see two of them. "Cloning again?"

One of them charged at Toshinno while the other stood behind. Toshinno was getting the feeling that he was using the same tactic again. This Midori had out his katana, swinging it wildly at Toshinno. Toshinno was avoiding them with ease, it slowly realized that this one wasn't the real Midori. He can tell from the slow movements and the less caution. After another swing, Toshinno caught the blade and struck the clone in his chest. But what he didn't knew that this was part of Midori plan.

Toshinno would be shocked with a lot of volts of electricity after striking the clone It was a Lightning clone, this had Toshinno stunned while Midori was charging up Kasaigan, it was the last of his chakra so it was hard.

"I get it, he used the same strategy, but this time having his clone to be the straightforward one. Eventually, Toshinno was gonna figure out it was a clone. But the thing is, Midori wanted him to know to catch him off gaurd by a Lightning Surprise. The distraction also gave Midori enough time. Midori, even if you lose right now. You'll still become a Chūnin." Kasai stated.

Now completed, he dashed at the brought down Hyuga. Something was strange though, one side of his body was becoming pale white, then producing a red scythe. "Ngah!" He swung the scythe up at Midori.

But Midori was able to grab down on scythe with his flaming palm, breaking and canceling it down. Midori dropped, he was out of chakra. "Wait, something wrong-"

From the air, Nusuba clan members had were descending down onto the bleachers. "Shit! The Nusuba clan-"

"Everyone evacuate! All Genin and Chūnin, prepare yourselves!" Iron Lee yelled out.

"Toshinno..." Shinto growled as he jumped off from the bleachers.

Everybody was evacuating except for the Shinobi's. Midori was out of chakra, defencless to Toshinno. He was different, the left Byakugan was golden, one side of his entire body was completely pale white, and he had black markings under and over his eye. His scyther reformed as he raised it above Midori, getting ready to finish him off.

Shinto interrupted with a airbrone hook kick to the face, skidding him backwards. "Now, Toshinno, I'll end you off right here!" In anger, Shinto Byakugan turned on.

Toshinno was getting a headache though upon seeing his younger brother which is why he fled. Shinto chased after him though. Sakana jumped down to heal her friend while all other were fighters.

Meanwhile, the Kages were...not really in a tight struggle until that guy who fought Mizume came. Tsyuna crushed a Nusuba member with his Goldust but dropped forward when a kunai struck his back torso. He felt like his chakra was being supressed and he couldn't control his sand. Mizume took noticed and tried to check up on it. "Pathetic, after all the battles we've been through. You let a kunai reach you?"

"My chakra...feels weaken?" He muttered.

Mizume was going to fight her almost equal opponent until a Hidden Leaf Ninja kicked her back. "Wait...Iku?"

"Heh." He took out two twin swords, slashing them Mizume.

"Kazekage!" The Raikage yelled as he punched away the Nusuba clan members. Tsyuna got up but was sent flying into the arena by the man Atomic Dismantling Jutsu, he kept it on, trying to disintegrate him until the Raikage sent a Lightning shot at him.

"D-dad?" Tsunaara had blasted a Nusuba member away with her silver sand, she then used it to hover down over to her dad who didn't look so well. "Dad...are you okay?"

Sakana was done healing Midori, the Uchiha boy slowly stood up now that his chakra was restore and the damage was healed. "Shinto needs help, I don't think he can beat that guy alone. Something change about him."

"I come-" Sakana paused when she saw Tsunaara checking on her injured father. "I'll be right behind you." Sakana went over to Tsyuna, emitting green chakra into her hands to heal him.

"C-can...you save him?"

"I don't know but I'll try." Sakana replied. "It's hard to tell where his injures at-"

Tsyuna arm was slowly disintegrating, more like decomposing. Both their eyes widen, it must've been because of the Dismantling Jutsu was on him for a good time. "I don't...think I.."

Tsunaara embraced her father tightly as tears welled up. "Dad...please don't die!"

Platinum jumped from off the bleachers after punching a Nusuba member skull in, she then jump off the bleachers to see what was going on. Eyes widening, she couldn't believe what she saw but also couldn't let this hold them back. "Tsunaara, c'mon you have to help us fight."

"My dad is dead!" Tsunaara voice cracked as tears streamed down her face.

Platinum eyes welled up with tears too but she was able to resist. "Tsunaara, we have to move..forward. If we don't help, we'll die here."

"I'm sorry...I tried the best I can."

"It's fine Sakana, go assit the Uchiha and Shinto on getting that bastard...the Jounin and I here will be able to fend them off."

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Shinto was leaping from tree to tree as he chased after Toshinno. "You wanted to fight me, well here I am! Stop running away you coward!"

"Ugh!" Toshinno let out a disgusted sigh, now being called the 'coward.'

Shinto then performed a backflip when seeing a Lightning Snake heading toward his way. "Humph, Unka. I didn't expect you to be a lapdog for Toshinno, you actually seem like a noble person."

"Noble indeed, but just as deadly." Unka sent multiple snakes at Shinto from his sleeves. Shinto jumped to another tree, dodging the explosion that brought down the other tree down.

 _"I'm not gonna waste any chakra on him. I just need to get shake him off."_ "Shinto!" A familiar voice called out, it was Inotenn and Midori. "The Unka guy is with them?"

"I guess, but now that you guys here. I can go after Toshinno." Shinto bolted off.

"That bastard." Midori growled.

"You can go, I'll take him down." Inotenn said. "Besides, I always wanted my rematch with him."

 _"Dammit, better hope that Caifee can hold him down."_

Midori nodded as he jumped into the trees, helping to chase Toshinno. Unka gritted his teeth as he let out a wave of snakes at Inotenn. Inotenn compressed Wind into his palm using the Gale Palm jutsu before using his other held to bring up water release nature. "Ice Style: Frozen Waste!"

He shot the gale wind into the water release nature, shooting out sharp ice shards at the snakes, hitting one of them caused a big explosion that Unka jumped through. He tried to punch Inotenn with a explosive fist but Inotenn side stepped and spun a backhand at Unka jaw, Inotenn then used his momentum to send a side kick to Unka ribcage but Unka caught it within his arm grasp while trying to emitt another Lightning Snake. After he shot it, Inotenn bent his back far backwards to dodge it. Now in a backbend position, he kickover his feet into Unka chin, focusing him to release. Unka was able to regain himself quickly as he charged at Inotenn and sent him flying into a tree with an explosive hook kick. Unka then tried to run off to them but Inotenn made a clone that used the Mind Transfer Jutsu. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The shadow clone took over Unka mind and body, Unka being controlled over to Inotenn. Inotenn fist emitted into ice as he shot up a hard uppercut. Unka and the clone hit the ground as the clone disappeared, freeing Unka from the mind control. _"Ugh, I used too much chakra on that battle with that fatass."_

Inotenn walked above Unka, stomping down on his shoulder while taking out a kunai knife, pointing it at Unka. "Checkmate..."

"Inotenn!" Bakkura said as him and Okami were running up.

"Hey guys! Help me tie up this guy."

"Wow, you manage to defeat that explosion guy. Dude you rule." Bakkura complimented.

"He was weaken so he was much of a easy target."

Meanwhile, Sakana was blazing through leaves of trees. Shinto glanced back to see Midori had caught up. "Why are you following me? Shouldn't you be helping Inotenn?"

"I've came to help stop Toshinno, you might didn't see but he mutated into something weird."

"I already know. I'm finally gonna get answers."

"Sakana is coming."

"Figures."

Midori frowned, it was hard talking to Shinto since he became so edgy. Then both jumped out the way when a flamethrower was shot at them. Then saw that Caifee was here. "The girl who worked with Toshinno."

"She's only but a distraction."

"You won't get far if everything set on fire, Firestyle: Blaze!" From both her hands, he spread out flames into the tree, she then got shot by a Liquid Bullet that made her fell and hit the ground hard.

"Sakana, jeez you caught up fast." Midori annouced.

"C'mon guys, we need to end him."

" _There is no stopping them. Feh, alright brother. This is where I end you."_ Toshinno had stopped on a tree branch, turning over to the original Team Seven.

Shinto, Midori, and Sakana made it to the mutanted Toshinno. "Guess this is our final curtain call Toshinno. But before we put you down, tell u- no me! Tell me why you wanted to kill me? I know the Nusuba clan wants me, but you want to kill me? Even though I had done nothing to you."

"Ya know, this is the part where I supposeto say 'I have my reasons' but since this is our battle to the death, I'll tell you everything! The attack on Konoha was because of Jōkara! He wants to rule all Five Nations, ruler of all Kage. But you see, he couldn't do it alone, he needed help. My father, heh- our father assit him by letting him join the Nusuba clan and exchange Jōkara was going to give you to the Nusuba."

"I should've know that Hinsoto had to do something with this." Shinto said. "By why he wanted me? He always thought I was a spineless disapointment."

"That's where Torisu and I come into play. Hinsoto only let Torisu live for a long time just so she can upgrade your Gentle Fist Taijutsu. Then after that, Jōkara was suppose to have sent you to the Nusuba clan, but fail terribly. Either way, Hinsoto had Torisu killed."

Shinto gritted his teeth in anger, he didn't felt surprised. Hinsoto was always a bad person in his book and this increased the reason why he'll exact his revenge on the Nusuba clan. "But you already knew, Torisu known things about Nusuba so why she didn't expose everything? That because she was scared, scared that she'll cause the biggest war since Madara revival."

"So what is your problem with me?"

"Enough of this talking, lets ace this guy." Midori said, taking out his katana. "Shinto, let's us send Nusuba a message, by killing him."

Shinto nodded, now more ready than ever.

Toshinno smirked as he, Shinto and Midori jumped to the ground. Now having their dojutsu activated. First charging was Midori, Toshinno had created another red scythe as he engaged into a wild weapon combat with Midori. Shinto tried to attack from Toshinno from behind.

Toshinno deflected Midori sword away while catching an upcoming roundhouse. He spun very fluid and fastly as he spinkicked Midori away while also throwing Shinto a tree. They got up very quickly as Midori picked back up his katana. "8 trigrams, Air Palm!"

Toshinno quickly tried to send over a very strong gust of wind at Midori, but Midori was easily able to evade the attack by jumping over it. Shinto then took the chance to send over his bandages over toward Toshinno but the mutanted Hyuga sliced through them with his scythe. While he was distracted, Midori was able to sneak in a Lightning jab to Toshinno torso, he then tried to stab in his sword into Toshinno but again Toshinno with quick reflexes, dodging the slash. That left him open for a jumping hook kick to the jaw from Shinto, then blasted through the trees by a devastating punch. "Kana...?" Shinto looked over to see that superhuman strength came from her.

 _"What monsterous strength."_ Midori thought.

"Heh, time for me to show you all that I'm not playing around." Sakana said with a smirk as she cracked her knuckles.

Toshinno was getting up though despite being hit from that. Shinto got out shurikens while Midori was preparing handseals.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!"

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

An onslaught of fireballs and wind razor sharp shurikens were sent at Toshinno, causing small explosions. None of them landed though when Toshinno blew away the smoke, using Palm Rotation but the color was different, it was red this time. No scythe, he charged at three immensely. First Shinto of course.

Shinto slightly tilted his head over to avoid the palm strike, he then tried to sent one of his own which was parried by Toshinno own hand. The process of gentle fist striking and dodging continued until Shinto sent out a low kick that was blocked by Toshinno shin as he was later sent barreling into the ground with a darted out kick. Midori tried to assit by attacking with a Lightning hook, but that was caught easily as Toshinno retailated with an elbow strike to Midori adbomen that made cough up saliva, following up with a neck grab slam.

Toshinno immediately backed away to avoid another punch from Sakana, Toshinno summoned his scythe again. Cautious, she now performed a clone seal. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

She had created an army of clones, 100 in total that went charging after Toshinno. With ease, the mutant Hyuga was blitzing through the clones, scythe slashing the clones. It was more of a distraction though as the real Sakana regrouped with her friends. "Kana, the Multi Shadow Clone jutsu?" The hyuga boy was stared, surprised. "I know Mizume was good but jeez, how do you have enough chakra for this...?"

"Turns out, I'm actually part of the Uzu...meki clan? So I have a huge chakra supply, which also explains my red hair."

"Of course, everyone has a Kekkei Genkai nowadays." Midori scoffed as he got up. "So what now? I have enough chakra for a Kasaigan."

"Lets not take any chances of you using so much chakra from that. I can possibly take him down with-"

"Guys, watch out!"

A huge crimson ball of chakra was heading there way, they managed to jump out the way. Shinto thought quickly by shooting out one of his bandages around his arm, now using the Gate of Opening. He pulled Toshinno into a hard punch to the stomach, then Midori coming out of no where sent Toshinno into the ground with a Lightning charge spinning hook kick. Midori done the handseals for the Kasaigan. "I end you with this! Right now!"

Midori shot down at Toshinno, thrusting down his palm but Toshinno wasn't done yet, he produced another yet weaker crimson ball of chakra that collided into Midori Kasaigan that caused an explosion that sent Midori flying backwards with a burnt hand. "Cocky bastards!" He shot a back kick at an upcoming Sakana clone before throwing a hook punch to the left at another one, then using the palm rotation to repel more of them away but was grabbed into a full nelson by another clone. Midori got up as he and Shinto ran toward them.

"Lets get' em! Leaf Hurricane!"

"Hyaaa!"

They both sent supercharged windmill kicks to both Toshinno jaws, having blood splatter out his mouth. The Sakana clone disappeared with Toshinno following onto the ground, again he slowly got up. "I end you now. Gentle Fist Art! 8 Trigrams, 64 palms!"

He dashed at the weaken Toshinno, sending continuing finger strikes at his chakra points. "2 palms! 4 palms! 8 palms!"

He continued until he attacked all 64 chakra points. It was over, Toshinno dropped onto the ground in infuriating pain. Shinto felt satisfied as he slowly pressed down his foot hard on Toshinno hand. He taken out a kunai for threatening interrogation.

Before he can say anything, Shinto would be kicked away from Toshinno. "What..?" He spat, looking up to see Anonymous. He was confused, remembering that he made the deal with her. "What are you...doing here?" His Byakugan turned off.

"We're leaving." Anonymous picked up Toshinno, running off.

Nusuba retreated again, their plan had fail hasn't it? But they had killed the Kazekage and many other people. Shinto went crazy, again another person he felt close with was killed by the Nusuba clan. Tsyuna was like a father he never had but now he's gone, he wondered how Tsunaara felt. He couldn't help to feel bad for his younger sister-like friend. Shinto and Midori was held in the interrogation room by Kuroba. "Howdy you too, I've been told that you two fought against a boy that suddenly mutanted weirdly? I was wondering that you all got any intel?"

"Yeah. You wanna tell him Shinto?"

Shinto seem hesitated but decided to corporated. "Okay, I've been told that this has been planned out for a long time. Jōkara is apart of the Nusuba clan. They wanted to capture me hench the reason why Jōkara had taken my ninja status away so I can go somewhere else to obtain a new ninja status. But thats where Tekei the EIGHTH Swordsmen of the Mist. Whatever happen to him? You probably could've got more intel from him."

"He wouldn't corporated so we had to finish him off."

"Can we take our leave now?" Midori asked.

Midori and Shinto had left. Shinto went away with a downcast, figuring out what he was going to do with the Nusuba clan. "Hey Shinto." Midori called out.

Shinto stopped but didn't bother to look back at him. "Shinto, before this, I hated your guts. I thought I saw you in the darkness without a reason but now I know that you're hurting. Well just to let you know that I've lost someone too because of the Nusuba clan. My dad who not even a fighter tried to fight off Nusuba but died doing so. Like you, I've felt sadden and darken, but I had my brother and mother to comfort me. And now, I'm trying to comfort you, because thats what friends are for, right?"

Shinto was speechless as his eyes filled with tears, the only thing he did was give him was a thumbs up as a good sign.

 **So originally I was going to make Rankai the main antagonist but I realized I've made no character with him. Also I kind of fucked up with the Chūnin exams bracket which was the main reason why I've changed Toshinno antagonist and it makes way more sense if he was.**


	8. A Renegade

_I do not own Naruto/Boruto, a Japanese guy does._

 _I was told by the daughter of my father figured that he died. My entire world was was slowly falling apart. Ironic isn't it? I'm the one getting pushed to the edge? Despite what was said about the Uchiha becoming enraged when they lose love one, Midori the one that seems calm. Sakana the one who was always angry changed a lot too.I was still in Konoha, along with my partners, Tsunaara and Platinum. I wanted to leave so bad, this place only gave me bad memories. All I wanted to do is destroy the Nusuba clan, that was my goal as a Shinobi. I walked down the street, now wearing a black kimono, it was a good and respected attire for funerals. My friends, Midori and Sakana had waited for me. Bakkura was there too but I don't know if he considers me as a friend, we didn't have big interacts besides saying 'hey' or 'what's up' sometimes. They were all wearing funeral kimono's as they walked with me to a grassy land between the Hiddenp I Leaf and Hidden Sand. Shinobi's from both villages, the Kages were there all in kimono's. I can see Platinum comforting a crying Tsunaara, seeing her cry makes me wanna cry. Flowers and a picture frame of him was placed on his casket.Nusuba had broken our deal, I wonder what made them do it. Anonymous was so reasonable and all Hinsoto wanted was to capture me? Afterwards, Tsyuna was buried 6 feet under, I couldn't bear to see this anymore. Tears was filling my eyes, shinobi wasn't suppose to cry, Tsunaara mourning was totally understandable. But me, I just left. I can feel a rage from Platinum, feeling that she was gonna attack anytime. But she didn't. I packed up all my stuff and later took the train to Sunagakure. I wanted to fight the tears back but it drizzle down my face, depression had cosumed me...again so I tried to sleep it off. After half an hour, I woken up from a few taps on the shoulder. Sitting up, a heavy hand hit my jaw hard, leaving a hand print on my cheek. I looked up to see Platinum leaving the room.I didn't know how things could get any worse. I slept for the rest of the day, I wanted to try my best to forget this.It now been hours, so many. I woken up again to see what was happening. But first, I changed back into my fighting gear, along putting my Genin forehead protector. I tried to walk in the living room, only to see most of it caved in by the roof. "What...happen?" I muttered as I saw a note and Chūnin vest on the floor. The note was for me, it said that I've became a Chūnin. I put on the vest, now trying to know what the hell was happening, I was cautious though as I used my Byakugan to see through all the mess. I couldn't believe my eyes, so many dead bodies of my comerades and innocent people...and... and...and...Nusuba? This was disaster, very worst than any attack the Nusuba clan had ever sent to Konoha._

 _Nobody wasn't around so I burst my way out using a windmill kick (via Leaf Hurricane.)_

 _I tried to search for Platinum, with my Byakugan I was able to find her easily. She was injured badly but not dead. "P-platinum? What happen?"_

 _"They took...Tsunaara...sealed...one tailed...beast..."_

 _She was beat up, cuts on her face, blood was streaming down her forehead, mouth and nose. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I knew I shouldn't stay here. I picked her up on my shoulders as I traveled back Konoha on foot. I didn't have the time to wait for a train but I was fast as I kept running. After a long time, I made it to Konoha. Suddenly I came across Mizume, the Hokage. I found it weird her roaming the nights but glad she was out. "Can you heal my friend?" I asked her while panting._

 _She gladly did, healing my friend back to full health. She asked me what happen and I told her that Nusuba trashed our village and kidnapped Tsunaara along with a Tail Beast? I was confused what that was but Mizume seem to knew what it was, I let Platinum rest in the Hospital_ _while I stood up mostly all night in the tree branches until I went asleep again._ _I've only slept for a few hours long though as now I was preparing to go to Nusuba in the dawn_

 **Renegade Arc**

Shinto was leaving out through the forest where he first met Nusuba, he figured they would've been around here since this was the first time he've met them. But he wouldn't got far as Sakana suddenly appeared in front of him. "This isn't the way to the Hidden Sand." Sakana muttered.

"Kana...what are you doing out her?" He asked, feeling that he was stalked.

"I was out with Mizume and her apprentice, duh. What are you doin here?" She crossed her arms as she look at him like she was getting a suspicion from him.

"It...really none of your business. Now buzz off." He frowned, getting annoyed that Sakana again...is getting up in mess.

Sakana knew that she was getting the edgy style Shinto which is why she let out a sigh. "What is wrong now...? Is it because you lost the Kazekage? Shinto, I'm sorry that you lost Torisu and now the Kazekage...but going after the Nusuba clan is suicide! "

Shinto was surprised she knew, but not very. He continued to walk off.

"Wait- Shinto." She chased before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't go...I don't want you to die..."

"Why do you care if I up and disppeared? Its not like I've been around anyways." He snatched his arm away. "You don't know how I feel Kana...not having a mom, not having father, being told that people who you looked up to and looked after you suddenly...just die?!" His voiced raised, making Sakana flinch a little.

She was speechless, she couldn't understand how he was feeling. She never lost someone precious until now. "I'm going to get my younger sister, just keep your mouth shut about this." A flash came from Shinto eyes, placing Sakana under a sleeping Genjutsu. "So stubborn...I wish...I could've been with you, maybe I would've felt a lot better."

A few guys had dropped down, it was the remaining Hidden Mist Swordsmen. Shinto had glared at Anonymous, remembering that she helped Toshinno escape. But he didn't felt like roundhousing. "Leave her, we'll go." Shinto ordered as they set off within the trees.

Sakana got up though but rather slowly, genjutsu weren't effective. Mizume found her after searching for quite a while. "Sakana! What happen?" Her teacher asked.

She told Mizume everything, everything about him and Toshinno. Meanwhile, Midori had finishing freshing up to get ready for whatever the world dishes out at him. Now having his clothes on, Kuroba walk in his room with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back. "Hey, younger brother. The mail has just came in, it for you."

"...What is it?" He said displeased that his brother was treating him like a child.

"Your Chūnin vest!" Kuroba flashed out his Chūnin to him, not that Midori was surprised but he was happy. "You are now a Chūnin Midori, you'll go on higher rank missions than normal Genin."

"Heh." Midori snickered as he took the vest. "Awesome." He said to himself as he put the jacket on. "I gotta go, see if I got any new missions."

Leaving out, he met with up Sakana. "Sakana? What do you want? What up?"

"Mizume needs you..."

Midori squinted. He later went to the Hokage office. He bowed down to the Water Sannin. "What do you need me for Lord Hokage?"

"You know the boy, Shinto Hyuga? He had join the Nusuba clan." Mizume stated.

Midori eyes widen, he thought that Shinto was against the Nusuba clan. "The Kazekage daughter has been kidnapped, she had Shukaku a tail beast sealed into her. I'm afraid we're going to be in a big war since they got there hands on Shukaku. And my guessing, they're gonna seal the One Tail Beast inside Tsunaara."

"W-well...what do you want me to do about it? I just became a Chūnin." Midori asked.

"Honestly, I wanted you to gather some others to go stop the Hidden Mist Swordsmen and bring Shinto back. You should take your brother, there aren't any Jounin available, so its best to get Chūnin and Genin. We'll send Anbu Black ops if you aren't back in a few days."

"Dammit, my brother has work."

He simply nodded in response as he lef the Hokage office. "Well, this is what I get for becoming a Chūnin. But Shinto? I never thought you'll do something like this..."

Midori had left the building, now he had to go find others. Bakkura was his first thought, since they were friends despite Bakkura not having any big abilities. Midori went over to Bakkura house with the young Nara leaving the place already. "Midori, my man. How are ya?"

"I don't have enough time for small talk Bakkura. We need to go on an important mission, where's Chogin and his teammates? We might need him."

"Oh...well I heard that he's hitting up Yakiniku Q with Inotenn. Okami is probably training. What's the big deal?" Bakkura asked in concern.

"I'll tell you while we're going." Midori started to run off to Yakiniku Q, Bakkura shrugged his shoulders, following behind Midori.

Chogin was enjoying a plate of a lot of grilled meat, Inotenn had pushed his plate away that had leftovers. "You aren't gonna finish your food? You know its always good to eat before going out on missions."

"Ah...I'm not that hungry. Besides, this is our day off. The Jounins are going to do most of the work today. We should train before Okami becomes a problem." Inotenn said with a chuckle.

"You and Okami need to relax sometimes."

"Hey, Chogin, Inotenn! We need your help on a special mission." Midori who suddenly piped in.

Both Inotenn and Chogin glanced at Midori, seeing Bakkura coming along wiyh him means that it was trouble. Midori had told them what was going on while leaving Yakiniku Q. "I'm confused...Lady Hokage wants us to save Shinto? Even though he's from a different village?"

"Gain intel too, last night the Nusuba clan absolutely destroyed the Hidden Sand Village defenses. I guess it was easy for them since the Kazekage was killed during the Chūnin Exams."

"This is weird. Out of all the people, Shinto becomes the bad guy." Bakkura piped in.

Inotenn kept quiet, knowing Shinto true intentions. Feeling guilt that he kept these secrets and now everything is beginning to unravel. Okami was training on his Taijutsu against a training dummy while Ami was eating kibble. Smelling, he glanced over to the four. "Chogin, Inotenn. What are you all doin here?"

"We need another comrade for this mission, get your tools so we can go." Midori hurried off to go find another shinobi. Inotenn looked over to Okami with a nervous smile. "We'll tell you later so meet us at the hollow forest."

Afterwards, they were jumping on roof to roof. "Hey, do you know where Tanaki at? Didn't she became a Chūnin as well?"

"Yeah, but I heard that Iron Lee already taken his team off on a mission already! Let just deal what we have now, I'm sure we'll be fine." Okami says

 _"That a lie, last time we went against the Hidden Mist Swordsmen, we needed both my brother and Kasai. I might be able to handle one of them but I'm unsure how the others would fair well. Especially Bakkura, he doesn't have any devastating besides his Kenjutsu skills."_

To the hollow forest, Midori came across a campfire. Touching the sticks that made the fire was still steaming hot. "They just left here, c'mon. In the trees, they must've set up traps."

They jumped into trees, skipping down the hollow forest, Midori activated his Sharingan to see steps of chakra. "Hm, fainted chakra foot prints. Meaning they we arou-"

Midori did a backbend, dodging a kunai with an Explosive tag on it. "Little...kids?" Hari, standing upside down on a tree brance. His expression couldn't be seen since the bandages that represents the Nusuba were all wrapped on his face. "Really? The Hidden Leaf are really disrespectful if they think a couple of kids can stand up against the Swordsmen of the Mist."

"Your team is pathetic, three of them are already dead. You don't want to be next." Okami threaten.

Midori remembered Hari, in fact, he studied the Swordsmen of the Mist weapons overtime. "Guys, don't use any Ninjutsu. His sword can eat chakra, it best to just use Taijutsu." Midori being the Leader and all, jumped at Hari. Hari didn't move away from his spot, using his handseals, he slammed his hand onto the branch. "Wood Style: Tree Limb Binding Jutsu!"

Midori raised an eyebrow, never heared Wood release. aaRoots shot out from the tree that Hari standing on, wrapping around Okami and Inotenn body. The roots pressured onto their stomach, causing them to lose air. Midori and Bakkura got on gaurd. "Bakkura! Blind him!"

"You got it boss man." Bakkura took some flashbangs out his weaponry bag, but Hari was fast on the mark, wielding up the Shark Skin Blade. "Ahh, woah there! You don't want one of your friends dying!" Hari said, wielding the sword at Inotenn.

Both paused, as Bakkura looked at Midori. Midori, conerned, stared at Inotenn who was struggling to free himself from the roots. Inotenn gave him a wink, as a gesture to continue. "Bakkura, blind him!"

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes!"

Bakkura, following orders, threw the flashbangs at Hari. Hari jumped at Inotenn, holding his sword back. "You're a dumb leader." Hari snickered as he swung his sword. But what he didn't know that Inotenn can freeze things, freezing the roots, he broke free. Falling down, Hari eyes widen as he open in the air. Chogin jumped and punched Hari with a expanded fist, sending Hari into a tree. Hari stopped himself from falling by sticking himself onto the tree, using his chakra. Rubbing his lip, he still stayed with a smirk. " You got me." He admitted.

Bakkura freed Okami by slicing through the root. Midori having explosive kunai tags between his finger tips, he threw them soon as Inotenn came ran back up. Hari went to another tree, avoiding the explosion. The explosion was good enough to send the tree falling over. "Guys! We need to hurry! All of us fighting him isn't gonna get us to Shinto!"

"I'll distract him, you all go!" Bakkura got out his chakra blades, now dropping at Hari to swing his blades at Mist swordsmen.

"You sure? I don't think you can beat him..." Midori stated.

"That understandable but we need to stick to our mission! I'll be back."

Midori was hesitanted, he had devolped a friendship with Bakkura too so he was gonna be concern about him too. "I hope...I don't lose two friends." "Alright, be careful! Let go guys!" Midori commanded, they nodded as they followed his lead.

Chogin looked back, afraid how the fight would turn out. "Don't look back, we gotta move forward." Midori said.

Bakkura leaped off the tree bark to fight Hari on the ground. He tried to slash his chakra blades at Hari but was deflected by the Shark Skin Blade. The young Nara skipped back when his chakra eaten, Hari using his Tree Limb Jutsu, had roots shooting at Bakkura. _"Gimme a break!"_ Bakkura thought, slashing through the roots. But that left him open for an upcoming Hari charged with his sword, preventing himself getting hurt, he pushed his blades into the shark skin. But in strength, Hari overpowered Nara, kicking Bakkura into a tree. "You think you can beat me? What can you possibly deliver?"

"Heh, you shouldn't be close you bitch!" Said the Nara, using his Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu to capture Hari shadow. "Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"

His shadow wrapped around Hari as if it was a arm, reaching and choking his neck. But the problem is, Hari was able to power through it with just strength alone. Bakkura wasn't surprised as he loosen up his jutsu to save chakra, now taking out explosive kunai tags, throwing them at Hari. Him loosening it up was a big mistake, it just made the Mist Swordsmen to break from the jutsu quickier, now using his blade to block the explosions of the paper bombs. Hari breathing was a bit hazy from the strangling but was alright. "What was that? Don't tell me that all you got."

Bakkura ran while sending out smoke bombs to hid his pathway, while going behind a tree just in case if Hari was taking his sights in the trees. That he did, he was on a search for the Nara but couldn't find him. He thrown a flashbang at him, this caught Hari off gaurd, having him to trip and fall from the trees, having him to hit the ground pretty hard. "That's my chance!" He used his Loose Shadow Paralysis again, this time getting him on the ground with the Shadow Strangle Jutsu. It wasn't that long Bakkura was getting overpowered again as he slowly loosen up again to save more chakra, jumping back he got his chakra blades ready. "Ugh, you keep using that useless jutsu, knowing you can barely keep it on me within 15 seconds."

"That because it the only jutsu I mainly have, trying to fight you hand on is suicide. Knowing you possibly have better kenjutsu than mines, also that sword would just eat up the chakra from that blades." Bakkura stated.

Hari was slightly dumbfounded and confused. "If you know you have a disvantage, then why you proceed fighting losing battle?"

"All I have to do is distract you long enough for them to get away." Putting his chakra blades away, he dashed right for Hari.

Hari slashed his shark skin sword but only blitzed through a substitution, Bakkura tried to send a kunai from behind but Hari reaction speed and reflexes guide him to turn and dodge it. Now speed running, he kneed Bakkura into a tree. The saliva Bakkura had coughed, he wiped it away. Now rolling out the way to throw another kunai at his legs. Hari again was able to dodge it by jumping over it. Bakkura then tried to gain some distance by running up a tree. "I need to weaken him down some more-"

Interrupted by a kick that had him driven back into the ground, Bakkura quickly rolled back up before dropping back down. "Shit...he's toying with me."

"Your friends won't get far, wanna know why? Because Anonymous is going to kill Shinto."

Bakkura was confused but he wanted to know more, pretending to be more hurt than he already was. "W-why? Your team wanted him, now you want m-murder him?"

"You see, Jokara...has been getting annoyed of him. Constantly gaining more info about him. Because of Shinto, the Hidden Leaf had ban Jokara and caused problems between him and our boss. Toshinno was suppose to help destroy the Five Kages with Jokara, Iku, Anonymous and me. But since Toshinno was chased down by Shinto, Anonymous had to go save him."

"S-seriously? Iku betrayed us?"

Hari paused, now getting trapped back in the Loose Shadow Paralysis. Getting back up, he kicked the Shark Skin Sword out from Hari hand. "You are all dumbass, Jokara has low standards. Thinking you, some other kids, a Jounin, and a dust bucket can defeat the Kages."

"Jokara...killed Tsyuna didn't he?" Hari grinned, Bakkura didn't look further into that, now trying to lift up shark sword, Hari was released from the shadow binding, now using the Tree Limb Binding Jutsu to send roots heading toward Bakkura. He was able to compeletly lift it up, doing an entire 360 to destroy all of the roots. Hari ran and sent Bakkura flooring onto through the dirt. "I keep taking damage...I won't last long if this keeps up.."

"Wood Style! Binding Nest Jutsu!"

More root hand came, this time able to catch and wrap around Bakkura, pulling him into the cracking ground. "Have fun sinking into the ground..."

"Duah..." Bakkura was being pulled, not trying to panic for his life. He thought of something, he started to pull the sword in with him. Now buried, he tried to keep the sword near the branches, they were filled and controlled by chakra. Hari looked down where Bakkura was buried at.

"You were a weak ninja, not even landing a single hit on me. Good riddance." Hari started to run off, now that his sword was gone, he now had to fight with his fist.

"Hey! YOU BITCH!"

Hari, turned around on a tree branch was hit hard by the shark sword, falling down, he faceplant into the ground. "You...are a cocky bastard aren't you? Ever since I told and displayed that I'm weaker than you, you were totally lowering your gaurd now. Three times, you had a chance to send a lethal blown with your weapon but you became so comfortable with yourself. Then since I got it, you became so desperate that you forgot it." Bakkura was slowly walking over to Hari, Hari showed signs of getting up, pulling his hands forward, the kunai he sent earlier had a threads on them. The kunai impale in Hari back torso. "I had a plan with to wrap you up with these stings...but you were too quick on your feet. See ya!"

Now sending him off his Shadow Paralysis and later putting the Shadow Strangle hold onto him, Hari wasn't resisting was fast as he was previously. Bakkura was smirking but was losing chakra fast as he kept the jutsu on. "He's still trying to break free...c'mon! Don't be a drag and just retire!"

Hari was losing air but the restrain was slowly...loosing up from his power. Bakkura let him go, now breathing just as hard as he is. "Even..when you weaken, your jutsu is still weak..." Hari insult, hazily walking over Bakkura with his sword. Now jumping back, he threw explosive tag kunai knives that pierced his skin. "Jesus, hey! My first big...win..."

Exploded, that finished the battle. Bakkura had passed out with Hari body was blown up. A hand coated in green chakra was place on his back, healing him, he regain consciousness.

"You guys heard that?" Okami brought up.

"Yeah..." Midori replied.

The convo died quickly. It silence was killing them as they kept skipping from tree from tree, then a huge sword slash came down that they all evaded. "Another one..."

Jabu, the one that held a twinsword. "Tekei was defeated by three of you kids. What makes you think that any of you can stand a chance against the rest of us?"

"I'll handle this guy, stay on the mission." Okami said as him and Ami leaped into action, Jabu sword took up a form as a 20 meter blade. "Everyone jump down." Okami demanded as he landed on a tree, climbimg further before Jabu swung it. Midori and the others dropped to the ground so they continue forward. Jabu sword slice through trees while Okami with Ami on his shoulder went to another. "A Inuzuka clan member, a very underwhelming opponent."

"Is it because I don't have any freaky eyes?" Okami shot back.

"I don't have freaky eyes and I bet I'm a lot stronger than you."

"Let prove it." Okami jumped at Jabu, Jabu put away his Twinsword as he blocked a punch from Okami. The punch was hard and very forceful but Jabu was able to push him back. Okami came back, now taking out some kunai to sent forward. Jabu came above it, now doing the summoning jutsu while in mid-air. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Jabu had summoned a giant Dragonfly that Jabu calls Moten. "Shoot your lava! Moten!"

The Dragonfly had spew lava at Okami and Ami. Okami jumped out the way, with the lava melting down the tree, later evaporating quickly. The Dragonfly shot more waves of lava at Okami that he kept jumping out the way. Jabu stayed there, crossing his arms while Moten chased after Okami. "Lets do this Ami."

Ami proofed into a clone of Okami while Okami was on all fours. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!" Okami appearance started to form similar into a canine as they both seperated from each other to attack Moten simultaneously with Ami finishing it off with a heel drop that sent Moten crashing into the ground. Moten decompose as small dragonflies went swarming at Okami and Ami, instead of shooting lava, they fired acid. "Shit...this stings. Ami let get rid of them!"

Okami and Ami rotated their bodies viciously, swatting away the Dragonflies very fast. "Fang over Fang!"

Killing the Dragonflies, Jabu formed the Twinsword into Bludgeon hammer, wacking one of them down through a dozen of trees. It wasn't Okami for sure, it was Ami who changed back into a dog. "Ami!"

Jabu tried to hit Okami with it but the dog boy crouched, tackling him down. They smashed through a large branch before hitting the ground. Okami stumbled away, getting in the wolf stances. "You will pay for hurting my friend!"

"What can you do without it? Inuzuka taijutsu techniques only come with their dogs, right?"

"No, try this one. Wolf Style Art: Screeching Howl! AWOOOOH!" Okami howl loudly, using his chakra to help increase the sound.

Jabu rised an eye brow until the screeching became annoying and ear splitting. "UGHH! SHUT UP!"

"Wolf Style Art: Crossing Fang!" Now using chakra to increase his speed, he shooting from tree to tree in blinding speed to claw Jabu with his nails. "Now, Whirlwind Fang!" Now rotating to finish off Jabu, Jabu was done with this assault, Okami was about to attack. Jabu replaced himself using the Substitution Jutsu, Okami stopped as his feet dragged through the ground. He wanted to go check on his dog but Jabu was still around, he ran over to Ami quickly but Jabu quickly shot in front of Okami, sending him barreling across the floor with his Bludgeon to the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Jabu had many scratches on his face, blood dripping from his ears. "I stand corrected...you are a formidable foe, enough for a distraction but not enough to beat me. Now, it time to melt your bones." Jabu spat acid at Okami, he rolled out the way as he tried to get back up, Jabu spat more that burn Okami arm. "AHHH! DAMMIT!" He quickly threw off his jacket. "A kekkei genkai that allows you to spit...acid?"

His arm winched in pain as Jabu approached him. "Yup-" His tongue shot out, wrapping around the dog boy neck, pulling him towards him.. "A reptile kekkei genkai. My stomach acid is so toxic, it can burn down an entire boulder." Jabu repeat eadly punched Okami stomach. "I enjoy this, watching someone die so slowly. It entertaining like watching someone getting killed in a slasher flim-"

Jabu eyes was burn by Ami urine, releasing Okami and dropping his sword. Okami shot after the Twinswords, grabbing it. "It...my turn." Okami knocked down Jabu with the Bludgeon chakra form weapon, lifting it up he slammed it back down onto Jabu fa cce. Again, he did it a few more times to the point Jabu wasn't moving. Ami was out, laid out on the ground with Okami picking her up. "Thanks Ami...you save me there..."

"Okami!" Sakana and Platinum was coming from the air.

"Kana...? Platinum?" Okami looked up. "What are you two doin here?"

"We came to help of course." Sakana went over to Okami and his dog to heal them both, not completely but enough to move quickly. "You should go back, Bakkura told us something about a person name Anonymous? They aren't letting him join, they're planning to kill him."

"Go...figure." Okami stood up. "He is dumb for trying to join the Nusuba clan anyways. You two be careful..." Okami said, walking back to the village.

Flashback

"They destroyed...everything and now you say...Shinto is joining them?" Platinum voiced was cracking up, she couldn't believe it. Her entire life was a terrible rollercoaster.

"Mizume had sent Midori to gather up some other Genin and Chūnin so they can bring him back."

"Them...again, the Swordsmen of the Mist. We should go too, they might need our help." Platinum said, getting out of bed.

"I was thinking the same. I've surely gotten strong the past time. Let do this Platinum!"

"Yes!" Platinum nodded.

End of Flashback

Meanwhile, with Shinto and the last three remaining Swordsmen of the Mist

Shinto was uncomfortable, not used to being around this crowd. It like an unlikely team, not only that, she was staring. Even though he couldn't see through her mask, he felt like she had grudge against him. "Something...a matter?"

"I just...find you cute."

"O-oh..." His cheeks slightly blushed as he downcasted.

"Guys, Hari nor Jabu had came back. Do you think those kids actually got the jump on them?" Kugi asked Anonymous.

"Who cares?" Anonymous said bluntly.

"Anonymous, we've been losing guys left and right. Just because your the daughter of one the former Hokage, doesn't mean you can act all surperior to u-"

Before Tempo can finish, his throat was slit open, Kugi and Shinto eyes widen seeing blood gush out the man neck, he fell off, hitting the ground hard. "Well, does anyone else wants to talk their mouth off?"

"No..." Shinto mumbled.

They finally got to an open field, surrounded nothing but trees. Everything was suspicious when Anonymous stood there with her Lightning Sword. "Hey...Shinto, I want to give you to have a clear conscious. Whatever happens, just...don't make it hard."

Kugi and Shinto looked at each other confused before glancing back at Anonymous. "What are you talking about? C'mon, we need to go!"

"Shinto, I'm going to kill you. But it'll be painless." Anonymous started to approach Shinto, slowly.

"W-what? What the heck is wrong with yo-" Shinto was irrupted by a slash that he ducked under, now stumbling back, sorta scared but mainly confused, but then Anonymous took her mask off. Revealing her face, Shinto was blown back, it was Okuru the blind. "Okuru..." Shinto sound like he given up on life.

"Shinto..." The only thing she can say.

"Okuru...why? I thought-"

"Shinto..." She said his name again, cutting him off. "You and me was never meant to happen. I was suppose to lead you to your death." She said bluntly.

His heart, his world was totally broken, he couldn't believe this. "I- I-...so everything...was just fake? Our relationship was fake...?"

She shook her head, that only made him more bewildered. "No, it wasn't fake...I actually...loved you, I actually suffered from abuse. But the thing is Shinto...I'm a total psychopath. When I first met you, I was only suppose to gain intel then later kill you right on the spot."

 _"What drives you? What makes you wanna become the greatest?"_

"I wanted to enjoy destroying everything that you liked, so I can hear your crying voice before I kill you but then...my emotions got in the way. I started to like you...but again, I still tried to bring myself to kill you but I couldn't. So my father Jokara was going to try a new method, have me to bring you to your death."

 _"Shinto run away with me..."_

"But again, it couldn't happen."

The wind blown, this was the most awkward moment ever for Kugi, being the third wheel. "So, guess what? I decided to give a relationship with you a try. But because of these emotions, I was becoming weak...my father didn't love me. I believe that he's everything..."

"And...now, you want to cut me out of your life now?"

Okuru slightly giggled at Shinto accurate prediction. "Correct..."

"..." Shinto body shaken while letting out a sigh. "Fine, I give up. I've decided it best not to live in a world where everything just...cruel. Besides...I rather be killed by someone...who actually understood how I felt..." Shinto tried to force a smile. His eyes returned normal, the way they were suppose to be, rainy blue- wait..they were suppose to be green?

Okuru had embrace him while having the sword near his adbomen. "Goodbye, Shi-" Before she can finish, her mind was taken over. Midori, Chogin and Inotenn had arrived. "Shinto, stay back." The controlled Okuru had shoved Shinto to the dirt.

The Mind Transfer Jutsu barely lasted seconds but last long enough for Midori to kick Okuru away, Midori look down on Shinto to see his white eyes were gone. Shinto had the face of a person that lost faith in everything. "Shinto, are you alright?"

"No...I'm not alright...I just can't do it Midori. It seem that everyone I called family...just vanish."

"Okuru, you hadn't finish him off?" Iku had approached them all, glaring at Midori and his comrades. "Midori, Chogin, and Inotenn. Never have I ever thought to see an unlikely alliance."

"Iku Sensei, why? I always thought you were loyal to the village." Inotenn said.

"I was always loyal to the Hokage, Jokara. Long live the Kage of all."

Other Nusuba clan members had came from the trees, putting more odds against them.

"Attack!"

They charged at the four but what they didn't knew that more help was arriving. Dropping down like flies as they get rained on by kunai knives, Platinum dropped from the sky, whirlwinding down a Leaf Hurricane onto one of them. An army of Sakana clones had came to help off fight the rest. Chogin sigh. "Jeez, thank god they came."

"I'm still here." Okuru slashed through a Sakana clone, now running at them with her Lightning Sword, Midori engaged with her, using his Lightning Sword to deflect her sword slashes. "Shinto was a dumbass for loving you."

"The opposite Shinto, more aggressive but can control himself to be a calm nature."

He pushed Okuru back but his sword was deflected out of his hands but quickly he done the handseals for a Pheonix Flower Jutsu, jumping back, he shot a barrage of small fireballs at her that she evaded easily before getting close to send a slash at his lower adbomen, it only slighty pierced him. Stumbling back, he created a Kasaigan. "Kasaigan! Pyroclastic Rock!" He dashed at Okuru. Okuru tried to send blade downward but Midori sent his hand up, catching it to break the blade off with his flaming hand. Turning it off, he threw the blade aside. "Now that your sword is gone, what will you do now?"

"You used your most strongest move just so you can break my Lightning sword? Also, just because I use it all the time, doesn't mean I'm useless without it. To show." She done her handseals to her jutsu before holding her palms to summon two giant shuriken then later shooting wind onto it. "Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Blade!"

"Holy shit.." Midori as he jumped a high backflip to dodge the giant wind infused shuriken, the shuriken shred through the forest. His eyes widen, now open for the next one. "Damn!"

That could be the end for Midori until Chogin in Butterfly mode had tackle him out the way. Okuru taken out a kunai, quickly trying to go after Shinto but she sensed Sakana was running at her, she turn to slit her throat but it just a clone. The smoke of the vanishing clone was a punch that sent Okuru flying. It was the actual Sakana, she came to Shinto lifting him up by his shirt with very much ease. She noticed that his eyes weren't it usual Hyuga self. "What happen to you... You really fallen deeply Shinto. I really hate that you became like this, I liked you better when you were some shy timid nerd." She threw him onto the floor, now having her sights back onto Okuru who was walking back up who was wiping the blood off from her lip. "You are surely not what I expected, Toshinno said you were a weak adversary."

"Toshinno can shove it." She had taken out a kunai as a melee weapon, swinging it at her o.pponent in a fast rapid movement. Okuru ducking, dodging, she performed a backflip. Sakana proceed to charge at Okuru, this time, tryimg to stab her with it. Okuru side stepped it, while grabbing S9akana wrist. Swinging her body upward to wrap her legs around Sakana head, afterwards spinning Sakana body before swinging her legs downwards to slam Sakana body on the ground with a head scissors takedown. Okuru snatch the kunai, now trying to stab her with it but with a kick up she was able to dodge it. She retailated with a side kick to the ribcage, then a high kick. Okuru blocked the side kick with her forearm, Sakana dashed away. "Here a Jutsu I made myself."

It was a water jutsu, after emitting enough chakra while performing the hands seals, then having her hands cupped out in front of herself, creating a water ball. "Water Style: Piranha Freezy Jutsu!" She shot a blast of water that split and formed into Piranha's. They were like sharp blades, when they bite, they leave cuts. Okuru ran out the way with the rapid firing water Piranhas. Okuru again summoned her giant shuriken that she later infused with wind chakra to increase the lethal sharpness. "Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Blade." She sent out the the shuriken at Sakana who slide under it.

Midori getting up, thanking Chogin for saving him. Now taking the chance to admire on how effectively Sakana training with Mizume was paying off, then he look over to Shinto who was also watching Sakana. Midori expression went down to a disbilef, still can't believe that Shinto doing all this. Understanding why just made it worst though, he looked so...broken. Okuru parry an upcoming punch before sending her on to the Uzumaki descendant mid-section, now using the kunai she had to stab down into Sakana shoulder. The red head yelled in pain but took an opening to send Okuru driven through the grassy area with a chakra infused punch. "Dah..." She groaned as she dropped on one knee while taking the kunai out her shoulder. She healed up the wound nicely but it still left a sore mark.

"Sakana...just stop fighting, you or Midori don't need to waste your energy on me. I choose to just..die now, at least I'll probably get to see my mother and sister-" Shinto was stopped by Platinum who lifted him up. "Shinto, I'm you're best friend! Why you never told me you were feeling...depressed? I could've helped you." She said, looking very worried.

"You...wouldn't understand. If I told you, you would've got a suspicion of my plans and stopped me." Shinto stated.

"But...why-"

"Stop pretending you don't know Platinum... W-what they did to the village...Tsyuna...Tsunaara..." He said. "We can't beat them Platinum...I don't why...but something is worse in the Nusuba-"

Before he could finish, a wave of explosions were heading their way, the wave was seem to be more pointed towards Platinum. Platinum manage to jump out the way, now sitting Shinto back down. "We can finish this convo later Shinto."

"Lightning Style: Thunder Smoke Jutsu!" This only costed a little, well a good amout of chakra. Emitting just a little amount of Lightning chakra within 5 smoke bombs, when tossing it at Okuru, it'll cause a short time rapid Lighthing explosive. It wasn't that strong but he only made because he had no Jutsu for his lightning release, plus, it really made a good use for strategy. But unfortunately, Midori didn't knew she didn't need sight. After taking damage of the lightning smoke bombs, she grew tired of them, she needed to fufill her father wishes.

 **Nothing like a good 'ol flashback to tell a story.**

 _Okuru was only 5 years old._

 _SMACK_

 _Her father hand slammed across her cheek, she had missed the middle of the target again. "Try again. Don't get it right get it right the next few attempts, your punishment will be a lot worse."_

 _Her face winch, her lip whimpered as she taken another kunai. Hoping that she can it right, hoping is the only thing she could do since she was blind. She failed. This time, getting hit over and over by a whip as she curled up into a ball in fear and for the pain to be less hurtful but it wasn't. "Do you think you can become my successor with pathetic skills like that?" He whipped her across her back._

 _"N-no! I'm sorry! I'll try-" She was interrupted by another whip that lashed at her neck area._

 _"You will do better, The Sarutobi's is the future of this village. This village had became weak, even when my ancestors rule over it. No conquering, with these other villages having rulers, it hard to rest when they around."_

 _Jokara was paranoid, power hungry, he wanted everything for himself but he knew he wasn't immortal so he had to train his daugther to the fullest, starting when she just a kid young. For the sake of her training, she was isolated from the society. Now back at their private training ground, she was using a slashing a dummy at the most deadly area for humans. She was improving very fast despite her blindness._

 _One time, Jokara asked her what she want for her birthday. She replied with. "Your approval father...I want you to be proud of me.."_

 _On her 6th birthday, her father given a snow white rabbit. It warm her heart to see that her father was actually appreciating her. "A...rabbit? It feels so fluffy and small." Okuru said, rubbing her hands through the rabbit fur as it laid on her lap. "So much positive...chakra. I'll name him, Believer.:"_

 _It was just a test though, Jokara wanted her to be ruthless, not caring. Okuru enjoyed Believer company. She feed him, bathe him, heck she even let him sleeps with her on her bed. Within those months, she felt happy despite the abusing. But then her punishment for failing the test had arrived. When she was asleep, her father had taken her rabbit outside. Okuru kekkei genkai allowed her to sense chakra, positive, negative emotions and nature. But overtime, her natural born power evolved, allowing her to tell who the person was by their chakra. Believer chakra was fainting down to the point she couldn't sense it while her fathers emotions was growing very negative. It felt like a nightmare, that she manage to wake up from but it was all reality. She left her room, noticing her father had came back. "Dad, where Believer?" Okuru asked._

 _"How am I suppose to know?" He had the blood on his hands but he knew she couldn't see it, he later went to the bathroom to wash it off. She laid back on her back, she could no longer sense Believer. "Is..he gone?" Even though her eyes closed, it welled in tears. Now lonely again._

 _Days later, she sparred with her father. Kenjutsu was a specialty for deadly combat, she and her father clash katana's. He went for a lethal swing for her neck but dodge it by sliding under his legs. Knowing her dad would react quickly she threw the katana in air, she side flipped, sending her katana over at Jokara with her feet, the blade glaze his cheek. That...made him angry, throwing the katana aside, he ran up to knock her back to the wall with a knee to the stomach. "You think your better than me! You'll never be better than me." He was bipolar, insecure, a spaz out. Despite all of this, she wanted her father approval, for him to be proud of her._

 _Now turning 7, she enrolled in the Ninja Academy. Got good grades but still isolated. Their was one person that took attention of her. Her name was Pewa, she was also a kunochi in training like Okuru but not as strong compared to her. Okuru was sitting against the gate of the playground where Pewa walk over to her, waving. "Hello. Your Okuru! The Hokage daughter. You are famous."_

 _"Oh...yeah, I guess." The socially awkwardly girl replied. Pewa sat beside Okuru, watching the other kids play around. "Why do you keep your eyes closed? It hard to tell if your sleeping or not." Pewa asked_

 _"I keep my eyes closed because what the point of opening them if I still can't see?" Said the blind girl._

 _"Oh...I'm sorry for asking then."_

 _"It fine. This is normal for me."_

 _Pewa looked up close to Okuru face to see some scratches and a bruise. "Your face looks messed up! Did somebody hit you?"_

 _"I- um- uh-" Okuru stammered as she looked away. "No, I fell on some rocks..."_

 _Pewa felt like Okuru was lying but she took her word. "Okay!" She beamed before taking Okuru hand. "Let go play on the swings!" She pulled her new friend over to the swings but Okuru tried to pull back. "I...don't know how to swing."_

 _"It easy. Just sit down." Pewa helped Okuru down onto the swing seat. "You sit and I'm gonna push you into the air."_

 _Okuru held onto the chains, unsure whether to continue or not. Pewa pulled Okuru back before pushing her forward. "I'm gonna keep pushing you. To keep going you will need to swing your legs back and forward."_

 _Pewa was a great friend- no best friend of Okuru but Jokara was watching. Weeks later, Okuru at Pewa house, getting her hair comb by Pewa. "You have beautiful long hair Okuru, but it kinda messy. Why don't you ever tell your mom to comb it."_

 _"I don't have a mother, father said she never wanted me."_

 _"That sad, mommies shouldn't never be mean to their kids." Pewa replied._

 _"Hey...I'm participating in the Chūnin Exams...will you come and watch me fight?"_

 _"I don't know Okuru, I don't wanna see you hurt." Pewa replied._

 _Pewa mother came into the room with a plate of Dango dumplings. "Eat up you two, if you need anything I'll be downstairs."_

 _"Thank you mom!" Pewa took the plate of Dango dumplings, sitting in front of Okuru. The dumplings were on sticks, Pewa held one near Okuru mouth. "Open wide."_

 _Okuru opened wide letting Pewa stick the dumpling in her mouth. Chewing it, Okuru enjoyed the sweet flavor of the dumpling. "Mm, what are these again?"_

 _"Dango dumplings! Very tasty isn't it?" Pewa said as he chowed down on one._

 _"Thank you...I must go. Please come to the Chūnin Exams." Okuru got up, her mouth was watered, wishing she could get another one of those dumplings. Pewa parents were out in the living room, her mother glanced over to Okuru. "Leaving so soon Okuru? Pewa has really taken a liking to you."_

 _"Sorry, I need to do my training."_

 _"Come back whenever you like!" Pewa father said while reading the news paper._

 _She nodded before leaving. Now roaming on top of the houses and other things, Okuru felt a feeling that she never felt before._

 _Jealousy_

 _Okuru 8 years old, entering the Chūnin exams. Okuru just defeated her last opponent, Pewa and parents cheered her on. "Wow! Okuru is really strong! Whoever is training her is impressive!" Pewa praised._

 _Afterwards, Okuru was given a Chūnin jacket from Jokara like he knew she waa going to win, then out of nowhere, she was hugged by her friend. "Okuru...wow! They didn't stood a chance against you! Now your good enough to be my teacher!"_

 _"Good job champ!" Pewa father said, giving Okuru a thumbs up._

 _Okuru was happy but the jealousy was a bit overwhelming._

 _"If it fine with your parents, you should celebrate over our house!" Pewa mother decided_

 _"Oh...no, that fine. I have so much to do..." She already knew her father was going to deny this. Later, she had a meeting with her father, it wasn't so pleasent. "Okuru, you will never have my approval with you hanging around that girl."_

 _Even though Okuru was jealous of Pewa, she felt like this was a bad turn. "So...do you want me to stop being around her?"_

 _"No, cut her out of your life. I fear that she and her parents might be a problem for you."_

 _Those were the orders, Okuru had followed. One day, while Pewa was at the Academy. Okuru had came to their home uninvited. Making it quick, she springed out to Pewa unaware father, impaling her sword from the back. "Gahh! W-what..." He muttered as blood spew from his mouth, his eyes widen when seeing who came in front of her. "O-okuru...? But wh-" Before he could finish, his throat was slit. After seconds, he bleed out too much. His blood was gush out onto Okuru who had her eyes open for the first time. Even though she couldn't see his face, she sensed pain before he died. And for some reason, it stress was relief...? She no longer felt like she was hurting, she didn't feel jealousy. As Pewa mother came down the stairs, scared and shock from what she saw. "Y-you killed my-"_

 _Okuru didn't have time for the dialogue exchange as she sprint over to Pewa mother, tackling her to the ground, repeatedly stabbing her until her screaming stopped. This was like a sadistic energy surge through her body._

 _It was reported around that it might be a murderer on the loose. Pewa was devastated, felt like her world was destroyed. Her mom and dad is gone..._

 _At one point, she came up to her friend, Okuru with tears. "Okuru...so lonely...my mom...dad are gone forever!"_

 _"I know...I'm sorry. Do you need a hug?" Okuru was coming over to Pewa with open arms. Pewa hugged her tightly. "Okuru! Your the only person I have, please never leave me..."_

 _"Don't worry, you'll see your parents soon." A kunai shot out of Okuru sleeve, now in her hand. Stabbing Pewa, Pewa grasp as her legs felt weak as she was stabbed again. "Why...? Okuru...you killed my.." A thud as Pewa fell on the ground. "Parents..."_

 _Okuru smile was somewhat innocent and creepy until she felt an ache in her chest. "Ow...what is that...? I feel...hurt...my chest it hurts!"_

 _"HEY! What are you doin? Oh my god."_

 _Someone had spotted her, now running. Her chest was in too much pain to try to go do something about it. Jokara was glad despite that this was going to probably cause more problems. Okuru was taken..taken to a hideout actually where she will grow up and matured more, and later become a Swordsmen of the Mist._

 _6 years later. Now in Okuru POV of her time with Shinto._

 _She was relaxing in the in a hot spring water before starting her mission on searching for Shinto but then sensed someone coming. She wasn't expecting for anyone to come in these forest as she stayed in the water._

 _"W-woah! Sorry! Didn't know you were-"_

 _She also sensed that this boy was beaming with positive emotion. "It fine." She smiled while swaying the water out of her hair. "Were you getting in?"_

 _They boy was fidgetting his index fingers together while looking away. "I was...until I saw you..."_

 _"Come in, the water was smoothing and warm." Okuru offered._

 _"With a girl? No way!" He shouted._

 _She snickered. "Don't let me bother you, c'mon!~"_

 _"Well...if insist..." He entered the water despite having a jumpsuit on. It was quiet so Okuru striked up a converstation. She got his name. He was the opposite from what her father described._

 _"He a disgusting, mean bastard, keep messing with my plans. I want you to kill him."_

 _Those words echoed through her head, she was going to kill him now until she sensed someone else. Leaving with her casual clothes, she later went away to change into her assassin, which were basically the Anbu black ops outfit. Nusuba had already launch an attack along with Jokara and Tekei while the other Swordsmen of the mist met up with Okuru. "C'mon, Tekei said he's in trouble. Let go kick some ass!"_

 _They went off to assit the in trouble Tekei, after a big explosion, they arrived. 8 Swordsmen of the mist? It was time to murder the enemies, Kasai and Midori. Only Hari, Tempo, and Tekei were fighting. It felt like enough, after Midori Fire Ball Justu was sent back, Kuroba and others came to assit._

 _Hari, unable to move from the Loose Shadow Possession head was smashed between two ankle weights before getting spin kicked into the floor. While Tempo was sent away by a Leaf Hurricane. Thus lead them to regroup, she got to see Shinto on the battlefield. Dashing off, she attacked the Hyuga boy, starting the sword fight between them. She was superior, she always knock her opponent sword out from her hand, seeing how they will fair without any weapons. He was good but Okuru was faster. But her speed didn't escape Shinto Byakugan as he sent her away with his Palm Rotation._

 _After Shinto taking a few attacks, they both went after a Lightning Sword with Shinto helping his friend by throwing the sword at Saisu while using Gale Palm. Saisu was taken out. Okuru under her mask frowning, watching Shinto abandon her. She ran over to him, wanting to stab him. But he was able to turn just in time, he could've been killed but Bakkura had came in._

 _She engaged another weapon melee, this time getting a challenge when it came to weapons but she won. After being force to dodge another attack, she was kicked far away by a Leaf Hurricane from Shinto._

 _After that, the assault was over. The Swordsmen of the Mist had left, the Nusuba had left. She left but returned when everybody slept, she had Shinto to hang out with her. They've been converstating while walking over to the forest where Midori, Bakkura, and Kasai trained at. He was being nice, offering her his blanket. She was catching small feelings but something struck when he asked a nasty cut over her cheek. It gave her Ptsd, having her to downcast. After talking about his past, Okuru...felt like she had some connection? It was different from what she had with Pewa, she felt love. But she had stick to her mission otherwise, no approval...just abusing and stress._

 _Okuru is a bad person when under deep stress. Her father was her stress, not completing a complicated order was her stress, killing was reliever._

Back to the actual story.

Okuru was getting overwhelm by stress and bloodlust. Despite being shocked, she ran like the wind at Shinto while taking out a kunai. "I'M SORRY SHINTO, ONCE JOKARA FINALLY APPRECIATES ME, MAYBE I'LL KILL MYSELF SO I CAN SEE YOU AND PEWA IN THE AFTERLIFE! EVEN IF IT TAKES A SECOND BEFORE I GET SENT TO HELL! It will be worth it!~" She smiled innocently creepy. "

Midori was creeped out, in fact scared. Her bloodlust was insane, Sakana came out in front of Okuru. Okuru saying Jokara again.

Jokara, Jokara...he was the cause of everything. "Jokara did this."

Okuru had punched Sakana jaw, Midori out of nowhere tried to spin kick Okuru from behind. But Okuru already knew he was coming, catching his leg. But before she could do anything, she would be impale by a green chakra blade. As Sakana hit the ground, looking up to see Shinto impaling her. "You will never get his praise Okuru. Why? Because Jokara is a bastard, a disgusting, vile, waste of air that deserves to be kill." He pulled the blade from her stomach. She fell forward into his arms. "I killed you because I wanted you to suffer no more. I feel like I wasn't the only person who you targeted. It was all because of Jokara."

"T-thank you S-shinto." She tried mustered up the last of the air she could breathe. Shinto laid her down onto the ground as she took her last breathe. Iku cursed under his breath, it fail...everything was fucked up for him. Sakana, getting up, reached for him but she turned with his eyes changed again. It was different though, dark green markings that came from his eyes went down his arms. A huge smoke explosion then appear in the middle of the area. Shinto and Kugi were gone. Iku and a few other members were there, he thought it was best to retreat.

The mission was a fail. They headed back to the village, to tell it was a fail. Shinto had gotten away. Midori went back to his house, his mom was cooking food. She looked over to her son, figuring that this first Chūnin mission had went well but from his closed eye expression, it didn't. "You okay son?"

"No, this entire day was absolute shit...just annoying dumb shit!" He yelled.

"Better watch what you say when you talk to mother." Kuroba said in a threatening tone, walking into the house.

Midori looked down, keeping his eyes closed. "Shut the fuck up Kuroba!"

"Excuse you?" Kuroba turned Midori, getting ready to sock his younger brother until he saw him crying blood. "Midori...what wron-"

Kuroba paused when Midori opened his eyes, revealing that he had the Mangekyo Sharingan. Midori then fainted. Midori was laying in the bed with his mother and brother looking down at him. Waking up, his mother embraced him. "Midoriiii! I thought I lost you for second. Did something bad happen on the mission?"

"Mother...I'll like to speak with Kuroba alone please, I apologize for the way I was talking." He said, sitting up, fidgeting his body around to get more comfortable.

"Yes mother, let us."

Their mother nodded before leaving the room. Kuroba got on his knees as he stared at his brother eyes. "How did you obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan? Did one of your comrades...die?"

"No...Bakkura still alive, so as Sakana. But Shinto, I hated that he went through all of this and kept it mainly to himself. I think that how I got it, a trauma of what pain he went through. I want to say I understand...but, even losing our dad isn't compared to what he's going through. Now he with the Nusuba."

"So Shinto...the most innocent one."

"I'll bring Shinto back, that is my second goal..."

Meanwhile with Sakana, she was laying on her bad, turned away from the door. Then Mizume walked in on the depress Sakana. "Your mother is very lovely, Sakana. She told me that you've been out, secretly training." The Water Sannin said, knowing that Sakana wasn't training.

"I just...tried to help. Weird as it sounds, I missed when he was shy and timid..."

Mizume sigh as she sat beside Sakana. "Sakana, forget him. He already gone, it best for you to try to think about the future."

"I'm going to become stronger, I will bring back Shinto. Mizume, let us train! I need to become more stronger. I will.."

"Disband Nusuba!" Midori and Sakana yelled.

Shinto looked back to see him being taken away by a extended arm. It wasn't Kugi because he was leaping next to the person who was carrying Shinto. "Who are you?" Shinto asked.

"I am..." He looked back with a pale expression. "Mitsuki..."

Shinto eyes widen, Mitsuki existed 200 years ago. How did he lived? "Mitsuki? But your...close to ancient, how are you still...alive?"

"I have...my reasons..." Mitsuki cautiously replied. He was in fact much taller, 5'11 to be exact. He also looked more adult matured. "I wonder why those three would try to kill you despite you wanting to join our cause."

"You knew that, huh? Now knowing that Okuru was Anonymous, I think she didn't tell my father I wanted to join."

"She didn't. I've heard Hari and Iku discussing about you."

"They were order by Jokara. I hate that guy, he ruined Okuru life...he.." Shinto wanted to continue but knowing that he's now part of Nusuba, it best not to speak bad about them, not just yet. "He doesn't deserve Okuru."

"What happen with her?"

"I've...killed her. My gut told me that she done this previously. All because she wanted Jokara to be proud of her." He replied. "I just didn't want it to continue.

It took hours before making it to a building, it was in the middle of nowhere. For a place that was meant to be evil, it had a good atmosphere. Walking on concrete that was surrounded by clean grass and flowers while some guys were practicing their Taijutsu on some training dummies while others were learning Taijutsu and Ninjutsu from a much surperior shinobi. The Nusuba had money which was unbelievable. Entering, he was greeted by... "Son..."

His eye twitch, looking up the short dark brown messy haired, well-built man. He possessed the Byakugan. "So glad that you can finally join. I must say you changed a lot. You dyed half of your hair, I knew you'll get tired of that stupid pale hair. Follow me." He said, walking away.

Shinto frowned when Hinsoto insulted his original haircolor. Following Hinsoto, he glanced around to see tanks filled with green fluid, he saw a baby that had his white hair. It was a coincidence until the baby opened his eyes, showing it featureless eyes. "Uh...why does that baby looks like me?"

"Oh, these are cloning tanks. They are mine." Mitsuki pointed out. "What you see is a Synthetic Human. It a hybrid clone of you and Okuru dna. It was Okuru idea, Hinsoto agreed with it since it seem like you weren't joining our clan. This was suppose to be your replace, I was suppose to train it when he turn 3."

Shinto eyes welled up. "O-okuru you creep..." He wiped his teary eyes. Hinsoto saw that his youngest son was still a wimp, despite everything. "So is this like me and Okuru illegitimate son or something?"

"You can say that. I am a clone of Orochimaru, my father."

"Uh-huh.."

"What is he doing here?"

Tension raised when Shinto heard that voice. Looking over, he saw an angry Toshinno. Hinsoto knew this was coming, it interested him though. A brotherly rivalry. Toshinno dashed at Shinto, throwing a jab. Shinto blocked it with his forearm before getting ready to send a roundhouse. "Stop." Mitsuki said, having them to halt. "You will not fight here. If you want to fight, go to the arena."

"Fine, follow me. I'll enjoy beating your ass."

"Toshinno and you will fight tomorrow. I want you two at your fullest."

Toshinno scowled at Shinto. Shinto looked over to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, where do I sleep?"

"Follow me, I know where an empty room with a bed."

After a small walk, Mitsuki brought him to a room. It only had but a bed and a window. "It not much but it shall do you good."

"It good, I have enough money to customize this room. Thanks for the room. Can you lock the door." He said, taking off his chūnin vest.

Mitsuki nodded, locking the door before leaving out while closing it. A new day had came. 8:25am, Shinto awoken up. The place was empty, he expected more to be around due to the army being sort of big. Mitsuki and Unka walked down the wall, Unka squinted, thinking his eyes decieving him. "Shinto? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah..." The unsure and awkward Shinto said. Then he heard footsteps coming behind him, Toshinno was back. "Come on Toshinno, it time for your beating now."

"It can wait, I need to take a bath."

"That can wait, I want to fight now."

Toshinno wasn't taking no for an answer, so Shinto gladly accepted. It was a great way for him to prove a point that he wasn't messing around with anymore. "I'll lead you both to the arena."

The arena was circle shape, like the Chūnin exams, the arena was far down away from the bleachers. "This is the perfect time Toshinno, I can finally release my anger out on you. And I want to know what's your grudge against me."

"Hmph."

"I'll like to inform you both. That you aren't allowed to use any power ups, like your Otsutsuki transformation. Only Nature born kekkei genkai, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu is allowed. Now, to start off with Shinobi hand to hand combat."

Toshinno and Shinto both striked up into the Gentle Fist Fighting Style while glaring at each other with their Byakugan eyes. Soon as Mitsuki commence the battle with a "Begin!" Both charged at each other with Shinto sending the first palm strike, Toshinno parried by pushing aside Shinto wrist. Retaliating with a palm-strike of his own toward Shinto adbomen but Shinto side stepped it. They went back and forth until Shinto was caught off guard by a spin-kick that sent him driven across the floor. "Wanna know my grudge?"

He tried to foot-stomp Shinto but he rolled out the way before rolling back at Toshinno to launch a kick at his chest, having him to stumble back. Shinto got up quickly to have Toshinno staggering back with a left light jab before getting ready for a Strong Style right hook that knocked Toshinno over. That shot held good full fledge power that left his older brother mouth busted. Toshinno was able to get up from it though as Shinto tried to send another full-force hook but he tilted his head far back to dodge it before grabbing his forearm so he can send a few Gentle Fist finger strikes to Shinto mouth, damaging him internally. Shinto caught up his blood before getting knocked away with fierce palm-strike. "Wanna know why I'm mad? Because how can father can look down upon me and start praising you. How come someone pathetic as you become stronger equal as me!"

Shinto slowly getting up, wiping the blood away from his chin. "What?"

"At first, I simply didn't care. I just wanted to show that I'm surperior. Then I thought, I can control over you just for Hinsoto sake. But then I realized that he started to acknowledge you more than me."

 _"He became a Genin?"_

 _"He got past the preliminary rounds..."_

 _He was strong enough to beat Rankai? My expections were wrong. He could be stronger even than you, Toshinno. You better watch out."_

"I hate people who are so pathetic, but it isn't worst when that pathetic outcasts suddenly becomes stronger than me. It just makes everything I worked up for a complete joke!" He ran at Shinto trying to punch him but it was caught.

"Guess what Toshinno. I. Don't. Care!" Shinto sent him stumbling with a side kick to the mid-section. "I don't care how you feeling after what you put me through. You don't know actual-"

 _"I got mad there but I was able to stop my words. I needed to realize that I'm not the only one that has a shitty life, a person that I looked up to."_

Tears again welled up with Shinto thinking about Torisu, that didn't stop his burning anger for Toshinno. Shooting a full force palm strike at Toshinno adbomen, being able to dodge it but still a gaze caught him. "8 Trigrams: Air Palm!"

"Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Both sended a strong gust of wind at each other, colliding caused a tornado that later dispense. Toshinno tried to go for another Air Palm but Shinto jumped up while summoning 2 shadow clones. Compressing air using the Gale Palm, they shot Shinto over at Toshinno. Tackling him onto the ground, Shinto lashed out punches at Toshinno repeatedly. After taking some, Toshinno grabbed his younger by his shirt before sending a headbutt to Shinto nose, knocking him off. Leaving him with a bloody nose, both got up with them running at each other but they were stopped by Mitsuki who shocked them both using Lightning Release. "The fight is over."

"Is that Shinto?" Caifee who suddenly appeared beside Unka. "Surprise to see him here."

"I thought so too."

"Why is he here? Didn't he like put Rankai in the hosptial? We haven't saw him since." Caifee brought up.

"That true, but he's the son of Hinsoto who is one of the leaders."

Toshinno was released while keeping his glare on Shinto. Shinto returned one back but then looked over to Mitsuki, wondering why he's still holding onto his shirt. "Okay, you can let me go now."

"I wanted to talk."

"Well you have a weird way striking a converstation."

Shinto was asked to be his student, knowing what Mitsuki was capable of and because Toshinno was being trained by Hinsoto. It was time to prove his worth. Him, Kugi, Caifee and Unka were suppose to pick up some supplies from someone in the Hidden Mist Village. "So what are we doin here?"

"Getting some supplies. Kunai suppressors, chakra sabers, healing sprays and others." Unka stated. Shinto raised a eyebrow, never hearing none of that before.

"What the heck of those?"

"You came from the Leaf and Sand village so you probably wouldn't none of that stuff. Since they're so old school, they really don't allow any of that, except for healing sprays." Caifee stated.

"I got this you guys. Just back me up."

"We've been buying supplies from these guys for five years, I don't sense any betrayal." Unka piped in.

"You weren't here for ten years." Kugi pointed out

They were entering Kirigakuru, staying on sealth mode on the buildings. Nobody wouldn't recognize their faces with the bandages wrapped around their mouths and gray hoodie cloaks. They then jumped down a dark alley where they will meet with the seller. The seller had a full on mask with several bags behind him. "Wow, the Nusuba must've got cautious lately, sending 4 guys. You got the money?" The Seller asked.

"Of course." Kugi held forward a suitcase filled ryo.

 _"This is sooo like those mob gangsters movies. I feel something bad gonna happen."_

As Kugi given the seller the suitcase, Kugi went over to the bags. Shinto Byakugan was activated to see what was in the bags. _"They're all paper bombs."_

"C'mon guys, help me."

"Those bags are just filled with just paper bombs." Shinto called out.

"What?"

"Shit."

"Guess I was wrong." Unka was readying a Lightning Snake but the Seller pushed the young boy down before throwing a kunai at the bags which set off the explosives. The Seller ran up the building with Shinto, Caifee, and later Kugi and Unka chasing after him. The explosion was huge which alerted Kirigakuru forces. "Fuck, we gotta go!" Kugi said, turning and running off back toward the base.

They followed suit. Going into the leaves, Kugi was pulling his hair. "Damn, they screwed us hard. Ten years of working together, Hinsoto is going to look deep into this. He hates betrayal."

"So, are we gonna have gang war?"

"Probably. But this should be easy. Their organization hasn't been living up to it power roots since 200 years ago. Ever since that final stand between the Kama users, they've became weak."

"How the hell do you know all of this?"

"Mitsuki." Kugi stated.

They made it back to base with Kugi informing Hinsoto everything. Hinsoto was actually calm about it but still wasn't going to accept betrayal. "In a week from now, you and Mitsuki will take some of our guys to eradicate Kara."

"Seriously sir? We can probably blow these guys out the water the next day."

"I know but it best not to underestimate our opponents, besides I wanna see if Shinto gonna ready."

Shinto was watching members coming in but one of them standed out. Short with a young pale face but was a lot older than she looked, blonde long hair. Full body black unitard while wearing a sleeveless kimino. _"I'm guessing she one on the S rank guys here."_

"Hey kid!" Kugi waved at Shinto "Let go somewhere a bit!"

"Oh...okay."

In Konoha, in a open grassy field. Mizume is about to teach Sakana a new Jutsu. "Ya know Sakana, after training you these past month. I've really think you made progress. Now it time to teach you a strong jutsu."

"Finally! Is it strong like Kasai Kasaigan?" Sakana beamed.

"Yup! I'll show you." Mizume held her out, creating a blue sphere of chakra. "It called the Rasengan, I've learn it when I was a teenager. It was easy for us who already trained in chakra control."

"So your saying this move is meant for us? That hella cool, how do I make it?" Sakana held her hand out.

Mizume dispense her Rasengan. "First, you gotta start off with the Rotation." She given Sakana a water balloon. "By that, I mean you need to spin your chakra in many directions. Try to do it to the water balloon until it pops."

That was actually a bit complicated to Sakana but she wasn't going to give up. She began the method which actually took quiet a while but she manage to burst through it with the spiraling chakra. "I did it! Mizume!"

Mizume shot up from small slumber. "Oh! You did? Next one is a rubber ball, this time try to put more power or volume into your Rotation."

Sakana taken the rubber, she tried to do it like she did previously but it wouldn't pop. So now trying to increase the volume of her rotation, she was able to get it to burst. "Wow! That wasn't hard! Mizume-" She paused to see Mizume gone. "Ah dammit! You haven't taught me the next part!" She shouted. She then look at her palm, trying to do it by herself. From what she saw, the Rasengan was a sphere so using what she learn, she guessed she had to rotated her chakra in different directions while increasing the volume into it, forming it into a spiraling ball of chakra. "Ah-hah!" She ran at a tree, smashing her Rasengan into it, causing it to fall over where the part she hit destroyed a huge chuck of it. "Wow! That hella strong! I'm gonna go hit Kasai wit-"

"Don't go around, trying to show it off. Not even for sparring sessions. The Rasengan is an A rank, very dangerous. Only use it for enemies and strong opponents." Mizume stated.

Sakana looked over to her teacher with a glare. "Where the hell you were at? Letting me do it by myself!"

"I'm the Hokage remember, lots of responsibilities. Here, I got you some ice cream." Mizume handed out a cone that strawberry ice cream in it, she taken it. "Should've got me a chocolate one."

"Be grateful I got you one."

Platinum was now back on her father team, having mixed feelings about Shinto decisions. Her relationship with her father was...isn't bad but it was mainly Iron Lee trying to make up from what he did.


	9. A Raging Typhoon

**I do not own Boruto/Naruto, a japanese guy does.**

Before being screwed over Kugi was order by Mitsuki to take Shinto out for a talk. Now that the time had came, Kugi had taken Shinto out to a large lake that was surrounded by grass. "So kid, how you feel about doing your first mission with the criminals? Fun isn't it? No rules to hold us back. Makes us feel free." The Last Hidden Mist Swordsmen remarked as he skipped a rock across the lake water.

Shinto was sitting on the grass, downcast. "I don't know Kugi. I've had to run for my life so the Kirigakuru ninjas won't capture me."

"Damn dude, I didn't take you outside with me so I could hear your whining." Kugi replied as he skipped another rock across the lake.

Shinto sighed. "Kugi...are you happy? Are you happy with what your doin?"

Kugi glanced at the young Hyuga with an eyebrow raised but just shrugged his shoulders as he threw another rock. "I'll be blunt, I have mix emotions about what I'm doing right now. I didn't want this starting out, the blame is fate. Back then, who would've thought the Otsutsuki clan attack again."

"Otsutsuki clan?"

"Yeah, I don't know much. But they came and attacked everything. Most of our families and homes were killed in the process. Mines were killed too so I had no one until the Nusuba found me." Kugi said. "I was scared at first, killing wasn't my thing but I got use to it later, I got more comfortable as I got friends. But shit, that bitch Okuru killed the last of them."

Shinto frowned that he called her that, it was understandable and uncalled for that she did killed Tempo. "Tch...sorry that all your friends were killed..."

"So." Kugi sat down as he zipped open an backpack. "Why aren't you happy? I mean, it was your choice to join."

"They were gonna capture me anyways, I thought I made it easier until Okuru and Iku tried to killed me. I'm not happy because I feel like I'm going to regret this. I honestly hate the Nusuba clan with every faber of my body and being here just sickens me to my stomach."

Kugi sighed as he taken a large bottle of Umeshu. "Want some?" He offered.

"What is it?"

Kugi looked away as he scratched the back of his head. "Just soda..." He lied as he given it to Shinto. Unscrewing the top, Shinto taken a small sip of it. "Mm, this...has a good unique taste." He said, chugging more down before Kugi stopped him. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't drink too much." He says, taking the bottle of Umeshu from Shinto. "We take turns." Kugi says chugging some Umeshu down, then passing it over back over to Shinto, it continue for a minute. A slight blush appeared across the Hyuga boy face as he wiped his forehead. "Wow...I'm feeling a bit slippy but in a good way."

The same with Kugi, he got up, draggingly picking backpack. "We better go otherwise we'll get suuuupppeeer drunk.."

"What?"

"Ah shit."

"You...irresponsible..." Hiccup! Shinto voice went. "I'm only 13...and I'm already doin alcohol! Take...me back so I can wash this over.."

Going to the base, Shinto was walking very tipsy like to his room, Mitsuki glance over Kugi who looked guilty. "What did you do to him?"

"Wellll, I maybe gotten him a lil...drunk, hehehe." Kugi chuckled nervously

Mitsuki sighed. "When I said make him feel welcome, at least try to form a positive friendship, not a negative one. After you get sober, continue your training. I'll be needing you when it time to fight New Kara."

Tomorrow, it was the start of Shinto training. Mitsuki, Unka and Shinto were in front of the base. "I don't know very much about you Shinto when it comes to combat, so what type of nature chakra do you know?"

"I only know Wind Release, I really haven't thought about getting other chakra natures since I mainly work on my Taijutsu."

"Well then. I'm going to teach you a powerful ninjutsu then, it will be more suited for you and your Byakugan. But first, learning Lightning release. You need to gather your chakra and make it vibrate until takes the shape of a high frequency current."

"That should be easy." Shinto simply held his hand out while producing chakra within it, now vibrating it until it became Lightning release. "My chakra control isn't perfect but it good enough for simple nature types."

"Hm, very well then. The jutsu I'm teaching you is the Chidori. I've learn it while mastering Lightning release, it imperfect to me since I don't have a visual dojutsu like the Hyuga and Uchiha." Mitsuki explained it.

"Does...Hinsoto or Toshinno know this jutsu?" Shinto asked, Mitsuki shook his head. "Good then, I'll learn it."

"The Chidori is a high concentrated Lightning Release that requires good chakra control. It actually tough to get the hang of it without performing the handseals for it." Mitsuki demonstrated as he performed many handseals for the Chidori, not charging up the attack though.

Even with the demonstration of a much faster way to get obtain the Chidori seem kind of hard but Shinto wasn't gonna let that stop him as he started off learning the Chidori. Mitsuki looked over at Unka, simply nodding as he went away. Unka had to watch over him. "So Unka, how were you able to get free from Inotenn and Okami?"

"Mitsuki saved me."

"Y-yeah?" Shinto stammered, gritting his teeth. "But still, I'm confused. How is Mitsuki alive? Didn't he lived 200 years ago?"

"Correct. But what you see is just a imperfect vision of the original Mitsuki. The first Mitsuki died, reviving the village after a big fight. But before dying, he wanted to continue living on to protecting since he wasn't able to bring back all of his comrades. He made three copies of himself in the cloning machine with his DNA. Currently, the other ones locations are unknown but it was said that that one of them are with the Nusuba clan."

"Ahh okay."

After a while Shinto wasn't able to get it yet so he decided to rest up to regain his chakra. Days had past, Shinto room was now Japanese themed. He used the money that he saved up from missions during his time with the Hidden Sand. He even had enough to buy a small refrigerator and a microwave. "Gang war huh, never thought I'll be getting into this."

 _"I needed to realized that I'm not the only one that has a shitty life. Who am I kiddin? That guy doesn't know what pain is! I've been abused, I lost my sister, mother, and someone very close to me. How the fuck does he think his pain is even close to mine!"_

"Woah...what was that..?" Shinto snapping back to reality. Then he got his hoodie cloak, putting it over his head before pulling up the mouth mask that was connected to his black shirt. Mitsuki had Unka and Caifee by his side, waiting for Shinto. He came out with Kugi and a lot other Nusuba guys. Mitsuki was the platoon leader of his group obviously while Kugi was the platoon of his. Shinto traveled along with Mitsuki and his team from a distance. "So uh, are we gonna attack the leader or something?"

"Yes, Kugi and his team will distract New Kara units while we invade the territory. Shinto use your Byakugan to see if their any enemy trying to attack us."

Shinto nodded as he did but all he could see the enemies dead on the ground, nowhere near Kugi and his team. "Hold up! The New Kara has already been attacked. Over to the left, I'm guessing they are members?"

Mitsuki halted, as well as his teammates. Curiously, went over to checked onto the dead Kara members. "Hmm." Mitsuki touched the blood to see it still liquefied. "Somebody else is already here killing off them."

"Look at that one." Caifee pointed out a bodyless Kara member who was laid out on burnt grass, everybody looked over with Shinto stomach cringed. "Ah jeez..." Shinto look away.

"What? Didn't expect someone do your dirty work?" The seller dropped from the trees. Everybody was confused. Wasn't he working for Kara. "I'm confused. Sekai, weren't you working for the New Kara?"

"Actually I am, but the New Kara is frail compared to the original one so the new Leader thought it time to bring it back to it roots." Sekai said, emitting a blast within his hand. Firing it towards at the four. They all dodged it with ease until Sekai left arm transformed into a machine gun, unloading bullets. Unka got in front of everybody as he slammed his hand to the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wall."

A tall and durable wall made from dirt shot up, taking the bullets for them. "Tch, cowards." Sekai hand reverted back, destroying the rock wall with another energy blast. The others were gone, Mitsuki was there, inhaling. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wow, he knows Fire, Lightning and Wind release?"

"He mastered all five basic nature release so his move arsenal is big." Unka stated.

As Sekai unloaded bullets aimlessly but Mitsuki flames were able to melt the metal bullets. That could've hurt Sekai but the seller had chakra absorbers install in his eyes, depelating the fireball. "He absorbed them?"

"Meaning that Ninjutsu is useless."

Proof! Mitsuki let off smoke bombs, to keep his appearance hidden. Then using the Body Flicker Technique to vanish from his original spot. White snakes slittered out the smoke to attack Sekai, Sekai killed them with a chakra blast. But that was just a distraction as the seller head rocked back by a jump kick. Mitsuki using his momentum to spin, charging up a Lightning Snake, shooting it at Sekai adbomen at a point-blank range. The dust cleared with Sekai punching Mitsuki away. "It had no effect." Shinto muttered.

"Impact Absorption installed in my stomach." His right hand transformed into a long blade.

"Impact Absorption and Chakra Absorption. That nearly invincible. Only nearly, physical attacks can still damage any part of your body except for your adbomen. Not only that, your Chakra Absorption only works if your making eye contact with the chakra of the jutsu itself."

"Bravo! You are able a smart badger, but don't think you got the jump on me because you figured me out." Sekai ran at Mitsuki, slashing his blade at Mitsuki. Mitsuki caught the blade, Sekai eyes widen as Mitsuki broke the blade off. Mitsuki stumbled the seller back with a knee to his chin. Sekai retailated, unloading rapid fire bullets at him. "You aren't that strong, you rely too much on your ninja tool body to train naturally in Taijutsu." Mitsuki stopped the bullets, using Wind release. "Now, I'll finish you off with this next technique."

Proof, two clones appeared beside Mitsuki, running at Sekai. The clones were moving around, wildly fast for Sekai to react. One clone grabbed Sekai by his neck while Mitsuki leaped over, Sekai shot fired that made the clone proof into water. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!" Mitsuki used the water of the clone that just got shot at to trap Sekai in a sphere of water, the last clone ran into the sphere of water. "Release."

The clone disppeared into Lightning, shocking the sphere of water. Doing a good amount damage onto Sekai. "I get it, he used cloning to prevent Sekai absorbing any expose chakra."

"Using clones to confuse him as well." Unka finished Shinto sentence, Mitsuki held Sekai by his hair. "Goodbye."

Sekai head exploded by Mitsuki Lightning Snake. His comrades dropped from the trees. "Wow Mitsuki! You made quick work of him." Caifee praised, restoring Mitsuki chakra with a healing spray.

"Let move forward, everybody get on gaurd."

After Sekai defeat, they proceed on their way toward the leader on ground. Shinto was fidgeting his index fingers together, he felt uneased despite being around them for a week. "Something wrong Shinto?" Unka asked.

"Sorry...still getting used to bein...ya know."

"It fine. Just look at it as a normal ninja mission you do for villages but more dangerous."

Out in the opening, so many debris on the ground. "Kara hideout is destroyed."

"And the leader is dead." Unka announced as Shinto was pushing a giant rock off from him. "Wait, somebody here." Shinto noted as he glance up at a small mountains. Standing on top was a man and a young boy about the same age as Shinto, Unka, and Caifee. The man face pale, as his eye pupils were like a lion. While his companion had messy hair, red like Sakana. "That is..Isami, the Wind Sage."

"The Typhoon Sage? Wind Sannin? He was a comrade of Mizume during her young days. He a bad person now?" Shinto asked.

"You sure do know your history. I'm here to reform the New Kara, bring the power and integrity back. Sekai was suppose to send a message to you Nusubas that we weren't working with you no longer."

"So it wasn't no actual betrayal? Just you pulling the strings. Kids, you handle the Uzumaki. Isami is too much for you."

Both Mitsuki and Isami vanish while the Uzumaki kid jumped down. Shinto was about to strike until Unka kept him back. "Hold it...be cautious. This kid isn't ordinary."

"How so? Is it because the high chakra reserve he has?"

"You haven't heard? That is Misso, he a Jinchuuriki."

"Uh- A what?"

"A Jin-"

Misso didn't have time for the dialogue as he floored Unka onto the floor with a fierce jab. Shinto and Caifee backed up from the intense speed. "He is right, I'm a Jinchuuriki. The Nine-tails Jinchuuriki." Misso taken a kunai out from his weaponry bag as he went over to Unka. Shinto with his fast speed, tackled Misso while his hand grabbed onto the kunai, he rolled over the Jinchuuriki while pulling away the kunai. "You aren't scared? The Nine-Tails is the strongest Bijuu in existence." Misso says, getting up.

"I didn't read up on Bijuu's. So.." Shinto tossed aside the kunai, clapping his hands before getting in a mixture stances of Strong and Gentle Fist fighting style, calling it Multi Fist. A combination of internal and external attacks.

Dashing at Misso, he darted out a full fledge jab. Misso blocked it with his forearm before ducking under a hook. Shinto kept attacking as he sent a backhand, Misso caught his hand, retailating with kick to Shinto ribcage. Shinto retailated back with another hook that staggered Misso back. "Fire Style: Homura!" Caifee fired a barrage of fireballs from her hands at Misso.

Shinto quickly jumped away while Misso get hit by the back to back fireballs. "Byakugan!" Shinto activated, looking through the smoke of the aftermath of Caifee attack. It was ineffective though, so Shinto was back on the attack but Misso jumped away back on the mountain. "Typhoon Style: Tornado Votrex!" Misso shot a strong wind that created a votrex that sucked anything near, except for the user of course. Unka was able to get far away from it while Shinto and Caifee got sucked it. "AHH!" They yelled as they were propel into the air.

"Don't think I didn't see you. Typhoon Style: Pulsing Bullet!" Misso form his hands together, making a diamond shape to send a strong pulsing air at Unka. "Dammit! Earth Style: Mud Wall!" As a defense, he created a rock wall. The pulsing air shot through the wall as it was nothing. "Typhoon release is a very strong chakra nature, but how well does it fair against explosions."

Explosive snakes released from Unka sleeves that went to attack Misso. Meanwhile Shinto and Caifee in mid-air, far from the ground. "Hey, Caifee? Can you survive this fall?" Shinto asked, knowing he can. "Hell no I can't!" Caifee shaking her head.

"Thought so, hold on tight." He bit his finger until it drawn blood, Caifee held onto him tight. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Using enough chakra, he summoned the Monkey King called Gamma. "Gamma, how are you? I need you to attack him!" He pointed at Misso.

"First time you actually summon me for combat."

Gamma landed first as Misso jumped back, throwing kunai knives that struck down the snakes, causing them to explode. "Adamantine Staff extent!" The Monkey king Adamantine Staff extended in great length as he smacked it at Misso jaw, the Adamantine Staff is hard as diamond so Misso getting hit by was very destructive. "Seriously, you called me for a kid?"

Misso was on the ground, spitting out blood. "Unka told me he was dangerous."

"He is dangerous, he the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox."

Gamma raised an eyebrow as he glared at Misso. "That is dangerous, the Nine-tails within him does make him a dangerous foe."

 **"Misso, should we show them our power?"**

A red aura appeared Misso as all the damage he taken was getting healed, the aura around gave him three fox-like tail and ears as his eyes turned crimson. "See what I told you! Now he is a lot stronger than before!"

An explosion appeared up behind them as they heard Mitsuki yelled. "I'll...I'll handle Misso with Gamma! You two go help Mitsuki!"

"I advise you to use that technique you used against Rankai! If we're able to defeat Isami, we'll come back for you." Unka said.

That would've been good but using the Inner Gates can put him out of commission if he isn't careful. _"No, I'll just find another way, I'm not good with it anyway. I'll just use the first one and see what I can do."_ A light green aura appeared around the Hyuga as he kept his Byakugan on. "Alright Misso! I'll be your opponent!"

Unka and Caifee ran far away from the three as they went to go help Mitsuki. Gamma swung his bo staff at Misso, his aura form as a hand as it caught the Adamantine Staff, pulling away from him to snap it in half. Shinto leaped above Misso while rotating his body. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Shinto yelled as he sent a shockwaving spin kick, Misso jumped back dodging the kick that created a crater. Next thing Shinto knows that a lot of crimson fists were heading his way. With his visual dojutsu, he was able to dodge them, one by one until the last one came rocketing fast, smashing into Shinto mid-section. "Gaahh!" He coughed up some of his blood as he was driven through the debris of the destroyed building.

"YOU SHOULD'VE REEETREATED!!!"

"Hiya!" Gamma produced two arms on his upper back while producing two more below his under arms, unloading a flurry of blows at the chakra covered boy. That only fuel Misso anger as he released a shockwave with just his voice. "RYAAAAAH!!!"

The shockwave sent Gamma flying. That gave Shinto a chance to sneak a sucker in, Shinto then followed up with a roundhouse. "Dammit! It like I'm hitting but missing at the same time! Ineffective!" After the roundhouse, Misso counterattack with a jab that stumbled him back. Misso then charged a mini ball that was a mixure of positive and negative chakra into. "SHINTO! DODGE THAT!!" Gamma yelled.

"Huh?" Shinto used the body flicker jutsu to increase his speed, jumping into the air as Misso fired his mini Bijuu bomb. The Bijuu bomb exploded into the trees in a high radius. Shinto gulped. "H-how...do I'm suppose to beat that."

 _"That kid is able to create a Bijuu bomb meaning that he has good control over Kurama. That impossible..."_

"C-chidori! Yeah, perfect timing!" While descending, he performed the handseals for the Chidori. Landing on the ground, he shot at Misso at blinding speeds as his hand was emitted with strong Lightning release. Misso eyes squinted, as his opponent was moving in incredible fast motion. "So fast..."

"Chidori!!" As Shinto about to darted out his piercing jab, Misso created another mini Bijuu bomb. Gamma knew damn well that Chidori wasn't handling that mini Bijuu bomb as he ran after Shinto. "Shinto, stop!"

As Misso fired his Bijuu Bomb, Shinto knew that was coming as he crouched under it as he jab his hand into Misso adbomen. "Got em!"

"Acah.." Misso spit out some of his blood as Shinto pulled back. Shinto thought it was over until Misso adbomen regenerated. "You can regenerate..." Shinto said as he reverted out of the First Inner Gate. Misso smirked as he punched stomach with a lot of power, afterwards sending back to back jabs at him. Gamma came to the recuse, knocking him back with his Adamantine Staff. Then using the Shadow Clone jutsu to summon three clones to distract Misso. Shinto backed up, kind of stunned. Now getting in the Gentle Fist Stances. "8 trigrams! 64 Palms!"

As Misso was knocking away the clone, he'll will be hit by costant chakra finger strikes to his chakra points. Those hurt like hell, these usually would stop the chakra from flowing but Misso was getting protected by Kyūbi chakra. Meanwhile Mitsuki and Isami was struggling with each other, especially Isami since Mitsuki had Unka and Caifee covering his back. "Huff...huff..you know all nature types, Mitsuki. That a huge problem since my weakness is fire release but your still outmatch!"

"How...so?"

Isami threw off his cloak, only being in a sleeveless tight shirt. Showing his hand that had a diamond shape on it, coming from it was crimson markings that started from his hands, up to his eye. Mitsuki eyes widen, knowing what that form was. "Kāma..."

Gamma tried to kick Misso but his chakra reacted itself, punching before Gamma kick could reach. "Okay...ya know, I didn't wanted to use this cause...I'm not use it. My limit with the Chidori is twice a day for now but using it with this new power I got, brings it down by one. Even though I feel okay before, when I use any powerful Ninjutsu, my body feels completely drained.." Shinto dojutsu turned into light green with it irides was a floral pattern while the pupil was dark green and the light green markings that came from his eyes down to his hands. His body then felt an unexpected shock, having him to revert back into normal state. "W-what? I couldn't...use it? Maybe because I still the Chidori previously?"

"We're going Misso." Isami said, jumping off the small mountain. Following orders, he released himself from Kyūbi chakra "I've proven my point to the Nusuba clan that I'm not playing around. Shinto kun, me and you aren't different from each other."

Shinto reverted back to his normal state, he figured that his friends were defeated. "Y-you know me?"

"I've heard of you, yes. I know you don't want to be with the Nusuba clan, you want to destroy it don't you?"

Shinto didn't say anything but narrow his expression as he looked away, Gamma was curious on what was going but then proofed away when Shinto used released. Isami snickered on being right. "Heh, right am I? Shinto, my offer goes to you. Join the Kara, I'll make sure that the Nusuba is destroyed, you will have your old life back."

Isami and Misso disappeared from thin air as Kugi and a few other Nusuba clan members got back. "Shinto, you good?"

He snapped back to reality, shaking his head. "Yeah...the leader is dead, but the new Kara isn't finish..." Shinto was walking over to the mountains to check on his comrades.

Mitsuki, Caifee and Unka were all laid out. "He defeated Mitsuki..."

Shinto went to go check if their hearts were still beating. Gladly they were, he pulled out some of Caifee healing sprays and began to heal her first. Since she was basically the mage of the group, it was good to bring her up first. Kugi kicked a rock, sighing. "Damn man, so who did this?"

"Some strong guys that actually killed the leader."

Caifee stood up, holding her head as he groaned in pain. "Wow...ugh, we lost didn't we?"

"Yeah...sadly, heal up yourself, then go heal Mitsuki and Unka."

Later they went back to base, Toshinno smirking with his arms crossed. Now happy to rub the failure into Shinto face. "Couldn't destroy a pathetic team I see? I knew you didn't belong here."

"You don't understand Toshinno." Unka piped in as he wrapped bandages around his waist. "We were up against the Wind Sage and his student who was the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. The most terrifying part is that he can control a good amount of it power to make him strong."

"Unka, I need your help tomorrow."

"Very well then."

Tomorrow, Unka and Shinto would've been out at Mitsuki training grounds. Now Shinto activating his new power he obtained some time ago. "I don't know what it called but it feels a lot loose than the Inner Gates. I remember obtaining this power time ago then I fainted."

A green chakra sword formed in Shinto hand as he stared at it. "I feel like this is connected to my Byakugan, when I turn it on I still can see my opponent chakra pathway system."

"Let me test you out." Unka taken out a few shurikens, throwing them Shinto slashed his green chakra sword, easily slicing them in half. "Hm, stronger than metal. Cool." He picked it up, feeling a hot sensation. "Guessing this makes my chakra very hot?"

"How about a genjutsu? Giant Snake Bite."

Unka sent over a genjutsu, it seem ineffective until Unka felt like a giant snake shot up, biting half of his body. It was a paraylsing genjutsu, Shinto was confused. "Unka...?" Shinto went over to Unka, giving him a tap on the face, releasing him from the genjutsu. "Genjutsu...reflection?"

"Wait? Did I sent it back at you?"

"Yes. That new."

"Guess I'll be working on this and my Chidori."

 **W** ** _ith Isami_**

The wind blew through Isami and Messo hair. "So why do you want that other kid to join us?"

"I saw when he used the Seishingan, no other Hyuga has never obtained it ever since many hundreds of years ago."

Misso raised an eyebrow. "What is the Seishingan?"

"Exactly. 'What is the Seishingan' the Seishingan is a rare dojutsu that evolves from the Byakugan. From the Hyuga folklore, only one ever had it and also died from it as well. The Seishingan gives a high burning spiritual chakra enough for the wielder to even touch ghosts."

"So you attempt to steal it?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to use it. Unlike the Sharingan, the Seishingan doesn't work when it on somebody other then a Hyuga. I was thinking to have him on our team, bigger the power. Quicker for us to dispatch all our enemies."

 ** _Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf._**

"So Midori, what up with these new eyes of yours? Do they make you stronger?" Sakana asked as Midori was downcasted. They, Bakkura and Kasai were at Yakiniku Q. It was a small outing after completing a mission. "I guess you can say that. I've gain three new abilites, Raijin, Raijin Control and Susanoo. I can't use the Susanoo though, it'll hurt my body heavily."

Sakana phone vibrated, only vibrated when she got text messages. She taken out her phone, seeing that she was texted by Shinto. "What? Ahem...I gotta go take a walk."

Sakana jumped out of her seat, walking out the restaurant. Shinto haven't texted her in a while.

 **Shinto:** _Hey Sakana._

 **Sakana:** _Shinto where the hell are you? Why did you joined the Nusuba!? I swear to god once I find you I'll snap your neck_

She was only typing out of emotion, she went into an alley so Midori or Kasai wouldn't get any suspicision.

 **Shinto:** _Kana, listen to me. There another group called the new Kara, being run by the Wind Sannin who a very strong fighter. You should tell Mizume since she was partner back in her days._

 **Sakana:** _Why are you telling me this? Aren't you a criminal now?_

 **Shinto:** _Sakana, don't start please._

 **Sakana:** _What do you mean? You up and bail on us! Guess it still takes something to make you go run away_

 **Shinto:** _Go ahead, call me a coward. You don't know what I'm trying to do nor you won't understand why I'm doin it, so fuck you._

"..." That comment had her speechless as she frowned. He was right, she doesn't know why Shinto was doing all of this,

 **Sakana:** _Okay I'm sorry Shinto. I just want you to come back okay_

 **Shinto: -_-** _You have a weird way of showing. No, I'm not coming back._

Sakana went off to her house, she felt safer and more hidden with their converstation. She closed her room door and the room curtains.

 **Sakana:** _Shinto do you hate me?_

 **Shinto:** _Hold it, I'm gonna call you._

Shinto was on the roof on the Nusuba building, calling Sakana. Sakana immediately picked up. "To answer your question, no I don't hate you."

"I believe your lying. Last time, you didn't even give me a good response when I asked you."

Shinto sighed. "Don't...make fun of me, but...when you rejected my feelings...my heart...was hurt."

"Oh...I should've known, why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"It isn't that easy...especially for me."

"If..." Sakana muttered into her phone. "If...you come back, I promise I'll be with you." She said with a weak smile as her cheeks heated up.

Shinto slightly blushed as his phone almost slipped through his hands. "Uh- u-uhm, I-I don't know...I-I.."

"I do like you Shinto, it just I didn't want anything getting in my way of becoming Hokage, including feelings. B-but, if it can get you back then okay."

"I don't want it. It would just...be selfish of me. Anyways, I think it good to tell Mizume. Goodbye, see ya if I ever come around and have to fight you."

Shinto hung up the phone, Sakana sighed as she was about to put her phone away until a hand grabbed her wrist. "Uh-oh..." She looked over to see her Sensei. "Kasai, what are you doin here?"

"I knew something was suspicious." Kasai taken the phone to read the meessages. Sakana got up on her bed, reaching for her phone. "Hey Sensei! C'mon! Don't read far too up."

"I'm not, just reading enough." Kasai glanced at the messages that were sent a couple of minutes ago. "The New Kara huh? They are a organization that builds many ninja tools and human ninja tools. And it being run by Isami? This is good info but it hard to be alert when Nusuba is on the run too. Let go tell the Hokage."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Flying Raijin, I've been learning it during the times I was training Midori on his taijutsu. I placed the seal on your back. Mines only last 5 minutes though. Anyways, let go."

After hanging up, Shinto crushed his phone in the palm of his hand before throwing it off toward a lake. Then jumping off the building so he can continue his training. While training on his Gentle Fist Taijutsu, then somebody bumped into his shoulder. "Excuse you..." He looked over at a short, pale, blonde girl. "Excuse what? You were in the way." She said.

Shinto rolled his eyes, simply going back on his way to his training. Unka came to his side, also training on his Taijutsu. "That Roma, best to stay away from her. Despite her young appearance, she very deadly and alot older than us. I was told that she was part of the Chinoike clan, a dojutsu that allowes her to control blood and have her enemies as her own mindless drones."

"She's mean."

"What did you expect? We're criminals."

"I know...just not use it honestly." Shinto scratched his head, sighing. "So uh...Kugi being born at scary times which makes sense why he joined, but your only a year older than me. How did you get into...this?"

"Stuff.."

Someone came and burst into the room of the Hokage office, it was a Chūnin with a torn up flak jacket. "Hokage! Hokage! I found it!"

"Calm down, what did you find?"

"I found one of the Nusuba hideout!" The Chūnin shown a picture. "Leave out the hollow woods, then take far right. That where you will find it."

"Wow! If your right about this, you will be rewarded greatly!" Mizume taken the photo, smiling happily.

"No need to miss Hokage! See ya!" The Chūnin ran out the Hokage residence. The Chūnin ran out the country of the Hidden Leaf Village, using release. He reveal himself as Isami. "Hehe."

Minutes later, Iron Lee, his team and Platinum Lee were jumping through the hollow forest. "Finally! An exciting mission that I can rub into Kasai and his team face!"

"This is only info gather mission! Not as exciting compared to that mission Platinum went on with Rai and Kasai team. Not only that, this mission is gonna take allll day!" Tanaki complained.

"Quit your complainin!" Shisuki yelled at his Chūnin friend. "Think about it! If we actually find one of Nusuba hideout! We'll be praised by Mizume!"

"Somebody already found it, we're just here to see if it true."

"I-" Shisuki downcast, realizing Tanaki was right. Naitotin just laughed while Platinum seem very distant away from them. After exiting the hollow forest, they made it to the grassy field where the fight had happen. Shisuki pondered as he glanced around the area, finding a pile of dirt. "Is that, a grave?"

"Yeah..." Platinum, rubbed her head awkwardly. "That Okuru, she was part of Nusuba."

"I know her! She was the most youngest Chūnin I ever seen! Then she became a murderer and ruthless assassin...for some reason."

"She was also Shinto 'friend.' Since Shinto found something good in her, I thought it would've been respectful to give her a proper burial."

"Very sad...but let cry later." Iron Lee says as he began running to the direction that he was told, his team followed. Tanaki had her small telescope, trying to see if she can find anything out of the blue, but only saw healthly trees. After a while, they took a small break, eating ramen noodles they cooked in a large pot over a campfire. They later proceed on their mission. They then saw the light of the ending forest. "Keep your distance, Tanaki. See if you spot anyone familiar, like Shinto or those kids from the Chūnin exams."

"I see..."

Tanaki looked around, finding the building that was on lower ground. "I found the hideout, doesn't look that bad as I thought it was gonna be. I think...I spotted Shinto and that orange hair kid walking with...some guy."

"Yup, this is the place. Let head back."

They all went off back with Platinum looking at hideout that has binds on her friend. _"I'll be back for you Shinto."_

"Chidori!" Shinto slammed his Lightning jab into a tree, having most of it obliterated off as it fell over. Unka was still learning on his taijutsu. "Hey, Mitsuki. I think I'm getting the hang on the Chidori."

Mitsuki didn't reply, downcast, he sat against a tree. "Is something wrong? Mitsuki."

The rogue Snake shinobi, snapped back to reality. Standing up. "I apologize. I wasn't strong enough to protect you both from Isami."

"Oh, heh.." Shinto chuckled. "It fine Mitsuki, we don't win every battles."

"It not something to be taken lightly Shinto, we were lucky that he spared our lives. If we ever make an unperpared encounter like that, we won't be lucky." Mitsuki replied.

"I know, I know...just trying to be positive."

A few weeks later, a huge attack was prepared onto the Nusuba clan lookout. For this mission, Mizume had allied with the Raikage which who was getting up his best ninja's for the mission.

Midori was looking forward to training or a mission until Kasai met up with him. "Yo, Edgeshot! Let talk."

The Uchiha halted, frowning that he was given that nickname. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me that. What do you want Kasai Sensei?"

"We're goin on a huge mission. I wanted to ask you first since this mission is S ranked." Kasai noted. Midori risen an eyebrow, smirking as he turned to his Jounin teacher. "Okay, what so dangerous about it?"

"We've found a Nusuba hideout. We heard that Shinto might be there. I was thinking that you can be the platoon leader of Sakana and Bakkura, working with Iron Lee team."

"Fine then, I'll get the others."

Shinto was enjoying a cup of instant ramen, today was he was going to take a break from training. He walked to the cloning area to see his...son..."..."

"Want to release him?" Mitsuki said, sneaking up on him.

"AUP!" Shinto jumped, being startled as he turned to his trainer. "Oh...hey!"

"If you release him, he will be your responsibility."

Shinto hesitated. "No...I didn't wanted to release him yet...I was thinking how the cloning machine works..."

"Well, with technology we have now. The cloning machine is able to generate a new life form with just a person DNA. When it comes to two people DNA within the cloning machine, the new life form will gain the genetic makeup of the person who deposit more DNA but still with gain the other person gene like their kekkei genkai. From the looks of it, this boy has your DNA the most."

Shinto was astonish from the genetic engineering lesson. "W-wow...that very nice to know! I'm gonna name him Shinrai!"

"Shinrai?"

Shinto nodded, happily. "Yup, Shinrai! That my granddad name from my mother side!"

"What happen to him?" Mitsuki asked.

"He was killed during some big fight some time ago, probably was killed by the same people that killed Kugi parents."

A kunai shot was into the building that hit Shinrai glass tank, the kunai had several explosive paper bombs on them. Shinto gasped, taking the kunai and throwing it into the wall before it exploded. Shinto was able to get Shinrai and taken cover with Mitsuki as the explosion was release. That alerted the Nusuba clan members out. "Shit! A large group of Hidden Leaf and Cloud shinobi are here with their Kage." A Nusuba clan member noted.

"They've found us, alright. Launch an attack." Hinsoto said.

"Nusuba! The crimes that you cause are unforgivable! Charge!" Mizume commanded the combine forces to attack the Nusuba clan members.

"Oh god..." Shinto muttered.

"Shinto, evacuate with Unka and Caifee. They knows where the other Nusuba hideout."

Shinto nodded as Mitsuki and Kugi went out to the battlefield. Shinto was leaving out the backdoor as he ran to Mitsuki battlefield, he came into Caifee first, noting her about the two Kage attacking the building. Then Unka. "I see, let go. Summoning Jutsu!"

Unka summoned his giant hawk that him and Caifee got on, Shinto was right behind them until he felt his shoulder pull on hard. Being forced to turned around, he got stumbled by a jab to the face. "Hmph..." It was Midori.

"Midori!" Unka called out. Midori glaring at them, got out some shurikens. Darting it at the Hawk, the Hawk flown up, avoiding them. Shinto then snuck in a swift kick to Midori chest while shouting. "Go Unka! I'll catch up!"

More Chūnin ran up which left them no choice to retreat. "Hurry Shinto!" Unka said, ascending into the air while Shinto was running off being chased down by Midori and a few other Chūnin. Shinto still had Shinrai in his arms, so he didn't knew what to do but run away. "Lightning Snake!"

"Fire Style: Horuma!"

Caifee and Unka shooting down their attacks, Midori was able to jump over it but the Chūnin that were assiting him were hit and stopped by the explosion

"Where Midori went?" Bakkura asked, pushing away a rogue away with his chakra blade, now having the shark skin sword with him as well. Sakana used the Multi shadow clone to summon 10,000 of clones to have fight off. "He...must've went to go look for Shinto. Let hold the line here."

Toshinno and Hinsoto and a few other Nusuba members were still in the building, fighting off some Chūnin and Jounin. Roma was grabbing on someone neck while spheres of blood hovered behind her. Platinum looked up, as she saw the blood, forming into dragons, then saw what Roma was holding on. "T-tsunaara...?" Platinum teared up as she stared at her friend. Tsunaara had the expression of a mindless drone, her attire was ripped up, showing the scratches and abuse she had to endure.

"Die! All off you!" Roma yelled, sending the blood dragons at her foes. Mitsuki who was fighting Mizume backed up so he wouldn't be hit, same for Kugi. Mizume glanced up to see the blood dragons. Mizume retailated, as she prepared a strong water Jutsu. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Mizume shot a huge wave of water from her mouth that formed into a dragon that collided into Roma twin blood dragons, Mizume overpowered Roma's. "Dammit!" Roma scowled as she ran to the back with Tsunaara. Platinum couldn't let that happen as she leaped afar to the building, before running on the roof of it. "Gimme back Tsunaara!"

Iron Lee saw that as he look over to his team. "Tanaki, go take the team to help my daughter."

Roma look back to see Platinum, quickly catching up to her. Roma smirked, now gladly to use her trump card. She needed distance though, she got out a kunai slitting a bit of Tsunaara blood so she hover through the air on it.

Getting away the soon to be destroyed Nusuba, she had brought Tsunaara into a sleepy state amd forced Shukaku to unleash some of it power. That mutated her left arm into a large sandy brown with curse seals all over it, same as the left side of her face. "Hehehe! Have fun killing her!"

"DAAAHH!!" Tsunaara yelled, charging at Platinum. Tsunaara swung her mutated arm, Platinum leaped over it. Confused on why Tsunaara was attacking her. "Tsunaara...wait, your eyes...your under a genjutsu!" Platinum rotated to send a normal roundhouse downward onto Tsunaara head, that didn't break the genjutsu though as fierce wave of sand that grabbed onto Platinum, pinning her down. "Too much sand. But I won't let that beat me!"

A green aura shot up around Platinum as her entire body was beaming red. "5th Inner Gate Open!"

With the immense strength, Platinum was able to break free from all the sand. Now dashing at Tsunaara, she sent another roundhouse that was enough to cause a gigantic shockwave. Tsunaara used her Shukaku arm to block the impact but still that sent her flying back. Tsunaara shrieked loudly as right arm mutated. "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!!"

Tsunaara eyes was repeatedly flashing from normal back to red, Roma snickered as she strength the genjutsu. "Don't think you can break from genjutsu with just will power alone, kill her!"

Tsunaara charged back at Platinum in fast speed, extending out her Shukaku arm at Platinum. Retailating, she sent her fist colliding into the sandy hand palm. That sent a ripple throughout Tsunaara sand arm, destroying it. But Tsunaara regenerated another one, Platinum then used her speed and strength advantaged to zoom around Tsunaara, sending attacks at every part of her body. Roma was displeased, she didn't expect someone to be this strong, especially with just taijutsu. Platinum then sent Tsunaara flying into the air with a uppercut leg kick while releasing bandages. Then using the dancing leaf shadow to appear behind Tsunaara. "Primary Lotus!" She then wrapped the bandages around Tsunaara body before rotating them both. Then slamming Tsunaara down on her head. _"Please, let it be over!"_

Nope, it wasn't over. A huge geyser of sand bursted from Tsunaara, sending Platinum into the air. Ripping through the bandages, Tsunaara begin to look more and more like the the One Tail Bijuu. Tsunaara was then hit by a horizontal blade of Lightning and Flamethrower. It did no effect, Shisuki used his insects to hover Platinum down safetly. "Holy shit dude..this thing looks scary."

"Isn't that Tsunaara? The girl I lost against in the Chūnin exams?" Steam blew out of Shisuki nose. "ALRIGHT! TIME FOR MY REMATCH! THIS TIME, I WON'T GIVE UP!"

"Calm it Shisuki! Tsunaara is a lot stronger than she was before. Her defense is off the charts as she can take many blows from the 5th Gate and still fight back, her power and speed increased too."

"Crystal!" Sakana says as she and Bakkura landed beside team 6. Shisuki noticed as his teeth gritted. "NO NO NO! TEAM 7 IS NOT TAKING THE GLORY!"

"We're also here!" Inotenn noted as his teammates standed beside him. "Team 8 too? Ah man, oh well! At least it'll be easi-"

Before Shisuki could finish, Tsunaara fully transformed into Shukaku, the sand spirit and one tail bijuu. "Oh...shit."

"I'm free? HELL YEAH! I'M FREE AGAIN!" Shukaku shouted excitedly, then glaring down at the 9 young kunochi and shinobi. "Your from the Leaf Village, eh? Okay, where are those scrumbags that sealed me in this kid! I'm gonna blast their bodies into dust."

"Wait? You aren't a bad guy?"

"HELL NO! I HAVEN'T BEEN BAD EVER SINCE GAARA!"

"Gaara, he the Fifth Kazekage. Uh...she sealed you!" Platinum pointed Roma. Roma backed up, now seeing that Shukaku glaring down at her.

"I'LL KILL HER THEN! AND THE REST OF THE NUSUBA!" Shukaku created a Bijuu bomb within his mouth. Roma smirked, activating her genjutsu onto Shukaku. "Euh-"

"She put him under the same genjutsu through eye contact." Shisuki stated.

"I can do the same to you, but I'll let Shukaku handle you." Roma backed far away from the battle, now controlling Shukaku. Shukaku aimed the Bijuu bomb at Platinum and her friends, firing it cause a huge explosion that all of them was able to evade. "Wait, I go an idea! Inotenn, Okami your clan are sensor types right? Maybe if you keep your eyes closed while sensing her, you can be uneffective against the little girl genjutsu and still fight." Shisuki planned out.

"That can work, but I'll need to get her scent first." Okami stated.

"I got you! Just keep your eyes closed."

Inotenn said, keeping his eyes shut, running over to Roma chakra. Okami kept his eyes shut as well. Sakana was keeping Platinum Lee back, summoning three Shadow Clone to heal Platinum. Then later summoning an army of clones. "Hey Sakana, I think your Water release will come in handy now!" Bakkura says, trying to run behind the Sand spirit.

"I know! Everybody! Water Style: Raging Water Wave!"

500 clones was shooting waves of water at Shukaku, figuring it out that it would be a weakness since Shukaku main source was sand, and when gets into water, it becomes more easy to get through.

Shisuke realizes another plan, now sending his chakra eating insects to the wet part of Shukaku, Chogin came behind Shukaku along with Bakkura. "Chogin, your trying to attack from behind as well? I've figured the weakness of Shukaku."

"Yeah, hold my backpack." Chogin tossed over his backpack to Bakkura. "It filled with junk food so don't lose it. Super Expansion Jutsu!" Chogin entire body multiplied, being just the same size of Shukaku, he tried to lock Shukaku into a choke hold. Platinum was done healing, activating the 5th Gate. She went to go assit her friends. "YEEHAA!!" Shukaku screeched, letting out a huge shockwave. Generating new sand that crushed Shisuki insects, now proofing clones simultaneously with his claws while still having Chogin on his back. "Damn, even with holding him down, he can move freely. Hey Bakkura, tell me what-"

"DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOT ABOUT YOU!"

Shukaku created more hands to grab a hold of Chogin, throwing him over his head. Chogin reverted back to his regular size before he hit the ground. Tanaki sent many weapons at Shukaku but that was ineffective. Sakana had summoned more clones, this was tiring. She then assumed that defeating Roma would release the genjutsu. Quickly, she ran away from them. Now in stealth mode in the trees, she saw that Inotenn and Okami were having problems. Roma was keeping her distance, using her blood manipluation to keep her distance. Roma then heard someone ruffling through the trees. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Roma became alert, taking out kunai knives. Clones rained at her, but was easily taken out. That were the actual Sakana snuck up behind Roma with a spiraling blue in her hand. "Rasengan!"

She slammed her Rasengan into Roma back torso, sending her through a tree. That made Roma coughed up her own blood as she was sent barreling through the grass. "Heh.." She was about to place her genjutsu onto Sakana.

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Using his shadow clone to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu onto Roma. "Fang Over Fang!" A human transformed Ami and Okami rotated, Roma broken free from Mind Transfer Jutsu but was hit by a flurry of blows by Okami and his ninken.

"Hey, look! Tsunaara!" Platinum ran up Shukaku arm, Shukaku noticed as he charged up a Bijuu Bomb. Firing it, Platinum jumped above it, using the speed of the fifth gate. The Bijuu Bomb exploded onto Shukaku arm. "HEY! PUNCHING GIRL!" Bakkura yelled, carrying out flashbangs that had threads connected to them. Spinning around, he sent the flashbangs flying over to Platinum. Platinum caught them. "Use them to blind his eyes! From what I learn about Shukaku is that he mainly active when the user awake, so if wake up the user! Maybe if you wake up the user, Shukaku won't be active anymore!"

"Okay then!" She pulled the cap off the flashbangs, throwing them at Shukaku eyes. After the small light explosion that blinded the One Tail Bijuu for a short amount of time. Platinum then went after Tsunaara but Shukaku sand was pulling her back, more that she kept pulling away, the more the sand kept coming. "Leaf Hurricane!"

With just brute force, she overpowered the sand again with a whirlwind kick. Now getting out of the Fifth Gate while jumping at Tsunaara. "Leaf Hurricane!!" She sent another strong roundhouse, down onto Tsunaara head.

Roma was sent to a tree again as her eyes reverted to normal. Inotenn, Sakana, and Okami both surrounded her. "HAH! And I thought you were tough, guess without your dojutsu, your weak as ever."

"I...would've killed you three if that red hair brat didn't attacked me from behind. Next time, you all won't be so lucky." Roma used the substitution jutsu to get away.

Shukaku started to crumble down, Platinum grabbed a hold of her friend as she went down with the sand. "Tsunaara..."

Above them, something skyrocketed through the clouds. The Nusuba had lost, Mitsuki and Kugi were arrested. The young group regrouped back with the Hokage and the others. Kasai was confused, where was Midori. "Guys, where is Midori?"

"Midori went to the back of the base before us." Sakana stated. Kasai then remembered that Shinto was here. "Ah fuck, Inotenn with me. I'll need your sensing."

Shinto kept running and Midori kept chasing after him. "Can you just take a hike!" He yelled, Midori didn't respond. Shinto grew tired of running but he couldn't fight since he had Shinrai in his arms, then that where Isami came into fray. "Shinto kun." He held his hand out to him.

"I need to do something first, hold Shinrai." Shinto tossed Shinrai into his arms, Isami was confused at first until he saw Midori behind him. "Very well then." Isami held Shinrai before vanishing off, Isami was watching above in the mountains. Shinto activated his Byakugan while emitting a Chidori.

"Shinto!" Midori stopped, slightly panting. His eye immediately went down to the Chidori. "Dammit." He charged his Kasaigan. Both ran at each other, throwing their chakra coated palm at each other.

"Chidori!"

"Kasaigan!"

As both palms collided with each other, both were sent back because of the chakra collision that caused a small explosion. Both of their hands had burnt marks, Shinto Byakugan turn off as he glared at Midori. "What the hell do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want answers, why would you join the group that you hated? A group that kills innocent people. They've taken over the Hidden Sand and killed the Kazekage that you looked up to. For god sakes, they killed your sister."

Shinto glare turned into a scowl, hating that he had to be reminded of that. "DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! I HATE THE NUSUBA! They...taken everything away from me! It not like I can go to the store and buy them back! NO, THEY ARE GONE FOREVER!"

Shinto yelled from the top of his lungs, now panting and calming down. "You know what? I hate you Midori! I hate you! You say you understand what I'm feeling, but you don't!"

Midori had to admit, he've been telling himself that he understanded how Shinto felt but does he really?

 _"Get away you dirty Uchiha!" A man punched a young Midori onto the floor which started a fight._ _Midori father wasn't a strong fighter like Kuroba but he'll leap into action if he has to. Because of these actions, his father had to teach him how to use chakra but Midori grandfather mainly taught him the others._

"You are right, I don't really understand how to lose all of your family. But I do understand your relationship with the Kazekage and Okuru. They weren't related to you, right? But you still consider them precious to you. Why we couldn't have that feeling? What about Platinum? Isn't she your best friend?"

Shinto remembered being asked 'what was precious to him' by Okuru. Then at the time Okuru tried to lead him away, 'so your friends are what precious to you?'

"I did." Shinto taken out his Hidden Sand forehead protector, tying it around his forehead. "But vengences, avenging, and revenging had already taken over me. I'm sorry Midori..."

"You aren't going, I've done too much to let you stay on the dark side now." Midori tossed aside his Chūnin jacket.

Both activated their dojutsu before running at each other. Midori threw the first punch but it missed as Shinto titled his head out the way. Shinto retailated with an up close jab, Midori parried it with other but that left him opening as Shinto sent a blow to the body. Midori then stumbled Shinto back with a knee to the ribcage and kick to the chest. Shinto then saw a barrage of small fireballs coming at him, with his Byakugan, he saw shurikens within them. Shinto swiftly dodged them, until one of them revealed himself as Midori. Sending a roundhouse kick, Shinto was able to react quickly, blocking it with his forearm. Shinto smirked slightly, taking out shurikens. Midori quickly, backflipping away to gain distance. "Taking out a weapon? Are you trying to kill me?" Midori asked, taking out his katana.

"I don't know." Shinto emitted wind into his shurikens. "Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!"

Throwing his trademark Wind shurikens, Midori backed up far back. Now up against a large boulder, he jumped over one of the shurikens that pierce through the big rock with ease. Then using his Lightning chakra down onto legs, now simulating his nervous system that made him even more faster. He jumped a lot higher to avoid the rest. Shinto notice the lightning aura around Midori legs.

As Midori landed, he ran circles around Shinto. "You won't escape me. My Byakugan can see you from all distractions."

"I know, I'm just showing off." Now in front of Shinto, he sent another roundhouse kick. Shinto ducked under it but was sent flying backwards by the follow up attack which was another roundhouse to the stomach.

"That attack looked strong. Wonder why Shinto isn't the Seishingan." Isami asked himself.

Shinto rubbed his mouth to see the blood on the back of his hand, a green aura then surrounded Shinto, using the First Gate. Midori knew that was coming at one point as he inhaled, using just a single handseal. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A huge fireball stormed over at Shinto from his mouth, Shinto ran at it head on before going airbrone to blitz through the fireball with a whirldwind kick. "Leaf Hurricane!"

Afterwards, Midori was knocked into the air with a blow body shots, then an uppercut. _"Gah! He's too fast! But..."_

Now, emitting Lightning chakra within his arms, hands and legs as Shinto leaped above him. Both spun in mid-air, colliding each other kick attack. Landing, Midori Sharingan, gained his third tomoe becoming the complete Sharingan. As Shinto moved, Midori could see his movements. It like Shinto was much slower. Blocking and dodging countless punches and kicks. As Shinto jumped to shoot down his feet multiple times at Midori. The Uchiha was side stepping out the way, then crouching under a Leaf Hurricane before knocking Shinto out the air with a spin kick. Despite Midori visual buff, Shinto still was able to get in some hits in. It was back and forth until Shinto taken far steps. "Okay, I'll show you my strongest jutsu."

Shinto got out the Inner gates as he ready his handseals. Midori got ready too, actually he was going to copy whatever Shinto was doing for a counterattack. The handsigns started, goimg from 5, 10, and 20. _"Jeez, so many handsigns. Wait, doesn't he_ _realize I'm copying him?"_

"Heh, smokescreen." The Hyuga had slammed wind chakra infused hands that blown up a dust and dirt from the ground. "What?" Midori spat.

Through the dust, Shinto came from the left with a kunai. Midori visual buff helped him spotted Shinto quickly, punching him away. That was just a clone as Midori felt a fist collided into his jaw, barreling through the dirt. Shinto then got in the Gentle Fist Stances. "8 trigrams..."

Midori rubbed his jaw, noticing that Shinto was starting up the 64 palms. "64 palms!" Shinto dashed at Midori, putting chakra into his index and middle finger. He then begin attacking Midori chakra point while saying. "2 palms! 4 palms!"

Midori didn't believe that this move was really that painful, but it was, he thought of something quick. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

 _"Point-blank.."_

"Damn." Shinto stopped as he covered his face with both arms, being engulf in flames. "Ahh shit...this is painful, 8 trigrams: Palm Rotation!"

Spinning with a chakra barrier, blowing away the flames and repelling Midori away. Shinto was breathing heavily as his body winched in pain from the heated burns. Then, his Seishingan turned on as a created a white chakra sword with a green outline. "It over Midori, you can't beat me..."

"I'm...not done yet." Midori got up, now his Sharingan evolving into the Mangekyou Sharingan, Shinto risen an eyebrow, uninform of what Midori new eye dojutsu. "You evolved your dojutsu?"

"I got it from watching you in pain. It was a very traumatizing."

Shinto grew annoyed, more and more annoyed. "Just shut up! Why are you doing this anyway? Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because, you're my friend. The pain of lost, the pain of loneliness. Sometimes, you even try to believe the person you held close to you can never leave. I believe that too, that why I must stop you."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"M-midori, have you seen S-sakana anywhere?" Shinto stuttered, he always found appearance Midori scary. Midori was sitting on a tree stump, eating potato chips._ _"Do you always come around_ _just for Sakana?"_

 _"W-what?_ _N-no! She said she'll trade me read one of her manga books."_

 _"I have manga books..."_

 _"You do?"_

 _Shinto and Midori we_ _nt to his house_ _so Midori can show his manga collections. Shinto was astonished, never expecting someone edgy looking reading manga books. Then Shinto couldn't believe what Midori actually have. "Y-you have Jarin and the Dairy of Infinite Timelines volume 2..._ _!! Oh my god!"_

 _"Yeah..._ _it my favorite adventure and fighting story, but I already read them a bunch of times. Now I'm just waiting for the chapters of volume 3 to be released_. _" Midori stated_ _as he pondered a bit. "You...can have them if you like..."_

 _"R-really? You sure...?"_

 _"Yeah."_

"I never had a friend before, until you and Sakana came along! Everybody just hated me, I've lost somebody too so don't say that I don't understand! It might not sounds depressing compared to yours..."

The ground crumbled below them as Shinto glare was lowering down. Isami was very excited to see this showndown to continue. "These kids are crazy, the Seishingan vs the Mangekyo Sharingan. Very interesting but the Mangekyo Sharingan can't win with it draw backs and it way harder to control than the Seishingan. That Uchiha better rely more on that second rate Lightning Chakra Mode."

As Shinto ran first, he swiped his right hand while saying. "Tamashiken!" He summoned his green flaming sword, Midori had no idea what this power was, but he did knew this made Shinto fast as he previously couldn't scale his movements. It even hard now as he leaped far back to send shurikens and kunai's. His Tamashiken sword slit through them like their nothing. Midori then fired a barrage of fireballs but that didn't overpowered the slashes of Tamashiken sword, as Midori scaled the mountain, he taken out his katana that he energized Lightning within to. Shinto followed Midori as he slashed his sword at him, but Midori quickly turned to try block it with his Lightning katana. Big mistake as the high spiritual energy sliced through the Lightning Blade, Midori had quickly taken out another, cutting over Shinto eye before landing a jab to the jaw. "AHH!" Shinto yelled in pain, as he angrily punched Midori further up the mountain. Isami saw that they were getting closer as he kept his distance away. Using his Lightning energier on his arms and legs, it couldn't completely activate though. "S-shit, he still cut off some of my chakra points..."

Shinto cancled out his Tamashiken, as he crouched under another a slash before kicking up his legs to wrap around Midori body. Shinto then flipped, throwing Midori back towards the ground.

Midori teeth gritted, realizing everything he dished out wasn't effective. He could use the Kaisangan but..."I'll defeat you with Raijin!"

Blood oozes from Midori left eye as red lightning strikes were sent at Shinto at the speed of light. "Raijin wha-"

Shinto was struck by the red lightning which damage him heavily, Midori was laid out on the ground. Being unable to move as Shinto dropped beside him. Midori tried to forced himself up, Shinto the same of course until Isami came between them, still holding Shinrai. "This fight is over."

A kunai shot out of Isami sleeve and into his hand as he slowly walked over to Midori. Then stopping when he felt a hand pulling him back. "Please...don't kill him, let just go..."

Midori eyes reverted back to normal. The kunai shot back into Isami sleeve as picked up Shinto by his shirt, vanishing away. Isami was running off into the distance lands. "Were you holding back? I thought the Seishingan would be a lot powerful than that."

"Forget that, why the hell did you pull some shit like that? Telling them the location of the Nusuba hideout."

Isami was surprised from the tone stift which made him smirk. "I thought you hated the Nusuba-"

"I do hate them, but if you didn't knew, Konoha has it out for me as well!"

"Now you know what will happen if you don't join my cause."

Shinto sighed. "What are you even goin to do? What is your goal?"

"We're creating something new, a new world. A world that all peaceful."

Shinto rolled his eyes. "That very simple enough, all we gotta do is take out the Nusuba clan and everything can go back to the way it was."

"But, your pain won't go away. What if we create a world that makes you happy, you can have everything. You can even have your percious Okuru back."

"Stop trying to tempt me. I'll join you but only for my ambitions, alright?"

"I can agree with that, our ambitions are not that different. We both want peace."


	10. An Alter Ego?

**I don't own Naruto/Boruto, a japanese guy does.**

Midori was laid back against a pillow, exhausted and hurt from his battle against Shinto. Kasai walk in on him for a talk actually. He threw Midori Chūnin jacket on his lap as he taken a seat. "Midori, what are your intentions that made you go off like that?" Kasai asked, already knowing but want to hear it from Midori himself.

"Kasai, why didn't you stand up for Shinto the time he and Jokara gotten into that fight?" Midori asked, slightly sitting up.

"Hey-"

"I thought you believe in Kakashi philosophy words. If you did, why didn't you stand up for Shinto?" Midori asked. Kasai was caught off by this as he thought about for a second. He already knew what happen back then was a...complicated matter but later knowing that Jokara was a piece of shit working with Nusuba gave a bad taste in his mouth. "The thing is...I knew I was dumb for not standing up for Shinto, but things were complicated. If I known this was going to happen, I would have taken his side. And honestly, I felt like I made it worse giving him false hope that his sister was still alive. But I only told him that because he was happy."

Midori let out a long sigh. "...My intentions...were to bring back Shinto back to our village. He hates me though, I keep trying to force myself to undsrstand him while I don't. The feeling of-"

"Rage and hatred is what got you here, Shinto-kun. Despite your cowardness back then, you were angered and hated your father because what he did to you. You wanted to-"

"Prove myself I'm better than what he looks at me, I know." Shinto sat in bed, wincing in pain after being hit by Raijin lightning. "I'm lucky that I had that Seishin- whatever thing on, otherwise I would've been dead."

"If you didn't held back, you could've killed him quickly. He couldn't use that second-rate Lightning chakra mode at his full usage after you shut down some of his chakra points." Isami stated.

Shinto simply shrugged his shoulders, smiling that Shinrai was wide awake beside him. "What are you going to do with the baby? Is he another one of Hinsoto spawns?"

"Far off the score board. He a clone made from me and Okuru DNA, so he technically my child."

"You kids are weird. But okay then. I need you to do something for me though."

"What is it?" He muttered, annoyingly.

"Hey, don't give me any attitude. This can help both of us, I need you to have an alter ego. Change yourself up so you can have more of a clean image with this person."

"Okay...how do you think this alter ego should be?"

"Dye the other side of your hair black. Change your personality when your around others"

Shinto looked at the white side of his hair. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. An alter ego can help you move freely in counteries without fearing be noticed by people who wants your head. Besides, it only temporary. Wash it off afterwards."

"...Okay then. What else should I do?"

Isami thought for a second, since the Hidden Leaf and Cloud destroyed one of the Nusuba hideouts, they'll be planning a counter attack someday possibly even sooner. "I would try to send you out so the Nusuba can find you again so we can get expose their hideout again. But knowing they're gonna send a counterattack, you better withdraw."

Kugi sigh, now being locked up in prison along with Mitsuki. "Dammit dude. Now we locked up, probably serving life. Why are we trying to break free?" The Mist swordsmen shouted at Mitsuki.

"They took all our weapons and we got done with losing fight. Keep your trap shut."

That was the first time he heard Mitsuki getting annonyed. "Besides, us verses the Hokage and Jounins? We're basically asking for a deathwish, just wait for Nusuba clan send a return attack."

"Is that so?"

"Hari?"

Meanwhile...

"YAAA-TAAA! TAKE THAT NUSUBA!" Mizume picked up the close person that was near to her and launch them into the air, which who was Sakana who landed back into her arms. "Saaakana! Utaah! We taken out one of Nusuba hideouts!"

Utah was her first student and assistant. Utah was only in her 20s, she met Mizume when she was 15. "But! Don't get toooooo hasty girls! The Nusuba is out for blood and wants payback!"

After a few days, Tsunaara was trying to find something she can use as a replace after losing her silver sand. Platinum was there, helping her. "So Tsunaara, you feeling any good?"

" I am, it feels good to sleep again elder sister. The Sand spirit is nice to let me sleep without trying to free himself." Tsunaara smiled as she looked around.

Platinum smiled, glad that her sister-like friend was doing well. But she wanted to ask something. "Tsunaara, did you ever...talked to Shinto when you were at the Nusuba clan hideout?"

Tsunaara nodded, as her happy smile became emotionless. "He was devastated when he saw me, beaten up and restless. And he apologize for walking out of my dad funeral. Elder brother said that...it was too painful for him."

"Shinto is a train wreck. And I don't blame him, he been through so much."

"I don't blame him either. But now he is with Nusuba, the people who I hate so much. They killed my dad, so they better watch their back..."

Midori was back in action, back to his Lightning release training. Not learning any other jutsu, just trying to upgrade that technique he's been using. He bursted over to a tree, punching a good chuck of it. "Still, not fast and strong enough to beat Shinto. And I can't use my Mangekyo Sharingan, otherwise I'll be strain."

"If want to fully use the Lightning Chakra Mode, you gotta send Lightning throughout all of your nervous system."

"Hm?" Midori raised an eyebrow, turning over to a slightly tanned skin man with long messy black hair who was wearing a black kimino and shinobi sandals. "Who are you?"

"W-what!? Y-you don't know me?! I'm Chujio! The Lightning Sannin! Ugh! Everybody knows who Mizume is, but not me!" Chujio complained in jealousy before sighing.

"Oh, I'm...sorry? Seriously, I am." Midori replied as he bowed to Chujio.

"Hmph, fine."

The wind blew as everything grew awkward and silent for Midori. "So, how do I use this Lightning Chakra Mode again?"

"Why should I teach you?"

"Because, I'm in a fight against the Nusuba and I need to become strong. Since your one of the three element Sannin, you should be strong. If you don't mind, I'll like to be your student."

"That more like it but I don't think teaching a kid a strong jutsu like that would be good, maybe when your older."

"That fine then, I can still develop and learn other things."

"Alright, what your name?"

"Midori Uchiha."

"Your an Uchiha, huh? Do you know Kurasa?"

"Actually, I do. Kurasa is my granddad, you know him?"

"Your the grandson of that annoying coot?! Of course I know him, he was a Chūnin back then before joining the Leaf Police Force."

"Was he strict back then as well?"

Back with Shinto, his hair was completely dyed black, contacts that gave him a normal eye color, a grey hoodie sweater and grey camo shorts and steeltoe shoes. He travel down to Land of Iron where the samurai's lives.

Several samurais came up to Shinto, grabbing the handles of their swords. "A kid? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any, I've came here to learn the ways

"Is he serious?" One samurai whispered to another.

"Yes I'm serious, my name is Fuku." Shinto says, pulling down his hood. "I only want to make pocket money if I'm being honest."

"We usually don't accept kids unless they're 15 and older. But let see if our leader would let you in, follow us." They turned, as they went to the samurai hideout, some of them were wearing armour while the others were armourless practicing kenjutsu with each other. Shinto was brought to the leader, the leader was near old age as some of his black hair was silver gray. "What have you brought me? Another child?"

"His name is Fuku, he came here to learn the ways of a samurai and to earn pocket money doing missions."

"Fuku, how old are you? Do you have any experience of combat whatsoever?"

"Thirteen, and yes I do. I can demostrate my skill if you like mister.."

"Mātto, I'm Mātto Mazemashi. You will go against another kid who was able to beat five samurai at the same time. Gusa!"

Shinto was given wooden sword as a boy with a very tied grey bandana, a white women beater, and loose black pants. Shinto already knew it was Misso as he saw a few red bangs that escaped the bandana. Misso alter ego was Gusa who was more laid back unlike Misso who was mean. Everybody cleared as Shinto had to walk in the middle of the room along with Misso. "3-"

Misso smirked as he suddenly swung his wooden sword downwards at Shinto, Shinto was able to block it due to quick reflexes but was still startle anyways as Misso pushed down onto Shinto's. "Hey! He wasn't finish counting yet!"

"The way of Iaido is being able to react to even sudden attacks, dude. Did you know that?"

"He is right Fuku. It very important style to know, not all opponents would just sit and wait for you to charge up your attack. Awareness and senses are very important."

Shinto already knew that, except he wasn't expecting something too sudden. He pushed Misso back who had did a backflip afterwards, he then ward off a airbrone slash over to the left before crouching under an horizontal spin slash. Misso retailated with an upward slash but that was parried by Shinto holding down his sword onto Misso's. "Oof!"

Misso was sent barreling by a spin kick to the stomach. Everybody was shock, seeing that Shinto displaying overwhelming. Misso too displayed that. Misso got up quickly as he glared at Shinto as he was about to attack again. "You are done!"

Shinto glanced at Mātto, with a confuse stare. "Huh? But the fight just started?"

"I know, but I see that you aren't so ordinary just like Gusa."

"So, can I become a samurai?" Shinto asked. "If so, may I begin my training today."

"A very eager one. I accept your entry, Fuku."

After a full day of training, Shinto crashed at an apartment that Misso lived at in the Land of Iron. "Didn't expect you taking up the alter-ego gig as well." Shinto said as he was laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"You should know, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails Bijuu after all. People would get scared."

Shinto rolled his eyes. "So, what got you into this situation? Ya know...ninja gangs?"

"I was made for this honestly. After I was born, I was given the Nine-tails, that where most people was either scared or hated me. My parents couldn't handle that so they abandon when I turn 5. I was found by Isami who became my mentor. What about you?"

"I'm looking forward to have Hinsoto and Jokara kill, figuratively Nusuba. They've made my life a living hell. I originally plan to join and kill them once I've gotten stronger. But I guess I can do it this way. Learning new things and going to other places is lots of fun, my previous self would have never imagine...this ever happening. I miss my friends...after all this, I hope they can accept me back."

 ** _Meanwhile, again._**

"Hey dad, I've gotten very strong lately."

"So what? You think you can lace up my boots?"

Sakana smirked as she placed her elbow on the table. "Yup. I challenge you to an arm wrestling match! Again!"

"Hmph." Konaka placed his elbow onto the table as well. They locked up with Konaka hand being way biggers than this little daughter. Sakana was gonna use her now impressive chakra control and strength to see if she can finally match her father. "Ready, set, go!"

Sakana said as she start putting her training to work. Konaka had to admit, she did startle him with her hard-working power. But after a period of time, Konaka still defeated her. "HAH! You still lose!"

"Aw man." Sakana shook her hand.

Konaka stood up with a smile. "You've grown a lot though, way better than I expected. It a matter of time that you will surpass me." He admitted.

Sakana smiled, finally getting a praise from her dad. Actually she been getting praises from her dad, but she knew they most likely fake praises just to make her feel better since she wasn't that strong or smart.

They both left out, meeting up with Kasai and the others. Going to the outskirts of Konoha. The mission was to enter in Sunagakure but they were attacked by a few kunai knives heading there way. Kasai was able to deflect them with his. "An ambush attack?"

Dropping down, it was another, crazed muscler figure like Konaka while a several others dropped beside and behind him. "Konaka Ai."

Konaka glared at the man. "Otamo.."

"Wait, Otamo? Wasn't he like your school bully back then and your comrade?" Sakana brought up.

"He was a bully and also the reason why I've became strong."

Kasai also remembered who Otamo was, not a victim of his bullying but was aware of Otamo reputation. "He a Nusuba thug now?"

"He been one ever since we were teenagers." Konaka stated.

"I'm just living the shinobi world Konaka, unlike a bitch ass pansy like you can never do." Otamo insulted which struck a nerve as Konaka clutched his fist and glared at Otamo. Otamo chuckled sinisterly. " Going to Sunagakuru? The country that became frail to defend itself. Now you wish to take it for yourselves?"

"No, we wish to take it from you."

"Too bad, the Hidden Leaf will become frail to defend itself as well-"

Otamo said, giving them a hint. "Oh shit- They are after the Hidden Leaf."

"Midori, take everybody and warn Lord Hokage about an attack! Konaka and I will handle this!" Kasai said, taking out a kunai.

"I'm staying! Nobody bad mouths my dad and gets away with it!" Sakana said, getting pumped up.

Kasai sighed at Sakana stubornness, Midori and Bakkura followed suit while Sakana stayed. "Like I'll let them escape." Otamo was about to charge past them until Konaka reacted fast enough to shoulder charge into Otamo, sending him into a tree. The tree behind him fell but Otamo stayed up, uneffected by his attack as he charged Konaka. "You finally want to fight me Konaka?"

Otamo threw a fierce punch that collided into Konaka fist. "It about time I stand up to you."

While they traded blows, Sakana watched until Kasai tapped her shoulder, frowning at his genin student. "Stay focus on our enemies. Since you wanted to stick around, you'll have to watch my back."

"Don't worry, I got your back Kasai sensei! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Sakana said, summoning a huge amount of clones to face off the others. Back with Konaka and Otamo, Konaka stumbled back after getting hit by a couple of jabs. He taken off his long dumbell that weighted 20 tons. Swinging it, Otamo ducked under it as it smashed through a tree. Konaka tried to swing it downwards onto Otamo head, Otamo caught it as he knocked Konaka into the air with an uppercut. "20 tons, heh."

He snapped the pole of the dumbell between his leg before tossing it aside. Hitting the ground with a thud, he got back up rubbing his chin, then he engulf he fist with flames as he charged at Otamo. Going on the offensive, he unload back to back flaming jabs at Otamo who was blocking them while also being pushed back. "You've been praised and look up too throughout all the time we've worked together! Why would you turn to a life of crime and evil?"

"Because Konaka, power rules over everything, the Nusuba will take over the five nations, then later the world." Otamo then was pushed far back by a much stronger punch that left a burnt mark on his forearm. "This is why I've been look upon, noticed, praised. My strength made me a surperior being. Peace and equals isn't the shinobi world, being on top is. The ones who consider peace are the main ones dying because they don't have mind beyond that."

Otamo catched Konaka fist, squeezing it tight that it made Konaka groan in pain. Otamo then was about to launch a punch but that was caught to, locking up in a test of strength that eventually Otamo won as he lifted Konaka off the ground before throwing him into the air. Otamo jumped above him, as he start raining down jabs at Konaka mid-section before spinning around to increase the force of his hook punch. Konaka managed to move out the way as he grabbed Otamo by his upper and under wrist before swinging Otamo over his shoulder, slamming him into the ground, planting him into a crater. Otamo was slowly getting up, only to be suplex from behind, on his head. "Argh..."

Konaka got up, coughing. Otamo stood up, rubbing his head. "I gotta admit, that hurt..." Otamo said, as his fists was covered in lava. "Kekkei Genkai, lava release. I'll kill you with this." The lava disppeared as Otamo went back onto the attack.

"Flying Raijin!" Kasai teleported behind a Nusuba grunt, stabbing him right where he placed the seal at. Kasai then form the Kasaigan as he jabbed it through any Nusuba shinobi that came close. "Assault Blade!s"

A barrage of kunai knives were sent at Kasai and the clones. Taking out some of them, Kasai avoided them. "Konoha will be ours!" A man with purple hair was a puppet user, controlling many puppets that he sent towards Kasai.

"Sakana! I need you-" He turned to see Sakana, gone. "Dammit! Alright, I can handle this. Prepare to face the Kasai the Flaming Beast of the Leaf!"

Kasai leaped over the first puppet, stomping down onto it head before knocking off the head another with a jumping hook kick. He then landed, taking out two kunai knives that has several explosive tags connected to them, launching them at the puppets. More of them came though. Sakana went to help her father, which who was beaten onto the ground. "Leave my dad alone!" She created a Rasengan within her palm, launching herself Otamo. Otamo noticed as he tried to block it with just his hand, which was a big mistake as he was sent barreling through the dirt. She then created multiple clones to distract Otamo while she was healing her dad. "Shadow Clones won't do anything-"

The clones were defeated easily one by one as Otamo charged them, Sakana used Raging Water Waves to try to push Otamo back. She then create another Rasengan, adding water within the spiraling ball of chakra. "Aqua Rasengan!"

This was Sakana variant of the Rasengan, slightly bigger than a normal one. Otamo fist was emitted into lava, as he collided it into Sakana Rasengan. Afterwards, Sakana was sent away by a strong water explosion that came from her Aqua Rasengan. Otamo then walked over her, still having his lava hand out. "For a kid, you show very good power. Shame that I must kill you, this is what you get for putting yourself in the Shinobi life." Otamo darted his fist straight toward Sakana. Sakana eyes closed shut, later feeling a drip of blood on her face. "W-what?" Her eyes open to see Otamo fist impaled through her dad's adbomen. "D-dad?"

"Pathetic, you sacrifice yourself for something inferior?"

"Y-you've always...bullied me when we were kids and comrades. And the sad part is that I've still looked up to you despite that. O-otamo, try to be happy while you can...because at the end of the day...Nusuba will lose you son of a b..."

Afterwards, Otamo pulled his fist out of Konaka adbomen as he watched him fall. "D-dad..."

"SAAAAKAAANAAA!" Kasai yelled, stumbling Otamo away from her with a jumping roundhouse. He then picked up Sakana before sprinting off. "S-shit...we lost Konaka..."

"Kasai..he killed my dad...We can't just leave him alive!" Sakana said, tearing up.

"Sakana! Not now! You could've been killed too! Just accept his sacrifice otherwise it would be all for nothing! We're outnumbered."

While running, they encountered Midori again who was running back at them. "Midori?"

"Fire Style.." Midori leaped on side of a tree. "Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" He shot a barrage of small fireballs at the Nusuba grunts that was chasing them down before running off with Kasai. "Midori, I thought I told you to stay back."

"Does it matter? Besides, I'm not losing any comrades, I told Bakkura to tell the Hokage. They've already invaded."

Kabooom!

An explosion came to the prison wall, making a huge wall. That where Unka, Caifee came into it. "Caifee find and free Mitsuki, Kugi, and Shinto. I'll take out anyone that comes."

"Okay!" Caifee went off to go find their cell while Unka stayed on gaurd.

"We're over here!" Kugi yelled. Caifee ran over to the cell and start coating her hand in blue chakra, as she start cutting open the bars.

People came indeed, they were Chūnin, sending shuriken at Unka. "I found two of them!"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" He placed his hands on the ground after doing the handseals to create a durable rock wall to block off the shurikens, then Unka sent out explosive snakes to attack them.

"I'm almost done."

"Hurry! Giant Snake Bite!" Unka said, casting a genjutsu upon another chūnin. The genjutsu made it felt like a giant snake biting onto the lower half of the chūnin body. Caifee was finish as she cut the odified handcuffs that prevented them for using handseals.

"Break me free too! It Hari!"

Mitsuki ran out the cell before going to the Hari. "Let leave, Lightning Snake!"

Mitsuki destroyed the Hari jail cell while Unka and the rest left through the hole. "Let get outta here! Wait where Shinto?" Caifee asked.

"He was never capture, I thought he went back to the base." Kugi stated.

"Shit, okay. Let bail outta here!"

After a small while, the counterattack was over. Again, the Hidden Leaf defended themselves. Sakana had to tell her mother the bad news, her mother broken down crying. Sakana wanted to cry with her but anger was overpowering her sadness. The next day, Midori decided to skip his training with Chujio and hang out with Kasai, just so he can check on Sakana, along with Kasai and Bakkura. "Remember guys, her father was killed in the hands of Nusuba. Be nice."

"We got you sensei!" Bakkura said as Sakana came outside. Both Bakkura and Midori bowed. "Welcome Sakana! How are you feeling?"

Both Midori and Bakkura said, Sakana looked at them confused, despite losing her father. She wasn't the craze like Shinto. "What are you guys doin?"

"We wanted to make you feel better of course, you just lost your father yesterday." Kasai stated.

"Oh...thanks, but you don't have to. My mother the one that needed it...anyways, are we on a mission?"

"No, Mizume giving everyone a couple of days off."

"Okay then..."

It been an entire month, the Nusuba hasn't attack anything since. Shinto kenjutsu has gotten better and earned a good amount of money. Eventually Shinto secret training had to come to the end, Shinto and Misso traveled back to Isami. The next day. Slightly, Shinto was getting annoyed and bored of this. "Isami, no offense. But when the hell are we getting down to bussiness? Like, we haven't tried to plot anything on the Nusuba."

"I have, you didn't. Remember Sunagakure? The place that was said to be destroyed? Well, it isn't. Gather a few men, we're heading to the Hidden Sand village."

After taking a ride on top of a train, a tall wall surrounded the Hidden Sand, Shinto was bewildered as him and the others climbed it. The Hidden sand was rebuild, including Platinum house. But the thing is, the people there...they were completely palw, including their hair and clothes. "What the hell...?"

"Did you ever wonder why the Nusuba have huge forces to scare an entire country? The cloning machines allow them to create another body to either live on or increase their numbers. What those people are is Shin clones, they manfiest the complete Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan."

Shinto was shock to hear to that. "Don't worry, their Mangekyo Sharingan is pathetic compared to an actual one." Isami stated.

One spotted them all. "Intruders...!"

"Let get going, their cloning tanks are around somewhere." Isami jumped down. Shinto and the rest followed. So many Shin clones were gathering up, turning on their Sharingan. Isami decided to take them on head forward, using his Typhoon Release to blow most of them away. Shinto was running on the houses and buildings before encountering a young Shin. Shinto stopped, holding out a katana. "Are you with the Nusuba? Are you all?"

"What if we are?" The Shin asked.

"Then you die of course." Shinto replied.

"You're funny." The Shin activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, using a telekinetic to take the katana. Shinto eye twitched as his Seishingan was activated. "Tamashiken!" Shinto flaming green sword form into his hand, the Shin clone was confused on what that was as he was about to attack. But Shinto made to move first as the Shin still stood. The tip of his blade dropped, soon as his head. "W-what...I couldn't ...what are you?"

"None of your bussiness." Shinto kicked his head off the roof. This what Shinto needed, killing Nusuba members is very...satisfying. More of them came with Shinto repelling them away with his palm rotation. He start killing them, one by one. He didn't show any morals, because he hated the Nusuba...well except for Mitsuki and his crew. He then saw another one of them approach, but then they dodged a kick that was heading at them. It was a puppet, it was obvious that it Naitotin since the puppet replicated him. The Shin then was sent falling off the roof as chakra eating bugs swam him. The Seishingan was turned off as Shinto went to the water to see his contacts were disintegrated. He got some more out of his pocket before putting them on. "If your going to use a weapon, make sure you attack and not hold back. Your next move will cause your repercussion." That line, he got from the samurai master Mātto as a knife was aimed at his neck.

"What are you? Some straw hat pirate-" Before Naitotin can finish, Shinto turned, grabbing the blade to snap it out Naitotin puppet hand before kicking it back towards him. Naitotin was caught off gaurd by that as he pulled his puppet back, Shisuki went to his aid. "Is he an enemy?" Shisuki asked.

"No, I'm not." Shinto said, smiling happily that his alter ego appearance is working. Shisuki looked at the bodies that was laid waste by Shinto, not only that the blood on his clothes and face. Shisuki felt uneased. "Seriously, I'm not. I'm doing what you guys are doing. My name is Fuku, I'm from the South of here. Me and my friends are planning to get rid of the Nusuba from Sunagakuru. If you don't believe me, then do what you will."

"Hm...you have a way with words. I'll believe you since the odds aren't stack in our favor. But after this, we'll have to detain you so we can get answers from you." Shisuki said as he walked past Shinto. Shinto had to admit, despite Shisuki underwhelming abilities, he wasn't no pushover to even to the most scarest appearances. "Very well then buggy! I'll let you know if I find anything!" Shinto said, putting his contacts in his pocket. "Sorry about your puppet too!" He apologized to Naitotin which who was following Shisuki.

"You better be, messing with a guy puppet is like messing with his comrade."

Shinto just shrugged his shoulder, not really caring. Now he knows that people from the Leaf was helping. As he got distance away from them, he activated his Byakugan to find where the cloning tanks were. He did, they were underground. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He summoned 5 clones while running to the entrance. The clones were meant to distract any shin clone that came by as he invaded the place. Shinto walked around to see that place being a lot bigger than he thought. Misso and Isami landed beside him as they went inside the building. "Good work Shinto, now we all just have to destroy the cloning tanks."

"Usumi, they want to detain us." Shinto informed to Isami.

"Very well...enough talk about them, we need to take care off business.

An army of them began to approach, some of them being chubby and some of them being a small cylclops. Shinto wasn't going to use his Seishingan this time, instead the Byakugan and lethal Gentle Fist. He always thought now that he was overusing his new dojutsu, so it time for the original. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Misso said, summoning an army size of clones.

A more older Shin stood out in front of them, still pale but attire was navy gray. "You don't have any shinobi headbands. What the hell are you?"

"We are Shinobi, here to stop your cause." Isami said, still keeping his sinister voice. "Who the hell are you? You stand out from the rest."

"I'm Shinso Uchiha, I'm the Kazekage. The ruler of this place. For intruding, I sentence all of you to death. Shino, Shinashi, and...Shinto."

 _"Copyright..."_ Shinto frowned at the fact that someone used his name.

Other and younger Shin clones with navy gray clothes like Shinso, basically showing that they are more elite than the normal clothes. They've all activated their Sharingan as they slowly walked over to the three. Shinto quickly sent off smoke bombs which had them halt in place. Through the smoke, a shuriken was sent at Shinto Uchiha. He causally side stepped out the way until the shuriken proofed into Misso. Misso floored Shinto Uchiha on the ground with a jab to his jaw. Shino and Shinashi tried to attack him but was stopped by Shinto Gale Palm. They both dodged it as Shinto Byakugan turned on as he start dodging attacks from them both. Shinso ran from the battle as Isami followed.

Shinso turned to try to sucker punch Isami, Isami leaned his head back to avoid it. "Typhoon Style: Tornado Vortex!" After doing his handseals before thrusting his hand out at Shinso, his variant was a close range. Shinso wasn't able to dodge it as the radius was wide. But that was a Substitution Jutsu, as Isami turn left to send two hooks twice, Shinso duck under them both before stumbling him back with an uppercut before kicking him away. Shinso Mangekyo activated as he created a large shuriken made out of kunai knives, launching it at Isami. Isami flipped forward while pulling off a kunai off the shuriken, so he can send it at Shinso. Shinso side stepped it but was rocked by a jumping downward spin kick to his head.

Shinto stumbled back but kept a smirk on his face as he caught Shino arm beneath his arm, then slamming his knee to Shino chin before driven him to the floor with a hard jab.

"HUEACK!" Shinto Uchiha hit the ceiling after Misso used his Tornado Votrex. Then activating his Mangekyo Sharingan, as Misso was using four tails of Kurama chakra. He then created a Bijuu Bomb while Shinto Uchiha thrown two large shurikens made from weapons at him. With ease, blown them up with the Bijuu Bomb. The explosion sent Shinto Uchiha into the wall as he hit the floor, he then glanced up, terrified as he whimpered in fear. "Wait, don't...kill me! Please!"

Shinto hands locked hands with Shinashi with Shinto winning the test of strength. Shinto then saw a several long blade coming at him, he jumped back as it impale through Shinashi back torsu. "What the..."

Shinto could see that Shinso was in a replica of the Susanoo made from blades. Shinso realized that his plan to kill Shinto was a fail. "Forgive me Shinashi."

"A replica of the Susanoo-" Isami said, jumping far back.

Shinso unleashed multiple blades at the enemies, Isami ran behind the cloning tanks to avoid getting hit. Misso was using Kurama chakra to protect himself while running toward Shinso while creating another Bijuu bomb. Shinto was using his palm rotation, afterwards activating his Seishingan. "Tamashiken!" He said, again summoning his green flaming sword. Shinto Uchiha stumbled up as he tried to attack Shinto, Shinto grabbed him by his neck without looking. Shinto threw the other Shinto across the room. "RYAHHH!"

Misso fired his Bijuu Bomb at Shinso metal Susanoo which destroyed a huge large cunk of it, it slowly rebuiled itself but before it could, Shinto shot inside of it, stabbing Shinso in his chest. Shinso coughed up blood that splattered onto Shinto face, Shinso saw the face of a madman. "What are you?"

After that, he shot out of the metal Susanoo as he all the blades that builded it up dropped onto the corpse of Shinso. Shinto fingers twitched as he turned to catch Shino wrist. "..."

 **CRAACK!**

Shino fell back rolling in pain while holding his busted nose. "AACK!" He screamed as he was stopped by a stomp on the chest.

"He's going completely 180. Why does he do that? Is it because the Seishingan?" Isami asked himself as he walked over to them before planting the bomb.

"Please...! Don't kill me!"

"Why shouldn't I? You're part of the Nusuba clan."

"I'll leave I swear! Please, show some mercy! I'm just a child like you!" Blood was leaking from his broken nose as tears was running down his face. Shinto reverted back to normal. "Fine, I won't-"

 **STOMP!**

Shinso was stomped unconcious by Isami, then sending several more blows to the face, Isami finish him off with one more stomp to the head. Shinso was dead, face covered in blood and tears.

"No Nusuba clan is left alive. It time to leave."

"Hey! I've found people!" Tanaki yelled, being in Hidden Sand jail. Most of the people locked up were some Hidden Sand Chūnin and Genin, while most of the them were families. "C'mon, we're about to evacuate you out of here."

Iron Lee and Hidden Stone Jounins were cleaning house with the Shins while Tanaki were evacuating the citizens and others to a pickup trucks that driven them to the Hidden Leaf. "Pick up trucks? It like they knew the Shins would have prisoners. Usumi, did you tell them?"

He didn't get no response from Isami as he looked to see they were gone, he then took off a note off his back.

Again, let them detain you. I'll allow you to stay in Hidden Leaf for an entire week, it'll prove that your alter ego is a success. We'll be back for you.

That was an actual lie. This was going to be the last that Shinto was ever going to see his friends in normal circumstances, after this...Shinto ripped the paper up in anger as it slowly was near night. He was detained for a small period before being release. With the money he had working for the samurai, he was able to get to a hotel room for an entire week. The next day, it got a strange pit in his stomach, he was back at Konoha. "Isami...why? I don't wanna be here..." He said before jumping off the roof of the hotel so he can go to the graveyard.

Now in front of Torisu grave, he wonder what would happen...if he didn't leave? He wonder what would happen if she...didn't. "Torisu, am I a bad person for what I'm doing? All I'm trying to do is to stop all this pain..." Shinto cried. As he wiped away the tears, he went to another grave that says...Shinten Hyuga. "Hyuga...you married that bastard? Why mom?! Why the fuck did you see in him...why did you kill yourself...y-you coward...Torisu could've done her dreams, she could've have her own life..." He mumbled as he broken down onto his knees. "Now...I'm all alone."

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Shinto immediately shot up after hearing somebody, it was Sakama That was an unexpected plot twist. "O-oh...uh hi." Shinto quickly tried to regain composure as he wiped away the tears, but they've kept coming.

"Are you sad?" Sakana asked, Shinto immediately shot front of the grave stone. "Did you lose somebody?"

Shinto looked away. "D-did...people ever tell you...to mind your own business." That was Fuku talking.

Sakana frown as she shoved Shinto onto the ground. "Whatever big jerk! All I did was try to help you!" She yelled, getting ready to head back over to her mom.

Shinto snapped back to reality. "W-wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." He apologized, having her to stop dead in her tracks. "Yeah I did...lost somebody, many people on my travels."

"You're a traveler? I thought you were a ninja, Shisuki said you were pretty scary when you were fighting those Uchiha ripoffs." Sakana said, turning back to him.

"A ninja can be a traveler..." Shinto replied. "And y-yeah...I got carried away, luckily I got enough money to buy me some new clothes. Why are you in the graveyard?"

"Well, I wanted to visit my dad. He was a Chūnin here, he died saving me from his old bully and comrade who was working with the Nusuba clan."

Shinto eyes widen, Konaka was killed? It was almost unbelievable. "W-wow...I'm sorry for your lost...are you sad?"

Sakana was smiling actually but at the same time, tears was coming from the corner of his eyes. "I am...but I'm also happy that he was there in my life."

"Yeah..." Shinto scratched his head. "So...do you always cheer people up when they lose somebody?"

"Actually, your face kinda reminded me of some crybaby Hyuga I know back then, that why I came over. He looked more cute though.."

Shinto blush slightly from her words. "She..thinks I'm cute? Wait! Stop, you already rejected! Don't start getting in your feelings now!""Are you blushing? Your weird. Anyways, I wanted to spar with you to. Shisuki said your strong, I wanna see it for myself."

"Oh, sure."

After leaving the graveyard, Sakana and Shinto were at an open grass field, usually where she and Mizume train at. "It best not to use any familar attacks that can blow my cover."

"Let get one thing straight, don't hold back on me just because I'm a girl." She says, doing arm stretches. "Alright?

"That would be very disrespectful." Shinto got up his dukes as he smiled at her.

Sakana snickered. "Hehe, okay! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" She said, summoning 6 clones that was sent charging at Shinto. Shinto ran at the clones without a plan, just straightforwardness. The first clone wasn't able to react as Shinto knock her down with a Lariat, before sending another one flooring to the ground with a spin kick to the jaw. 3 more were surrounding him, with one of them throwing a punch.

He jumped over the punch, placing his hand on her head so he can dart out both of his legs to kick the two others while smashing this one down into the dirt. That left him open for a punch to the face by the last clone. Shinto quickly rolled up from the dirt as Sakana tried running behind him while the clone kept on the deep offensive. But this was Shinto, he sent the last clone flying with a reverse roundhouse to the stomach. Before placing his sights on the actual Sakana who was close by, readying her chakra punches. It was only enough chakra to send a person flying. Shinto was dodging them while skipping back. Sakana then went for a spin kick, which was a big mistake for Shinto as he tried to block it with his forearm. A shockwave blown as her leg made contact with his arm, being able to block it left his arm numb. "Damn! She got strong legs now?!"

"Wow, your able to block it!"

"H-hell yeah. Is that all you got?!" Shinto challenged as he sent her stumbling back with a light spin kick. He was start sending a series of them that was hard to react to for Sakana as she had to take and block most of them. She then found her opening to duck under one so she can sweep under his leg while he was in motion. Shinto reflects reacted quickly though as he flipped backwards to avoid it. "I'm really having fun! Let continue!" He landed before jumping up again to rotate very fast. Sakana shock at his speed as he created a tornado. "Leeeaaf Hurricane!"

He yelled as he descending down to dart his leg downward with immense force, Sakana jumped out the way though. As his feet crashed into the ground, creating a crater. Running through the dirt, Sakana thrown a jab that Shinto leaned his head over to the side so he can retailated with an uppercut. Then he was tackled onto the ground by the real Sakana. She had her arm pinned onto his neck. "Got ya! Give up!"

"Alright, alright! You win."

Sakana got up off from him before holding her hand out to help him, he took the help, getting pull up. "You're very good. You even know the Leaf Hurricane!"

"Eup! I do?!" Shinto exclaimed. "Dang it, I got carried away!"

Sakana stared at him confused. "Ehh...so weirdo, what your name?"

"Oh, Fuku." Shinto said, scratching his cheek.

"Fuku huh? That a nice name, I can't put my finger on it but it seems like I've met you before."

"Mehh, I think I'll remember a gorgeous face you." Shinto flirted, Sakana face heated up as she give him a light punch to the shoulder. "Stop it with the flirting you dog. My name is Sakana Ai, the future Hokage. You should become a shinobi for Konohagakuru, it pretty good around here."

Shinto chuckled. "Yeah, it does seem beautiful. But, I like to travel the world and beat up guys the Nusuba clan. It pretty fun."

Sakana eyes dropped narrowly. "Aren't you a bit young to travel?"

"Aren't you a bit young to question my age?"

"Pfft, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"What month you were you born?"

"July 4th."

"Touché~ then." Sakana admitted her defeat.

"Heh, maybe when I'm done traveling places. I can come back and become your assistant once you become Hokage. How about it? Would you?" He smirked. Him saying that made her blush again as she rolled her eyes before giggling.

"Maybe...so when are you leaving?"

"Six more days. Guess I better get comfortable, anyways I'm about to do some exercise. Wanna join me?" Shinto asked.

"Hmm, okay."

After an hour and 30 minutes Sakana had already given up. Laid out on the grass, Shinto got finish with his pushups. "You done already? Guess I win!"

"What do ya mean! We weren't having a contest! If so, I would've won."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is, dude?"

"I told you to stop calling dude...call me dudette."

"Hey, is that Sakana?" Inotenn asked walking up to Bakkura.

"Yeah, I've seen her talking and playing with that guy for almost an hour."

"Good for her." Inotenn said with a smile as he walked off.

"Yeah, maybe she'll be less bitchy now." Bakkura agreed, following his friend.

Shinto helped Sakana up on her feet, she was sore as ever, never usually doing that much training. "So do you want to do anything else or..."

"Sakana!"

A couple of boys came over to Sakana, looking very happy to see her. Shinto backed up as the boys surrounded Sakana. "Hey Sakana! You look very pretty today!"

"How about you hang out with us?"

Shinto stood there, as his stomach cringed like he taken some sort of drug. Watching those boys crowd over her, being nice, and asking her out. Shinto then got the realization that he was... "Jealous?! Why am I jealous?!" His expression became cold and emotionless as he downcasted until..

"Sakana, what wrong. You look beat up." One of them brought up, as they all glared at Shinto. His eyebrows quirked up before smiling deviously. "Why are you all looking at me like I did it?" Shinto snickered.

"Fuku..!" She exclaimed. She know he said that on purpose, giving them false hints.

"You should go away before we beat you up."

"And if I don't-"

One of the boys attempted to punch Shinto in face which went all hill from there. A couple of seconds, the three boys would've been laid out unconscious with one of them having a bloody nose. "So annoying..."

"Jesus Fuku! You beat them up pretty bad!"

"Sorry. I'm...leaving!" He exclaimed, walking off very quickly but she followed anyway. "I don't mind you ruffling them up."

"Wait, what?" Shinto stopped, puzzled at her statement.

"Those guys only came around when my dad died. They're a bunch of cowards, the only thing I'm uneased about how angry you looked. Like, you wanted to murder them."

"That...bit of a stretch.." He says, letting out a single chuckle. He did that out of jealousy which he gonna admit. "I'm sorry, I...got a little jealous...when they-"

"Jealous? Pfft, you just met me today you weirdo!" She again, wanted to give her playful hits to him but she felt so sore. "Argh! Hey! Imma head to the Hokage, she promise to teach me a jutsu! Hope I see you around!"

"Bye..."

Shinto sighed as he watched her go, he again felt something for her. He went away to continue his training. Meanwhile with Tsunaara, she got a new set of equipment...Iron powder. It was said that this was the most feared weapon in Sunagakuru. This was a lot effective than her sliver sand that she had to mix with normal sand to make various attacks, but this. "Talk about an Iron defense! You've gotten stronger with this Iron Sand." Platinum stated.

Tsunaara smiled happily. "You really think so elder sister? I hope that I am. I won't get capture and used as a tool anymore."

The two girls chatted and trained until Tsunaara brought something up. "Elder sister, what do you wanna do after all of this is over?"

"What...do you mean?" Platinum hesitantly asked.

Tsunaara sighed as she finally thought this through ever since she returned back to the good guys. "Elder sister...I...think don't want to be a shinobi anymore."

Platinum was shock to hear that as Tsunaara began to feel concern for herself. "Before...you say anything, I've started to understand how Shinto felt. Back when I was captured, he told me something like..."

"Now I've became like this, I realize that being a shinobi is pointless when mostly all the things you wanted to protect is taken away from you. Now, I just have an empty...feeling..that being taken over by hate and anger. That just me."

"When he told me that, my entire mind was blown. Because that how I feel, I witness my father dying and entire country destroyed. What if...he was right?"

Shinto was Platinum best friend but she wasn't gonna let him corrupted Tsunaara. "Don't listen to him, you still have me and everyone while the same goes for me. If he doesn't appreciate that, then screw him and let him be selfish on his own." She snapped.

"Hah..." A raven hair boy chuckled quietly, being behind the tree to listen over their converstation as he walked away from behind the tree. "Does she mean that...? Maybe she is right..but all I want to do is good...I can make things right, I'll bring back Tsyuna in this new world..."

A few days later while Shinto training roughly, doing 400 pull-ups. Shinto remembered something...about his new dojutsu that.

"What I heard about the Seishingan that it allows you to see and fight ghosts. It always super heated and it raises your regular capabilties, that all I know. It Hyuga folklore."

He was curious to know more, his cheeks heated up in nervousness as he got up. Going over to the Hyuga residence, he hesitated to knock but did so anyway. "Coming!"

It was an adult, a young cheerful one. Opening the door was a 6'3 Hyuga with long brownish hair that was very loosely free, he worn a darkish brown sleeveless slighty karate shirt while behind that was a mesh shirt, his bottoms was black baggy and house shoes. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Uh, hi! Uh, if you don't mind me asking, do you know anything about...the Seishingan?"

The adult Hyuga ponder a bit as the name Seishingan then appear in his mind. "Yup! What do you want to know about it?"

"Please! Tell me everything! I have to know!"

"Oh...well since your so eager. Come inside!"

Shinto came inside with the adult Hyuga went to go get his laptop, Shinto looked around to see a picture in a picture stand...it was that male Hyuga but he was a kid and a girl holding a baby with white hair. "Is that me and..."

"I'm back. Come over here!"

They've both sat at a table with the man searching up 'Seishingan folklore.' "Pretty interesting to see that someone wants to know about Hyuga mythologies."

He clicked on the first tab, it said.

 _The Seishingan, the name that was given by the Hyuga's who worshiped it. In Hyuga mythologies the first and only wielder of the Seishingan was Netra, a boy who said he saw ghosts. But nobody didn't believe him and often made fun of him and hated him. He went through various of emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness then suddenly a powerful chakra emerge through his body. The Seishingan was born, it said that it holds some sort of chakra that can burn through anything and can see and touch ghosts. But it made him ruthless and cold-hearted. Later that day, he died. It was unknown as he had no wounds or no blood wasn't shed. One day, somebody tried to take his eyes...but was completely burnt alive_.

 _Maybe it was the Seishingan?_

 ** _Written_** ** _by Tadashi Hyuga._**

"He...died on the same day...?"

"Yeah...tragic story. But it just a myth I got from a book and was told by elders, I post it on the internet for everybody to see."

 _"So his name is Tadashi huh?"_ A small smirk suddenly appeared on Shinto face, it wasn't a myth...Tadashi was just standing right beside the second wielder of it.

"What are you so smiley about?" Tadashi asked.

"What if...I told you it wasn't a myth?"

"Well...I might faint..." Tadashi chuckled nervously.

Shinto totally wanted to wow this guy. "You must never tell anybody this." The Hyuga taken off his special contacts, revealing his featureless eyes that Tadashi dumbfounded. Shinto eyes then turned into the Seishingan. "The Seishingan right? "

Tadashi jaw dropped when he saw...a kid use the Seishingan. Shinto quickly flash back to normal as Tadashi fainted, Shinto expected that as he got a cup of cold water and splash onto Tadashi face. He shot back up as he stared at Shinto. "Y-y-you are amazing!"

"Keep it down! I don't want people knowing about it sir." Shinto says as he put his contacts back on.

"Let go to the training grounds! We can continue talking there!"

Shinto and Tadashi was at the Hyuga training grounds where it wasn't even a peep or soul there. "So tell me about it, how did you get it? How come you didn't die?"

"I...still don't know? After I got mine, I fainted but woken up this next morning."

"That very interesting! Your basically like a ghost hunter! A god!"

"T-that a bit of stretch...besides, it strong but...I can't say the invincible. Anyways, I gotta go! Can you please keep this a sercet?"

"Sure young Hyuga, come back anytime."

Shinto left, smiling his ass off...then Sakana met up with him again. "Sakana?"

"Heyy Fuku, are you still training?" Sakana remarked.

"Yeah...looking for a rematch from our sparring match yesterday?" He gloated.

Sakana angrily grinned. "You've only won because I let you did."

Yesterday, Shinto was surprised when Sakana used the Rasengan against him. He was unaware what it was until Shinto dodged it and made the Rasengan hit the ground, showing how destructive it was.

"But I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house."

She asked, his face burned crimson. "W-what? You want me to come over..."

"Yeah, let play video games."

"A-alright..."

Midori watched from a distant, watching Sakana hang out with that raven haired boy and being happy. It actually...brought a smile to his face, if his friends were happy, he was happy as well...oddly enough. Midori then went over to the hollow forest, he was going to be taught a new...ninjutsu, a Lightning one. "Electro Shuriken!" Chujio used his Lightning chakra to form up a big lightning shuriken. "An A rank long range jutsu. Using this, you can inflict damage while also paraylsing your opponent nerve systems for a couple of seconds." He threw the Lightning shuriken that sliced through a tree.

Bakkura was watching them train, letting out a long sigh.

"What? Feeling lonely?"

"Well..sorta, it feels like I'm not getting anywhere. Like I said, I did wanted to get better than the previous one but.."

"How about this? I'll train you more effectively but I better not hear any complaining from you."

"Deal."

Shinto was blushing as Sakana brought him to her room. "U-um, where your mom?"

"At work, what? Nervous?" She gave him a devious smile. Shinto was indeed nervous but he kept his cool, he rolled his eyes playing it off. "Pfft, why would I be nervous? I'm pretty chilled." He said, lying through his teeth.

After many minutes of playing video games. "Soo, where did you came from? Even a traveler such as yourself came somewhere."

"I've came from...the Land of Iron, I was living with samurai's before I start traveling with a group who were shinobi."

"What are samurai?"

"They are somewhat like shinobi. Mainly use kenjutsu and heavy armor."

"Uh-huh. Wow, you are really good at this game."

It was two player adventure fighting game, Shinto was getting kills after kills while Sakana barely got any. She wasn't being compitetive either, after an hour...they've finish the game. Shinto stomach growl in hunger. "S-sorry, I didn't get anything to eat yet.."

"Don't worry, just sit tight I'll make you something."

After a small while, Sakana came back, smiling as he held a plate of fresh bake biscuits. "Do you like biscuits?"

Shinto loved biscuits...it was a coindence that she brought them, but he didn't care. "Y-yeah!"

She sat beside him, sitting the plate on his lap. "Here, you can have them!~"

Shinto smiled as he picked up a biscuit, taking a small bite. "Mmm~ These biscuits are good!"

"Really? Thank you."

It got quiet while Shinto got finish with his third biscuit. He was going onto his fourth biscuit, Sakana suddenly bursted laughing. Shinto head cocked over. "Do I got something on my face?" He rubbed his cheek.

"I-it nothing, heheheh. So...Fuku, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, why do you ask?"

"You said you travel with a group."

"Yeah, I'm with two other guys."

"Oh, do you have a type?" She asked.

"..I don't mind any girl, but I'm really into strong willed girls. Such as yourself."

She giggled. "Hehe...so, have you kissed a girl?"

"...N-no.." He sheepishly said, making another lie. Sakana gave him a disappointment and angry glare before smirking. "I can change that."

"W-what...no, I- Mh-" Before he could finish, she leaned onto him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Mwah!~ Do you like it?"

"Of...course." He said, slightly flustered. He then felt drowsey as he pulled away from Sakana. "...I feel..sleeply."

"Don't worry, you can sleep on the couch for the time being."

"Thank you."

It been hours, many hours that Shinto was asleep which was weird since he fully slept last night. Now night time, Shinto eyes fluttered open. First glimpse was Sakana looking down at him. "Hi!"

"AH! Woah...creepy!" Shinto tried to move from a his chair, seeing that his arms and legs were tied up by a rope filled with chakra. "S-sakana...what are you doin? This isn't funny!"

"I know it isn't Shinto-"

Shinto eyes shot up as Sakana shown him a mirror of his hair dye, eye contacts all gone. "H-how..did you.."

"I know I'm not the smartest but hell I sure do deserve an award for this. At first, your disguise did got me fooled."

"So what gave it away?"

"A lot of things. One, you used the Leaf Hurricane, two when you beat up those boys out of jealousy, three...your shyness was showing when I invited you to my house. And last, your love for biscuits. I've put Nyquil in them so you will fall asleep."

Shinto...was shocked...amazely. "Wow...I'm so speechless."

"Now, what keeping me from telling everyone that you're here." She threaten while taking her phone out her pocket, getting on her contacts.

"Wait! Sakana, you don't have to do this! I'm not with the Nusuba clan."

"And why should I believe you? It not like you care about me!"

"W-what? But I do-"

 ** _SMACK!_**

She smacked him as hard as she could, with no chakra behind it though. "Bullshit, you only started to care about me because that bitch went crazy and tried to kill you!" She snapped again, referring to Okuru. "It weird isn't it! Because I hate timid cowards, but I ended up lo- liking you!"

Shinto was so speechless as he downcasted. "I'm...so sorry! I-I never thought that you felt this way."

Sakana was scrolling through her contacts until she stopped at Mizume. "Seriously...I didn't. I was so madly in love with you that when you rejected me, my heart just broke so...I tried to forget all my feelings for you."

"So when I did told you I liked you, why did you deny it?"

"I didn't want to be selfish and I thought you were only saying that just to bring me back-"

 ** _CRACK!_**

Shinto head shot back after taking a hard uppercut, blood was dripping from his forehead. "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't never kissed you on that ferris wheel and back upstairs." She said as she called Mizume. Her phone ringed for short time before going to voicemail. Shinto could've broken out of this if he wanted to but he felt so emotionally weak. "Sakana...I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

Sakana glared at him before crossing her arms. "If you want to make it up to me, you will have to stay here in the village. Midori really misses you too."

"I can't Sakana...I want the Nusuba clan to pay."

"What? I thought-"

"I'm not, I was planning to get stronger with them and attack them at there blind side. Now I'm with another group who is looking for peace. After this is all set and done, I promise I'll back..."

"And..why should I trust you?"

"I promise on my dead mother and sister, I'll be back."

An eye brow risen on her face, she then sighed before a smirk lit up on her face. "Okay, I'll trust you. If you put my toe in your mouth and let me take a picture." She said, raising up her foot near his mouth.

Shinto rubbed his mouth, slightly blushing as him and Sakana left the basement. Shinto washed the blood off his face in the bathroom before wrapping bandages around his forehead, then he went into Sakana room who was laying down in her bed, now in her pajamas. "Thank you for this."

"For what?"

"For not telling." Shinto says, sitting on the edge.

"So, how life was for you being a criminal?"

Shinto rolled his eyes. "I guess...life risking? I got a drinking problem because it and I got a son-"

Sakana shot up at him. "A son? You didn't-"

"No, gross...I'm only 13." Shinto said in disgust. "He a clone made from my DNA, he was made so he can grow up to be superior than me. I've name him Shinrai Tokya! That my grandpa name! And my momma last name."

"Oh, I was about to say, wait drinking problem?"

"Yeah...but my addiction isn't bad, I can wash it off."

"You better, I don't wanna date some drunk."

She said, turning over to the wall. "Kana...can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"C-can...you be careful?"

"What?"

"Can you be careful? Honestly, I don't think I can handle losing anyone else, especially in the hands of the Nusuba. After losing Okuru, my world just...vanish and.."

"I'll be fine Shinto, now let me sleep..."

Tomorrow, Sakana was dying Shinto hair back to black, then pulling and wrapping his most of his hair back into a ponytail while a long few bangs on his forehead. "If you want to keep yourself hidden, be more stylish with your appearance otherwise your just a colorswap of your normal one."

"For a person with bad grades, you sure are smart."

"School doesn't teach us everything so shut up."

"Sakanaaa!"

Kasai shouted. Him, Midori, and Bakkura were outside. Sakana got her forehead protector. "Hey Shinto, you should come watch me in Chunin Exams. I'm gonna do a lot better this time."

Shinto was putting on his special contacts. "Oh, I see. I'm gonna sit this one out, I'll watch you." He said, jumping out of Sakana window before running off. Bakkura and Kasai watched him run off. "I KNEW IT! They have a thing for each other."

"That kid sure does run very fast." Kasai observed.

He stopped by the school, seeing the little kids play around. He saw that Raion was talking to two 12 year old genin. "Listen, if his leg broken then you all can't be apart of the Chūnin exams. Unless we're given a Genin level Anbu black ops substitute which was already given to other teams."

"Hey! I'll like to be the substitute!" Shinto waved as he hopped over the gate so he can run over his former teacher. Raion glance at undefinted boy with an eyebrow raised. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fuku! I'm very formidable!"

"Are you? Prove it, use the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Shinto with ease, summoned 6 clones of himself. Raion was impressed as Shinto proof them away. "Okay, I'll give you a substitution headband. Be careful, the Nusuba will try to attack again." Raion said, going in the school.

"Oh I will!"

The two Genin looked at Shinto, who turned to them. "Hi there? Want to become Chūnin? What are your names?"

"I'm Jukio." Jukio was fair skinned, had short brown hair, with hie forehead protector was around his neck as he worn a red scarf that rested on his shoulders, a blue unzipped sweater, a mesh shirt and navy blue pants.

"...I'm Lio..." Lio was shorter than Jukio, having raven black hair, forehead protector around his forehead. Having a short sleeve haori while beneath that was a black that had kurama on it.

"Don't mind my brother, he has a bit of aniexy but he'll get use to you."

"Alright...what chakra nature do you know?"

"I know Water and Lightning release while my brother only knows Lightning release."

"Are you two good at Taijutsu? Because that what I'm mainly all about, but I do know Wind and Lightning release."

"Mhm!" Jukio noddded.

"Well then, let get this show on the road!"

Shinto was given a forehead protector and ninja tools, after a long time to prepare. So many young Genin who are participating. "Wow, this place looks more packed than ever before."

"Wait, Fuku?"

Sakana saw him with the forehead, walking over to him. "What are you doing with a forehead protecter...!" She said, gritting her teeth.

"He asked to be our partner since our older brother has a broken leg." Jukio stated.

"Well...I thought it would be fun..." He said sheepishly.

"Hmph, I hope you don't 'expose' yourself."

Shinto frowned as she walked off back to her comrades. "What a douche!""What does she mean by that?"

"Nothin! Let do this!"

The Chūnin Exams, the first exams was a test. Which Shinto and his team easily breezed through. The next day was capture the flag. "I'll protect the flag! You all go capture one!" Shinto said, standing in front of the flag defensively.

Jukio and Lio nodded as ran off to go capture their enemy flag. Shinto was approached by two Hidden Stone Genin. "A Hidden Leaf boy? He's pretty cute. Hey! Wanna exchange numbers after this to show no hard feelings after you lose?" The girl stone genin asked.

"Why does everyone have to be so arrogant!"

Lio and Jukio made it to the opponents flag defender. "C'mon, Lio! It us against him!"

"Konoha shits. Alright, I'll take on you both."

Jukio charged at the Stone ninja before charging himself with blue lightning sparks. "Lightning Style: Overdrive!" With a Lightning fist, he shot it towards the Stone ninja that side stepped it before summoning rocks around his fist. Backhanding Jukio over to Lio, Lio looked at his brother, freezing up. "B-brother? Are...you okay?"

"Wow, for a Lightning punch, that was pretty slow."

Jukio got back up, rubbing saliva off his lip. "Lio, you gotta help me!"

"O-okay." Lio got out a couple of shurikens, while Jukio charged at the stone Genin again. Jukio sent off smoke bombs before leaping to the side. "Lightning Shuriken!" Lio emitted Lightning release within his shurikens before sending them through the smoke. Their opponent used his rock hands to block the shurikens, then reacted quickly as he dashed over to Lio who was running at the flag, knocking him away from it. Lio then tried to go after it himself until he was grabbed. "Where do you think your going?!"

"Ninja Art: Stretch!" Jukio used his chakra to stretch out his scarf that wrapped around the stone Genin arms, pulling him back but he was resisting it as he kept a hold onto Lio. "Lightning Style: Violent Breath!"

Jukio fired a strong bolt of Lightning that did damage onto their opponent, forcing him to release and collapse onto the ground. Lio capture the flag, raising it up into the air. "I got it!"

Shinto had the others tied up as he stood near his flags.

"I got one!" Tsunaara used her Iron sand to pick up her opponent sand.

"Check mate!" Bakkura risen his opponent flag into the air.

"Done!"

"Jeez, we're getting 8 teams? This Chūnin Exams is gonna be long." Topi observed.

Afterwards, the Kages gather together at the bests seats in the stadium, while the competitors were either backstage or sitting in the packed audience. Shinto enjoyed a bottle of water, he then spat it out when felt a hard smack to his back. "Washing your nervousness down?"

"Y-yeah, and ow! It a lot of people here than before."

"So, are gonna drop out or what?"

"Why should I?" He replied.

"Well, because it most likely cheating! Since you have so many powers up and because most of the people here are still Genin. Besides, you aren't getting a Chūnin jacket."

"Nah...I think I'll stay."

"First match, Fuku vs Platinum Lee!"

"...What?" His eyes shrank as he turned over to Sakana. Sakana giggled. "Y'know what, go ahead. It about time you get your ass kicked."

"Feh!" Shinto went out to the arena with Platinum, he only acted liked this because what she said last time. "Hey! Don't hold back against me, hit me hard if you like." Platinum offered as they made it to the middle of the arena.

"Go Platinum! Do your best!" Iron Lee cheered.

Platinum got in her strong style stances while Shinto just basically got up his dukes. "Begin!"

"Get ready!" Platinum dashed at Shinto, swinging a roundhouse toward his jaw. He blocked it with his forearm, feeling the intense force behind it. He retailated with a jab that Platinum ward it off with her palm. Shinto went on the assault as he sent relentless attacks at her that was very hard to dodge. He then threw a feint jab that forced her reflects to dodge it, that where he caught her with a reverse roundhouse to her stomach. "Damn, this kid good! He giving Platinum a challenge!"

Platinum took hold of his leg as she swung and thrown him far towards the ring out, Shinto was able to stop himself by dragging all fours through onto the floor. Then glanced up at the airbrone Platinum who spun very rapidly fast until she created a tornado. "Leeeeeaaf Hurricane!!"

A huge shockwave blown throughout the arena at the clash. Shinto blocked downward spin kick with both forearms as the ground below them cracked down into a small crater. "Tch...!"

Platinum then saw that he isn't any normal ninja as she jumped back to allowed her opponent to get some room while taking off her weighted anklets that she thrown out the arena. "You aren't so regular as I thought. This is gonna be fun, I haven't fought a good Taijutsu user since that Rankai scumbag."

No more words after that as Shinto and Platinum dashed at each other with both exchanging blows. Platinum caught his fist, locking her fingers with his. She then pull him into a kick that collided hard into his gut, she then forcfully dart out a jab towards his face. He ducked under it, before shooting his head at Platinum nose. Her head rocked back but she wasn't so easy to stun as she caught Shinto next punch. They both locked up with Platinum slightly having the strength advantage. Shinto grins. "Let me use you very quick!" He risen up his leg to slam his heel down on Platinum shoulder, causing her to groan in pain. He then swung his other leg, trying to hit her with a back flip kick. They released each other as Platinum leaned her head far back to avoid getting kick. That where Platinum got him as she used the First Inner Gate as she slid under Shinto while he was mid-air. She laughed at his priceless expression as she hit him with her trademark leg uppercut. The entire crowd went "Oooooo!" as his head was rocked back as he was sent further into the air. Platinum was preparing her Primary Lotus as she shot herself at Shinto, kicking him further and further into the air while her bandanges was unwrapping her bandages. Her kicks were devastating that Shinto couldn't defend himself but he was waiting for the right moment though.

As Platinum got behind him with the dancing leaf shadow. _"Now!"_ He turned as he grabbed a hold of Platnium bandages with one hand. "I got cha Platinum!" He reeled her into a full fledge hook that made impact into her jaw. He wasn't finish yet, now swinging Platinum up into the air, he slammed her hard into the ground. _"Classic Shinto style!"_

Shinto landed on the ground, throwing his fist into the air. "HISAAAA!" He yelled as the crowd cheered at his amazing performance.

"Those kids ain't bad. I'll say they both are Chunin level, or even higher." The Raikage, named Yuuno praised.

Topi went to go check on Platinum who was buried in a crater, she surprisingly got up very quickly, shaking her head.

"Damn, I thought Platinum was out for the count." Naitotin said with a dumbfounded look.

Shinto was breathing slightly as he stood tall. "I give up!" He shouted.

"What?"

"Aww man! That match was good though!"

"Yeah!"

They cheered again despite Shinto throwing in the match. "Guess that makes Platinum Lee the winner!"

Shinto walked backstage, holding onto his gut as Lio and Jukio. "Hey, you did good out there! Why did you throw out the match?" Jukio asked.

"Don't worry about it, it not like I'm becoming a Chūnin anyways. I only joined so you guys can have a shot at becoming Chūnin. Just put on your best performance!"

After a few matches, Tsunaara advanced by defeating a Mist ninja while a Mist ninja defeated a substitute Anbu ninja who was teamed up with Sakana and Bakkura.

Bakkura and Chogin ended up fighting each other. "Who would've thought, a Nara vs a Akimichi. Would've been more interesting if Inotenn hopped in." Bakkura said, stretching out his legs.

"Yeah, I know right."

"Honestly, I'm scared. With your muscle, I don't think I can match you in close combat. Oh well." Bakkura taken out his chakra blades. "Begin!"

Bakkura immediately sent out his Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu at Chogin. Chogin ran around to avoid them as he took out a kunai to throw it at Bakkura. He deflected it with his chakra blade as he brought his shadow back. "Partial expansion Jutsu!" Chogin increased the size of his fist, as he tried to punch Bakkura. Bakkura rolled out the way, as he ran to punch Chogin jaw with the brass knuckle of his chakra blade. He kept punching a Chogin, stumbling him back. "Expansion Jutsu!"

As Bakkura was about to punch Chogin again, his torso expanded multi times as Bakkura punch deflected off Chogin torso. Bakkura then was sent flying by Chogin enlarged hand. Chogin then tucked his limbs in. "Human Boulder Jutsu!"

He rotated himself forward at Bakkura as if he was a large boulder. Bakkura taken out explosive kunai knives and thrown them below Chogin. The explosions were strong enough to send Chogin into the air, he immediately returned to normal as he landed onto the floor. "That was close-"

Before he could finish, he felt himself move forward out of bounds. "What?"

"Normal Shadow Possesion Jutsu. You lose Chogin."

"Aw man."

Meanwhile. A samurai collapse after being impale by am sword, Mātto was outnumbered. "You aren't any Nusuba..."

A few matches past, Sakana had to go up against a Hidden Stone ninja, beating her with one punch. Now Lio vs a Mist ninja named Croness Hoshigaki, his appearance wasn't so pleasent as he had shark like appearance. "Mind as well give up."

"I'm being serious. I'm already Chūnin level and from your expression, it looks like you don't even wanna be here."

"...W-why are you being mean to me?"

"I'm not being mean, I'm telling facts. Why do you want to be a shinobi?"

"Because...well...just for the fun of it-"

"The shinobi life isn't a game, you'll never become one with such a pathetic goal like that."

"Shut up! Stop trash talking my brother! And Lio, don't take that! Hit 'em!" Jukio boosted.

 _"Y-yeah, I need to fight!"_

"Begin!"

Shinto observed, back during his school days, he read up that the Hoshigaki clan was very powerful in the Hidden Mist village. He just hoped that this guy was just all talk. Lio went to offensive, taking out a few shurikens that he emitted lightning within them. "Lightning Shurikens!"

While Lio was doing that, Croness was gathering a huge amount of water that he thrusted his hands forward. "Water Style: Shark Bombing Jutsu!"

It was a B rank jutsu that had Lio eyes widen. The water formed into a shark which collided hard into Lio. Everyone widen after being splash with water. "Holy shit..." Iron Lee team said after watching Lio get water bombed.

The water cleared away with Lio laid out, unconcious. "Like I said, you should've dropped out." Croness says, running at Lio with a kunai.

"LIO!"

Before he could attack, Croness was stopped by a neck grab. It was Shinto who was deeply angered. "Back up before I kill you."

"Unfortunately, I'm not scared of-"

Shinto charged an Chidori, they were then pulled back away from each other with Shinto quickly turning it off. Jukio was checking on his brother who was being taken away on a stretcher. Shinto turned to see Midori pulling back by his arm. "Calm down."

"Let me go!" Shinto snatched his arm away. He didn't want to see Midori out all the people, then he walked away. Midori was confused and slightly mad that he acted that way.

"That bastard..." Jukio clutched his fist as he watched Croness walk off. "He'll play for this."

The stadium was clearing as the Chūnin was gonna continue tomorrow. Shinto was packing up his one outfit he worn when he fought the Shin clones. Turned to be slap in the face, it was Sakana...again. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I saw what you did. Why are you such an ass to Midori?"

"Meh...why are you so talkactive to me now?"

"I thought I was your girlfriend."

"Oh...yeah, just not use to you being so, helpful?"

Sakana glared at him forcing Shinto to confess. "I don't like Midori...that why." He said, crossing his arms, looking away. Sakana mouth open up, couldn't believe Shinto said that. "But, why? He's the one who cared about you the most, same for Platinum."

"I don't like that he tries to force himself to understand what I'm going through when he doesn't. I don't want to sound like a douche but he needs to just...fuck off and mind his own business!"

Sakana being there, witnessing another Shinto outburst. "Listen, couldn't you just accept the fact that he's being a FRIEND?! I mean, didn't he left us to fight a giant sand racoon monster just so he can see you?"

"He ain't my friend anymore so just drop it!" He said, walking past Sakana. "Do you really mean that?"

"...Just leave it alone..."

"Fine! Where are you goin?"

"I'm leaving the village...sorry." He said, going to door.

"When are you coming back?"

"...Okay, can I get one kiss before you go?" She slightly grinned.

Shinto smiled weakly as he went over to Sakana, leaning over to the red haired girl, Sakana closed her eyes, getting ready to kiss her but...the door was shut open. "M-mizume?" She shoved Shinto aside but Mizume quickly caught on as she went to the fallen Shinto. "Your the kid from the Chūnin Exams, what are you doin here?"

"I...was, well..leaving?"

"And don't you dare come back to my student." Mizume picked him on his feet, pushing him towards the door. Shinto turned back to Mizume who had a death stare at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You being here is what wrong."

"Listen, I really like Sakana...and I-"

"You don't like her, you were about to leave the village."

"I know but I-"

"You like abandoning people that likes you? That care about you?"

"I-I promise I was gonna come back..."

"Promises are meant to broken. A promise is just a word that makes people to believe in lies."

She was taking a lot of shots that Shinto didn't want to be pierce by. Sakana saw that Shinto was defensless as she shot in front of him. "Mizume, he's okay. He's not a bad person."

"You like someone that wants to leave you? Move out the way, I don't want you as my student anymore."

"Wait! If I beat you, Sakana stays as your student, if I lose...well.c

"Fuku wait-"

"Challenge accepted."

"Oh god."

Later, Shinto, Sakana, and Mizume was out in another grassyfield. Sakana was healing Shinto from his battle previously he had with Platinum. "Shinto, are you crazy? Do you think you can beat Mizume?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to feel gulity about making you lose your relationship with Mizume. Wish me luck."

 ** _For light spoilers._**

 **I added** **Croness because I needed a villain for my Uchiha buddy. In the next chapter, a time skip gonna happen. Lio, and Jukio are added for another story.**


	11. Slice a Life

**I do not own Naruto/Boruto, a japanese guy does.**

To start this off, Mizume caught the disguise Shinto and Sakana together. Now Shinto has to WIN against the Hokage just for Sakana to stay training with her. Sakana watched them from afar after healing him, very worried for Shinto life since he basically asked for the death wish. Tanaki was walking past and saw them from a distance, seeing the Hokage gave her curiosity. She walk down the dry field that was away from the village to sit down beside Sakana. "Hey Sakana, what going on?"

"Oh...nothing really." She giggled nervously as she stared at Shinto who slightly glanced back at her, giving her a wink with a smile. Sakana face hued pink as she smiled back while keeping her frown, she knew he was teasing her in front of Tanaki on purpose. "Ooo, what was that? Did he just winked at you?"

"Pfft...he just teasing." She sheepishly said as she glanced away.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Sakana face frozen, she never knew that it'll feel sorta...embarrassing, but Sakana wasn't an typical tsudere as she said. "...Maybe?"

"Aww, that so cute. What is he doing with Mizume?"

"Uh..."

Shinto smile became very jittery as he got up his dukes. "B-before we start...can you tell me why your so mad...? I mean, I know..and probably understand but I want you to tell me..."

"That only if you beat me."

That brought his smile down as he gotten serious. He already knew what Mizume was capable of. So he was going to use speed. That battle started with Mizume dashing at Shinto. She swung a punch that missed as Shinto did a backflip to avoid it. She kept coming as Shinto kept his distance. "Wind Style: Air Fist Barrage!"

Shinto compressed air within his fists, he then let off constructive punches that launched multiple air pressure waves. Just imagine energized fists raining at you from a long distant, Mizume was blocking them effortlessly but the wind was messing with her sight though. That what Shinto wanted, he activated the First Gate for speed as he beamed behind Mizume.

The Water Sannin was well aware what he was doing as she risen her leg high, before Shinto could react, she slammed it down. Causing a shockwave that blown the Hyuga away. _"Crap, she expected that!"_

As his feet skidded hard through the grass, he braced himself. This time, he was. "Second Gate, Third Gate, Fourth Gate!"

"OPEN!"

The boy body was beaming red as he was covered around a green aura. He bit his lip out of being strain, he haven't put this much intensity on himself ever since his fight with Rankai. The Seishingan was way loose and strong chakra enhancement dojutsu, but the downside was that the Seishingan can only stay on if Shinto had negative emotions such as rage or deep killer intent, trying to go into the Seishingan without that can bring his chakra down very fast, leaving him in a weaken state. Mizume was surprised to see that that he was keeping this power hidden. _"He knows that technique..."_

He ran at her extremely fast, going circles around her. Sakana watched carefully, she hadn't saw Shinto use the Eight Inner Gates since the previous Chūnin. Tanaki watched in amazement. "Wow, he knows that?"

He was attacking Mizume from every direction, actually landing hits on her. His speed was too fast for Mizume which why she kept herself covered. "HIYAAA!"

Again, she slammed her foot to the ground, creating another massive shockwave that left a huge crater in the ground. Mizume immediately turned to see the slightly stunned Shinto in mid-air. She got too close for Shinto to evaded so he leaped to spin a hook kick, Mizume having Superhuman strength helped her to block it with her forearm. He spun the other way to send a backhand, she leaned her head back to dodge it before grabbing Shinto back his neck. Her grip was tight, so tight that made gag. Then she slammed Shinto into the ground, but held back so she won't seriously damaged him. The impact created another crater but it was a lot smaller than the others.

"Ooo...shit..." Sakana said as saw her boyfriend get powl into the ground.

She still had a tight grip on him, Shinto reverted out the Fourth Gate. "Well? Do you give you up? It obvious that you can't beat me, even at your strongest."

"I'm not...running away, Sakana doesn't deserve this."

"What do you mean? Your the one trying to abandon her. And from what I've been seeing, you two are together. Very close actually, like you two known each other for like forever."

 _"Is...she a s-stalker?"_ Shinto thought, it creeped him out a lot. Knowing that those times spending with Sakana, they were being watched by Mizume. But that wasn't the problem right now.

"Your just a kid. What can you do when your out on your own? Even if you had some friends, what can you do in a dangerous world? What if you...die? Then you'll be just breaking your promise, would that break Sakana heart?"

Again, she was taking shots and he can no longer take it. "F-fine...how about this...if I break up with Sakana...can she stay as your student?"

He tried to be reasonable but it seem like that didn't help as Mizume gave him a displease expression.

"They been like that for quite some time, I wonder what they are talking about." Tanaki said. Mizume was getting off from him surprisingly, guess it worked after all. Shinto smiled slightly but...that was immediately wiped away as the Water Sannin fist collided hard into his adbomen. Shinto was not expecting that as a lot of blood shot out his mouth. A widen eyed Sakana and Tanaki watched, very bewildered. Sakana got up to check on, motionless boyfriend. He wasn't breathing so she started to heal Shinto crushed stomach. "M-mizume what the hell did you do that for!? Y-you..."

"You don't need him Sakana, trust me..."

It wasn't working, tears formed up in the corner of her eyes. "You k-killed...him! Why did you kill him?!"

"Oh my god..." Tanaki muffled in her hand as she looked away in disbielf and disgusted

"Like I said Sakana, you don't need him. This was his fate soon as he decided to leave."

Sakana couldn't believe she just said that. It didn't answer her question. "You...are so unbelievable..." She said, looking down at Shinto, hoping to revive him.

 ** _"I can't die! I can't die...I don't want to die, not while they...still live! I can't die...I CAN'T DIEE! I WON'T..."_**

"DIEEEEEE!!" He yelled as the Seishingan was activated, his crushed bones and intel organs were healed. An intense aura blown away Sakana and Tanaki as they watched from the grass. Sakana was surprised as she let out a sigh of relief. Shinto standed up, being fueled by very heated chakra. His stats were increasing an insane amount, way before than he ever used the Seishingan he ever before. His blood, Sakana tears evaporated on his face due to the extreme heat. "Ta...ma...shīken: Phantom...Blades!"

Two lime green scythe blades shot from the left sides of his arms. Killer intent, malice, anger. Shinto speed was very immense as he swung his arm blade at wildly at Mizume, she had to take him seriously now. She jumped back but still had to endure a cut that left a strong burning sensation on her wound. "Fuck! That burns!" She didn't bother to heal it yet, she then spewed a lot of water around the area. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave Jutsu!"

Mizume made a gigantic pool of water, enough to be consider as a small ocean. Tanaki and Sakana jumped up to stand onto it, same as for the enraged Shinto as a water dragon was heading his way. He sent one of his Phantom scythe blades as a projectile at the water dragon, causing an explosion. He then sent the other one towards Mizume, she jumped over it as the water below her shot up behind her. She bounced off it like it was a wall as she tackled Shinto through the water, many brutal was sent his way but he was enduring them as he kicked her off with both feet. She stumbled onto the water but immediately flipped onto her feet, only to be punched in the jaw, then several times. As he spun, attempting to send a reverse roundhouse kick, Mizume caught it. Then again, he created another phantom blade and targeted her throat.

"Oh my god...this is like a deathmatch now..." Sakana observed, feeling so useless that she couldn't stop it. "What should we do?"

Mizume quickly slammed Shinto into the water before it could reach. "Water Style: Multiple Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The movement of her hand signs were very fast as she placed her hand on the surface of the water. Multiple water dragons were swimming there way down towards Shinto.

He summoned his normal Tamashīken sword, slashing through the dragons but the numbers were very overwhelming as one bit onto his arm while the other got ahold onto his body. Sakana would take the chance to swim down below. "Shinto...!"

She saw that Shinto was fighting the water dragons, he finally got rid of the last one. Sakana immediately swam over to him, fearing that he was going to continue the fight. Which he was until Sakana embraced him behind. "Shinto, stop fighting! Please, you don't need to..."

"She...tried to...stop my goal..."

Sakana was slightly confused by that statement, then realized what he was talking about. "Shinto...just forget it! Please, your going crazy."

That were Shinto snapped back to normal, coughing up his own blood as he tried to prevent it with his hand. "My...chakra straining...so much pain."

He was losing consciousness as Sakana swam him back up, it was pretty easy since had superhuman strength as well.

Utah had arrived, she was here for Tanaki training but was baffled when she started to walk on a huge pool of water. Then she saw Mizume and Tanaki as she came to Tanaki first who seem very scared on what just been displayed. "Tanaki, what just happen...?"

"I guess a sparring match was going on, then Mizume just suddenly got serious and nearly killed the Fuku guy. Then he suddenly snapped and tried to kill Mizume."

Sakana finally swam up to surface with a barely conscious Shinto in her arms, she didn't bother to make any converstations while Shinto was very hurt and Mizume becoming like this. As Sakana ran off, Tanaki look back at Mizume and Utah before going off too. Sakana was healing Shinto while heading back. It was not just that he his chakra dramatically dropped but that killer punch he taken to the stomach still left heavy damage despite the regeneration. "Shinto...are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah...t-thank you so much Sakana..." He held on her tight as weak smile lit up on his face as he slowly passed out. _"Sakana...just saved my life."_

Shinto was now in a hospital bed, wearing a patient gown since all his clothes were completely soaked, having bandages wrapped around his body.

He was totally exhausted and sore. When his eyes lit up, the first thing he saw was Sakana. "Kana..."

"Oh...you still call me that." She giggled. "You fine?"

He immediately sat up, embracing Sakana tightly. "You've...saved my life Sakana. I'm...very grateful."

"Oh lord..." Sakana chuckled, Shinto was serious though but while being knocked out, he thought something over in his inner thought.

"Sakana, I'm breaking up with you."

Sakana face just frozen at that unexpected twist. "...What?"

Shinto was concerned for Sakana. He finally got the relationship chance with her and now he's throwing it away, Sakana had a downcast expression. "Sakana...Mizume and Platinum are right. No matter how good I think it is to go out and fight the Nusuba clan. I'm still a selfish, terrible person. 'Those who break the rules are scum...but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum.' You all even put your time and life out to come save me from the Nusuba clan. And yet, I still rebel against you guys because I wanted to do things for my own desires. But Sakana...do you know how hard it is to forget about what they did? That why I just want you to forget about me, because...I don't deserve a good person like you..."

That drawn tears in Shinto eyes, he was still soft hearted despite wanting to kill anything that has the Nusuba name written all over it.

"...Don't break up with me. You have to keep your promise."

"Sakana..."

"I'm for real. I don't care if your a terrible person, all I care about is the your promise you made to me. I'm willing to HATE you if you break it, even if you didn't try to. Meaning that if you die, I'll spit on your grave cause you lied."

Shinto blinked several times, as a jittery smile that, then a smack came across his cheek. "Don't smile, it not funny."

"Sorry..."

"But hey, if you do come back. Then, let get married!"

Shinto face completely hued crimson red. "DAH! TH-THAT SEEMS A BIT OF A STRETCH!"

Sakana giggled, she was about to walk off until she thought of something. "Oh and one more thing..."

"What?"

Her head slowly snapped over to the Hyuga with a burning fiery in her eyes. "If I find out that you're with another girl during your little adventures, I'll make sure you and her die painfully...slow."

She threaten which got him all uneased, she then gave him devious smile before giving him quick kiss. "See ya, Shinto kun!"

"See ya, Sakana chan!" He laid back against the pillow.

"Wait, I'm gonna be back! I'm gonna give you an old phone so you can call me!" Sakana ran out the medical room. Shinto just couldn't help to blush, Sakana was just like a light to him. So glad she didn't knew who he was working with. Now imagining Sakana meeting Shinrai, it like...they would be...a family? "I am so young for thinking like this." He chuckled as he look at a vest that had yellow flowers in them, he already knew where they came from. Meanwhile Sakana was in her room, searching for the old phone. She already found the charger but she needed...

"Sakana..."

Sakana was startled as she jumped up. She then turned to Mizume who looked very concern and sad. Sakana got mix feelings very quick as she slighty stepped from her master. "What do you want...?"

"I'm sorry for what I did Sakana.."

"You...snapped outta no where and nearly killed him..."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't wanted you to get hurt. Him leaving you really made me mad. You see." Mizume shown a picture to Sakana. The picture looked old but it was a kid Mizume being carried up in the air by a much older girl who resembled her hair color. "This is my older sister, we're not actually related but she taken care of me ever since I was five years old."

"Not related? You both have the same hair color."

"This is hair dye Sakana, my hair was originally black." Mizume sat on Sakana bed. "Her name is Mazuraka, she was my trainer and taught me how to control my chakra and healing ninjutsu. Last time I saw her, she was with her boyfriend. I got Autophobia, the fear of being alone. That...also I why I didn't want you to get in a relationship."

Sakana heart skipped a bit as Mizume kept staring at the picture. "Sakana...I wasn't gonna stop making you my student, I only said that because I was mad. Sakana can you forgive me?"

Sakana didn't say anything as she squeezed her master tight in an embraced. Mizume hugged back, slightly tearing up.

After a small while, his clothes were finish drying. Then he met by a medical-nin. "Fuku, it me. Usumi, change of plans. We need you to stay here for tomorrow. I got intel that the Nusuba clan is planning an attack on Konoha with a Bijuu."

"R-really? Can we beat a Bijuu?"

"We could, it not like it the Nine tails or Eight tails Bijuu. Besides, the Konoha force would be enough for it. Probably Mizume can if she wanted to."

"Are you sure? I fought her earlier with the Seishingan and...I thought I did good."

Isami chuckled as he shaken his head. "You might done well, but Mizume was holding back. Did Mizume use Sage Mode?"

Shinto risen an eyebrow. "What is Sage Mode?"

"Heh, Sage Mode is a strong power enchantment technique. That all I know about it. When she used it back then, she was able to beat Raori Otsutsuki with one blow. Unfortunely, I got the kill."

Shinto eyes widen, from what he heard from Mitsuki, Raori was a threat to people all over to the Five Nations and the world. "That does make sense, even when this chakra source was healing me. I still felt extreme pain from her punches."

"Ah, an healing ability?"

"I wouldn't say heal, more like a better regeneration process."

"Very well then, I advise you to stay out of combat for today. Because tomorrow battle is going to be...interesting." Isami noted as he walked over to the lock door.

"Wait! How do you know there's gonna be a battle tomorrow?"

 ** _Midori POV_**

Midori and Topi were on the run, chasing after a criminal Ninja. This criminal ninja had broken into Bakkura house and attacked him, later stealing the shark skin sword. Not only that, he was with a couple of other guys that kidnapped a beaten up Lio for an unknown reason.

Topi was promoted into a Jounin and was the leader of Lio and his brother team. The criminal ninja fell after Midori sliced the tree branch that he intending to jump onto.

Topi and Midori landed down in front of him but quickly retailated with a blast of water that forced them to jump back. The criminal ninja was masked, he wasn't an adult though as he was the size of Midori. "You are...Midori? The Uchiha who was in the previous Chūnin Exams."

"So what about it? Are you a hater of my clan too?"

"Far from it. Actually, it interests me that you are protecting a village that despise your clan."

Midori slightly taken offense to that. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I find you pathetic. Why would you go on your time, protecting a village that hated your clan?"

"He's trying to get in your head Midori." Topi says.

"That because I have a goal to become the Hokage."

Midori replied, the mask figure killer intent risen. For some reason, he personally wanted to kill Midori. "It seems that we're the opposite. I too was hated throughout my village because past things that my clan has done. It driven me to madness that I even tried to commit suicide several times, I killed my parents."

The tension risen for Midori, never he had been against something so horribly tragic, not only that...they related so much. But Midori didn't care, it was time to fight.

Later, Midori would wake up in a hospital bed after being unconscious. He didn't knew what hit him, literally. Once he charge, he stumbled back by a force like punch. That where the mask man sent a critical blow. Luckily Kasai and a few others came to his aid.

Back with Shinto.

Isami only told Shinto that he heard that Lio got kidnapped and was made for a tool of destruction. If he told him completely, Shinto would've been angry that he didn't intervene. Now leaving out the, he saw the red haired kunochi with a phone in her hand. "Excuse me mister."

Isami moved out the way so she can come in, then leaving out. Sakana closed the door as she went over to give Shinto the phone. "Actually...Sakana, I think I'm gonna stay here for another day."

"Really? That good!" Sakana beamed. "So, what would you do now?"

"Anything that doesn't involve fighting or training." He snickered. "I think I'm gonna sleep the rest of the d-"

"Don't do that! Let do something fun before you leave tomorrow."

"Uh, er...like what?"

"Let go to the arcade center, meet me at my house at 7:20. It was 6:50 PM, so he had 30 minutes to prepare. They've parted ways when leaving the hospital. Since he had two hours, he thought to-

"Hiya!"

Suddenly Platinum dropped down beside him, having him stumbling and fall heavily on his back side. "P-platinum Lee?"

"Mhm, you're Fuku right?" She asked, holding her hand out to him.

Shinto reached his hand out before grabbing hers so she can pull him up. Shinto didn't look happy seeing his childhood friend in normal circumstances, after what she said days ago. It made him sad because she was right and it had to come from her. "Is something wrong?" She asked, seeing a sad expression on his face.

"N-no! Nothing!"

"Anyways! I wanted to give you this!"

Platinum held out a green battle suits to him. "It-"

"Water and fire proof. I know, I'll take it!"

Platinum was surprised that he knew what she was going to say. "Wow, do you buy battle suits as well?"

"No...I was given one sometime ago by...a friend." He said, taking the green battle jumpsuit.

"Oh, really? Anyways, we should go on some missions together! I really haven't fought a good taijutsu ninja since. Not only that, your fighting style is very similar to mine and my dad's!"

"I...would like that but, I'm not actually a Leaf ninja. I was only a substitute for two other Genin who brother got their leg broken."

"Aw man, you should become one! I think you'll become a good shinobi!"

"I can't...I'm more like a wandering Shinobi. I still fight for the greater good but without a nation restrictions. I guess you can say I'm a vigilante like in a comic books."

"That so cool! But you won't get payed any money."

"I'll be fine, thanks for your concern Platinum. I gotta go!" He was about to leave but he didn't want everything to be such a cold shoulder. "Maybe one day, I hope we can be comrades. Thank you for the battle suit."

He kept the suit on his shoulder while walking off. "Thank you for everything Platinum."

Later, Shinto went back to the Hotel Inn to pay for another day there. After that, he headed to a clothes store. "I need me something simple, nothing too much."

He grabbed a red shirt with long under sleeves that were gray. "Y'know, it been a long time since I ever worn any regular clothes."

He then got black loose jeans, after paying for those. He went to another store to buy freshing supplies. Sakana was waiting for him, wearing a brown leather jacket while under that was an white shirt and a black skirt, while gym shoes were completely black.

Shinto was a minute early actually as he waved at Sakana. Sakana smiled as walked off her porch. "Wow Sakana, you look cute."

"Wow and you no longer look like an edgy anime character." She giggled as she taken Shinto hand. "That a good thing."

Shinto frowned as his face hued with red. "That a lot coming from the Tsundere."

"Shut up, baka."

Shinto and Sakana went to the arcade center, so many people were there. They've got an entry wristband and later bought a lot arcade tokens. They first played a fighting game on verses mode.

"So Shinto, you still haven't told me more about your 'adventures.' "

"I don't think it appropriate to talk about it here."

Sakana character dodged Shinto's fireball with a Hurricane kick, afterwards sending him flying in the air with a flying uppercut. "Aw c'mon, it must be fun going out and doing anything you want."

"I guess that true, but it also scary too. It like that old feeling back then when Nusuba clan members targeted me and my sister."

"Terrifying?"

"Right on the spot."

Sakana glanced at him, he didn't seem terrified, actually he always either seem happy or angry. "You don't act so scared anymore."

"That because I don't show it how I use too, I guess it because I'm always angry or happy at something."

Sakana defeated Shinto character with a Super move, winning the entire match. "It really scary though. Being the main target of someone. It like old war times. That guy kills that person, that person friend or brothers kills that guy, then that guy friend kills the person friend. It like an endless sad cycle. Even when we had peace, some annoying Kage or deuce always have to ruin it."

"I know but you can always walk out of it and stay with us, even though we're pretty much getting attack once or twice a month. At least you can have your friends. But I get it though, you want to be an avenger and all"

While talking, they went over to racing game. "I want that to come back, honest- Ehehe, let talk about you. What you've been doing since?"

"Nothing hasn't really changed, well except for my strength that is. I'm training hard so I can become a Chūnin so I can earn more money and go on harder missions."

They both got to the third lap with Shinto being in second while Sakana in first. "If you don't mind me asking...about your dad? What was his comrade?"

Sakana hesitated before grinning. "What would you do if I tell you?"

"I mean, if you don't want me to do it. I won't...even though if we accidentally cross paths...well.."

"His name is Otamo, he pretty buff like my dad."

"Otamo? I think I've heard about him."

"Yeah, I don't mind if you do anything to him. But I prefer to take him out myself."

Sakana kart was hit by a blue shell as Shinto drove past her. "HAH!"

"Oh hell no! That totally unfair!"

"Hehe, too bad!"

After playing a few more games, Shinto and Sakana left the arcade. Actually, they ran. Sakana was playing a wacking mole game and accidentally smash down on a mole too hard, breaking the entire game. "Sakana! Your crazy!"

"Hey! It not my fault that I can't control my strength sometimes!"

"I hope they didn't see us!"

Shinto stumbled after bumming into someone, Sakana stopped as she glanced over to the Taijutsu ninja. "Iron Lee sensei?"

Iron Lee was helping Shinto up who look very startled. "You're Fuku, the black sheep! I saw you in the Chūnin earlier. You did well against my daughter!"

"Iron Lee sensei, what are you doing out so late?"

Iron Lee glanced at Sakana. "You are the one to talk, kid! Anyways, I'm looking for another teammate! For tomorrow, Team Destiny needs to beat Team Fantasy tomorrow!"

"...What?"

"Oh yeah, tomorrow we're having a 7 on 7 paintball match!" Sakana stated.

"Hey! Sakana, have you pick your side?"

"Of course, I'm on Team Kasai."

"Figures...hey black sheep rookie! Wanna join my team?" Iron Lee glanced back at Shinto. "Uh...I.."

"Sure! He'll join!"

"Sakana!" Exclaimed Sakana.

"Very well then! Team Destiny will prevail! Meet us at the Senju Park at 11:30 AM tomorrow! That where we'll show those Fanasty believers what for! Kabosssh!"

Iron Lee disappeared after letting off a smoke bomb, Shinto let out a long sigh. "Why did you do that?"

"Lighten up, you need to socialize. Besides, what's a little paint gonna do?"

"Maybe...you are right. I'm just scared...y'know."

"You'll be fine."

They stood there for a minute awkwardly in silence, Shinto was going to break it until Sakana taken his hand, running off somewhere. "Hey...where are we going?"

"Somewhere...interesting."

Shinto then found himself on top of a flat roof with Sakana, laying beside her, eating cotten candy that he stolen from a candy store.

"So...what are we doing here?"

"I heard it was a meteor shower was coming around. I wanted you to come see it with me."

Shinto and Sakana waited...and waited. Shinto eyes were drowsey as he yawned. "Sakana...this is taking forever..."

"Just wait some more."

After a while, the meteor shower arrived, many rock comets flew by. Sakana watched in amazement as she tugged Shinto shirt sleeve. "Shinto, look! Doesn't it look..."

Sakana paused, she looked down at a sleeping snoring Shinto. "Oh lord..."

Tomorrow, Shinto awoken almost early. It was 11:20 AM, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "Wow...I slept pretty good..." He then glanced at Sakana who was just waking up too.

"Jeez, I hate the sunlight. I need to go, my mom must be worried about me. Thanks for the date, I really enjoyed it. I'll see ya later, Shinto kun." Sakana got up and bolted to her house.

"Hehehe...bye.."

"BLAAAAACK SHEEEEEEP!" Iron Lee yelled as he dropped beside Shinto. "Black sheep! We need you at the Destiny Hideout! I need to introduce you to the crew."

Shinto was taken to the outskirts Senju park where it would be a bunch of trees. The Hyuga was now in a small house nearly empty when it came to house accessories. Only but crates and his classmates. "Black sheep! I'll like you to meet the Youth Destiny crew! There you got Right eye Ino! He's one of our snipers."

Inotenn slightly glance at Shinto with a small, antagonizing grin, having an eye patch over his right eye. Shinto snorted at Inotenn tough-guy gimmick, it didn't suited a calm nature person like him. "Then you got our other sniper man, Termite!"

"Okay Iron sensei, I know I use bugs but c'mon, can we at least be original with my name?!"

"TERMITES EAT WOOD! YOUR BUGS EAT CHAKRA! THEY ARE SIMILAR! NOW WHAT'S IS YOUR NAME SOLDIER!?!"

"TERMITE GENERAL!" Shisuki yelled, then giving him bow.

"Goooood! Soldier Termite is also one of our strategist along with Baby Deer!"

"Wait, why am I-"

"BECAUSE BAKKU MEANS BUCK! WHICH IS A BABY DEER!!"

Bakkura was silenced by Iron Lee anger shouting. "Juggernaut is one of our field soldiers. The reason why he's called Juggernaut because with the the air force of his Human Boulder jutsu can repel paint bullets without being splattered! And to finish, Sgt Plat and me your General! Now the rules are, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are allowed but keep them at a minimun because the way to eliminate your opponent is splattering them with paint. If all enemies are splattered, then we win. We can also win by capturing our opponent flag. Be aware, don't shoot these at the innocent. Cause these have enough fire power to take out clones. There are tree houses with an endless supply of ammo, there is endless supply of ammo here but that only for the snipers. Now suit up soldiers and get your guns."

They started to put on their paintball gear with Inotenn glancing at Shinto. "So Black sheep, what made you join the paintball war?" Right eye Ino said in a dark but still calm tone.

Shinto snorted again, trying to contain his laughter. "S-sakana..convinced me to join..."

"Sa..ka...na? You mean the flirtatious Kanasa?"

"Kanana who?!"

"The one you call Sakana, we call her the flirtatious Kanasa. She was originally part of our team, using her good looks to seduce guys and later attack them at their blind side. Then she betrayed us for that dictator Kasai and given him our flag."

Shinto was dumbfounded as he snapped on his paintball vest, then putting on goggles that had a built in Walkie Talkies. "I'm just letting ya know soldier, don't get seduce by her looks. Shoot her dead."

"Right..."

Shinto went to the weapon section, the paintball guns looked like normal guns. "Wow...these paintball guns look very awesome." He beamed, getting a gun belt, putting paint ball pistols in it pockets. Then getting two gun straps so he can have submachine guns attached guns to them. "Oh hell yeah! I'm going to kill in this war."

"Alright rookie, I'm placing you up in three man sqaud with Baby Deer and Sgt Plat. Juggernaught, with me, I might need you. Right eye and Termite, you stay on scout and protect the flag."

"Yo! Kasai team says they're ready!" Rai shouted from a distance.

"Alright! Break!"

The two teams ran out while Inotenn and Shisuki stayed on watch on the small house that had a small wall for protection.

Platinum, Shinto and Bakkura were walking through the forest, all on their senses. "Okay soldiers, stay cautious! The Fantasy team might be our enemies but it best not to underestimate them."

"Hey, isn't that one of the ammo stops!" Shinto pointed up a tree house.

"Yup! Good looking soldier! Check it out to see if any enemies in there. We'll watch your back." Platinum says, having a paint assault rifle, same for Bakkura. He heard, rambling noise that got him cautious. His head shot up and saw Sakana going through ammo crates. "Crap!"

"Huh?" Sakana turned, taking out pistol paint ball gun but then proofed after getting shot a few times. "A clone? Hey guys! I think Sakana is sending out clones you guys!"

"For the Flaming Fantasy!" A bunch of clones ran up, unloading paint balls towards Platinum and Bakkura.

"Ah shit!" Bakkura spat as he taken covered behind a tree, same for Platinum.

"Black sheep! They got us backed against the wall, take some of them out!" Platinum commanded. He followed orders as he taken out his submachine gun, shooting down Sakana clones from the windows. "Eeep!" He crouched, dodging a volley of paint balls that headed his way. Now most of them paying attention to Shinto, Platinum and Bakkura got enough freedom to take out the rest. "Nice work Black sheep!"

Meanwhile with Iron Lee and Chogin were hiding behind trees, undetected by an large army of Sakana clones. "Juggernaught, it Human Boulder time. Clear them out!"

"Gotcha General!"

Chogin jumped out into the opening as his body inflated, the Sakana clones were alerted as they got their paintball guns load. As Chogin tucked in his limbs. "Human Boulder Jutsu!"

"He's attacking!" A clone said as they start unloading at Chogin. The spinning Chogin went blasting at the clone, the tremendous force repel the paint balls away as he blown through the Sakana clones. "Nice work Juggernaught!" Iron Lee praised as he went out to shoot some clones down. Then suddenly, giant hands made from iron sands, grabbing the curled up Chogin. "Uh-oh..." Chogin muttered as he was slowly being lift up into the air.

"Dammit, Tsunnaara! Her Iron sand is strong enough to counter brute strength!"

"AHH! Oof!" Chogin was slammed out of jutsu. Slightly dazed, he sat up to be ambushed by papers bombs. The Akimichi covered himself, only to be splattered by huge amount of red paint.

"NOOO! We've lost Juggernaught!"

The attacker was the flirtatious Kanasa, the clones didn't have any walkie talkie goggles. Iron Lee gritted his teeth as he unloaded a few shots at Sakana, but the iron sand shielded her. Tsunaara was in the air on a huge pile of sand with Tanaki backing her up on it. "Iron Lee senseeeei!" Tanaki fired off multiple paint balls towards his direction. Iron Lee was forced to retreat as he contacted Platinum on his communicator. "Sgt Platinum, we've lost Juggernaught. Tsunaara, Tanaki, and Kanasa are all over my trail. I need back up."

"Okay, I'll assit you later." Platinum replied before beeping off. Her team just got done, looting a good amount of ammo and other weapons. "Guys, I'm going to help my dad! Be careful."

Platinum ran off, leaving Bakkura and Shinto on there own. "Welp, guess it just me and you my guy."

"Yeah. You got any strategies?"

"Well...heh, I'm not really much of a strategist but...I think we should take out Sakana. Her being able to use Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu multiple times is a big problem."

"Good idea. We can detect the real Sakana by her headset. Tools like those can't be manipulate in the Shadow Clone."

"Nice info, I never knew that. We should probably take it to the trees though and stay undetected."

Shinto wouldn't be surprised, tools like those are rarely used when it came to the normal shinobi. Bakkura and Shinto skipped from tree to tree, taking out every Sakana clone that was near. Sakana was wandering around. "There she goes, take her out!" Bakkura says.

"...Can we both just jump her? It'll be easy."

"Dude, have you tasted one of Sakana punches?"

"Oh whatever...! Just cover my back! She obviously not alone." Shinto whispered as he dropped down. Sakana turned to see her boyfriend. "F-Fuku~kun?"

"Hey...Sakana." He chuckled nervously, since they were on opposite teams it felt awkward. One step from her made him pull out his paint ball pistol. "Step back 'Flirtatious Kanasa.' I had a great time last night, b-but...I heard things about you...from Right Eye Ino."

"...What happen last night?" Bakkura asked himself.

Sakana eyes narrowly before looking very heartbroken. "Is...it because I flirted with guys? I only did it to get my way! It wasn't serious like me and you!"

Shinto didn't say anything as he tried his best not to either cringe or laugh. Sakana dropped her gun, then taking off her combat vest. "I can prove it to you. Since nobody here...let's. Make. Out?"

"DAHH, I THINK IT BEST TO SHOOT YOU NOW!"

"Worth a shot."

As Shinto taken a shot, Sakana rolled out the way while grabbing her paint ball gun. She then fired over to where Bakkura was. Bakkura flipped off the tree, Sakana let off a smoke bomb as Shinto let of aimless shots. Then he glance up and dodged the upcoming paint bomb. "Paint bombs? Seriously?"

Shinto then leaped up to dodge a few more paint balls, standing onto a tree. It was Midori, who was hidden. As Sakana landed beside Midori, she gave Shinto a smirk who looked very displeased in this situation. "Sakana..." He groaned, knowing that Sakana must've brought Midori herself.

"Is he alone?" Midori asked Sakana. "Nope." She shaken her head.

Bakkura cursed under his breath as he revealed himself by firing multiple shots at them. They both jumped out the way with Shinto leaping at Midori, sending a reverse roundhouse kick towards him. Midori blocked it but was sent back anyways as his feet was driven through the grass. "Hey, hey Right Eye Ino. Come down, I need you to take out a few guys for me."

Shinto muttered, Inotenn nodded as he hopped off the small roof. "Termite, keep me covered." Inotenn aimed in the scope of his sniper, finding that Shinto and Bakkura were fighting Midori and Sakana."Try to keep one of them in place."

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe!" Bakkura waved his hands, sending sharp air waves towards Sakana. Sakana blocked it but it still left cuts on her forearms and clothes. Midori tried to punch Shinto but he blocked it with both wrists, Midori then pulled out his paintball gun, getting ready to fire but Bakkura with the save, pulled Midori the gun, misdirecting the gun shots.

Midori then was sent flying backwards with a kick to the stomach.

"HIYAA!"

A leg collided into Shinto injured ribcage, making him yell loud. "AHHH! Sakana..." He growled, as he glared at the devious smirk of Sakana. She knew that he was injured there and decided to attack it anyways. He didn't let her get away though as he kept her leg in his under arm grasp. Sakana was planning to react but her cheek felt a strong sting. She was hit.

"HAH! HEADSHOT!" Inotenn shouted excitedly.

Sakana fell like she was actually hurt and laid there like she was dead. "Oh my god, you're so dramatic."

"Shut up, I'm just roleplaying..." Sakana eyes closed, pretending to be dead.

"Black sheep! Watch out!"

Bakkura shadow was returning to him after Midori evaded, then running towards them. Bakkura then took a leap of faith as Midori fired a paintball at Shinto, the paintball hit the Nara chest, saving Shinto from elimination. "UH!?" Shinto gasped. "B-baby...Deer..."

"Who's being dramatic now?"

Shinto wiped his eyes before the tears came drizzeling, as he glared at Midori. He was actually having fun, despite Midori being his paintball opponent. "Team Youth Destiny won't lose this time. Not while I'm standing."

"Doesn't matter, our leader is planning to execute Iron and Lee. They've already taken out Juggernaught, your main source of winning this battle. Give up and let us take over the Destiny for good."

Midori was actually a good actor, Shinto ignored that as he taken out his submachine paint ball gun. Soon as he was about to fire, he'll be floored by two rapid spinning opponents. "WOLF FANG OVER FANG!"

The Inuzuka, Okami with his partner Ami who was in the Human clone form. "You're the guy from the Chūnin Exams! Figures that Iron Lee sensei would recruit you!" Okami taken out paint ball assault rifle as he started to unload onto Shinto.

Despite being hit, Shinto was able to roll himself out the way before getting back on his feet. That where Shinto retreated back into the forest, Okami and Ami followed. "You can't get away when I got yout scent!"

Okami sniffed as he got a weird feeling, slowly recognizing his scent before. "This guy smells very familiar, oh whatever. He's my kill!""Okami? Dammit, he has Ami too. This is so unfair.""Black sheep, I can help you if you lead Okami this way."

"I can't, he's using Ami to block me off from that direction. I'm heading towards the pond. Paint balls can't hit if I'm in the water. Send back up though, we've lost Bakkura and I think Kasai is heading over towards where Platinum and Iron Lee are at."

Shinto was still running, now making it to the pond. "Smokescreen!"

The Hyuga placed his hands on the ground, using his wind release to causing a cloud of smoke to errupt. Then, following up with shadow clone jutsu to summon two clones. He had a plan, as one of his clone jumped into the water. Shinto and the other ran to different directions. "Dammit, he went into wa- Wait, I still can smell his scent!" Okami and Ami went over to the direction of Shinto's, but they didn't notice the clones. The clones snuck up and grabbed onto Ami with one of them placing their hands over her mouth as they pull the Human clone dog out of sight

His plan worked as he revealed himself out to Okami. Okami immediately got behind a tree to avoid being paint balled. "C'mon, just me and you, dog boy!" Shinto stop to reload, that where Okami came out to fire at him. Shinto immediately spun behind a tree.

"Ami, attack him from the other side!"

Nothing didn't happen as Okami took cover to look for Ami, then he sniffed to found that Ami was still dragging behind. "He must've lead me into an ambush or somethi-"

Okami dropped as a paint ball flew over his head, he then sent a paper bomb that exploded into a lot of paint. With Shinto speed, he was able to evaded.

Speed was the key, as he rancircles around Okami. Okami figured a way to counter it. "Wolf Style Art: Crossing Fang!" Okami was using his chakra to increase his speed as he bolted to tree from tree, he was trying to catch up with Shinto speed. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!" This time, sending chakra throughout his entire body, taking up more a beast-like persona as his nails and teeth sharpen. Shinto stopped as Okami tackled him into a tree. "Got 'cha!"

Pow!

A paint ball hit Okami back, a small grin lit on Shinto face as he given Okami a light shove. "Bye bye!" The boy ran off.

"Goddammit!" He glance back and saw that a clone was disappearing, he then contacted Kasai.

As Shinto was running, he saw a swarm of bugs on the ground, going to the same place he was going.

Kasai received the news as he walked between Tsunaara and Tanaki, wearing a black suit and a cup of red wine in his hand while a paint ball gun was in the other. "General Lee and Sgt Platinum, you dare go against me again? Remember what happen last time."

"You've only won because one of our own betrayed us! You won't take over our destiny!"

"To hell with your destiny Iron Lee, your destiny is only but a flaming fantasy."

"All hail Kasai!"

Tsunaara and Tanaki start unloading at Platinum and Iron Lee. They both were dodging them until Kasai jumped at Iron Lee who was in the air. Kasai threw a punch at him which Iron Lee blocked it with his gun which snapped it in half. Iron Lee spun to send a backhand that collided into Kasai wrist, Kasai then splashed the red wine into Iron Lee face. "DAHHH!"

Lee yelled as he was kicked onto the ground. "HAHA! DIE- OH SHITE!" Before Kasai could reacted, he would be overwhelm by a swarm of chakra eating bugs. He then backed up while taking out a kunai to send a blade of flames that exploded onto the bugs.

"Termite?!" Iron Lee glanced back but it wasn't Termite.

"KONO FUKU DAAA!" Shinto yelled as he unloaded paint balls at the trio.

"Black sheep, good thing you showed up!" Platinum said as she taken covered behind a tree. Tsunaara then created an Iron Sand Wall that blocked the paint balls. "Curse that Iron sand! We need something to counter it for good!"

"General, I can send more back up if you like. My insects can eat through Tsunaara Iron sand, it might take a lot of them but it worth a shot. I advise you to distract Kasai."

"Alright!"

Suddenly a lot of kunai knives with the Flying Raijin seals scattered around the three. "The Flying Raijin Jutsu?!"

"What's the Flying Raijin?" Shinto asked.

"It an S rank space-time ninjutsu that allows Kasai to teleport instantly to where he puts the seal at. It a very old but overpowered jutsu!" Iron Lee explained.

"So he's basically moving faster than a second? That is pretty awesome!"

"His is imperfect though as his seal of the Flying Raijin only lasts 5 minutes!"

"Stay on your guard!"

Kasai appeared behind Platinum, firing a paint ball towards her. However, Platinum heard the gun fire as she side stepped. They all turn to unload on him but then he instantly teleported, avoiding getting hit. Shinto then would be kicked onto the floor from behind. "Leaf Hurricane!" Iron Lee spun rapidly, creating a tornado that blew away all the kunai knives away.

"Blowing them away won't stop them!"

Kasai teleported to one of the kunai that was in the air as he was about to launch out more but then, he was hit by a swarm of Shisuki chakra eating insects. Kasai was able to teleport himself out the swarm as he again, appeared behind Shinto. Wrapping his arm around his neck, the seals on the kunai had disppeared, he did it on purpose though as he pressed the barrel of the paint ball gun to his head. "Got a hostage! Now call off those insects! Or I'll splatter paint all over this boy hair!"

Shisuki bugs were eating through Tsunaara Iron wall.

"You coward, using a hostage!"

"Don't call them off! I'm willing to sacrifice myself! Fire!"

Kasai eyes widen as he looked down at Shinto. "Y-you are crazy!"

"Maybe so...but maybe I'm smart for taking out the leader with me."

"I can't do it Black sheep! I don't have the willpower like you!" Iron Lee cried. That made Kasai laugh sinisterly, now relief, then he contacted Tsunaara. Later being engulfed by a lot of sand with Shinto. The iron sand wall was breach as Iron Lee and Platinum went inside.

They've taken Shinto back to their base, stripping him from all his weapons and the walkie talkie headset. "Shouldn't we just shoot him now?" Midori asked as he finished tying him in a rope.

"No, General Lee is vunerable when one of his own men is being used. He'll use this new guy to kill them all! Tsunaara, Tanaki. Stay here and watch this kid. Me, Midori, and Naitotin will take care of business."

Kasai, Midori and Naitotin left the base as Tsunaara had her iron sand to bind him even more. "So Fuku, did Sakana convince you to do this?"

"Yup...I think it pretty fun."

"You know Sakana?"

"Of course he does, they're a couple."

"Oh really? Well Sakana is a really nice girl but she's very short tempered, so you better be careful with her feelings."

"Got'cha." Shinto nodded, even though he already knew that. Then he felt the atmopshere suddenly turn dark as the two girls glared down at him.

"We're serious. If you hurt Sakana, we'll hurt you." Tanaki threaten.

Shinto gulped, frightened by evil stares, threats and the mean fist to hand gesture that Tanaki was showing off. He also realized that even innocent girls like Tsunaara can have demons inside them. "Got...it..."

Things had really changed, Sakana not having an overprotective father anymore, she now had overprotective friends. Later then, the converstation dropped with them now waiting for whatever. Shinto on the other hand was looking for a way to win since he flag was on the roof top. He tried to struggle but the iron sand was really strong, way stronger than her silver sand. That where he had to pull it out. "8 Trigrams: Palm Rotation!"

The iron sand bursted as Shinto spun with a blue chakra barrier surrounded him, Tsunaara eyes widen and body frozen when she saw him use that move...Tanaki backed up as she start firing at Shinto. "Kasai! Our hostage broken free!"

Shinto was dodging the paint balls as got a paint ball pistol, having Tanaki to jump out the base. Shinto then turned to Tsunaara as he fired a paint ball at her, she didn't bother to dodge it as it hit her shoulder. "Hm? You didn't...dodge it?"

Later he saw the small girl coming at her, embracing him. "E-elder brother..."

Again, he exposed himself, feeling stupid that he did. But knowing that Tsunaara is happy to see him, he was alright. "Tsunaara, u-um...not right now please..." He smiled very jittery.

Tanaki came back, then saw Shinto comforting a weeping Tsunaara. Tsunaara had nodded after Shinto told her something, she then ran out the fantasy base. Tanaki was puzzled but then shaken it off as she start firing at Shinto again.

Meanwhile, a three on three match was going on. Inotenn came to help Platinum and Iron Lee. "Ice Style: Gale Blizzard!" Inotenn, learning the mastery of handseals with one hand, producing water release in one while using the handseals to form up compressed wind. Then shooting forward both palms that sent a heavy storm of snow that if one snowflake touches, it could freeze a small part of their body. It was close to being a B-rank jutsu but the jutsu doesn't completely freeze it victim but does slow them down heavily. Naitotin countered, using his puppet to shoot out a flamethrower that melted the snow. Then suddenly the puppet head was rocked back by paint ball. As the chakra strings were then eaten by Shisuki bugs. "We need to take out Shisuki! We're at a number disadvantage." Naitotin stated.

"Dammit! And I just got a report that Tsunaara has been shot."

Kasai and Lee fist and legs collided as they both leaped into the trees to continue their fight. Midori was having serious problems with the all-taijutsu fighter as he needed his complete Sharingan to really have the edge on her. Not only that, Shisuki insects were really annoying and black haired kid being at the base.

Both Shinto and Tanaki jumped out the Fantasy house as they accidentally let off a paint bomb. She and Shinto dropped their guns during that with Shinto getting up first. "Uh well!" He quickly tried to jump after the Fantasy flag but was pulled down by a chain wrapped around his shin. The thud hurt as he was swung away from the base, hitting a tree hard. "Argh...dang...just remembered that Tanaki isn't some random background ninja...back up!"

Tanaki halted with her paint ball gun as Shinto held a paper paint bomb. "You're in enough range for me to blow both of us! And right now, Youth Destiny is the lead!"

"Damn, he backed me in a counter." Tanaki kept her gun on him.

"Haha! Tricks on her, it just normal paper!" "Palm Rotation!"

He repeled her away with a spinning chakra barrier, he then taken the chance to ran forward to go after the paint ball. He tackled down onto the paint ball, trying to take it from her. Tanaki let him as she gotten up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Lifting him up, slamming him back on his head. He rolled backed, stumbling up on his feet. "Jeez..."

"Leaf..."

Iron Lee leaped up, flipping rapidly forward to the point he looked like a ball of wind. Kasai already knew what this attack was as he sent another kunai with the Flying Raijin seal to a tree. "Cyclone!"

He sent down heel drop but missed as he immediately turned to see that Kasai was standing on the side of a tree with his paint ball aimed, knowing that Iron Lee might dodge it, he shot Inotenn who was busy having a hand to hand combat. Then he felt a small peck on his back. "Aw, am I out?" Inotenn said, sorta bummed out as he was having fun with his game. He then went to Rai and the others.

"Midori! Go take out our escaped hostage! Naitotin, take out your secret weapon."

"You don't mean..." Iron Lee muttered as Naitotin taken off a scroll from his back, opening it up, it had a seal called 'puppet armor.'

"Witness my ultimate creation!"

Naitotin would now be in a suit of armor that was a repilca of Kurama but gray and more puppet-like. The tails were like small sharp blades that can extend and attack with, controlling them with chakra threads that were wrapped around his toes. The eyes were built in night vision goggles connected to like a poison gas mask all made into Kurama faced.

"DAHH! ULTIMATE PUPPET ARMAAAA!"

"What's so big about it?" Platinum asked

"Naitotin Kurama puppet armor is like a full proof suit! Fire, Lightning, and Water proof! It can also take kunai and shurikens without him being harm and breath through poison frog! It like a barrier defense, not only that! It won't count as a elimination if we shoot him while he has that on. We need to break him outta that using Taijutsu!"

Meanwhile.

"Hiya!"

Tanaki was sent into a tree by a kick from Shinto as he aimed the gun. Now wanting to end this quickly, it was a tiresome since he wasn't at 100 percent and he had to be careful since opponents always targeted his injured ribs. "Damn you Sakana..." As he was about to fire, he quickly turned his intentions over to Midori who had a gun pointed at him, steam blow out his nose, figuring that he'll have to fight him again.

"Go after the flag, Tanaki. Kasai and Naitotin are distracting General Lee and Platinum, only Shisuki guarding their base. I'll handle him." The Uchiha says, turning off his Sharingan.

Tanaki nodded as she ran off, Shinto frowned as he lowered his guard. Midori was confused at first as he kept his eye on him, then that where Shinto threw aside his gun. "No guns, no dojutsu, just me vs you."

Shinto challenged, Midori risen an eyebrown as he threw aside his gun before taking off his vest. "I think...Midori and that Fuku guy is fight?" Bakkura says, watching from afar with Sakana, Tsunaara, and Rai. Chogin went to his house, taking a shower since he was soaked in paint.

"What?"

Bakkura given Sakana the binoculars, watching that Midori and Shinto getting in fighting stance. "Why the hell-" Sakana paused, remembering that Shinto had some hatred for Midori.

"I heard that you were dating Sakana."

"What it to you?"

"I'm just making sure she doesn't date some scumbag."

That just slowly risen anger within him. "Do you like Sakana?" Shinto said darkly.

"My feelings for Sakana are limited, she only my comrade."

"Good."

Midori and Shinto fist collided as Shinto tried to catch him with a hook, the Uchiha leaned his head back, dodging it. Then Midori going for a side kick to Shinto ribcage. Shinto took it, groaning. Midori stumbled back by a jab, he caught the other one though as he collided his fist against Shinto jaw. That where Shinto spun and kicked his feet to Midori chin, sending him flying. Midori flipped backwards as he landed on his feet, sprinting back at Shinto. Throwing another punch, Shinto leaned his head out the way, responding with a thrusted palm-strike. Midori caught the attack by it wrist, then trying to send another side kick to Shinto ribcage again. Unfortunately, Shinto block it with a risen knee before trying to send a punch.

Midori caught that too but then again, Shinto countered a strong wind that sended him away. Midori was floored but wasn't harm as he kicked up on his feet. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Midori fired a big fireball towards Shinto. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!"

Shinto countered with a strong gust of wind that blew through the fireball.

Sakana and Bakkura were on the run toward them as Sakana was reaching to Kasai. "Kasai! I think Midori and Fuku are fighting for real."

"Huh? Okay, I'm on my way."

Midori was gritting his teeth, for some reason...he had to fight him, no matter how serious it got. He then got ready for his new jutsu, he never used it on an actual opponent but it base to show it off now. He got more distance as he created bolt of high electricty that formed into a big shuriken.

"Thunderlight Shuriken!"

He launched it, the Thunderlight Shuriken was coming very fast, but not fast enough for Shinto to reacted as he leaped over it. The shuriken hit the wall of the Fantasy hideout, causing an exploded that made the entire base fall apart. Then that where a kunai dropped near them with Kasai appearing. Shinto stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

"We're just sparring." Midori says. Kasai glanced at the destroyed Fantasy hideout, deadpanning. "How about we call today game a tie? You shouldn't be fighting seriously when you're still healing up Midori."

 _"He's in bad shape too?"_ Shinto asked himself as he then was floored by a really impactful smack that left a hand print on her cheek, then he was picken up by his shirt. "Fuku! You shouldn't be fighting in the state your in too!" Sakana yelled.

"I'm...sorry.."

He apologized. She was too heated for someone who attacked his injured spot, so it might not be the case. She then begin to heal him. "Apologize to me later."

The game ended in a draw, they left Senju Park and went out to eat at Lightning Burger. Shinto was looking at the ceiling, thinking about when the Nusuba is going to attack. Iron Lee laughing died down after telling old stories about Kasai and him, he then glanced at Shinto. "Is something wrong Black sheep?"

Shinto snapped to reality. "Huh? Oh no, I'm just thinking about stuff..."

"Y'know Black sheep, I think you'll be a splendid ninja. What's your secret? How did you became so skilled in Taijutsu?"

"Well...I- um- I just train everyday. My mentor said that 'hard work beats natural talent' so...um, yeah." A small blush appeared across his face, remembering the training days back in the Hidden Sand.

"A handsome guy, am I right?" Iron Lee says, since those are the exact words him and Platinum would say.

"I...guess you can say."

 ** _Sakana POV (Before going to Lightning Burger)_**

Sakana had herself and Shinto separated from the group after the paint ball match. She shoved Shinto into the wall of an alley, he was going to say something. "Shut up! I knew you started a fight with Midori."

"Oh wow...Did you know he came to me first?"

"Yeah! For a paint ball fight, not a full on fist fight!"

Shinto rolls his eyes. Sakana frowned but expected this, then she saw a very expected tone stift and dark expresson. "Why do you care so much about him? Do...you like him?" Shinto rubbed his left shoulder.

Shinto insecurity was striking up. Oddly weird though, Sakana never thought Shinto would be super insecure after their date last night and Shinto being so quick to break up with him. But actually, it was the Seishingan making him all jealous...negative. "Midori isn't even my type! And I said I..." Sakana cracked into laugh, it just the thought of Shinto getting jealous was hilarious. Shinto cheeks hued red, he felt stupid and embarrassed. His emotions gotten the better of him. "It so funny when you're jelly."

"I'm sorry, really! I don't know what's up with me! Let's just forget about-"

"No, I want you to stop with this hating Midori thing. It dumb, you don't need to hate him because he's trying to be supportive."

 ** _Shinto POV (Peasent Time)_**

Shinto was enjoying the hell outta this cheeseburger, ever since he became a rogue ninja, all he's been eating were instant ramen noodles. "I HATE MIDORI! I HATE MIDORI!"

Those words flooded in the Hyuga mind. "I WANT JOKARA TO DIE! I WANT TOSHINNO DECAPITATED! I WANT TO DIG HINSOTO BRAINS OUT WITH A SPOON!"

Shinto felt unhinged as he kept eating his burger. "What the fuck is wrong me? I feel so sinister...is it the Seishingan?"

He needed to leave, his sainty was just losing. He stood up, giving them a bow. "T-thank you for the food, it was fun spending time with you guys. But I need to go! See y'all!"

They all said goodbye, except for Midori. He kept his eyes on him. Then suddenly the thought of Platinum came to Shinto. "Don't think I forgot what you said Platinum. You were suppose to be my best friend! I fuckin hate you!"

Shinto had to get himself away, speed-walking. He thought he was walking aimlessly but he came into door. "Huh?"

He glanced up to see his old house, it been a long time since he's been here. Shinto was curious on what was on the inside as he twisted on door knob, it was locked so he bashed in. His stomach cramp up as he went inside. It didn't change much, the couch was still there but the TV was gone. Dishes in the sink, the dinner chairs were pushed into the table. The stress level were high, it given him a headache to the point... "Uh..."

He sat against the couch, picking up a remote to change the channel that was on the living room TV. Then it was snatch by Torisu who hopped beside him, changing the channel too. "HEY! GIVE IT BACK BIG SISTER!" Shinto stood up, reaching for the remote but Torisu being much taller, had it out his reach. "Nu-uh, it my turn to watch TV now!"

"Mom! Torisu took the TV remote from me!"

Shinten Tokya, emerald green eyes and white hair. Just like Shinto's but hers was way longer. She was beautiful woman, slim body and cute face. "Torisu is right, it is her turn. You should go outside and pay with your friends."

"He'll probably go snooping off with his girlfriend." Torisu teased. Shinto cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "Y-you..."

Shinto eye pupils flashed big, he glanced over to his mother who had a picture of Shinto blushing face. "Aw...look at Shinto tomato face."

Torisu and Shinten laughed as Shinto ran upstairs to his room. So embarrassed, he wanted to read some manga. Then...

 _Knock knock!_

"Who's there?"

"Lemmy!"

"Lemmy who?"

"Lemmy in!"

Shinto opened up the window curtains, to see Okuru. Very surprised to see her. Unlocking it, she let himself in. "Okuru, what are you doin here? Ya know you aren't suppose to be here."

"I don't care, I rather die than to go back to the Nusuba clan!"

"Really? Then I'll protect you with-"

"EEEP!" Shinto awoken up on a bed. Platinum Lee glanced at her partner while brushing her teeth. "What wrong Shinto?"

"Uh- Erm- I dunno?"

"Oh, okay! C'mon, get ready, Tsyuna wants us to spar with him!"

"Really? Lord Kazekage wants us to spar with him?" Shinto beamed. "T-tsyuna...Tsyuna..."

Shinto muttered those words, this was actually all an hallucination from his insanity. He sat on a bed, against the wall as he clench on a cover that had so much dryed up blood on it.

"Shinto."

Shinto snapped back to normal as he glanced up at Isami. "Isami? Ugh, was I dreaming?"

"Guess you can say that, you became so insane that you started to hallucinate. What's on your mind?"

"I don't know...I think the Seishingan has taken a toll on my mental health. I can't stop thinking negative thoughts and I have such a deep killer intent that it driving me crazy!"

"Has this ever happen before?"

Shinto gather his thoughts, then remembering the times his personally suddenly took a turn.

"I said I didn't want any!" Shinto rejected Sakana kindness, smacking her biscuits away.

"I needed to realize that I'm not the only that has a shitty life. Who am I kiddin? That guy doesn't know what pain is! I've been abused, I lost my sister, mother, and someone very close to me! How the fuck does he think his pain is close to mine."

"Yeah, it did..."

"You've need emotional training Shinto-kun, that all. Are you fit to fight? Cause the Nusuba clan is coming, I've already warned Konoha forces."

"Yeah I'm fit to fight, that why I've stayed. I just hope I'm able to keep my sanity under control with the Seishingan."

Later, they've left the abandon house with Isami suddenly disappearing. The Nusuba already attacked as he saw that people were running, and ninjas attacking. It was no point of keeping his attacks hidden since it was his last day, he saw that Jukio was being chased down by a big group of them. Shinto got out a couple of shuriken. "Jukio! Duck down!"

"Huh?"

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!" The Hyuga boy sent wind infused shurikens toward them all. Jukio immediately jumped to the ground, it was a good thing that he didn't look back as the wind shurikens decapitated their limbs. Most of them were immediately killed while others were gonna died slowly from rapid blood lost. "C'mon Jukio! With me!"

Shinto helped his comrade up on his feet, leading him away from the bloodbath. "Fuku, everything just went into one big mess for me! Both my brothers are gone! I'm all by myself now!" Jukio stated, getting the urge to cry.

"It will be fine Jukio! Right now, look after yourself until Lio arrives."

"Lio is coming back?"

"Yeah...but he won't be the same that for sure. They are planning to use him for a tool of destruction." Shinto says as he stabbed a random Nusuba member who was harassing a lady.

"Tool of Destruction?"

"I'll explain later, we need you to..."

Shinto stopped as a horde of Nusuba clan members approached. "Jeez...so many." Jukio says, thinking the best option to retreat but that didn't seem like the case for Shinto. "Alright Jukio, it best for you to go find Topi and evacuate everybody."

"No! We're comrades, we should both leave."

"He's right y'know!"

A familiar voice came, Shinto turned and saw Tadashi and many other Hyuga's. "Hm? Oh, Tadashi Hyuga."

"This young boy knows you?"

That was Tadashi father, he looked awfully similar to Hinsoto except slightly older as some of his hair was gray. "Yup! We'll take care of this! Go find a more safer section."

"Oh, yeah...Let's go Jukio!"

Shinto and Jukio bolted off, he actually didn't want to go to a safer place to be honest. They then found Topi who was with Raion, helping to evacuate the citzens. "Jukio, stay here with Topi. I actually need to find something."

"I don't want to. I need to find Lio."

"If your looking for your brother, go to the Hollow forest. You will find many of your comrades fighting there."

Again, turning around to see someone behind them. Again, it was Isami. "Thank you."

Jukio had went to the hollow forest, Shinto reached after him but the Genin was quick to go. "Ah wait! Dammit! You better not being lying."

"Why would I? Anyway, I've found a group of Nusuba approaching, including your brother. I was thinking that we should pay a visit."

That risen Shinto anger up as he taken the chance to think about it. "I will pay them a visit, you just stay hidden and watch."

That something Isami wanted to hear, he knows that was the Seishingan after math effect. And right now, he wants to be there for the bloodbath and Shinto bloodlust. Isami lead him to one of the groups.

Toshinno, Kugi, Unka, Caifee, Hari and a lot more other Nusuba members were here, killing Anbu Black ops members. Shinto was slowly approaching them, they've taken noticed as they gotten prepared. "I wish to fight Toshinno."

Toshinno risen an eyebrow. "What gives you that right? You basically committed suicide for coming here by yourself."

Shinto didn't respond yet, he taken out his special eye contacts. Tossing them aside, then he placed his hands on his hair. Then suddenly the hair dye splattered off. Their eyes widen as Shinto undid his ponytail. "My name is Shinto...Tokya, pleasure to kill you all."

Toshinno face scowl up but quickly it became sinister smirk. "I knew it all along. Playing tricks on us, running around like cowardly bitch."

Shinto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, 'I'm a coward.' Just shut the fuck up, that getting old. Right now, I'm going to send Hinsoto a message by delivering his prodigy son body reminds in a body bag."

"Back up, clear the area. Attack when I say so, it about time I finish off my younger brother."

The tensions were rising as they started to walk towards each before running at each other. A small dust explosion occur when they clashed, now both jumping back on his different sides. They came at each other again, this time Toshinno attacking with a hook. Shinto slided under it before turning to counterattack with a series of kicks. Toshinno was able to turn and react fast enough to block the first kick which was a roundhouse. "Still heavy..."

Toshinno then stumbled back by a forward kick to the adbomen. Still going, he attempted a leg sweep, Toshinno jumped over it. Using his momentum, Shinto rolled on his back before shooting up to the air with his hands. Toshinno landed first as leaped back to dodge a Leaf Hurricane kick. The kick was enough to crater the ground below him. Then taking a kunai out his weapon bag to deflect a sudden sword attack from a Nusuba ninja, he ward it off before stabbing the ninja repeatedly in mid-section until a lot of blood was drawn, then hitting him down with a jumping uppercut. Shinto then ran to another who opposed him, the Nusuba ninja swung his sword at him. Shinto leaped over it as he landed onto the Nusuba ninja shoulders. The shinobi stunnly looked up, meeting his fate soon as the kunai impale his eye socket. He scream in deep pain but immediately shutted up by a stomp onto the kunai sending it deeper into his skull, instantly killing him.

This gave Toshinno a chance to drive Shinto through the dirt with hard hook kick to the face. Shinto rolled up, catching an incoming punch. Then retailating with a punch of his own to his older brother stomach before drilling up his fist, collding it up to Toshinno chin hard. Shinto then went for a hook punch, quickly Toshinno struck him with a thrusted elbow strike to the chest. It did damage but Shinto shrugged it off by sending Toshinno flying with a full-fledge punch. As Toshinno barreled through the ground, Shinto snickered. "I find it funny that you're trying to use normal Taijutsu. Stop it, you won't beat me at this rate."

"He's right."

"How so?" Hari asked Unka.

"Toshinno has mainly trained in Gentle Fist while Shinto has trained in other Taijutsu including Gentle Fist. Not only that, Shinto has way better physique than Toshinno. It best for Toshinno to use Gentle Fist combat right now just to keep up and possibly have the jump on Shinto."

And that he did as he activated his Byakugan, compressing air within his hands. "8 trigrams: Air Palm!"

Toshinno was thrusting out palm strikes that sent air pressure waves that was coming after Shinto vitals. Shinto has activated his Byakugan as he dodged the fast air strikes, they exchanged palm-strike attacks with both can't seeming to hit each other until Toshinno caught Shinto by his wrist. He then struck Shinto liver with a Gentle palm strike. Shinto groaned in pain as he kicked Toshinno off, taking an internal shot to the liver was bad. And Toshinno knew that by the signs of pain Shinto was showing, he then sent endless of chakra finger strikes that Shinto thought best was to block. However, he was wrong as the strikes were damaging his arms internally.

"What is he doing? Why is he blocking them?" Isami thought.

Shinto had him right where he wanted as he dodge the next finger strike, attacking Toshinno ribcage with a Gentle Fist palm strike, having him caught up his blood. Shinto was then going for an uppercut, Toshinno avoided by backflipping away.

They both were dripping blood but Shinto arms felt slightly strained and really hurted after taking many internal damages while Toshinno was mainly damage externally. Shinto was far from done as Toshinno commanded his forces. "Kill him! Full Force!"

"Here's your real test Shinto kun."

So many of them against one 13 year, Shinto was quick to get a dead Anbu ninja sword. Despite the massive odds, the Hyuga boy was going to have one hell of a stress reliever. They yelled like a battle cry as they charged at the boy, going into the First Gate. The first opposer tried stab him, Shinto side stepped it before slicing his arms off. Then roundhouse kicking him away. He then swung his sword upward at another Nusuba Ninja who couldn't even react. Blood gushed out the Nusuba ninja neck, fainting and later dying due to rapid blood lost.

"Oh my god..." Caifee looked away in disgust, seeing too much blood can make her faint or throw up. Shinto let out a sickening laugh, being covered in his enemies blood as he bash and slit them open. Now unarmed, he sent one approaching Nusuba Ninja flying upwards with a uppercut. He then couched under a punch before tackling down the attacker. He ripped off his mask to see the fear of in the criminal ninja eyes. "W-wait! Don't kill me! Take me to-"

Shinto didn't listen as he repeatedly bash his fists into the man cranium to the point that the ground was cracking down into a crater and his blood being splattered. "Wood Style: Binding Nest!"

Wood was shot towards Shinto, wrapping around him. This was suppose to be the part where it tries to sink him into the ground but Toshinno had him halted as he glared at Shinto. "What the fuck are you?! Why are you so...lustful to kill?!"

Did he just asked that? Shinto reverted back to normal as he bursted out laughing. "Did you really asked that? ARE YOU SO DENSE!? MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! YOU'VE KILLED THE PEOPLE I CONSIDER PRECIOUS TO ME! AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING AUDACITY TO TELL ME YOUR SHIT SAD STORY?!"

Shinto was enraged as his Seishingan was activated, the wood burnt down. "Stay back, I need to finish this fight."

Toshinno skin was going completely pale as his Byakugan was golden and had a lot of black markings around then. "Tamashiken!" He summoned white sword with a green flaming outline on it while Toshinno created a crimson scythe.

Now both moving in immense speed, they clashed weapons multiple times with Shinto having the advantage in kenjutsu. He brought Toshinno down to his knees as he repeatedly slam down his green flaming sword down onto the staff of Toshinno scythe to the point it broken in half. He quickly shot away, creating two golems with red chakra flashing out the cracks. One golem instantly exploded when the Tamashiken sword impale it while the other one was emitting a big red sphere of chakra. Shinto accepted the challenge as lightning glisted around his left hand, it was the Chidori except more white and flamish green. "Rengoku Chidori!"

An explosion appeared after Shinto pierced through the sphere, then his blown his Rengoku Chidori into the golem, causing it to blow up too. Then a chain of chakra wrapped around him as an onslaught of blasts were heading his way. Shinto actually got hit by some before using his palm rotation to break it off. Toshinno continue to unload but Shinto again, using his Tamashiken sword to slash through them while running towards him. Afterwards, launching the sword, only for Toshinno to dodge it. Then their fist collided relentlessly and continuely, the ground below cratered down several times. They both then saw an opening which made them ending up punching each either in the face at the same time. Toshinno stumbled back, getting distance, he then now pouring all his chakra into a gigantic ball of chakra. "I'M DONE WITH THIS! DIE!"

The rest of the gang went far back as the wind blew from the intensity. Isami smirk as the battle reached it climax. "What will you do now Shinto-kun? What is your final attacks?"

"Scorching...HITODAMA!"

Suddenly a huge pool of chakra emitted into his left fist as he thrusted it out, releasing a gigantic green fireball. The move was too much as it broken his left arm, that didn't matter though as Shinto Scorching Hitodama overpowered Toshinno. Shinto reverted back to his base as Toshinno was engulfed. Luckily, it didn't kill him but it did left seriously injured to the point he couldn't even move and probably die later. Shinto walked over to the Toshinno who was clinging onto the inch of his life. "Fuck it! Let's end him right here."

"You won't be doing anything, unless if you want me to be your opponent."

Isami, now out of his alter-ego outfit glared happily at his opponents. "Choose wisely, it a matter of Life and Death."

Shinto glared down at Toshinno, five choices...he has five choices.

 ** _STOMP HIS HEAD UNTIL HE STOPS BREATHING?_**

 ** _SLIT HIS THROAT?!_**

 ** _SPIT ON HIM AND INSULT HIM?!_**

 ** _SAY NOTHING AND LEAVE EVERYTHING ON BAD TERMS?!_**

 ** _Try to talk some sense in him?_**

Shinto so bad wanted to do the bad choice, it even wasn't his Seishingan tempting him but. "Tell me this, do you think Hinsoto cares about you?"

"...What? Of..."

"He doesn't. He only cares that you were perfect. But I asure you, if you were a failure like me, he would've hated you, abused you, even wanting you dead. He only cared about me later because he saw how I progress as a ninja. Toshinno...I hate you with every blood and faber of my body, but I don't want to fight you anymore. Why? Cause I already proven my point that I can beat you. Watch yourself Toshinno, cause there is a time where someone good as you can screw up."

That was it, Shinto defeated Toshinno. He left Toshinno there and went over Isami who was antagonising the four. "Leave them alone Isami, despite them being in the Nusuba clan...I actually consider them as my friends."

Isami was actually tempting to kill them but he'll withdraw this time. "Except for him." Shinto pointed at Hari. "He is working for Jokara and tried to get me killed. I want his remains all over the floor."

"Why you little..."

"Very well then." Isami was whipping up a strong Typhoon Jutsu that made Hari step back, he waa going to use his wood release to fight back even though it was a losing battle. Isami then see that Toshinno was still alive, also remembering that Hinsoto hate failures. "You know what, let's spare him too. Let's move forward, better heal your comrade before he dies."

Isami placed his hand on Shinto shoulder, making them both disappear. They later went away with Shinto panting heavily. "Do you wish to continue fighting?"

"Y-yeah, just need to find Sakana...she will heal me. Do you have any food pills?"

"How many do you need?"

"3, I need my chakra at to his most highest point..."

 **Change of plans, I was originally going to do the time skip here but something messed up and I had to start all the way over, so I decided to make it a slice of life and fighting. See ya.**


	12. Slice In Life (Part 2)

**I do not own Boruto/Naruto.**

A very hyper active Shinto was hopping from building to building with a disguise Isami. Arm broken, soaked in his enemies blood...he was fine, but what caught him off guard is seeing that the Anbu Black ops Foundation was fighting Mizume and Utah.

Mizume was holding back against them though, wanting an explanation. "You guys dare betray your village?"

"We're sorry but we can't keep living like this, having to continue a losing war. It best if we give you up now, they might go easy on the rest of us."

"You knew what the task was when you've became a shinobi."

Another member from the Anbu Foundation jumped in front of them. "It best for you to leave Konoha and never come back."

"Dagora?"

Dagora slipped off his mask, Dagora was slim but well built, having mid-length brown hair and normal black eyes. He was a high rank Anbu ninja who put his body on the line for the village, even on par in taijutsu with Kasai and Iron Lee. "Leave or this will get messy."

"Tch..."

"I think it best for you to kill them." Isami says, glancing down at them all. "If they leave, they will most likely join the Nusuba clan and give out intel on the leaf village."

It was a high risk but a very complicated since they were leaf comrades just before this, then later, that group of the Anbu Foundation was then gunned down by chakra bullets from behind. Shinto glanced and saw that it was Sekai. "That...the dude who...but I thought..."

"This Sekai is new and fully improved, still with the same memories of the previous one."

Sekai hand transformed back to normal as Dagora had taken out his sword ready. "Wait, wait! I'm not your enemy. I'm just here to help, I'm with the same group they're in. We're here to help, we're the group that is investigating all Nusuba actions. Like the Sunagakuru attack."

"Hmph...I've did heard that a strange group helped us release all the Hidden Sand prisoners.." Mizume got a glimpse of Shinto, seeing that his hair dye was gone, hair loose, and the Hyuga eyes. "Wait...are you.."

"Yeah...I'm him..." Shinto looked away, slightly embarassed.

"What are you doing here!? I ough-"

"Listen! I'm not with the Nusuba clan, I was never with them. I was planning to get better training, know all their secrets and later destroy them, but then I found a much simpler way."

Shinto jumped down in front of her, still holding onto his broken arm. "Please, can you heal me? I need to make sure Sakana is safe."

Mizume was hesitated but he looked sincere. "Against my better judgement."

"Potan, follow me! Shinto, go find your girlfriend."

Shinto was completely brought back to full health as Isami and Sekai ran off. "Thank you! Seriously, thank you! I need to go!"

The young Hyuga sprinted off, Dagora stared at him. "Who is he?"

"From what I've heard, he was originally a ninja for the Hidden Leaf a year ago before getting his ninja status unfairly forever taken away by Jokara. Now he's been going out everywhere, doing whatever..."

Shinto was searching hard for Sakana but then he saw Platinum getting multi-team, she was doing fairly good by herself, not even using the Inner Gates but... "Sorry Sakana..."

 _" **I**_ _ **hate Platinum though! She isn't my friend anymore!** "_

 _"I only get mad if I accept my rage."_ Shinto got out his shurikens while infusing wind within them, launching them at the Nusuba ninjas that easily cut through them. "Woah...kid...wait."

Platinum immediately turned him by his shoulder to see her old friend, eyes welled. He hugged her tightly.

"Shinto...I.."

"I'm...s-sorrry..." He let go of her, only to be smacked hard in the face, it was a discipline hit that made her teared up. "Shinto, I almost brought myself to hate you. You never told me anything when you became so angry, it like I was never your best friend to begin with...did you know how I felt when Tsunaara was kidnapped then suddenly you up and disppeared?"

 **That were a flashback comes in**.

 _Shinto were friends with Platinum since he was six while she was seven. Shinto managed enough courage to stop some bullies who was picking on and hitting on a girl, he felt so brave. But then, Shinto was later confronted by the bullies older brothers."There he is, hes the one who hit me!" One girl lied._

 _Shinto eyes widen as he stared at the girl with so much fear. "Y-you know I didn't! I o-only told you to stop or I was t-telling the t-teachers..."_

 _They didn't listen as they got Shinto onto the ground, pounding and stomping on him. He cried as he curled up to protect himself, but it didn't help as one of them stomped on his leg really hard. That where Platinum Lee suddenly came and laid them all out, including the girl._

 _"Hey? Are you okay...?"_

 _Shinto was hesitating to look up, being feared that he was going to get hit again. "I'm not a bully! I wanted to help you!" She says, holding his hand out to himThe young boy was sniveling as tears rolled down his face, he then took her hand so she can pull him on his feel. He limped though as he dropped to one knee. "I-I'm..sorry, it j-"_

 _"Don't worry."_

 _Later Platinum was carrying Shinto on her back as he walked out to the opening. "T-thank...you."_

 _"No problem...where do you live?"_

 _"W-where!? Um...can I come to your house for a minute?"_

 _"Huh? Are you homeless?"_

 _"N-no...it just...I don't want...him to find out."_

 _"Who's him? Your dad? Brother?"_

 _"...Dad..."_

 _"Hm...okay then! I'll ask my parents." That where Platinum Lee and Shinto became friends. After a while, Shinto had to go home with his face cleaned off. At one time, Shinto was coming at Platinum birthday. But before that, something happen with Hinsoto which left a bruise on his cheek that he covered up with a band aid. He couldn't really get nothing but a birthday card but she didn't care.They were all at the dinner room table with Iron Lee bringing in a birthday cake, Shinto glanced at Platinum Lee mother. "..."_

 _"I've heard that after she divorce Iron Lee, she died due to a sickness."_

 _Shinto glanced away but then Platinum noticed that many band aids were on the left side of Shinto jaw. "Why do you have so many band aids on your cheek?" She asked curiously, that made Shinto anxiety risen up but he tried to play it off._

 _"I-it...not a big deal...c'mon let sing happy birthday."_

 _"Tell me first."_

 _"Uh well..."_

 _"Platinum!" Platinum mom yelled as Platinum tackle Shinto out his chair, now on top him, she was pulling off the band-aids one by one. Shinto shrieked in, not that she was pulling it off pretty face but the bruise was really painful._

 _"Platinum Lee stop!" Iron Lee sat the cake on the table as he was was about to pull his daughter off from Shinto. But she was already done as saw the bruise on his cheek. "What...? Who's bullying you?! I'll go bash their skulls in!" Platinum Lee was very nice and cheerful all the time but very overprotective, Shinto didn't want this because it wasn't no school bully. She then saw a whip mark across his neck that possibly went down his body. "This isn't something a bully would do..."_

 _"Shinto...don't tell me that..."_

 **Flash back ended.**

"I know Plat...but I was afraid that you would...stop me...but I'm not with them Platinum! Seriously! I'm not! I just kill a huge bunch of them, do you see my bloody clothes?!" Shinto desperately tried to save his friendship with her, it was his insanity side shooting up though. Platinum slighly grinned, though she found all that blood and desperate look on his face very...crazy but sincere.

"Okay...I'll trust you...but we're gonna need to have a long talk afterwards."

"Have you seen Sakana and the others?"

"I've saw her down at the hollow forest." Platinum Lee stated.

"Guys! Look out!"

They both turned to dodge a flamethrower that shot out a puppet mouth. It was the Puppet user that fought with Otamo last time. Naitotin was the one who warned him as he and his comrades showed up. "This guy wields so many puppets, he's like a one man army." Shisuki said.

"I can only wield one...not counting my Kurama Armor."

"You still wield only one puppet Naitotin? And I thought you were my number one student." The Puppet user says as he taken his mask off, revealing that he was a young adult with brown eyes. Naitotin eyes widen. "You can't be...T-toma sensei? But...why are you..."

"Who's Toma?" Tanaki asked.

"He...was my teacher before I was sent here...he taught me everything I know about puppeteering and being a ninja. I really idolize him so much." Naitotin stated as he glared up Toma, Toma put his mask back on, already sensing that Naitotin was angry inside. "Tell me, why are you with a shitty group like the Nusuba?"

"You always had a foul mouth Naitotin. You wanna know why? Well, you remember back when you were 8 years old?"

Back when Naitotin was 8, he found out his parents were murdered.

"When I was 8...my..actual parents died...you said somebody gunned them down..."

Toma smirked under his mask. "That was a lie Naitotin, I've murdered your parents in cold blood. I needed them for an experiment for these."

Toma set down a scroll, summoning puppets that looked like his parents. Naitotin was shock to what he heard but was confused of what Toma trying to explain. "Confused? Naitotin, these are the corpses of your dead parents that I created into my Human Puppets. They are no use for me since they don't have any special abilities."

"But...you said...they were..."

 **Flashback.**

 _Naitotin wasn't the brightest kid, in fact he couldn't even sparkle. Naitotin hair was always nappy, and his fashion sense wasn't that great, the bad thing about it is his parents aren't poor, actually they were pretty weathly for an average family. But the thing is, they were never around. So mostly, Naitotin spend his time with Toma who was originally a teacher for the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Sand Village. Toma usually wear masks all the time. "Toma sensei, why do you alway wear a mask?"_

 _Naitotin asked, getting his hair combed. "I wear a mask because I don't want people to see me down, my mask shows that I'm happy. Do you want one?"_

 _"Uh...yeah."_

 _One other time, Naitotin was given a puppet of his own, an exact replica of him. "This is mine?"_

 _"Mhm, I'll teach you how to use it tomorrow. Don't leave it behind anywhere, remember. Your puppet is your comrade."_

Naitotin was at a lost for words, he felt his entire willpower just snapped. The Human parents soon disappeared as Toma walked away. "You'll soon fight me, not now but maybe later when you have enough strength to kill me. It the real world Naitotin, not everything goes happy go lucky for everybody."

Toma disappeared before anyone could react.

Naitotin had fallen to his knees as he pulled down on his hair. "AHHHHAA!" He screamed, they may can't see his face but he was obviously crying, even Shinto pity him despite the things he've went through, Shisuki tried to help up his comrade. "You guys go and help end this fight, I'll take Naitotin to Raion sensei and meet up with you guys later."

That was Shinto cue to leave, then he realize Platinum wasn't coming. "Platinum?"

"I gotta make sure my teammates get there safetly, I'll meet up with you guys later!"

Team 7 was having bit of a trouble, Lio...now a Jinchuriki..being controlled by Roma genjutsu was filled with so much power. Like Misso, he was cloak around in crimson chakra, having 3 tails already to be formed into a mini like Kokuo. "Loose Shadow Posseson Jutsu!"

Bakkura had sent his shadow to just halt the Jinchuriki in place, even if it only lasted a few seconds. It gave Sakana a chance to form a Rasengan and send Lio barreling through the dirt, he got up rather quickly as he'll later be hit simultaneously by Midori and Jukio. "Brother, snap out of it! They are controlling you!"

"Stop talking, words won't break him out this genjutsu!"

"AHH!" Lio aura bursted, sending Midori and Jukio away. "Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist!"

Rai who suddenly jumped from the sky, slammed down her fist, blowing a huge typhoon down onto Lio. Still it wasn't effective as Inotenn sent a blizzard of sharp ice pellets. "Sakana, let me combine my Kasaigan with your Rasengan and hit him at the same time."

Midori didn't get any response as he look to see Sakana was gone. "Sakana?"

Sakana was actually taken away from the battlefield, pinned down and a machine gun aimed down at her head. "Let me go! What do you want!"

"A feisty one, never expect for you to be Shinto type."

"Wait...your the doctor who left Shinto hostipal room, what did you do to him?"

"I'm a friend of Shinto, you got that right. Now be queit, all I'm trying to do is help."

"Well tell that jerk face stop pointing that gun at me!" Sakana replied.

"Potan, go help distracting that beast. This girl needs a history lesson."

Meanwhile, Tanaki and Shinto were going to the hollow forest. Shinto couldn't help that Tanaki hated him. "I know you probably hate me too right now."

"It hard not to when Sakana dating you. Don't you care about her feelings? She lost her dad ya know."

"I know..she told me that when I first came back...what about Midori?"

'Hm? Oh, you mean the Uchiha? I don't know, he's pretty mysterious and he's always training with some Lightning guy."

Sekai stood clear of fight as he watched the 7 of them fight down the Bijuu formed Lio. He still had 3 tails as he created a mini Bijuu bomb. "Brace yourselves everybody." Rai says.

That where Sakana came out in front of them, they all look at her confusioningly as Bakkura yelled. "Sakana! Move out the.."

Golden chains shot out from her back as it wrapped around the not yet fully transformed Kokuo, the mini Bijuu bomb suddenly vanished as he couldn't move at all. "She...binded him, he isn't moving." Rai says, lowering her guard.

"Way to go Sakana! Now what do we do?" Bakkura asked.

"It best to extract the Bijuu from this kid." Sekai opened up a scrolled that has the Four Symbol Seals, Sekai then tried using the Sealing Removing method that wrapped even more chains around Lio. "This make take a while."

"NAGAAAHH!"

"He's resisting!"

Sakana was pulled forward as her hold on Lio was losing, same with Sekai as Lio was gaining the a fourth tail. "Shit!"

"Sorry but I can't hold it any longer!"

The golden chains returned, Sekai had to stop the sealing method as his left hand transformed into a machine gun, unloading chakra bullets at Lio. "Fuck, let's just kill him."

They all went to go check on Sakana who had fallen to her knees. "Damm...it...I wasted too much chakra on that technique."

"Don't worry Sakana, just rest easy."

"Actually, we need everyone for this." Isami came out of hiding, holding out his last food pill to Sakana. "Eat it and we'll be able to continue this fight."

Everybody turned their attentions to Isami as Sekai distracted Lio. "Eat it Sakana, we need you."

Shinto said, now on the battlefield with Tanaki. Everyone eyes widen...well except for Inotenn when Shinto made his approach. "I KNEW IT! I knew I smell something familiar when I fighting you back at the Senju park! You got a lot of nerve coming back here after what you did back when you left."

"Your saying it like I wanted you guys to come after me."

Shinto shirt was grabbed by Midori as he glare at him. "I agree with Okami, what are you doing back here after what you did? Don't think everything goes all nicely."

"It is going to go all nicely, I was never with those guys if you want to know the entire thing. If I was, wouldn't I let you get killed back when we fought during the invasion of one of the Nusuba hideouts?" Shinto grinned

He had a point there, Shinto did stopped Isami from killing him after their battle. The grin became very genuine. "C'mon old friend, let's fight together again. I'm really trying to help here."

"He's right, his intent wasn't to actually join the Nusuba clan but to expose everything about them." Inotenn stood up for him. That why Shinto was glad he had a friend like Inotenn, Midori sighed as he let go of Shinto shirt. "I'll forgive Shinto if he shakes in my hand."

The Uchiha held his hand out, he already forgiven Shinto for what did since he knew why Shinto did it. But he wanted Shinto to swallow his pride and shake his hand, Shinto slightly glance at Sakana who had was eating the food pill and had a glare at him. The Hyuga boy hand reached out to the Uchiha's, it seem like he was going to shake it until the Uchiha was embraced into a hug. Midori was caught off guard, actually surprised by this. But he accepted it as he hugged back. "Gay..." Sakana mumbled, trying to contain in her excitment now that her boys were friends again. That where Isami had to break the friendly reunion since Four Tails Lio was kicking Sekai ass now. "If you hadn't notice, the Five tails is still rampaging."

They release each other from the hug as Shinto chuckled. "Oh yeah! About that, I've figure a way we could possibly beat it!"

"Keep strategizing, we need to stop this thing before it reaches to Konoha!" Rai says, as she and students went to go off a fight.

"Stop calling him a thing! He's my brother!"

"Inotenn wait! I need your help. Yours too Bakkura and Midori." Shinto says as the four boys gather around each other. "Right now, I bet Lio is trapped under a genjutsu that came from Roma. Well, I have a plan to break him free from it. First, I need to break through that chakra with my Gentle Fist taijutsu. Inotenn, use your ice release to create a diversion, after I get done landing my hits, that where Bakkura tries to keep him place enough for Midori to land a big attack on his most expose part."

"Then I'll use my Kasaigan then."

"Do you think this will work Shinto?" Inotenn asked. Shinto simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it worth a shot!"

Shinto had turned on his Byakugan as he glared at Lio. "Sorry Lio, forgive me for this."

They all got ready as Shinto dashed at them first while Midoro and Inotenn followed behind, Bakkura just kept his distance so he can use his Lose Shadow Possesion jutsu at the right time. "8 trigrams: 64 palms!"

Lio was about to react but was caught off guard when a storm of ice came his way, using the first gate.

Shinto start hitting him with fast paced chakra strikes that was penetrating through the chakra that the five tail bijuu was releasing to the point he can actually see Lio shirt. "This plan is working! I need to push further though..." "64 palms...128 palms!"

Shinto went beyond his causal 64 palms as he broken down chakra defenses enough for Midori can land a strong attack. "Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Lio was getting ready to attack again but was halted down by Bakkura shadow, Shinto jumped out the way so Midori could collided his flaming piercing palm at the most expose part of Lio body which was his stomach but quickly the chakra consumed after he landed the hit, that where Chogin sent it back with a Particle Expasion fist. "Guess it didn't work, let's just beat it up to to the point it can't do anything." Okami says as he turned Ami into a Human clone.

"I guess your right, but we can't beat this thing if I'm honest." Shinto replied as he glanced at Isami who was now gone, Shinto could use his Seishingan...but he already knows what that does to him, that where.

"Heya guys!" Chujio leaped off the tree, everybody glanced at him. Everybody was confused on who he was, except Midori and Shinto. "That's...the Lightning Sannin, aka Sage of...Lightning!" Shinto beamed.

Chujio laughed, glad that he was at least noticed by someone. Everybody else seem to turn an eye. "What are you doing here Chujio?" Midori asked.

"Because..." Chujio threw off his black kimonoshirt, showing off his slightly slim but athletic figure, then a blue lightning aura flashed around him as his hair spiked up. "I want to get on this action! Prepare for the Lightning show!"

"He's using the Lightning Chakra Mode, a move that classified as a ninjutsu and taijutsu, the aura around him is like a barrier." Midori explained.

"Best to stay clear and don't blink or you'll miss out."

Everyone moved away as they let Chujio do all the handling, Lio came charging at him in blazing speed but Chujio was a lot faster to the point it looked like he was teleporting to them. Chujio collided into Lio with a shoulder charge, then cocked back his fist to send Lio dragging back on his feet with a hard punch. Chakra arms then shot out from Lio Bijuu chakra, heading to Chujio. Chujio having immense speed was able to evade them as he got above Lio, dropping his down fist onto Lio head before going off again to run circles around Lio while hitting him.

"It seems that Chujio speed is overwhelming him."

Chujio then stopped behind him as he created a large size shuriken made of pure Lightning. "Electro Shuriken!"

The electro shuriken exploded soon as it hit Lio, it did damage but it didn't kept him down as Lio leaped out the smoke to punch Chujio in the face. Luckily, the Lightning armor was a good enough defense for him to suvived, but it wasn't done yet, he charged at Chujio head first, trying to stab him with his horn. Chujio was able to dash out the way as Lio smashed through several trees, he then stopped to turn back to Chujio. Now creating a Bijuu Bomb, Chujio eyes widen as that can possibly kill a bunch of people, he swallowed it as his entire body was inflated with chakra. Chujio immediately dashed at Lio, knocking his face over to the right with a roundhouse, having him misdirect a gigantic beam that spreaded the almost the entire forest. The blast was overwhelming as it sent a shockwave throughout the blast. "Damn, that some power right there!" Chogin says, standing his ground like everyone else so he won't be blown away.

Shinto still had his Byakugan on so he could see what's is happening better, it was still hard though since Chujio moves extremely fast. But what he did notice is that more Nusuba members were arriving but keeping their distance. "The Nusuba clan, they're watching."

"Sekai, steal 'em!"

Sekai was getting ready to take out the scroll but was binded by long heavy wood.

"Hari? I thought I blew him up." Bakkura said, now dissapointed that he didn't get his big first win.

"I used a substitution at the last minute but still was damaged by the explosion."

Explosive kunai knives was then launch at Chujio, it didn't do anything but distract him as some Nusuba ninjas came towards him, while mostly the others came coming at the young shinobi. "Brace yourself you guys!" Rai said as they all went charging forward to fight back.

One of them stood out from the rest as he wielded the shark skin sword wrapped in bandages and was coming after Midori. Midori noticed but wasn't quick to react as he pinned the sword against Midori, slamming him to a tree. "We meet again, Midori Uchiha."

"Your that guy who stolen in that cheap shot...Croness!"

The mask man pulled off his mask, revealing that he was Croness. "Guess you got me figured out, want a medel." Croness pulled back to swing the sword for Midori head, Midori ducked and rolled out the way. "So glad that our tool of destruction didn't kill you. It will make my hatred grow for you even further."

"Wouldn't change much." The boy activated his Sharingan. "I've been hated throughout my entire life! What makes you think I'll care now."

"And that exactly why I find you pathetic." Croness hung the sword around his back, now dashing at Midori in fast speed. Midori now see himself, evadinf all of Croness attacks before attacking with a jab. The jab hit Croness palm that he used to block Midori punch as he shot out a reverse ridge hand strike towards the neck. Midori deflected it with his forearm as he went for a more opening punch, Croness using the same hand to smack down the punch before using the other to create a spiraling water that he thrusted out at Midori. "Water Style: Azure Dragon Palm!"

A spiraling torrent of water was blasted at him, Midori got out the way in a nick of time as he stumbled Croness back with a hook.

Shinto deflected a sword attack against a actually skilled Nusuba ninja. "Have we met before?"

"I met a lot of you."

"Yeah, we have. Your the kid we've were suppose to kidnap here along time ago. I thought we've completed after killing your-"

That was Kussin, the one Shinto defeated back then. He stopped talking after he saw Shinto create a blade of wind. "You've just screwed up!"

He smirked, trying to cut off Kussin leg with the wind blade, but it only glazed him as he jumped back before it could do any serious damage. "I've trained a lot under Rin'neai, so you won't beat me easily unlike last time."

Shinto risen an eyebrow, never heard of a person named 'Rin'neai' before, is he legendary like most of the strong guys he heard of before?

Chujio roundhouse kicked a Nusuba ninja, possibly even killing them with that hit as knocked another one away with a Lariat, now back onto Lio. "Huh?"

The disguise Isami with the scroll behind him was breaking the seal away, trying to capture Kokuo within the scroll. But that didn't work as now Kokuo was completely free, that forced Isami to back. "Shit, the person who's controlling the Five tails Bijuu must be close."

"Not at all...Roma is still back at our hideout, watching from afar." Hari was slowly getting now, using a handseal to proof himself away.

"Now it a matter of time, say goodbye to-"

Before Croness could finish, he'll be sent back by blast of Iron Sand. "Thanks for holding out you guys, me and Tsunaara will handle this!" Platinum says.

"Die!" Tsunaara start shooting Iron Sand projectiles simultaneously at Nusuba Ninjas, taking out a lot of them. Kussin was able to evaded them though.

"Oh...yeah, the One Tailed Bijuu...but are you sure Shukaku can beat that?" Midori pointed at Kokuo who was rampaging, Chujio was distracting him though.

"It the only option we got, all of you guys ran off! Including you Rai sensei!"

"I'm staying. As a Jounin, I must make sure this Bijuu doesn't get closer." Rai said, she then look at the three Genin. "You three retreat back to the village, try to find Kasai or Lee!"

"I'm staying as well, I need to make sure my brother okay after this." Jukio said, being a caring older brother and since he already lost an brother.

"The rest of you go." Platinum said. They agreed as they all went back to the village but that didn't stop Kussin and Croness to chase after them.

"Bakkura, with me. Let end this fucker!" Midori made a turn to the right, Bakkura followed, so as Croness. Sakana made one to the left. "Shinto!~ Follow me!"

"Uh, um, okay." Shinto ran to the left as well where he'll be chased down by Kussin. Team 8 were, along with Tanaki moved forward until they came Dagora, that where Inotenn seperated himself to join Sakana and Shinto. He seen something on Kussin neck that didn't seem right. Shinto and Sakana ran away far enough to make it to an empty field, away from the citizens. They turn to the now elite ninja with them glaring at him. "So eager to lose again? This time, I'll make sure you die."

"Ooh? After you defeated back then, you think tough?"

"Bitch, I'm awesome. Before this, I already killed an entire sqaud of your guys and Toshinno. What makes you so great?"

"He did?" Kussin thought, thinking Shinto was bluffing. But he wasn't, all that blood wasn't no paint and that unhinged smirk wasn't no joke. It did creeped Sakana out to see him cover in all that gore and now that psychopathic look. She didn't know that she was in Shinto darkest but also finest hour.

"Shinto! Sakana! Be careful! This guy is hiding some trick! Look at his neck." Inotenn pointed out. Shinto took a deep glance at Kussin neck to see three tomoe that reminded him of the Sharingan, Kussin laughed very maliously. "Figured me out didn't ya? No matter. You'll all be dead any away." The tomoes spreaded across his body like wildfire as his body begin to transformed. His build was grossly buff as his skin was dark and sclera was black, his arms had small spikes around him that he can shoot out. "This is what they call the Curse Mark! It increases my abilites goodly! I've gotten it by being such a good servant to Rin'neai! Now I'm one of the elites in Nusuba clan."

"Shinto, you could use that...Inner Gates or green..."

"I can't, I've just recovered after using a huge attack on Toshinno. If I try to put myself into something like that again...well, I don't know." Shinto replied. "Besides, powering up isn't always the key to victory. We have odds and tactics."

"Enough of talking! TIME TO DIE SHINTO!"

Kussin charged at them, Shinto stood in front of Sakana as he blocked an insanely strong punch that broke through his guard. He was sent flying into Sakana who caught him but was still sent back due to the force behind it. Inotenn attacked him from behind with a frozen ice punch, it did no effect as he jumped away, avoiding a backhand. "He wasn't kiddin..." Shinto thought as he ran at Kussin, Sakana came behind.

"Ice Style: Gale Blizzard!"

Kussin ran into a freezing snow storm, not even being slowed down by it as he grabbed Inotenn by his neck. Then he felt a cut on his back, swift as a wind but still deadly as a sword. He threw Inotenn aside as he turn to his opposers, then suddenly he'll be hit by an onslaught of piranhas made from water, it felt like getting shot by bullets or getting his skin cut by knives. Those barely effected him as he shot out a punch at the approaching Shinto, he slid under it and him as Sakana shot out a chakra energized fist that blown Kussin outta the park. Kussin look over his shoulder, Shinto was holding onto him with a small smirk, using the substitution jutsu, paper bombs were on his back. Kussin eyes widen as it exploded, Shinto went over to help Inotenn up who was perfectly fine, just catching his breath.

Kussin was running back up though. "You thought I was done?! YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"

"Stand back, I got a new Jutsu to show!" Inotenn says as he ready up his handseals. After finishing he placed his hands on the grass as a cold fog risen. "Ice Style: Sabertoothed Ice Tigers!"

Ice started coming up, forming into two Saber toothed tigers. That jutsu looked awesome, Shinto would way as the tigers charged at Kussin. Kussin had no idea what they were about but when he attacked, they dodged. So they weren't mindless, the good part about his jutsu is when one of them bit onto his arm. His arm was slowly freezing, Kussin was about to attack him until the other tiger bit on his other arm. Then they exploded, doing damage but also freezing almost his entire body. "Wow! That was pretty awesome."

He shattered from it though as charged at them again, Shinto activated the first gate. It was the only gate he could use for now, again Inotenn used his Gale Blizzard but as as an distraction as Shinto leaped above him while spinning. He didn't see it coming as the whirlwind kick slammed onto his head, causing a shockwave. Afterwards he landed in front of him, following up with a combo of a side kick to the leg, putting Kussin down onto one knee and then anppercut to the chin. Then a relentless assault of punches shot at Kussin face, he grew tired of being a punching bag as he sent Shinto flying again with a hard punch to the stomach. Shinto crashed into Inotenn, Sakana ran back up with Rasengan formed. "Rasengan!" She leaped at him, thrusting the Rasengan towards him.

Kussin stepped out the way, shooting an uppercut at his Sakana abdomen. That punch was so hard, it made Sakana cough up her own blood. Shinto and Inotenn were both now in front of him with air compressed in their hands. "Gale Palm!"

It was point-blank range, inflicting damage on his mid-section with a strong air pressure. They've then unloaded multiple kunai with explosive tags on them. Kussin got up to leap above the rapid explosions, then extending his arm to shoot spikes towards them. Shinto got in front of Inotenn, using his palm rotation to deflect them away. "YAATAAAA!"

Sakana with a stream of blood coming from mouth appeared above Kussin with her leg risen. She launch a heel drop down onto his head, he hit the ground with hard collision. "Wow, Sakana is perfect when it comes to enemies who uses brute strength."

"Yeah...so glad she wasn't this strong back then." Shinto says, getting a though of Sakana getting angry and punching his lights out.

"Stay on your guard, he's getting back up."

"Ugh...that girl has so much strength behind her blows, I can't let myself lose against a couple of kids..." Kussin glared at Sakana who was standing behind him, thinking it would be best to take her out first. Suddenly he used the spikes that were on his arms, coverting them into chakra so he can cause an small explosion to create a smokescreen.

"He's after Sakana!" Inotenn pointed out. Shinto turned on his Byakugan to see that he was, Inotenn was good at thinking ahead. Shinto ran through the smoke, Sakana was holding her own though as her chakra fist collided into Kussin multiple times, his speed was soon to overwhelm her. "Gentle Fist!" Shinto said, spiking his chakra into Kussin internal organs with a palm strike. That hurt Kussin really bad so he tried to backhand Shinto, he done a backflip to avoid it. Kussin looked frustrated but he kept his cool, he knew Sakana was going to try to attack so he quickly fired small spikes towards her. She covered her faces with her arms as the spikes slit her skin, she winced in pain as blood dripped from the small wounds she had on her body. She had the option to heal herself but decided not to. Kussin then went back to Shinto who was still using his Byakugan and the First Inner Gate. Shinto flipped over a Lariat as Inotenn taken the long distance position. Landing behind him, Kussin swinged another backhand, Shinto tried to block it with both forearms. Forgetting the spikes, his forearms and wrists were stabbed. Kussin smirked as he punched Shinto gut with his other fist, making him to hold his stomach. He then risen up his up fist, getting ready to hammer it down. "8 trigrams: 32 palms!"

"Huh? No! Gah!"

He groaned, being hit by constructive strikes to the chakra points, 32 all together. "I'm not done yet!"

He cocked back his hand with a high surge of Lightning emitted from it. "Chidori!" He impale it into his mid-section, having Kussin cough up his blood. He then sent him stumbling with a jab, they thought it could've been it but Kussin produced a chakra sphere. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Kussin eyes widen, now having no control over his body. "Wow...this Curse Mark is sinister...but strong." Inotenn said while being in control of Kussin body, releasing the jutsu realizing that Kussin is brutally hurt. Inotenn slowly stood up.

Kussin was getting frustrated, so much damaged he has taken. Shinto was breathing heavily as blood dripped from his forearms. He taken himself out the First Gates and off the Byakugan.

"You drained?"

"Not really, I can fight for three days without getting tired thanks to those food pills."

"He's going to burn out anyway, that Curse Mark eats up his chakra." Inotenn stated.

"Meaning that he doesn't stand a chance despite being stronger and faster." Sakana joined in.

"That funny thing is, you got so proud of your new fond power, you don't even fight normally. Cocky villain at his finest." Shinto added on. Kussin then tried to move but his legs and feet were frozen in place, Shinto then leap toward Kussin to send him driven into the dirt him back with a hook that collided into his jaw. Then Sakana again appeared in the air with two clones beside her. "Triple Rasengan!"

Kussin eyes widen, groaning in pain after getting three spiraling chakra spheres slammed down onto him. He was done, he reverted back to normal. He was still alive but not dead. "We should capture him, Kenkyu should interrogate hi-"

"No." Shinto taken out a kunai. "I wanna kill him...he joined in on my sister murder."

Shinto went over to Kussin who was trying his best to crawl away. The insane Hyuga stabbed the kunai deep down his lower leg. Rendering him useless to move, Kussin scream in agony. He begin stomping down on the back of his head repeatedly...the first stomp already left Kussin unconscious while the other ones were bringing him close to death. Sakana immediately pushed him away before it got worst. "Shinto, stop! You don't need to kill him."

"And why not? He's part of the Nusuba clan, he deserves death."

"...Maybe so...but we can probably get very important info from him."

"I don't care about info, after he's done getting interrogated you'll just throw him in prison and someday he'll break free after another attack like this."

"...I'm not letting you kill him, alright?"

Sakana held her hands out in front of him, from the looks of things...this might get ug-

"Okay then..."

"Huh?"

"Whatever you say, goes! Let arrest him up and send him to Kenkyu." He smiled fakely, snatching the kunai aggressively from his leg.

That was a dramatic personality stift both Inotenn and Sakana thought, Sakana smiled as she hugged her boyfriend. "Thanks for understanding." Even though it did stifted, she knew that Shinto was angry inside. What they didn't know that something bad was coming. "What a lovely~"

Sakana suddenly felt her leg being grabbed by red liquid, pulling her away from Shinto. "Sakana...?!"

Shinto wasn't ready this as a kunai impale his eye, blood leaked out the boy eye socket as he screamed in pain. "GAHHHH NAAAAAA! MY EYE!"

"Couple~"

"Shinto!" Inotenn went to go check on his friend but was later sent away and pinned down by a wave of blood. Sakana was also immobilize by very thick and tightening blood. Shinto glanced up, wincing in so much pain. He glared to see Roma. "You...!" He pulled the kunai from his eye socket with no hestitation, he tried to attack but pillar of blood shot up behind him, turning to a wall and chains locked around Shinto wrist. "Let me...DAHHACK!!"

Shinto screamed out as Roma impaled his right arm with another kunai. "Hinsoto is going to be proud of me, finding his son!"

Shinto yelled in pain again as she then stabbed his wrist, she repeatedly stabbed his right arm, the blood splattered on her face as she had a sadistic smile on his face. "Leave him alone!" Sakana shouted, as she struggled to break from Roma blood bind, she then flinched when Shinto let out another agony cry from Roma torture, it sounded so sickening...She then flinched again when Roma turned over to her. "Aw, you care about him? Shinto brought this upon himself, Hinsoto hates betrayal so he sent out me to kill Shinto. Knowing that I get a thrill from torturing my enemies sometimes."

She smirked as she cupped her hands around Shinto cheeks, she also liked blood so she gave a lick to the red liquid that was coming from Shinto right eye socket, she then glaze the kunai across his stomach. Leaving a long cut but not lethal cut across his stomach. She then slit his other wrist again so she could hear his screams again. "You're lucky that I'm slowimg down your bleeding process. Actually, you aren't. Cause the fun is about to get a lot better!"

"Wait! Trade me for him! Toture, kill me or whatever! I promise that you won't hear from him again!"

"Pfft...don't make me laugh." Roma simply scoffed, she then taken something out her pocket, then flashing it in Shinto eyes. This was going to toture Shinto mentally.

"What did you do?"

"I placed him in a limited Tsukuyomi, he will see all the tragic deaths of his love ones."

"Wait! Don't! That..."

She saw a tears coming out from Shinto good eye, he was crying, wincing in so much pain, watching his mother kill herself, his sister getting stabbed until she couldn't move, they beaten her, snatched her eyes out of her socket. Shinto mind was splitting, even though that lasted a minute, it felt like several hours to him. Sakana seen the painful expression on his face as he passed out again. "Shinto...you aren't dead, are you?" She gasped when Roma smacked her hand across her cheek.

"You talk to much. I want to toture you too, but your more accepting. He on the other hand." She went back over to Shinto.

"M-mommy...m-mommy..." Shinto mumbled, he then yelped as glazed his chest again.

"You're still up? Wow, your so resilient." She held his head up by his hair. "Let's fix your other eye shall we?"

Sakana looked away as Roma stabbed the kunai in his left eye socket, this time...he didn't scream. His head limbed down, motionless as blood streamed from his both eye sockets. The pain was so unbearable, physically and mentally. "Guess he died...I'll finish you off next."

"Shinto...you can't die! I'll hate you forever! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER-"

She was silenced by a punch to the face, tears flew to the ground as Sakana glared at Roma. "You'll regret for this, even if you kill me! I swear...I'll.."

Roma was then punched in the face, as suddenly she was floored to the grass, Topi and Dagora. "Oh my god..." Topi said as he stared at Shinto. "Is that...the kid from the Chūnin Exams? He beaten Rankai...is he dead?"

Dagora clenched his fist as he also glared at this nasty sight. "A kid...a kid, died from this? This sickening battle...a kid..." He taken out his katana as he was about to kill Roma, but she was already gone. Dagora caught Shinto body in his hands, never even meeting the kid. Seeing something like this was just...

"Move!"

Sakana shouted as she taken Shinto away from Dagora, she sprinted over to the hospital while healing him. Inotenn went over to them, wondering where Shinto and Sakana were at.

 ** _With Midori and Bakkura_**

They got away from the village as far as possible. Midori nodded at Bakkura, telling him it time to attack. Bakkura taken out his chakra blades while turning. "Wind Style: Wind-"

"Save your chakra for your Shadow Possession Jutsu! I'll handle him in close combat." Midori says running toward Croness. "Don't think because it two on one, you'll have the upper advantage. Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave!"

Croness released water from his mouth and hands, so much water that it can be consider as small ocean. "Holy shit..." Bakkura muttered.

"He has enough chakra to make that much water. Does he have a big chakra reserve like Sakana?" He thought as he and Bakkura jumped onto the water. They then ran at each with their knuckles collided, Croness then got out the Shark Skin sword to swing it towards Midori head. Midori quickly jumped out the way, remembering that he can't use Ninjutsu unless Croness doesn't have that sword. So he used his katana, Croness launched himself at Midori, swinging the sword at him again. Midori deflected it with his blade, again and again they did as Midori attempted to stab him. Croness side stepped to the right, knocking Midori sword down with his. Midori quickly drawn out his other katana, swinging it at the back of his neck. Croness ducked under it while rotating, sweeping Midori off his feet with the shark swlrd. "Shit!"

"Dammit, Midori in trouble! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Bakkura sent his shadow toward Croness but was too late to save Midori as Croness slammed Samehada down onto Midori, sending him into the water. Croness then leaped out the way, having 3 water clones to go after Bakkura.

"Shit..." Bakkura brought back his shadow as he got ready for the clones. He tried to punch one of the clones with his chakra blade, he block it with it Samehada as another clone sent Bakkura flying through the water with a hard punch.

Meanwhile, Croness placed his hand on the water. "Water Style: Three Feeding Sharks!"

Midori was slowly swimming up but saw that those water sharks were coming at him. "Sharingan!"

He activated his Sharingan as he slit one shark in half with his katana before cutting the others heads off. He put away his sword as he bursted out the water. Croness smirked, glad that his prey wasn't so easily defeated. "Using the Sharingan, eh?"

Midori could see that Bakkura was getting pummeled by Croness water clones. "Dammit...Bakkura is in trouble."

"Don't worry about him, let that weak fuck handle himself. Me and you continue our fight. Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

Croness formed up a shark made from the water below, thrusting it towards Midori. Midori jumped onto it before launching himself toward Croness, sending a reverse roundhouse kick him. Again, Croness block it with the shark skin sword, he wasn't ready for lightning infuse smoke bombs that Midori threw at his face. "AHH, GODAMMIT!"

Croness groaned in pain, then coughing up his saliva as Midori sent blows to his gut. "HAAAIYA!" Midori shouted, knocking Croness over to the side with a devastating hook. He then ran after Bakkura, Croness wouldn't let him though as he sent a water shark to bite on Midori leg.

 _"I'm...losing against some clones...I can't be better than Shinto if I'm losing against clones."_

Truth is, Bakkura feels like an outcast especially when Shinto around. Even though he became friends with Midori and Sakana, he still felt like an outcast. The time when the Nusuba clan invaded he and Shinto had to go against Okuru who code name was Anonymous. Seeing that Shinto fought so furiously while he hid in the shadows and even then when he jumped in, even then, Shinto taken the victory.

 **Before that.**

 _Bakkura was previously an Anbu Black ops in training but later signed to Team Seven since Shinto was forced to drop out. One day, Kasai had Bakkura to spar with Midori in hand to hand combat. No kekkei genkai, ninjutsu, or genjutsu. "So hey there? How about we become rivals after thi-"_

 _"Not a chance, I already have a rival. I won't grow if I'm going against a slacker like you._ _"_

 _"Your going to pay for what you said."_

 _After a minute later, Bakkura was on the ground, groaning in defeat. As Midori stood above him, looking down at him in pity. "Far from enough."_ _He was referring that Bakkura wasn't close to being his rival after those results, he only thought of Shinto of being his rival since he actually lost against him before. After that, Midori did apologize but kept his word, he told Bakkura about Shinto which made him curious to meet him one day._ _Then at the Chūnin exams, where he finally got to meet Shinto. "Hey Shinto, I really like your new look." Sakana complimented Shinto, she sounded so girly and gave a genuine complimented for once that it stunned Bakkura. It made him feel insecure, he gave Shinto a glance who face was redden after Sakana complimented._

 _"What does this guy got that I don't have?"_ _He wondered, from his perspective, Shinto looked like a shy, innocent person who couldn't even harm a fly._

 _"Shinto, I still consider you as my rival. I'll be disappointed if you don't appel much in the Chūnin Exams."_

 _"Oh, I'm sure I'll do good in the Chūnin Exams._ _They were acting like...rivals, Bakkura felt..._

 _Two days after that invasion when they were up against the 8 Ninja swordsmen, Bakkura actually wanted to challenge Shinto. But he didn't knew that Shinto head was fucked now, found out his sister was murder...he caught Shinto training away from everybody. "Shinto..."_

 _"What...?" He muttered._

 _"I wish to fight you in a test of combat and skill."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"_ _Shut up and put your dukes up!"_

 _"Just for that, I won't pull any of my punches."_ _And that, he didn't. He evaded Bakkura Shadow Possession Jutsu and kicked him hard in his face, having sending him against a against a tree. Bakkura looked up to see flaming anger in Shinto eyes, he was so different. "Why do you wish to fight me, I've defeated you, now you must tell me."_ _"What...the hell is u-" Bakkura sighed as he slide onto his bottom._

 _"Sorry...I'm just jealous, okay? It no matter how hard I try, it seems that I can never be better than you."_

 _For some reason, that brought a blush to his face. It wasn't the sadist side though. "Your jealous of me? Why...?"_

 _"_ _For one, your strong as hell-"_

 _"Just shut up, I'm not perfect! Your not perfect, we all have great and bad expects. Your Kenjutsu is a lot better than mine. This isn't a compitetion either, just focus on what your good at..."_

Midori stabbed the water shark head with his katana, then threw his katana that impale one of the clones. That distraction gave Bakkura enough time to recover and punch down one of the clones before taking down the other ones with slashes. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Bakkura sent his shadow at Midori, Midori was confuse at first until Bakkura kicked backwards, Midori did too, kicking Croness. Croness stumbled back as Bakkura released Midori. Midori and Bakkura then both charged at Croness. "You good Bakkura?"

"Yeah!"

Midori sent a punch that he Croness blocked with his sword, Bakkura sent his shadow again that split apart around Midori so it can capture Croness. "Sock him Midori!"

"Shit!"

Croness was opened, defenseless as Midori emitted lightning release in his leg as he sent a upward spin kick to Croness chin. Doing heavy damage on him as it sent him flying. "You had enough...?"

Midori asked, Croness wasn't though. He created another clone that appeared behind Bakkura. "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"

The clone had trapped Bakkura in a sphere of water, Midori was about to be quick to react until Croness. "Hold it there, if you make any fast moves. My sharks will rip him apart."

"Shut the hell up, if you didn't notice that I'm very fast to react."

"Tell me again, why would you go out and protect them, konohagakure? It very weak minded of you to do so. It like being slave."

"It nothing like being a slave, your the weak minded person here. You proven their point by being a criminal while me on the other hand is trying to prove them wrong by becoming the Hokage. So shut up with your pathetic mental gymnastics."

"Mental gymnastics? Proving a point?" Croness suddenly bursted out laughing but immediately stopped as kept a mencing smile. "It not about proving a point, it about payback, revenge. Murder isn't so bad compared to driving someone to kill themselves. Your also implying that it so easy to forgive and forget when it not. Don't shame me, shame them."

"I'll shame you even if I die today." Midori gripped on his sword, glancing down at sharks below them before quickly looking back at Croness. "Your actions are understandable but not justifiable."

That made Croness mad, still Midori were denying his points. He was going to attack but Midori was quick on the move, using his Lightning release on his legs to increase the speed as he went after Bakkura who was trapped. He vanished, appearing behind the clone to stab it. That where the sharks attacked, shooting out the water. They were actual sharks, both Midori and Bakkura leaped into the air with Bakkura sending down explosive paper bombs connected to kunai knives. The sharks insides splattered everywhere as Croness flew through it as he swung Samehada at Bakkura, Midori deflected Samehada with a kick, costing his Lightning Release to be absorbed. Croness then would be punched by the knuckle part of Bakkura chakra blades as they all splashed onto the ground.

Samehada spikes shot out from the bandages as Croness begin to unravel them, he then begin to fuse with Samehada. "Let us end this war together Samehada and bring suffering to what they did to me."

Fusing with Samehada expanded Croness shark-like appearance, his stats were also increased as he shot out the water. "He transformed...?" Bakkura mumbled, again sending his shadow at Croness. But it was no effect as Croness absorbed the shadow chakra. Midori then got the hint. "He must've did something to Samehada, now he can absorb chakra."

"LET THE REAL CHALLENGE BEGIN!"

Croness, surfing on the water towards Bakkura and Midori. He grew tired of Bakkura interference so he decided to attack him first. Bakkura threw a punch with his chakra blade. Croness countered with a punch, colliding fists with Bakkura. Obviously Croness strength and force in his punch easy overpowered Bakkura, leaving his arm numb and fractured. "GAAHH!" Bakkura yelled like crazy as he soon was sent away by a knee to the gut. But something was strange, he felt...his chakra drained down by that knee.

Midori was next, Croness thought, now soaring over to him. Midori having a completed Sharingan and is very skilled in Taijutsu, evaded Croness attacks. He figured that Croness would be a lot stronger transforming. He caught an opening, quickly striking with a reverse ridge chop to the neck. _"Uh-"_ He quickly backed up, feeling that some of his chakra absorbed from his body. Croness then came at Midori again, sending his body skipping through the water with a hard punch. Blood dripped from his forehead as he slowly gotten up. _"He can absorb my chakra out my body."_

Midori now realized, the only way to stay in this fight was kenjutsu, otherwise...it suicide to fight head on. Bakkura was out, his arm was fractured and a good amount of his chakra was absorbed. Same for Midori, he probably couldn't even whip up a Kasaigan or a Thunderlight Shuriken. The worst of all, his katana he threw sunk into the water. "Normal kunai it is..."

He taken out two kunai, he charged at Croness. He swung both kunai horizonrtally at Croness abdomen, only to put a glaze on his skin. Croness was then going to retaliate with a hammer fist, but it blown through a substitution wood log. Croness then would be struck by a onslaught of paper bombs from behind. "Tch..."

Midori was using Lightning release again to increase his speed but he was burning out, he let off a bunch of smoke bombs, thinking that he can leave him blind to sudden attacks. Croness chuckled, he could blown the smoke awat but wanted to surprised Midori. Midori attempted to attack from behind but Croness quickly turned around to knock Midori down with a roundhouse. "Dammit...losing chakra...out of chakra."

Croness lifted Midori up by his shirt. "You never had a chance to begin with. You sit around, play and work for these fools. While you could've been like me, doing something for the greater good."

"That enough."

Suddenly, Croness sensed a higher chakra reserved approaching. He tossed Midori aside to see this new opposer. "Your opponent is now me."

Misso Uzumaki, Croness never heard of him before but he wasn't wearing any headband so he wasn't going to assume that he was any shinobi. "Who are you?"

"Die." Suddenly, a flare of crimson aura shot up around him. It was so sinister that it shooked Croness. Croness body felt weird, Samehada was unfusing itself away from him. "What?"

The shark skin sword then swam away so it could jump into Misso arms. Samehada only wanted to be around the one with the highest chakra. "Samehada, you..."

Misso turned away with Samehada in his hands. "TRAITOR!!"

Then a kunai, empowered by Lightning released impaled him. He coughed up blood as he glared at Midori who was driven by an adrenaline rush. "Like I said...not justifiable but understandable...I say that because I could've turned out to be like you. You're just like a friend I've kept close to me. Right now, he so driven to kill all of you because of what the Nusuba clan did to him. I've could've became like him too, the Nusuba clan killed my dad...but I'm still here cause I proven my point. Without my friends, without my family...I wouldn't even be here...that why I'll put my body on the line-"

Midori stopped talking when he saw Croness crying silently, unexpected...but. "Just...finish me off, I can't take it anymore...I miss my mom and dad, it all the people from Kirigakuru fault that there dead. If they just left us alone, if they just stop..."

Midori dropped the kunai as he pulled his hand back, he grew sympathy for Croness misfortune. "I won't kill you, I want to help you. You can become better than this..."

"Hey! It that one of them?" A Leaf Shinobi asked Midori. Croness fainted due to blood lost so Midori now had to hold him up. "Yeah, get him a medical-nin. We can probably extract intel from him."

 ** _With Platinum and Tsunaara._**

This battle was coming to it climax, Jukio, Platinum, and Rai were all on top of Shukaku which who was fighting Kokuo which has been going on for some time. So many trees were destroyed as Shukaku was pushing Kokuo away from Konoha. Jukio spotted Lio who was fused into Kokuo. "There goes my brother!"

"I SEE HIM! SHOULD I ATTACK HIM?!" Shukaku yelled, Jukio thought it was a bad idea. "No! You'll kill him!" He replied.

"Well if we don't, then this battle will continue on!" Platinum piped it.

"I'll do it then, I just need to get closer!"

"I COULD USE MY SAND TO SEND YOU CLOSER! ONCE YOU GET OVER THERE, YOU GOTTA HIT HIM REALLY HARD TO BREAK HIM FREE FROM THE GENJUTSU!"

Jukio inhaled and exhaled as he nodded, he gotten his Lightning release ready. "Okay, I'm ready!"

Jukio was later blasted into the air by a gigantic wave of sand, this fight was about to be over as Jukio done his handseals. "Lightning Style: Violet Breath!"

He shot a thunderbolt towards Lio as he headed towards him, Lio was shocked heavily by the jutsu. It finish the job though as steam blew around them as Lio was broken from the genjutsu. The two brothers fell but landed safety by Shukaku sand. Jukio tapped his brother face, waking him up. "Lio are you okay?"

"I'm...not...please, take this thing away from me..." Lio was referring to the Five tails Bijuu.

"We...don't know how...!"

That where Isami and Sekai walked up. "We can unseal Kokuo from you...but..it'll lead to death."

Jukio eyes widen as he covered his brother. "Then nevermind then!"

"No...I'm okay with that."

"What? Lio, what are you saying?"

"Jukio, the Nusuba clan would be after us if I stay a vessel...and they will continue to use me as a tool of Destruction so I rather for you to stay safe...then for you to be a main target..."

Jukio eyes welled up, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him right now. "Lio...I've already lost my older brother, I don't want to lose my younger one."

The tears flowed from his eyes as he was later given a kunai. "I don't want to lose my another older brother either. Make it painless elder brother so it would be easy..."

Jukio eyes widen as Lio given him the option...

 ** _The next day, was such a shitty day._**

Shinto was in a coma as medical-nins stopped the bleeding, his eyesight was gone though as he went eyeless, no longer having his kekkei genkai anymore. Naitotin moured over the death of his parents again...he couldn't accept the fact that the person he looked up to killed them. Croness spent his time in prison, accepting his new fate...he no longer cared for the Nusuba clan as he spilled the beans of the other hideout. Jukio cried at the tombstone of his younger brother, he now lived with Topi which was his Jounin teacher.

After a few more days past, Mizume came to the hospital with Sakana, seeing that if she can release Shinto from his coma. She used her healing jutsu on him, it was hard to tell if he was awake since his eyes were covered in bandages. That where his fingers moved...he slowly sat up, not being able to see nothing..not even darkness. "Shinto!" Sakana cried into his arms, that woken up Midori who skipped training just to stay with Shinto. "He's awake..." Midori said with a smile.

"Shinto, I thought you died! It was so scary...all that blood...I couldn't take it..."

Hearing those words brought his head up to Mizume, it felt like she was there even though he could no longer see. "Shinto...please, please! I don't want you to go...what can you do blind now?"

Humiliation at the next level, it hurted him deep down inside...and honestly, he couldn't believe that Sakana cared about so much. "Can...I talk to S-sakana alone please?"

Midori got up and walked out the medical room along with Mizume while closing the door. "Shinto...I'm begging you please, don't leave the-"

"Shut up..."

"W-what...?"

"I heard what you said yesterday. 'Trade me for him. Toture, kill me or whatever. And I promise you won't hear from him again.' Why would you say that...?"

That where they seperate from each other.

"Because I didn't want you to die-"

"So you were willing to give up your life for me?"

Sakana was slienced there as she can see Shinto downcasted with a scowled. "I thought you matured but your still stupid as ever-"

Then suddenly, Midori bursted into the room. Then he grabbed Shinto by his neck. "You ungrateful..."

"Midori!"

Shinto was punched square in his jaw, Sakana pull Midori away from him. Shinto got out the bed, glaring at Midori. "Me vs you! Let's fight."

"What? I'm not going to fight you, you can't even see."

"Yet, that didn't stop you from punching me. Now lets go."

"Shinto! Stop!" Sakana held Shinto, but he pushed the kunochi onto the bed. Then Mizume came as the boys were about to fight. "Hold it! Not here!"

Mizume lead Shinto and Midori to the rooftop which was suitable for fights. Mizume and Sakana sat away with Sakana being very concern. "So your okay with Midori fighting someone blind?"

"Shinto seems very confident about it, so why not?" Secretly, Mizume was just as mad as Midori for what Shinto said to Sakana. But she was going to let Midori deal with this.

Midori was still mad but was having second thoughts fighting someone with a handicap. "So what? Are you just going to stand there?" Shinto said, antagonizing him.

"I'm not going to fight you! I only punched you because you deserved it! Why are you so ungrateful to Sakana, she was willing to give up her life for you but you just insult her like you didn't even care!"

"If-"

"And don't give me some bullshit excuse about your family! What they have to do with this? Do you think Torisu would like you this? Tsyuna?! Your just becoming your father!"

Sakana eyes widen, she couldn't believe that Midori just said that. Now thinking, Midori thought he went overboard with that. "So I'm becoming like Hinsoto, huh?" Shinto clenched in fist in anger as he slowly paced forward Midori whilw ripping off the bandages that was around his eyes. "In a minute, you'll become like your father! DEAD!"

Shinto charged at Midori, launching a punch towards him. Still just as fast and strong, he slip through Midori guard, sending him to the gate. The fight was on as Midori dashed back at him. They locked up but Midori severed it with a kick to the chest, as he then ran up to swing a right hook. Shinto back stepped as he spun a side kick to his ribcage before throwing a jab. Midori ward it off with his right palm before stumbling Shinto back with his left fist, he followed up with a high roundhouse kick toward his neck. Shinto caught it, then pulling Midori in for a high kick to the chin. The kick was strong enough to send Midori flying into the air.

Isami was watching that Shinto was still doing well, even without his eyes. _"Shinto has always been a cunning kid. Since he believe in this Hard work beats Natural Talent. Right now he's using his Wind Sense, a common Taijutsu technique that allows the user to sense opponent attacks through the air, but with Shinto training on wind release he could sense the slightest wind movements."_ Midori landed on top of the cage as he shot multiple small fireballs at Shinto. The wind current changed, it became hot. A barrier of chakra surrounded Shinto as he deflected the fireballs. That where he'll create blades of wind, throwing them towards Midori. The Uchiha jumped over it, quite surprised that Shinto was doing so good while even being blind. The wind blades cut through the cage as Midori was heading toward Shinto. "Shiiiinnto!"

"Miidoriii!"

Both their fists collided to each other jaws, Midori leg was then surge with Lightning release chakra as he moved insanely fast. Before Shinto could react, he'll be sent into the air by a kicking uppercut. Shinto activated the First Gate as Midori leaped above him, Shinto rotated in mid-air as swung his leg. "Leaf Hurricane!"

With great force, he sent an upward roundhouse kick that Midori attempted to block. He used his Lightning release on his arm as a defense as he tried to push Shinto leg away, he'll soon be overpowered but buyed enough time as Shinto hit the ground while he was sent rolling across the ground. "This isn't over you bastard!" Midori getting up.

"You had to push me...Now I'll just kill you along with the Nusuba clan..."

Shinto was about to attack but he felt his entire body grabbed by a giant hand. He couldn't see it but Midori activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, surrouned a strong black chakra that had a skeleton hand grabbed on Shinto, in a split second Shinto would be slammed hard into the ground as Midori dropped onto his knees to feel all of his cells were in pain. "I...win this b-"

"Just shut the fuck up...already..." Shinto cursed as he coughed up some of his blood while trying to crawl up, Sakana tried to go heal her boyfriend but Mizume held her back. Shinto managed to get onto his feet as stumbled back against the wall, away from a crumbling part of the rooftop. "I never said I was ungrateful! I ONLY CALL HER STUPID BECAUSE SHE WAS WILLING TO GIVE HER LIFE UP FOR SOMEONE PATHETIC AS ME! She has everything I ever wanted...yet...she was okay throwing that all way just for me...? Wait for me while I go do whatever I want?! Just like you, you try your best to understand how I'm feeling when I lost everybody...and I hate you because of that..."

Mizume eyebrow quirked at Shinto speech as her hold of Sakana was released. _"Huh...guess he's more thoughtful than I thought."_ Midori clenched his fists. "I'm...your...friend, that's why I tried to understand how you were feeling...so you wouldn't become like this. If I just pro-"

"You wouldn't have change a damn thing." Shinto cut Midori mid-sentence. "I wanted to make this a happy goodbye, but oh well...it was ruined..." He said, using the wall to find the door. Midori manage to get up so he can go off.

Sakana went to see Shinto wondering in the halls, he turned to her when hearing her footsteps. Then realized who it was when she begin healing him. "Shinto...I'm so sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong except...trying giving up your life for me. It pretty...sweet and stupid at the same time."

Sakana sighed as she finish healing Shinto. "I guess you aren't staying."

"Sorry...I'm deeply sorry but...I promise that I'll get in contact with you. I'll even show you Shinrai."

"Okay..."

"Shinto..." Isami called out to him.

"Uh, I'm coming!" Shinto walked over toward Isami. "Tell Midori that I still hate him, but I'm sorry as well! Tell Platinum and Tsunaara I'll miss them too! And Inotenn, Chogin and Okami and the others! Also, tell Jukio that I'm really sorry for what happen to Lio..."

"I will. And Shinto..."

"What?"

"I'll...text it to you...later."

 **Renagade Arc End**

Jokara got an random Anonymous text after 3 months after Shinto suppose death.

 **Jokara: Who is this?**

 **Anonymous: Hai Jokara. -w-**

 **Jokara: Who is this? How did you get this number?**

 **Anonymous: I'm your Secret Admirer, call me Okuru.**

 **Jokara: Is this some type of joke? Get the hell off my phone.**

 **Anonymous: Sorry, too soon wasn't it? ;)**

 **Anonymous: Anywho, I'm letting you know that you're going to die.**

 **Jokara: You dont know who your messing with.**

 **Anonymous: Oh yes I do, I'm just letting you know that I'm still alive. I'm giving you an option to either kill yourself now or later die painfully. I'm going to soak my fists in your bloody guts after I take every second smashing your fucking cranium in soon as I get my hands on you. The only way for you to repay the lives you destroyed is by killing yourself.**

 **Jokara: Listen here you internet talker, I'm part of the biggest organization in existence. You won't stand a chance.**

 **Anonymous: I don't care. You're going to die, along with Hinsoto and the rest of Nusuba fucks. Say hello to the block list, my name is Shinto Tokya btw.**

Jokara dropped the phone at that last comment.

 **Blindless Rage Arc Begins**

Two years now had past after that invasion, since that Shinto lost his eyes...taking care of Shinrai was dozey who now just turn 2, he had help though. Training has became offically part of his life, he start back wearing weighted anklets again and now he had weights wrapped around his abdomen. He only use those when he actually trains unlike the anklets weights. He was now able to use 5 inner gates. Shinto soon learned about Okuru troubled past from Isami. Isami was originally Okuru teacher and formly part of the Nusuba.

By the way, the New Kara base was pretty fucking outstanding. Since previously before Isami had control over the New Kara, they've been doing a lot of business with the Nusuba clan. But now that the old leader is dead and Isami taken over, they now get their money by selling supplies to nations. Except for the Hidden Stone Village. From Isami scouts, they said that the Tsuchikage is associating with the Nusuba clan, allowing them to build a underground Shin Uchiha cloning station there to expand their army.

About the Hidden Sand? The Shinobi and the citzen decided to go back to the Hidden Sand, it been a peace...finally. The expansion on it military force has risen too.

Now 15, Shinto looking forward of what lies next.


	13. Walkthrough

**So this is basically a walkthrough of everything. This part will be WAAY different from the others.**

Hyuga Shinto was only 7 years ago, his father left the village after being conforted about Shinten death. It was a dark day but Shinto still had his older sister and his best friend.

 ** _Shinto POV_**

 ** _-7 years old_**

Last year, I've unlocked my Byakugan after witnessing my mom hanging herself. It was a sight that broke me into pieces. I was smart enough to know that she was driven to this point, being a victim of abuse just like me but even worser since her mind was sweet and her heart was fragil.

 _"Weak..."_

 _"Pathetic!"_

 _"Disgracful!"_

Those words always muttered into my mind, everytime I get into a fight. Hinsoto always call me that to the point I actually believed myself. Now that he's gone, should I just quit? I don't have to do what he says anymore. No, I wanted to prove a point. My goal was to become what a shinobi is suppose to be and rub it all in Hinsoto face.

Finally...I attended the Ninja Academy. I was considered to be the smartest kid in class with Midori and Inotenn coming up right behind me. Like some nerds, I was isolated. I felt like people wouldn't like what I have to say.

I got weirded out by this trouble-maker called...Sakana, she had bad grades and mean personality...she always bad mouth people and get into trouble. At one point, she caught me staring at her while she was talking to her friends. My face was red as a tomato as I immediately looked away, doing an assignment that Raion given us. _"She...s-she...looked at me? I.."_

I gave her a side glance, noticing she was still looking like she wanted to kick my ass at recess. "D-did...I do something wrong!? I-is...she going to beat me up?!" I panic. I tried not to think about but it was hard not too since Platinum wouldn't be there to protect me. She was in grade higher than me so we had different time zones. After lunch, I tried to keep myself away from her. Getting beat up by a girl? I would've been the laughingstock in the entire school. She glared at me so I thought if I stop making eye contact with her, she'll just leave me alone. Then I heard footsteps. She was appproaching! "Oh no...please don't! I don't want to get beat up my a girl!"

"Hey, ya damn nerd!" She called out. Shinto pupils shrinked as his legs shaken. "Hi..." He waved.

"Don't think because you saved me, means I'm your friend! And you better not tell anyone about it or I'll make sure you'll never be born!" She blurt out. I was so confused and slightly scared. Slightly in literal. I was taller than her by a little and...she was looked kinda cute when she's angry. "W-what...are you talking about?"

"Last year. When...those girls...jumped me."

"O-oh..." I mumbled. Sakana was that girl who was getting bullied and picked on last year winter. She looked so embarrassed when she admitted that. "I'm...s-sorry...I thought it would've been good..to be a hero..."

"Don't do it again." She said in a dark tone as she pushed me to gate aggressively, I nodded, she was begin walking away to her friends with a cheeky smile on her face. This is where I suppose to cry but...I was use to getting bullied. Then from the corner of my eye I saw Platinum who looked at me with concern, I didn't bother to look at her. I just went away and mind my own business.

That's where I met...him. Midori Uchiha, he was just like me. Isolated, the difference was he actually had the balls to fight back and some girls took a liking to him for his looks. I was jealous of him honestly. Tough, good looks, and was born into one of the most powerful clan throughout the five nations. I usually go outta make time to look up about our clans. Big events, our dojutsu, history.

 **The Senju vs Uchiha War** **The Uchiha Massacre** **The Fourth Great Shinobi War** **The Uchiha clan still lives**

I clicked on the last one. I was curious about how most of the Uchiha clan was still alive after being confirmed to be Massacred by Itachi Uchiha. Most people said it was another branch of the Uchiha clan that lived in a different village close to Konohagakure before moving back. But what really happen? Wouldn't Itachi found out about them.

 **Over 200 years ago.**

 ** _Itachi POV_**

Itachi, filled with so much hatred and sadness. Having to kill his parents, his girlfriend, the entire Uchiha clan for the sake of the village. Now he awaits for Sasuke to get stronger so he can die by an Uchiha...no, his brother hands. It been a year since the massacre. He was now with the Akatsuki where they're planning to capture the all the Bijuu so they can achieve the goal of infinite tsukuyomi. Itachi and Jūzo reported back after a fail mission to capture Isobu. He walken to the hideout with a completely normal stare as he had bandages wrapped around his forehead. "It took you a few days to return back. Did the mission go well?" Tobi asked. It was strange to see Itachi being in bandages, the kid was like a natural born fighter.

"No, I was dealing with a very personal matter." Itachi said, walking past Tobi. Black and White Zetsu was surprised, Itachi looked like he been through hell. "Were you caught checking on your younger brother or something? You look a little beat up." White Zetsu.

"My little is still but a mere child. He isn't ready to face me. Like I said, I had to deal with an personal matter." Itachi replied as he continue to walk off. Both Tobi and Zetsu glance at Jūzo with Tobi getting all up in the Hidden Mist Ninja face. "Tell me, Jūzo! Where the heck you and Itachi been a past couple of days!? If you weren't fighting tne short water boy, then who have you guys been fighting?" Tobi asked the Mist ninja, eagerly wanting to know. "I want to know too. Itachi looks like he put himself through a lot of trouble." Black Zetsu piped in.

"U-erm..well..." Jūzo stammered. He couldn't help to feel a piercing glare coming from Itachi. "I could tell you but Itachi would kill me."

"We could kill you too."

"I know, but I rather die normally then to be trap by his Tsukuyomi." Jūzo stated. Tobi sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he got us there! Just be don't get distracted next time!"

 **Yesterday.**

Itachi and Jūzo were traveling through the trees, heading to Kirigakure to get the Isobu. But then a fast blur came past him, Jūzo couldn't see it but Itachi did. "No..." Itachi stopped as his Sharingan subconsciously burned on. He turned to see someone as tall as him having the Uchiha crest on his shirt. The boy look back with a completed Sharingan piercing at Itachi before vanishing in thin air. "Itachi?" Jūzo called out, stopping on a tree branch.

Itachi then went after that Uchiha.

After a while on going on a high speed goose chase, Itachi finally caught up with them in a small village near the outskirts of Konohagakure where a small village.

"The Akatsuki!" Someone shouted, having people run away in fear in their houses in fear. Except for a few who approach Itachi and Jūzo, they were loaded with ninja weapons. Itachi glared at the one who had the Sharingan. "I...thought I..." Itachi thought as he turned off his Sharingan.

"I'm Uchiha Yagami II, you might've killed my older brother Shisui Uchiha too." Yagami said, drawing out a kunai. A whole lot of confusion was thrown at him. Shisui never told him he had a younger brother...and it was more Uchihas? "I didn't kill Shisui. He committed suicide after being hunted down by Danzo."

"Danzo...?" Yagami muttered. Yagami never thought about becoming a Leaf ninja or an anbu, so he was slightly unaware who Danzo was besides him being the Leader of the Foundation. He and Shisui was mainly trained by his father when joining the Leaf police force.

"He barely told me about his younger brother."

"Yeah. Understandable too. Me and Shisui weren't really on great terms with each other. We argue all the time, hell I think he considers you more as his brother than me." Yagami bluntly said. "But...Shisui is still my brother. So I'll avenge his death by killing down Danzo."

"You will not." Itachi replied.

"Why? He committed suicide because of Danzo! Why would the leader of the Foundation would do that!? Shisui was trying to prevent a civil war and the leader of the Foundation tries to kill him!?" Yagami spat. He was totally pissed. Sure him and Shisui didn't get along but he was still family to him.

"You know about Shisui plan too?"

"Yeah. He was planning to cast the Kotoamatsukami to change the mind of the Uchiha clan. I've disagree with that idea and made up my own. I wanted to convince the Uchiha clan to cut their ties with the Konohagakure and travel to another village instead of waging a war with the higher ups. Seemingly, I've only manage to convince a few families and some of my comrades from the Police force. I let Shisui deal with the rest, but unfortunely someone took matters in their own hands and murdered the rest." He said, glaring at Itachi with his Sharingan

Itachi Sharingan activated again. "Forgive me Shisui."

"The rest of you stand back. I'll deal with Itachi."

"Should we kill him together, Itachi?"

"No Jūzo. I'll fight Shisui younger brother."

The wind blown through the Uchiha hair as they stared off at each other. Yagami let out a battle cry as he charged at Itachi with his sword, Itachi brought out a kunai in defense. Jūzo kept his distance as he watched the fight between two Uchiha. Itachi had Yagami sword push back with his kunai, Itachi feet stiffed as he swung up his leg up towards Yagami ribcage. Yagami jump back to evade it but Itachi kept him on the ropes, leaping at him to throw a jump kick.

Yagami position his blade in front of himself to block the kick. In mid-air, he weaved handsigns before inhaling. "Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu!" He jumped away before exhaling a big ball of flame from his mouth.

Itachi landed as the flames were later distinguish with Yagami gone. Itachi turned and deflected a slash with his kunai. "You used Shunshin no Jutsu at the last minute. Your just like Shisui."

"We're are brothers, even if we do despise each other sometimes!"

Yagami then glanced up to see a clone of Itachi with kunai knives. Yagami leapt back to dodge them. "You predicted that I was going to use Shunshin no Jutsu so you hidden a clone and tried to catch me off guard. You are very cunning Itachi."

"You're very skilled, possibly on par with Shisui. But I must end this. Mangekyo Sharingan!" The pinwheel eye was activated, looking straight into Yagami eyes. "Tsukuyomi." Blood was drawn from Itachi eye as he placed Yagami under a powerful genjutsu.

Yagami then woken up under a red moon, tied to post. "Where...am I?"

"This is the Tsukuyomi...I control everything here..." Several images of Itachi approached Yagami with a sword. "We'll be here for 72 hours."

"Heh...I don't got time for that...Mangekyo release!"

"What?"

This illusion shattered like it was broken glass, back to the real world he could that Yagami too has the Mangekyo Sharingan. "You...have it too?"

"I've...unlocked it when my friend died due to a sickness a year ago. And heh, too bad for you...I've worked on my Mangekyo Sharingan unlike you."

Itachi was vision was blurry, his stamina wasn't that good. "So...my Tsukuyomi can be countered?"

"Yeah...only Mangekyo Sharingan can counter others...now...you die. Raijin!"

Yagami generated Red Lightning that shot at Itachi, faster than Light Speed. Jūzo was about to jump in until an three Uchiha shinobi approached him with their Sharingan activated. Both Itachi and Yagami fell, with Itachi going unconscious. Yagami was hurt by the Tsukuyomi, breaking free from it wasn't exactly a walk in a park. It taken a load of chakra away from him, not only that he used Raijin. Luckily, a girl came up behind him, using the Mystical Palm technique to restore all his chakra and heal wounds.

Hours later, Itachi woken up in bandages wrapped around his forehead and other places. He was in a bed where Yagami and girl who healed him checked on him. "You're awake, Itachi..."

"Yagami..." He said, squinting as he fidgeted his body uncomfortably. "You...didn't kill me?"

"Unfortunely...I didn't. I just wanna know everything about the Uchiha Massacre..."

Itachi didn't say anything, a pit of sadness filled instead of him as he wonder what Sasuke was doing. Yagami lowered his head. "Please Itachi...I need to know. I need to know why my brother was taken out by the Foundation and..."

"Fine...I'll tell you everything." Itachi said, cutting Yagami off. "But you most promise me that you won't harm the village. Otherwise you won't get so lucky if we ever fight again."

If we're being honest, the fight could've continued if Itachi was more aware about the Mangekyo Sharingan abilities. Yagami risen his head, nodding. Itachi sat up with his hands resting on his lap. "Like you said...Shisui was planning to prevent a civil from breaking out between Konoha and the Uchiha clan. But the leader of the Foundation, Danzo, wasn't pleased with this alternative. Assuming that Shisui plan will fail. He and a search party went to go kill Shisui. Ending in a fight where Danzo taken one of his Sharingan. I've came to his aid and he later told me about me. He then taken his own life...then I...was ordered by Danzo to kill off the Uchiha clan...I've only agreed because I didn't want Sasuke getting involve in a civil war and so he can have his own life. I was okay, taking all the hate...now I just await death when Sasuke gets strong enough to kill me. Do you hate me as well?"

"I mean..." It was hard to say no. "I don't want to say yes. Your actions...were understandable and justifiable...you did it for your little brother and the village. At least you care." Yagami replied. "So, will you be back to come kill us later or something?"

"No...you have my word. The Uchiha clan won't die out. You can restore it name Yagami. Just stay hidden...and come out when everything at peace...promise me that. Yagami..."

"I will, Itachi..."

 **Many, many long years.**

 ** _Yagami POV_**

Yagami was now 37 years old, now married and have 3 kids. The village slightly expanded as the Uchiha clan grew. The war times...were over, now it was time to bring the honor back into the Uchiha clan.

"Yo, Naruto! You got somebody who wants to speak to you." Shikamaru said, allowing Yagami to enter the office.

Yagami smiled brightly as he bowed to him respectfully. "Uzumaki Naruto, the Seventh Hokage. I have important matters to discuss."

Naruto chuckled nervously at Yagami bowing. "You don't need to bow. So what there you want to discuss, I'm pretty busy with a lot of paperwork."

"I want the Uchiha clan to return and give it loyalty to the Leaf village again." He stated. Naruto eyebrows quirked before lowering into a deadpan. "Your kidding me right? The only remaining U-"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi younger brother."

Naruto then hopped out of his seat with saucer eyes. "Woah! Woah! So you're telling me there are more suvivors!?"

"Prove that your an Uchiha."

 ** _Shinto Hyuga POV_**

I close the tab on my sister laptop she gotten for her birthday a couple of years ago. I went outside, heading to Senju park. Platinum said we were going to meet up there to train. I didn't really feel like doing her type of training...it was extremely rough. But...hardwork training is really what made us best friends oddly. I waited for her on the swing with a causal look on my face. Then...she came again.

"Heya nerd!"

Sakana patted me hard on my back before going to other swing that was beside me. "H-hi...S-sakana..." I mumbled. Sakana was like one of the cool kids so I felt inferior when she came around. But oddly enough, it more to that. When I first met her back in a snowy field...she looked...well..like me. Not literally! She looked like a nerd. It was a weird to put it that way since five year olds being nerds didn't make sense. She had glasses and worn a proper outfit...but now she looked. "So hot..." I said, drooling over her.

"What?"

Did I say that out loud? I shook my head and came up with a follow up, "I-it s-so h-hot outside! That's what I meant!" I said, furiously blushing. My conscious punched my brain. **_"Your too young to comment about girls looks!"_**

"I-It s-slipped out!"

"I guess you can say that. Your face is burning red. You might wanna see a doctor."

"T-thank you for caring..." He snickered at how dense she is.

"Shut up." She barked. I listen to what she said and stayed silent. "I just wanted to say sorry for being mean to you..."

Does she really mean that? I wondered. "Don't tell anyone this or I'll kick your ass!" She threatened. I was startled when she risen her voice but I stayed together. "I..."

 ** _-8 years old_**

Last years was well...okay, but after that one day in the park with Sakana...I've develop feelings for her. I guess you can say it puppy love at first since I did only liked her for looks like every typical boy. But after what she told me, I think I founded my type. Before she moved to Konoha, she was always bullied for being weak and unintelligent. She also hated being patronize by her overprotective father. That she was always so angry, tomboyish, and hard working. Strong-willed girls? No wonder when Platinum always comes to my rescue or ask me to train with her, my face is beaming red. But I only considered Platinum my best friend.

Sakana? I don't know what the hell is wrong with me around her. She makes fun of me! Bullies me in front of people! And yet...I had this unlikely crush for her.

Enough about Sakana. Let's go back to Midori...even though I was jealous of him...I wanted to be his friend. He was isolated like me. So I thought you put two isolated kids together, you get the ultimate friendship! But, it never happen cause I was too shy and nervous. I've later found out more about the Uchiha clan. They were hated throughout the village. People knowing the previous of events from Madara, Obito, Itachi, and Sasuke...they just couldn't help to look in disgust or start a big fight with an Uchiha.

 ** _-11 years old._**

My life couldn't had got any worst. I was in my bedroom with a touchscreen, texting and calling Platinum for weeks. "Where did you go...?" I tried to not make myself cry. Platinum Lee was gone for weeks! Never answering my calls or text messages, and when I go to her parents house...it was no answer. Platinum was my best friend, my only friend! She couldn't leave! I was very depress without her. I tried to find Iron Lee, and luckily I did. He was wearing a black kimino...my eyes widen. "No...it couldn't be...Platinum isn't dead..."

If that was the truth, I would've probably committed suicide just like my mother. "No...she isn't. It her m-mother...Toska..." Iron Lee voiced cracked. My eyes stayed widen as tears formed in the corner of my eyes. Toska Lee...was like a mother to me. "W-where is Platinum...! Please, tell me where is Platinum!"

Tears was streaming down the grown man face as he looked at me with concern. "Platinum isl gone...she disappeared without...telling me anything. I-it...my fault!" ,

Platinum ran away...? My body and conscious suddenly lost control as I fainted out on the ground. Iron Lee immediately on me to see if I was okay, he then hurried me to the hospital.

 ** _-12 years old_**

After another year. I haven't be happy...since. I tried to look on the bright side...at least I still had Torisu, I've became a Genin, and I was apart of Team Kasai! I was on my fifth misson which was a D-rank mission. We're causally walking someone dog. "Ugh! THIS IS SOOO LAME! WHERE IS THE ENEMIES AND FLYING KNIVES!" Sakana yelled.

I agreed but didn't care much! It was beginning of my chapter to become a shinobi, besides..D-rank still gave good pocket money. "I agree with Sakana...this seems very lame." Midori piped in.

"You three are Genin...you only get D- and C-rank missions. Just think of it as a training exercise until the Chuunin Exams."

I liked this, it feels I gained something working with these three. Sakana then looked back at me with her cheeks puffed up like she was holding in a laugh. I didn't care if she was going to make fun of me, we were friends now...so I know her jokes aren't that serious I hope sometimes. She walked up to me, letting out a few giggles. "Hey Shinto! Wanna make a bet?"

"Oh...erm, s-sure...what are the prizes...?"

"If you lose, I ger all the chapters Jarin and the Diary of Infinite Timelines from your manga collection."

I really liked that manga...she glanced back at Midori, knowing that he gave me newer chapters of manga series. "A-and...if I win?"

"You get...a kiss."

I had nothing to lose. "W-what do I need to do."

The next morning, Kasai treated us to Lightning...my mind was completely traumatized from the bet. Sakana was laughing her ass off, she lost the bet but I lost my sanity. "That music...it ringing in my head..." I muttered, sitting beside Sakana.

"Jeez Shinto, did you sleep good?"

"N-no! I m-mean yes..." My body and eyes twitched as I laid my head down. "Sorry...my head really.."

I paused to hear my phone notification, a text from Sakana.

 _Sakana: Hi..._

 _Sakana: Goodbye..._

We all suddenly start hearing a sad japanese song that sounded like it came from a WEIRD anime. "S-sakana?" I look over to see that she was gone, then I heard a girl who had an unhinged laugh. My head crackled back to see the girl in a blood stained outfit, holding a kitchen knife. We all got up with me tackling the girl. "GET THE HECK OUTTA MY HEEEEEAD!" I punched her with full force, revealing that it was a clone.

Sakana was back in her seat, hugging her stomach with one arm and banging the other one on the table as she laughed extremely hard. "HAHAHAHA, wow Shinto you really went full psycho."

My entire body turned red from how embarrassed I was, people looked at me like I was some madman. I sat back in my seat with my head laid completely down. "T-that wasn't funny...!" I muffled in my arms.

"What was that all about?" Midori asked Sakana.

"School days...dude, that anime is a total piss off..." The Ai said as her laughter died down. "I made Shinto watch all the episodes. It really traumatized him..."

"Guess I won't bother watching it." Midori said, dodging an almightly bullet.

"S-see! T-this is why I don't watch or read any manga that doesn't involve action and adventure!" I shot up. My hair and appearance became all girlish all of a sudden. "M-midori senpai! D-do you w-want to sit under the stars t-together?"

"I'm sorry...Shinto-chan but Kasai-chan already asked me..." Midori replied, now wearing a black tux. I glared at Kasai with anger emotion. "Y-you...but I told you that..."

"Oh please! Why would Midori senpai go out with flat boobs like you."

Kasai poked my chest aggressively, I hopped over the table with Midori moving out of his seat. We locked each other in a loose headlock. "Shinto-chan! Get away from Kasai-chan! I don't love you!"

I looked at Midori like if I was about to cry. "H-how can you say that...I've murdered people for you!"

"Shinto-chan! Please!" Sakana jumped into this converstation, having more of male appearance. "I need to confess, I liked you ever since we were in first grade! But I was too nervous to tell, please let me stay under the stars with you!"

My cheeks were burning crimson as the others begin laughing. "Hahaha, nice acting you guys."

"I-...I...yeah...nice a-acting S-sakana..."

I liked moments like this, it felt like normal ya know? When we weren't having fun, me and Midori usually try to one up each other.

Like this training session. Kasai was going to cut a string that unloads an assault of shurikens, it was to test their reflexes as they had to deflect them with their kunai knives. I couldn't use my Byakugan unfortunely just so it could be fair. We were deflecting them like crazy, Sakana watched while trying to handle work on her chakra control by running up trees.

 _"I can't lose! I can't lose!"_

 _"I'm not losing against Shinto!"_

"Ah!" I said, having the last shuriken hit my arm. Midori looked over me with a smirk, having not a scratch on him. "Heh."

He gave me a smug look, I frowned but just licked my wounds for another day. At Yakiniku Q, we've started an eating contest..out of nowhere...it seem like it meant to be after we finished our first plate of grilled meat. "Hey, can I get some more?" We said at the same time, that where we caught each other glared.

 _"Why does Midori always want to start a compitetion with me!"_

 _"Shinto never knows when to quit..."_

"Then so be it!"

We were given another plate of grilled meat and start chowing down like crazy, then another plate...then another one. "For guys who come from strong clans, you sure act like pigs..." Sakana insulted.

"That's a lot coming from a rotten tomato." Midori shot back.

Next thing happen, both me and Midori have big bumps on our heads. "Why'd you hit me too...?"

"I saw him laughing."

"I hope you two don't expect me to pay for all-"

Kasai then realized that me and Midori were gone with wooden block in our seats. The Kakashi fanboy face suddenly fused into red like a bomb. "MIDORI! SHINNTOOO!"

My first serious mission was a very...unexpected one for a Genin. It was a C- rank mission Jokara said, but we were into something for a highly skilled ninja would struggle with.

We were lead outside of the village to be bodyguards to stop a few lowly thugs that brought fear into a village. But it was more complicated than I thought. We've gotten a call that the Nusubia clan has attacked the village, then that where Kasai let us knew that we were about to get ambushed.

Us three Genin went into the trees while Kasai taken cared of business with Chuunin ranked shinobi with eased. That where we'll be attacked by our own Anbu. Me, Sakana, and Midori dropped down from trees as two stood in front of us while the other stood in front of Kasai.

"Are they...Anbu?" Sakana asked. "Yeah..." Midori replied.

"L-looks like were up against two girls...one adult one and one our age..."

"Looks can be deceiving. If they she was sent out to attack Team Kasai, then she must be strong."

I couldn't argue with Midori there. Believe it or not, this is where we met Tanaki for the first time...the adult one taken off her mask, revealing that she was Rai? "W-wow...s-she's pretty."

She then came at me with a sword in hand, I frozen up but Midori jumped in front of me, blocking a slash for me. "Shinto, stop it with your thirst tripping."

"Y-yeah! Sorry..." I gotten ready as I taken out a kunai to engaged with Tanaki. Midori was right, looks can be deceiving as her kenjutsu was off the charts. The way that she swings was so swift yet so heavy. "Wait, she's coming at me with killer intent!"

Midori was sent driven across the dirt by Rai as she put the sword very close to his eye. "You are an Uchiha, destined to have the Sharingan. Maybe I should stop that by stabbing your eyes out."

She then side stepped out the way before slashing down a Sakana clone. "Suiton: Teppodama!"

The actual Sakana fired small water orb blast that caused Rai to stumble back. With that distraction, Midori prepared the headsigns for the Great Fireball Technique. "These brats are too familiar with chakra!" Rai backed up.

"Katon: Gokakyū no Jutsu!" Midori expels a ball of flames from his mouth that burnt Rai into a cripst, or so he thought?

"Dagora? What are you doing? It me, Kasai!"

"I know! My mission was to kill you."

"Why? Who ordered this?"

He performed a backflip when Dagora went for a leg sweep. Dagora launched himself with a kunai, going after his neck. He stepped out the way, slamming his fist down Dagora head. It proofed, revealing that it was subsitution.

Same for Rai as she appeared in front of me, kicking me into a tree. I groaned in pain as I glanced at Tanaki who was charging at me with two clones that had swords. "Konoha Style: Cresent Moon Dance!"

They all tried to attack me simultaneously but I covered myself with an barrier of chakra. "Huh?"

The clones disappeared as I knocked the girl down with a palm strike, she immediately dragged herself back up before going over to Rai. I regrouped with my comrades. "Whatcha got on her Shinto?" Midori asked me.

"S-she's really skilled in kenjutsu, her Taijutsu is average...pretty sloppy if you ask me. What about the tall one..."

"I don't know, she's far too skilled, we've only manage to get a few hits...her nature chakra is Wind style."

"You brats are smart, I like that in a shinobi. A genius."

After this small attack...everything calmed down, we've returned back to Konohagakure together. They said that that Foundation leader told them to hunt them down. Because of this attack, Inotenn, Okami, and Chogin original Jounin were killed so Rai had to become their Jounin.

 **Hidde** **n Sand Village**

I don't know overcame me. I've yelled at my sensei and abandon my older sister, becoming a missing nin. I was so fueld with rage, having my ninja status taken away forever. It felt like all the things I worked up to was a waste...I've later figured out that I was burden on Torisu...she didn't have any friends..couldn't become a ninja because she had nobody. I thought it was best to have myself disappeared which I did...I thought I could've made a name for myself in the Sungakure and I thought to convince Torisu later. But later never came...I enjoyed my life far too good in Sungakure...why? Because it felt like I had something again...Tsyuna felt like the .. thing I could call dad. He gives me advice, trains me properly, and buys me food. Tsunaara was like a younger sister to me, and Platinum...well you already know how our relationship are.

"289!" I panted, kicking a training post. Same for Platinum except she was way further than me. This is where my _lust_ _for Taijutsu_ really kicked in. Me and Platinum spared so many times, mainly without my Byakugan. I wanted to see if I could beat her without using anything that came from my clan. But unfortunely, I couldn't. Platinum had me floored with a swift roundhouse, she helped my wincing body up. "You need to train harder Shinto. Remember, _Hard Work beats Natural Talent!"_

I've always believed in that and I still do.

 ** _-_** **Chuunin Exams**

It been a lot of months later, my heart was pounding right outta my chest. We were going to fight on a global scale, I honestly had second thoughts but Platinum talked me into it. The Chuunin exams wasn't as pleasent as I thought though...everything crumbled when I met him! Toshinno...my illegitimate older brother...at first, I was happy meeting him cause I never met any other Hyuuga besides my dad and my older sister. Then he begin antagonist...calling me a little bitch and a failure because of what Hinsoto told him. I shoved him away but then a lackey of his called Rankai got me in a full nelson. Then a fight broke down with Platinum and Tsunaara coming to my aid, my eyes widen when he knocked her on the ground easily so I tried to attack him from behind but Toshinno got in my way and tried to kill me with a Jūken strike to my chest. I however prevent that and attacked with strong punch, after then the fight stopped when Tsunaara binded Toshinno binded him and threaten to crush all of his bones. _"Wow...Tsunaara is that ruthless?"_ I thought. She was an innocent bean, like me and seeing her threaten to crush all of Toshinno bones was a bit unsettling.

After breezing through the first exams, second exams were...the worst part. I got seperated from my team and was cornered by Toshinno team. Before I could say anything, he hit me with a left hook. "Shut your fucking mouth!"

Later I saved by my old comrades Team Seven. We splitted up into two groups since Toshinno brought reinforcement. I was more skilled than thought when I defeated ninjas with killer intent. Sakana not so much, but I couldn't blame her fighting a girl who spammed a genjutsu. I helped her out with my Byakugan. She was bleeding so I checked on her, we're going out on da- I mean...friendly outing so I wanted to stay on her good side. But that didn't. We've gotten into a fight...Toshinno and his team was coming...and we managed to catch Rankai guard but I lead Sakana away...then that's where her pride was showing. "I had it in the bag! You were getting tossed around like a chew toy! Face it, behind all that toughness is an arrogant haired weakling!" I shouted in anger...that had Sakana speechless, that's where I regretted as I tried to apologize. "W-wait...I didn't mean..."

Then I was pushed into the tree with, I could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes as tears rolled down her face. I kept apologizing, hoping that she would forgive me but it didn't work. I was later caught and beaten up into a bloody pulp...I could've been killed if Platinum and the others didn't save me.

 **After Chuunin Preliminaries**

Strange...Platinum couldn't go into the Inner Gates...and was put in the hosptial by this technique called the Heavenly Breaths that Rankai used. I only knew 3 gates so I had to train harder than I did before, that's where Iron Lee came! We're going to train hard as hell! Good thing is...me and Sakana made up after her tragic lost against Toshinno. I've advance, beating Okami. Later, Sakana was the student of the new Hokage, Mizume. The Water Sannin. Then Sakana and I date started, I had to confess...Tsyuna made me realized that I had a obsession. No matter how many times I feel angry at her...no matter how many times she makes me look bad...I can't stop loving her. So I confessed while riding a ferris wheel, I was prepared for rejection...which is what I got but...at least I've gotten a kiss out of it. I was heartbroken but I easily gotten through it, her reason to reject me was understandable.

I've gotten selfish...after that night...my feelings for Sakana vanished...of course I'll consider her my friend always...but...they just vanish. I've never wanted her attention...my friendship with Midori and others really grew...especially with Inotenn. He was a good and very chilled guy, I wondered why I've never tried to talk to him before. I felt really salty when Sakana called me out about ignoring her, it made my heart skip a beat though...at least she cared. This was the same day I found out my sister was killed by the Nusubia clan...and when Okuru became my girlfriend...and when I gained the Seishingan. The Seishingan was filled with hatred...it gathered the things I didn't like and made me hated it even more. Like Sakana rejecting...I couldn't stand her for because of it! Midori, I couldn't stand his smugness! And Kasai...I definetly hated him, lying said that my sister was alive...giving me false hope...and the NUSUBIA...I wanted to kill...no destroy them!

 **After the Chuunin Exams and Tsyuna Funeral.**

It kept giving worst, it kept getting worst! I banged my fist on the dresser in anger as tears stream from my eyes. "Why the hell everything keeps getting worst! Why!? Why?! Why?!"

I've fell back on the bed, gripping my hair tight. Then I sat up when heard Platinum door open...it was her obviously with an unpleasent stare...I looked away cause I knew she was furious at me for walking out on Tsyuna Funeral. She smacked me but I wasn't having any of that as I backhand her. "Don't put your hands on me!" I growled.

"You didn't just..."

I was surprised too until she punched me that stumbled me into the dresser. "You wanna fight me? Huh!?" Platinum yelled. Yeah I did as I caught her guard with a sucker punch, I then went for another one but she ducked under it and punch me in my stomach. She then grabbed me by my arm and slammed me over her shoulder. She then tried to pin me down but I was struggling until I heard foot steps. "My father was just buried...and you two are fighting."

"Wait Tsunaara..." Platinum called out.

We both got up but Tsunaara already left. Platinum then gave me another smack to the face, way harder previous one. I really deserve that one as I lowered my head but she was finish scolding. "Listen here Shinto." He shoved me back. "I'm your best friend but I don't appericate the way you've been acting lately! I've been dealing with it for an entire month."

"Oh god...you haven't been dealing with it, you don't even know why I'm angry..."

"That's the point! I want to know but you keep ignorimg! Now tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I want to go to sleep..."

She nudged my forehead with her hand. "This is my room, also my house so you better get talking or I'll kick your ass out."

"Fine, let me leave..." I wanted to leave, Platinum pushed me back...I knew she was blufffing but even so, I still wanted to leave. "You know what...I'm really beginning to question our friendship."

That..made me feel angry. "Same, you know what I've hated you ever since you ditched out on me!"

I yelled. That was the last straw. "You know what...get the fuck out! Me and you aren't friends anymore!"

I left...I was going to sleep in the Inn...but I realized I've left all my money in Platinum Lee. "What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I say that!?" I sat on a dusty bench, I was going to sleep there. I regretted for what I said, Platinum didn't deserve to hear that...she went through a tough time too. After an hour, Platinum found me asleep on the bench. From the feel of her hands, I immediately pulled a kunai I found out of my kimino. "Back up...oh Plat...what are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you sleep outside...c'mon."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up, we walked back to Platinum house with me letting out a yawn and my head lowered. "Platinum...I didn't mean what I said earlier...I've just been depress lately and I guess Tsyuna...just push it further..."

"Sorry to hear, you should tell me everything tomorrow..."

 **-13 years old**

 **In the Nusubia clan.**

I've abandon everything, I was going to continue what Torisu left off..expose everything about the Nusubia clan, no matter how long it takes, no matter how pain. My heart was broken though...Okuru...tried to kill me. Someone I deeply liked...wanted to kill me because she wanted to make Jokara happy. I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to die...this world was too cruel for me.

I was training under Mitsuki and with Unika and Caifee, Lightning style was becoming my secondary chakra nature. He was also going to teach me the Chidori, a B-rank jutsu invented by the Copy Ninja and Sixth Hokage. Mitsuki actually never learned it but one of his other counterparts did..they share the same mind but different goals. I still wonder how he lived for 200 years.

"Hey...Shinto! Looking for a sparring partner?" Unika asked.

If I was being honest, the only good thing in the Nusubia was Team Mitsuki...and Kugi. They seemed like good mistunderstood guys. Like Unika I didn't know what was his deal at first but Mitsuki told me.

Unika wasn't part of any clan but he had a Kekkei Genkai called Explosion Release. Sometimes, Kekkei Genkai wasn't all that great. While 7 years old he gotten in a small sparring match with his friend but something slipped up, as Unkai punched him in the face. His Explosive chakra was set up, splattering his friend brain...it was an accident but he killed him. Everyone looked at him as a murderer so he had no place to go but the Nusubia.

"N-no...can I just be alone for a bit...?"

"Is something wrong Shinto?" Unika asked as he watched my body trembled as the rain showered. What was with my life...? Is this some joke? Why are many people hurting me...leaving...I have no family.

My friends couldn't save me from this pain...no one could... "I'm alone..."

"Shinto...?"

"I want...to die...I'm all...by myself.." I sobbed weakly.

"..Shinto..."

"A-ahha...uwah...w-why..."

 **-New Kara**

I've joined Nusubia clan small but later big rival clan, the New Kara. It was run by it new later Isami. I've became a sadistic psychopath...so driven off insanity. You know what, I liked this...killing with no remorse, getting pleasure from watching my enemies bleed by my hand. I had my limits though sometimes...but when I wouldn't kill them, Isami would. I had a new goal, I was going to create this new world, a world where everyone could ne at peace. But first, we had to eradicate the enemy. I didn't know how we're going to achieve this but Isami said that this task had been done before.

I've settled down with Sakana cause, well I had no choice and I missed her. It was nice to know she had actually had feelings for me, even though she shown it in a very mean way. If I'm being frank, this is the sofest side I've seen of Sakana. I hated that she tried to bring the old team seven back together though even when I said I'll never be friends with Midori ever again. I hated that he kept trying to stop me from what I was doing. But whatever. I felt happy again with Sakana, I never knew she really cared about me.

While also in Konohagakure, I've learn something about my dojutsu. I met a Hyuuga called Tadashi who told me more about the Seishingan, the first user was called Netra. A Hyuuga that existed way before our time, the only info I got ia that the Seishingan can kill the user and stealer. I've then glance around a bit to find out that Tadashi was cousin. He was the son of Hinomoki who is the brother of Hinsoto. I wanted to talk to him again, maybe get more intel out of him about my sister.

My week in Konohagakure was coming to the end until Isami noted that the Nusubia clan was going to attack the next day, so I said fuck it! Sakana let's go out on a date, also fuck it let's play paintball with old comrades! It was until I got into a fight with Midori who was injured before it fight. Same for me when I had to fight Mizume.

Now, the attack began with me and a kid name Jukio who I teammated up with in the recent Chuunin Exams traveled around the place until we split up when hearing about his brother location. I however payed my own brother a visit who was also planning to attack Konohagakure. I stopped that as I bathed in the blood of my victims that they called grunts. Toshinno looked at me like I was a entirely different guy, he knew I wanted to stick a in his stomach and rip open his intestines. After we finished our battled with me standing above him while he was in a useless state. I wanted to kill him so bad...but..I wanted something new besides increasing the kill count...Toshinno was my elder brother and the only reason he hates me is because Hinsoto, so I wanted everything to be on good terms even though my words were insulting.

 _"Maybe...we can actually be brothers, even though it might be unlikely."_

 **A Near Death Experience**

I wanted to go against my killer instincts by letting Kussin get arrested as this fight was slowly ending. But then, Roma...she came. She caught me off by impaling a fucking kunai into my eye socket, it was a new feeling...extreme pain that I've never felt before. I couldn't see out of that eye anymore, it hurts so bad! My suffering wouldn't end there though as she made a wall and chains from her blood and begin jabbing a kunai through my arm, then into my wrist. I screamed out in pain cause it was so unbearabled, she then put me under a limited Tsukuyomi that allowed me to see the deaths many times of the people I loved. My mind was splitting apart, going in and out of conscious as I cried out of my good guy, that's where I offically accepted death when she stabbed the other kunai into my other eye socket.

 **Dead.**

 _After that, I've woken up in a huge field of yellow flowers while the sky was blue and bright_. _Completely healed and everything! "Where am I? This place looks so beautiful..." The sight of this brought tears to my eyes, I feel such a peaceful bliss by just glancing at this._

 _"Heya!" A boy called out. I've turned around to see a boy with eyes Hyuuga eyes like mine, he was a bit shorter and he was wearing a poncho and a flower crown over his mid-length brown hair. He held out a flower crown to me. "Want one?"_

 _"S-sure!" I said happily, he put the crown over my head. He then skipped away, giving me a look that was saying 'follow him.'_

 _"Do you like what you see around here? It so beautiful isn't it?"_

 _"Yeah, it too beautiful! It makes me wanna cry." Tears was coming out the corner of my eyes as I followed him. I glance around to see a family running around in flowers, playing with each other. I stopped with my hands clenching so hard, the boy looked back at me with confused eyes. "Something wrong?"_

 _"Am...I dead?"_

 _"Well...yeah. But it nothing wrong with being dead! It beautiful here, we have all the good things we want!" The boy tried to cheer me up. But whoever said I was mad? "I never complain about it! I'm finally at peace!" I beamed with tears of joy._

 _The boy chuckled. "C'mon! Follow me!"_

 _We ran through the flower field with me not being able to help myself doing a cartwheel or two. I could stay like this forever. "Hii!"_

 _A man with crimson hair and having the kanji that translate into "love" on his forehead. He was having a picnic with many others, my eyes beamed. "That's the Fifth...Kazekage...Temari... Kankuro...hm...who are the others?" I was referring to Gaara mother and uncle._

 _Many others gathered around. "Where are we going?" I asked the boy._

 _"No where! Cause we're everywhere!"_

 _We were now walking in a small lake with him pulling up his pants. I done the same but then outta nowhere he splashed me with water._ _I chuckled as I splashed him back, we continue to splash and run around. But then...I couldn't help to think about someone. "Shinrai! Wait...I'm the only person he has!"_

 _"Stupid baka! I'm right here_ _!"_

 _My hair flung up as I turned over to a man. He had my white hair with a few of them looking a bit gray and his face structure looked a bit old, his hairstyle was a bit different though. It was kind of like my mom's as he had long hair bangs covering one eye like he was some badass while my hair bangs weren't even that long, my back hair was though. Other than that, he looked pretty young for an old man. He looked at me with a confused look. "Hey, who's is this ugly eyed kid?"_

 _"Ugly?! You have no right to judge old man!"_

 _"Oh yeah kid? I got all the women with these handsome looks! What about you?"_

 _"Well...I do have a girlfriend. And she's way prettier and smarter than any bimbo you dated!"_

 _"I was married to current Tsuchikage!"_

 _"Okay! You two should stop arguing...I wanted you two bond together!"_

 _My granddad was douche..."Who are you?" He asked me. My cheeks burned red, I've always wanted to meet my grandfather._

 _"Shinto Tokya, I'm your grandson! Douchebag!_ _" "O_ _h...OH! No wonder I see good-looking spirit within you!"_

 _He picked me up, holding me into the air. So embarrassing! "Grandpa! I'm Thirteen! P-put me down!"_

 _"Thirteen huh?" He put me down with a very happy smile. But that smile went away. "So...you were born a few years after I died huh? Wow...I wish I could've been there for you! Maybe this wouldn't have happen..." He ruffled my hair. Yeah, being killed as a child is unsettling. And maybe if he was there, we wouldn't have suffered._ _"Yeah...life has been a living hell, heheh..."_

 _I chuckled nervously._ _"Let's go somewhere else! My feet are getting wrinkled in his water!"_

 _We were now under a large tree while the boy I met was in three, eating the most healthiest apple in existence. I explained my story that left my grandfather shock and pretty depress. "Tch...heh...it sad that you had to go through all that. Nobody should go through that. And I knew that bastard Hinsoto was no good for Shinten..." Shinrai clenched his fist._ _"Was he abusive back then?"_

 _"He was less abusive cause I was around...I sometimes see Shinten with a bruise on her face, hell I even saw him hit her. I scolded that women beater...but for some reason...she defend him."_ _"Why...?"_

 _"Kid...love can make a person blind...and being in love with someone can either become a loving bliss or a hateful curse. And her being in love with him was a hateful curse...and now...she's dead. Droven to suicide. Wow..."_

 _"Let's stop talking about this..."_

 _"Yeah! Let's talk about this girl you've been dating! What's her name? Is she nice?"_

 _"Her name is Ai Sakana...and yeah she was nice...too nice..sometimes." I sighed, remembering what she said. "Dammit...I won't be able to see her again."_

 _"Heh...don't worry kid, you'll get over it."_ _"I really won't...I also won't be able to see my Shinrai again."_

 _"'My Shinrai?'"_

 _"Yeah...it's a long story, again...but I rather not tell." I stood up with a smile. "Hey grandpa! I heard that you were a famous ninja in your day! And you also used Wind Style too!"_

 _"Hell yeah I was famous ninja! I invented the Fujinagi."_

 _"Can you teach me?"_

 **So like, this was a bit of a clear view of somethings. Like with Nusubia. Nusuba was a mistranslated but I kept using it well, because I've already used the name a lot. Unika was the suppose to be Unka name, (I'm so dumb you guys.)**


	14. A New Team

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Blind as a bat, cute as a cat. That's what some girls say to him. But love isn't on his mind, especially what happen to him during that invansion in Konogakure. "Lio...I'm so sorry that you suffered through that..."

Even though he couldn't see it but he was standing in front of Lio tombstone. Isami and Misso stood behind him while Sekai was bringing back the new Bijuu they've extracted from Lio. "Let's go."

Shinto became a rogue shinobi with a tragic past of lost. Family, friends, love. What is the point of continuing if the people you know if love die? Betrayal. A terrible feeling. But now that he has a second chance of life.

 _"Shinto, whatever you do. Don't give up. Nothing is wrong for fighting for a good cause."_

Those was the last words Shinto heard before he woken up. Thanks to that, bodies and bodies that were decapitated, beaten to death, stabbed etc. The Nusubia clan put Shinto and the rest of the Kara on the "kill on sight" list. But enough about Shinto.

Jukio was now 13, still on his path on becoming a full fledge ninja. "Yasha, Ethan!" Topi called out,

Yasha and Ethan were fresh out the Ninja academy. Becoming members to team 10. Yasha was a medical ninja trained by Utah at one point, however she mainly utilize fire jutsu, genjutsu and can handle herself in close-combat. Ethan was in the Nara clan, knowing Shadow Possession obviously, he can also handle himself in close-combat. Jukio stared at the two narrowly. _"These are my new comrades? Ethan seems...alright but Yasha looks very..."_ Yasha was rocking a gothic style and fair color skin.

. Yasha didn't look so pleasent to be hear despite her hair covering one of her eyes. "Glad to meet you senpai." They both said simultaneously.

That cause Jukio to blush. "S-senpai?! I'm still a genin like you two! Just call me by my name!"

Topi chuckled. "I told them to call you that, since you do have more experience. So you better take responsibility when I'm not here." Topi petted his head, smiling. Jukio was nervous about this but at the same time he was happy that he was given this type of opportunity. "Anywho, I wanted you three all work together. Against me."

Topi ordered, using the Body Flicker to vanish off. "Hm...we're doing this again." Jukio said.

"Senpai, what're we doing?" Ethan asked Jukio.

"I told you to call me Jukio!" He exclaimed before letting out a pretty fake cough. "Ahem! We're going against Topi-sensei in the classic bell training. If we take the bell, we win. I'll choose simple roles. I'll keep him distract him, Ethan you stay hidden and use your Shadow Possession on me and Topi. Yasha then take the bell out his pocket. Got it?"

He informed, the two nodded as they all jumped into the trees. They were currently at the training area where young ninjas train to get the Genin forehead protector. They stalked Topi from the trees who was standing in the middle of grassy field that was near a clean lake. "Okay you guys watch my back. This might be a clone."

Jukio had leaped from the trees to attack Topi with a few shurikens. Topi quickly reacted, deflecting the shurikens with a kunai. "Lightning Style: Overdrive!"

Topi suddenly saw Jukio appear below him with lightning sparkling around his fists. After one strike, Jukio reveal it was a clone. "Knew it."

"Ethan, watch out." Yasha noted as she leapt off the tree branch, Ethan wasn't fast to react as he got kicked off the tree from behind. With a thud, Ethan groaned in pain. "A sensor type."

"A sensor type?" Jukio asked Yasha.

"Our sensei is a sensor type. He knew our approach so he left a clone in his place so he can attack us from behind." Yasha informed. Ethan immediately got up to run over to his comrades.

"Wow, you're pretty smart little girl." Topi says as he approached them.

Yasha glance at Jukio. "I'm a sensoring type too so hiding isn't an option. We can still go by the same plan but we'll be more exposed."

Jukio blinked as he let out a few chuckles. "Hehe, wow. I never knew people can sense chakra! Yeah, let's go through the same plan! But protect Ethan if Topi-sensei gets past me."

Yasha nodded as she put up the seal of confrontation. Jukio ran up and lunge forward to throw a punch at his teacher. Topi side stepped out the way, only to jump backwards to evade a follow up reverse roundhouse kick. Topi kept skipping away to avoid Ethan Shadow Possession Jutsu.

As that happen, Yasha weaved several handsigns while emitting fire chakra in her hands before ending it off with a clap. "Fire Style: Red Dwarf Stars!"

She shot her hands outwards sending several stars made from fire towards Topi. Topi noticed as he flipped over the stars, but then he found something weird about it. They were following him as he ran. "My sensing is Fire heat. I can sense the heat that's in Topi sensei body and have my Red Dwarf Stars follow him."

Jukio watched the stars chased after Topi in amazement. "T-that's awesome!"

"Hey! I'm here too! And Shadow Possession jutsu isn't the only jutsu I know. Observe!" Ethan said, gaining their attention. He done a few headsigns before placing his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Mud Wolves!"

Topi cussed, seeing that mud wolves were coming his way too. He got out a few explosive kunai knives before leaping far into the sky to launch them at the projectiles. Canceling them out with an explosion. After the explosion, Topi could see himself surrounded by multiple clones of his students. "Ah hah...shadow clone, huh? Wait." Topi noticed that it was an endless army of them. "Multi-Shadow clone? Nah...this must be a genjutsu."

Jukio, Ethan and Yasha were away, looking at Topi who was fighting air in Jukio and Ethan perspective. "What is he doing?"

"I've placed him under my Curse World genjutsu. A genjutsu I must place physically. Back when he went to dodge me and Ethan ninjutsu, I attacked him from behind. This genjutsu is linked to his chakra, so the only way he can possibly break free from it is suppress his chakra. The more chakra he use, stronger and longer the genjutsu would stay on. The physical damage he'll take will do more tramua mental damage instead of actual physical damage. Just like the Tsukuyomi." Yasha stated. Jukio and Ethan stared at Yasha just blinking.

"That's...pretty strong but can he just use his sensoring to find us?" Jukio says.

"He can. But that'll wouldn't release the genjutsu, everywhere he goes, those illusionary clones would follow and attack. That until the genjutsu wears off." She looked down at Topi with a pale stare. She jumped down to rushed at Topi fiercely. Topi was struggling to release this genjutsu but he didn't know how currently as he sending away the illusionary clones. "They just won't piss off! Tch!" Topi clicked his tongue as he turn over to Yasha who released a flying kick. Despite these clones on his ass, he was able to react to to Yasha kick, blocking it with his forearms. Yasha kicked off Topi wrists, executing a back flip. Topi felt the bell being tugged on but when he turned, it was just an illusionary clone, fading. Topi then stumbled back when Yasha feet collided multiple times into his chest. He had to counter attack otherwise these genjutsu clones was gonna jump him. As Yasha was mid-air, opened for attack. Topi had sent her barreling into the dirt with a jab. "Lightning Style: Overdrive!"

Jukio call out his attack, letting out a thunderest fast strike. "It...pierce?!" Jukio said in shocked before realizing that Topi replaced himself with a block of wood.

"We can get the bell now. After him." Yasha said, running out into the forest.

Topi was skipping from tree to tree, looking back to see if his students were still after him. "Damn, whatever genjutsu that is. Its pretty st- Dah!" He felt a slash across his throat but no blood, this cause Topi to lose momentum and thud into the ground. "What the hell...huh?"

He felt himself binded by the Shadow Possession Jutsu. "Oh...damn.."

"I got it!" Ethan took the bell out from Topi pocket.

The genjutsu was released as Jukio and Yasha landed in front of Topi which who was getting up. "Who put me under that genjutsu? Sheesh.."

"Its my Curse World, a genjutsu I can only cast physically. You can escape it by suppressing your chakra." Yasha replied, she then locked her sights on Jukio. Her glare was very displeasing like she wanted to murder Jukio in his sleep. "For a leader, you're very unappealing."

"Huh?" Jukio face shivel up into a frown. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I expected more for an experience Genin but my expections were high I guess." Yasha says as she begin walking away.

"I...w-well...!" Jukio stammered, was she right? She did do a lot better than him for Genin who was just coming out. "Huh...maybe she's right."

Topi gave him a pet on the back, nervously chuckling. "Don't sweat it. Our expections were just too low."

"Yeah..."

After a couple of weeks, Jukio didn't felt so well about Yasha words. Topi had taken them out to eat at Yakiniku Q. Jukio wasn't with them currently which was a perfect time for Topi to talk to Yasha. "Hey Yasha, I don't appreciate what you said to Jukio. It really hurt him."

"It hurt him? I was just being honest. He wasn't very appealing." Yasha replied.

Topi sighed. "Okay, I see that. Just calm it down, he's been through a lot."

Yasha expression was pale as she slowly gotten out of her seat. "I'll go speak to him." She says while leaving the Yakiniku Q restaurant.

Topi glanced over to Ethan. "What's her deal?"

Ethan just simply shrugged his shoulders. "Me and Yasha really never talked back in the academy. But I do know that she was the strongest in the Academy. I guess she expected senpai to had many flashly attacks."

 **Jukio POV**

Jukio had ate a bit of his food already but decided to leave the rest to the others. He was overthinking about what Yasha said. "I'm not that good?" He really thought about. A genin fresh out the Academy did a lot better than one who had better experience. "Why am I so worked up? It was just a few works...like why should I care?" Jukio had left the restaurant to have a small scroll around his village. He then bumped into a familar person. "S-sorry."

"No worries."

"Hey, aren't you Sakana comrade?" Jukio asked. It was Midori Uchiha and he nodded. Midori was still a chuunin but was really close on the Jounin position.

"Sakana is that famous, huh?" He muttered as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Yeah, I am."

"You're Chujio student right? The Lightning Sannin. Since I'm a Lightning user as well, can you teach me some stuff when you ever got time." Jukio asked. He was very desperate to learn something new to rub in Yasha face.

"I got time now." He replied bluntly. That made Jukio scream happily internally. Midori thought it would be nice to actually help someone get stronger as a shinobi. Midori traveled onto the roof top, nodding his head, telling Jukio to follow him. He did where he followed Midori in a grassy field, usually where Chujio would be at.

"I'll be teaching you a Ninjutsu, a very powerful one." He held out his hand to emit Lightning chakra that shaped into a shuriken. It enlarge, being bigger than an average shuriken. "This is an incomplete version, yet still strong enough to be considered as a B-rank jutsu. You must shape your Lightning Release into a shuriken before placing a good amount of chakra within it. Give it a try."

 **Yasha POV**

A couple of days later. All four of them were training, Ethan was learning how to control his chakra by running up very tall trees. Topi was only in his shorts, legs crossed under a water fall. Jukio and Yasha however. "Are you still upset by mere words? So upset that you avoid me in every possible way?"

"Listen...we're suppose to be sparring. I- ack!" He groaned, being poked by a foil fencing sword.

"This vessel fragile, enough for even words to cut through."

"Vessel what? Please stop talking- ow!"

She again poked his chest with the fencing sword, shutting him up. Yasha then threw one of the fencing sword far into the air before jumping backward to let the blade stab into the dirt. "Pick up your blade and slay the darkness that's eternally haunts you. With this, you'll be free from the curse."

"I...um." Jukio grabbed the fencing sword, staring at it weirdly. "This...is weird but...en gar-?"

Before he could finish, Yasha had already went on the attack, thrusting it towards Jukio countless of times. Jukio was dodging them while stumbling back. "Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Evil will not wait. Evil isn't bound by rules!"

Jukio frowned as he deflected Yasha blade with his. He then tried to stab Yasha with his blade but she jumped right after he planned too. "Useless, useless, useless!" She fling her sword straight towards Jukio. The boy let out a small shriek as he adjusted his head out the way to avoid the fencing sword. He then saw Yasha swooping in below him. The sword was kicked out of his hands while Yasha was performing a backflip. She then caught the sword effortlessly. "Tch." Jukio clicked his tongue, thinking it was best to go after Yasha sword. But...

"Where do you think you're going?" She was behind him with the sword pint up against Jukio neck. "Will you give up and let the darkness in? Or will you let your foolish pride get in the way and accept death as a noble warrior?"

"..."

Smoke proofed with a classic 'ol block of wood dropping down at her feet. She side glanced over to see Jukio running up the tree bark. Yasha let out a small giggle as she simply dropped her sword as she went to meet up with Jukio. She appeared in front of him, stepping her left foot onto his uppercut chest before swinging her other foot at Jukio jaw. That time it was a clone with Jukio, appearing behind her to knock her down with a punch. "Huh?" Yasha regained her balance, landing onto her feet. Jukio dropped 7 feet away from her, completely soaked. "Why are you wet?"

"I've figure that you've sensed me from body heat...so I cooled myself up...in the water fall while you were distracted."

"Hmph. But can you use Lightning Style now since you're covered in water?"

"No...but I do know Water Style. Here, check this out." He said, doing a couple of handsigns before aiming his left hand at Yasha. "Water Style: Tentacle Binding!"

For some reason, her face became extremely bashful when he said that. "T-tentacle Binding?"

Multiple small waves of water shot from the waterfall and towards Yasha, wrapping around her waist and arms. "Get over here!" He said, pulling his hand back, commanding the water tentacles to bring Yasha towards him. He cocked back his fist before hitting Yasha with a heavy hook with a jaw. That knocked Yasha across the dirt. "Haha! How ya like that!"

Yasha got up very normally like if nothing happen but she had a busted lip. "It was very...new to me but this fight isn't over." She glared at him, now swooping over toward him again but she was slightly faster using her chakra to increase her speed. Jukio was caught off guard by that with his eyes widen as he taken several jabs to the face.

 _"Ah dang it! I'm gonna be on the victim of a girls fury!"_

Yasha then went for a roundhouse kick, but he blocked it with his forearm. Jukio was gonna attack until a hand grabbed their wrists and pulled them together, causing them to headbutt each other.

"Sparring match is done ya losers. Hey Ethan, you done?" Topi asked. All he could hear is snoring on top of a high tree branch. "Guess he is."

After sometime, Jukio was out eating some ice cream alone until Yasha came. "I've finally found you kohai knight."

"Kohai?" Jukio looked back at Yasha. "What does that mean?"

"It means your inferior, a low-class, the opposite of senpai." She replied, getting her own ice cream which was chocolate.

He tried his best to keep a stoic look but he couldn't help to let out a sigh. "Wow...do you always have to be so cold? To me especially? I'm trying my best." He says, licking his ice cream while walking away.

She followed, walking beside him. "You still sound hurt. Do your soul still aches with jealousy and hatred?"

"Jealousy, maybe. Hatred? Nah. It's okay to be jealous in these cases but me hating you because you made me look weak would be...well like Fuku says, a stretch." Jukio let out a chuckled.

Yasha gave him a baffled stare as she stuffed her mouth with her ice cream. "It's okay to be jealous in these cases? What does that suppose to mean?"

"I'm saying it like, I'm okay with you pushing me down. Because it motivates me to do better."

"Like a protagonist and their hot-tempered rival." She compared.

"Exactly!" He laughed.

After chatting a bit more and finishing their ice cream, Yasha begin take an interest of Jukio as a friend. And Jukio was slowly taking a liking to Yasha quirky personality even though Yasha gave him a few cold jabs. "Hehehe, well...I gotta go! I was planning on working on my Shurikenjutsu with a friend of mine."

He was referring to Midori since the Uchiha clan secondary combat was Shurikenjutsu. "Halt!" Yasha called, having Jukio to stop dead in her tracks. "I've here to give you an invitation to a realm of darkness and despair. There you would be a pawn that would undergo activities to test your strength and cause you to ascend into a more appealing threat to the Princess of Darkness."

"..." He blinked, showing a obvious sigh of confusion.

She gave deadpanned expression. "I'm inviting you to my house."

"O-oh."

"But don't get the wrong idea. I've inviting Ethan too so it wouldn't be awkward. Meet me at "

"Oh...alright! See ya later in a bit!" He waved while walking off. He brighten a smile, glad that he had this converstation with Yasha. It felt like he was actually doing something beside crying over his brothers. The thought of them made his heart ache but sitting here crying wasn't gonna bring them back. Yumiko? He still never got any intel about his older brother who went suddenly missing. "How would Yumiko feel about...Lio?" He asked himself.

Several shurikens hit the middle of the board accaurately. No surprise there in Midori face, Jukio had been training with a Jounin level ninja. "Now hit that one."

He pointed at the target board that was on the side of tree instead in front of it. "That seems...sort of impossible."

"Use your head." Midori had two shurikens, throwing them both forward. The second shuriken curved, hitting the first shuriken. That misdirected the first one to collide into perfectly into the target.

"..."

After a small while, Midori and Jukio were Taijutsu sparring. "You seem a bit worn out." Midori said, stepping backwards everytime Jukio stepped forward to throw a punch that missed.

"I'm fine! Really! Just had to change of clothes after training with Topi earlier."

"HIYAA!"

Jukio saw a fist heading toward him, he was able to block it with his both of his forearms but was sent flying back anyway. "Sup kid!"

Jukio regained his footing, staring at Chujio. "Who are you?"

"D-dah!! What? C'mon-"

"I'm just kiddin!" Jukio chuckled. "You're Chujio, the Lightning Sannin!"

Chujio let out a sigh of relief as a smile lit up on his face. "You got that damn right! I came here cause I wanted to train with you two."

"We were okay by ourselves but I guess you can teach him more than I can about Lightning Style." Midori replied bluntly.

"Speaking of Sannin's, I always wondered...what gave you and the others titles of Sannin? The previous Sannin's were proven worthy by surviving Hanzo's attacks, hench why they were given that name." Jukio brought up. Midori glanced at Chujio, wondering that too.

"Well hehe. We were given the name Sannin because we raise to the top with just one nature element so yeah."

"Seems like an half-assed reason to me." Midori bluntly.

"Shut up Midori!" He barked before walking a few from the two. "Ahem! Time for some physical training. Like you all know, I am the Lightning Sannin. Besides the jutsus, I also work on speed like attacks. While power is good and all, speed can get you a high advantage."

After a bit, Jukio and Chujio were doing jumping rope constantly while Midori was practicing his combat striking on a tree. "So Jukio! Tell me! What are your goals? Be honest! Why did you became a ninja?"

"H-honest huh?" He said, panting. Jukio then stopped for a breather. "Being honest...I just wanted to be a ninja for fun...y'know. My brothers were doing it and so I thought to join them. But now, losing both of them...I realize that this ninja stuff is extremely dangerous."

"Ah, I know what ya mean! I expected that when I thought becoming a ninja as well. So what about now?"

"I...don't know really. But I'll find out later."

Chujio asking him that made him wonder. What was his purpose in the shinobi world? What was his goals? He thought of his brothers but they were gone? Parents? They were gone before he knew it. Now he was heading to Yasha house with a change of clothes since his casual ninja gear was soaked. "Hey Ethan!" He waved at Ethan who was approaching Yasha's lawn as well.

"Oi!" Ethan waved back. "You were invited here too?"

"Yup!" Jukio nodded, looking at Yasha surprisingly good-looking house. Ringing the door bell, after a short period of time, a women came to the door. The women was a brunette and was pretty tall and older to be Yasha. "Yasha? Wow, you awfully became...older and different"

"That's my mother, stupid." Yasha stepped from behind her mother. Jukio and Ethan blinked, not seeing a resemblance except her for the eyes.

Yasui Ashi, Yasha Ashi.

"These are your comrades? Hmm, I didn't expect both of them to be boys." Yasui said, narrowly glaring at Jukio and Ethan.

"I told you they were boys." She replied.

After staring a them for a bit, Yasui just simply smiled as she moved to let them in. "So be it! Welcome!"

Jukio scratched his head at Yasha mom tone stift as him and Ethan went inside. Jukio looked around in amazement at Yasha Japanese themed house. It wasn't what he expected from a quirky type person life. "This proves that Yasha family isn't normal." Ethan whispered to Jukio. The two boys chuckled as they followed Yasui and Yasha to the dinner table. Yasui had a large buffet ready for three, however it was more plates with the same meal on it, meaning someone else was here as well. But fuck that, Yasui cooked Chicken Teriyaki in soy sauce, omelette rice, and fried rice. "Is, is...your mom a cooking goddess? This smells extremely good!" Ethan said, drooling with Jukio.

"Call me Ms.Ashi! I'll be in my room if you need me."

Leaving the dinner room, the three comrades took their seats so they can prepare. Then a long blonde haired girl, wearing a short light blue dress. She took her seat beside Yasha, grabbing her fork as she begin eating her food. "This is my friend, her name is Gamiciko."

"Hello. I'm Ethan."

"I'm Jukio." He waved his hand lightly.

She didn't bother to respond which the boys found rude as they start eating. "So, these are your ninja friends?"

"Yes, my inferiors. Especially Jukio, he is the weakest outta the group." Yasha teased which made her leader frown.

"S-shut up..."

"You shut up." Gamiciko suddenly butted in with a risen voice which caught Jukio and Ethan off guard.

"Okay...I'm sorry...?"

"Mind her please." Yasha said. Gamiciko didn't bother finishing all of her food, she just threw her leftovers away and went to Yasha's room.

Ethan nudged his elbow against Jukio. "I feel like these girls have hatred against guys if you know what I mean."

"Shh." Jukio whispered.

"I can hear you two and no, we don't have a hatred against boys." Yasha says, getting out of her seat. "Hurry up so we can go to my room."

After a little while, they entered Yasha room which was surprisingly big and well-design. She got a 30 inch flat screen sitting on a a dresser. And her bed was big enough for a entire family, metaphorically speaking. And she had a laptop. Yasha was definitely spoiled...

Gamiciko was sitting on the bed with a side glance focusing on Jukio while playing a hand-game. "Welcome to my darkness realm, will the inferior but purified souls will survive here?" She said with an evil smirk. Jukio just chuckled as Ethan glanced around to see many anime posters.

"I see. You're an otaku. No wonder you have all this stuff.

"No. I've gotten this stuff because my father is the Mizukage. And because my mother is a Jounin Level ninja." Yasha stated. Jukio and Ethan eyes widen, now seeing the resemblance.

"No wonder you're better than me! You're the daughter of a Jounin level ninja and the Mizukage! So unfair!" Jukio complained.

"Ethan is right about one thing. I am an otaku." She admitted, booting up her laptop.

"What's an otaku?"

While they were talking, Ethan accidentally stepped on a manga book. Out of curiousity, he picked it up. "My pet is an Octopus?" He read the titled, before opening up to the first book. The story started off causal with a 16 year old girl, complaining to her parents that she doesn't have a pet. The pet store had no dogs, cats, birds or even a gold fish. "What a shitty pet store."

But she found an Octopus. Meanwhile, Jukio was getting introduced into a world of visual novels. "Be very careful with your choices. They'll have an effect in the story and might give you a different ending. There are bad endings, neutral endings, and good endings."

This game was in a Harem genre, playing as a smart and calm highschool boy with many girls wanting to get with him. The childhood friend, the teacher, the extremely busty girl, a yandere, and etc. He started the story with the Main Protagonist getting out of bed.

 **Main** **Protagonist.**

 _I woken out of bed, getting ready for school today. I heard a smoothing melody coming from my dresser. It was my phone, I was getting a called from Tori who was my best friend since we were 10. "Yo! Howzit goin my homie!" I greeted my friend after picking up my phone. I could hear a sigh which formed into giggle._

 _"Stop it with the delinquent voice. You sound too innocent for a ridiculous persona."_

 _Me and Tori laughed as we continue to chit chat over the phone._

Jukio blinked as he continue the story. "Wow, me and Tori have a good friendship. Wish I could have a friendship with a giiirrrl, like that!" He says while eyeballing Yasha.

"Just continue the game-"

"BRUH! JUKIO! LOOK AT THIS!"

Ethan flashed the manga book at Jukio. The girl in the book was completely naked with her pet octopus tentacles slowly risen up.

"D-dwah...uh..." A string of blood shot from Jukio nose as he fainted onto the floor at the sight of it. Yasha immediately snatched the book from Ethan but he didn't care as he went to check on his fallen leader.

"You shouldn't be reading other people stuff!"

"DUDE! YOU'RE SICK!" Ethan shouted. "Why would a girl have..."

Ethan then seen a foot heading straight toward his face. The kick was hard that it knocked him on his back, giving him a bloody stuff. Gamiciko stood on the bed, glaring down at them both. "Y-Yasha is right! You shouldn't be lurking through other people stuff."

After a while, the two boys were cleaning the blood out their noses. "Yasha friend is really mean. Kicking me in the nose was uncalled for..."

"I can see why she stopped when I said tentacles in my jutsu. L-let's forget about it." Jukio shook at the thought of that Octopus and that girl. It'll traumatize him for dear life. After entering the room, they could see Gamiciko and Yasha nose-distance from each other with a chocolate stick in their mouth. Jukio and Ethan with saucer eyes, squinted. "D-did...we came in the wrong time...?" Jukio says.

"Nu-uh." Yasha shook her head.

Gamiciko backed away, sighing heavily. "I-I can't do it!"

"Better luck next time." Yasha ate the rest of the chocolate stick. She then looks at Jukio and Ethan while shaking a box that says 'pocky.' "You two wanna play-"

"No." They both said simultaneously. It obvious that Ethan wouldn't get teased into it but Jukio was.

"I expected Ethan to back away. But you Jukio? For a person who has so much to prove. You sure are oil in water."

Jukio frowned as he glared ar Yasha. "Okay! Why are you just taking it out on me?"

"Do you want to prove that you're better than me? Beat me in the pocky game."

She placed one end of the chocolate stick in her mouth. Gamiciko amd Jukio gasped. "This pocky game isn't what you and the blondy were doing, right?"

"It's exactly that. Here." She tossed Jukio a few breath mints. "I don't wanna smell your bad breath."

Jukio gulped, scared for dear life. But, he wasn't planning on backing down. After putting eating the breath mints, he placed the other side of the pocky. "Jukio, are you going with this? You're gonna have to..."

They slowly start take small bites but Jukio was hesitating. "Just to let you know, you lose if you back out." Yasha said while taking another bite. Gamiciko approached Jukio as if she was going to attack him but Yasha hand halted her. After taking a few more bites, they were nose-distance from each other. One moved closer. "Your move." She said.

"C'mon Jukio, get in there."

A blush burn his cheeks, wanting his hype man to shut up. He leaned forward with..

Y'know, let us see what's Midori doing. Shinto's rival. He knew he was going to meet Shinto again one day. A Shinto who was going to be stronger than before. But when training, he felt doubt. He couldn't use his Mangekyo Sharingan anymore currently, he could activate it but it'll shut right off. "What's wrong star pupil?"

Chujio said, knowing something was wrong by Midori face downcast.

"Nothing...but I feel like...I won't win."

"Win what?"

"Just a bitter rivalry. You heard about Shinto, right?"

"Yeah, I remember you talking to me about him. What's on your mind."

"He...just became a missing-nin. He won't come back, so I'm planning to bring him back. But I feel like next time, I won't win."

"Midori, if I'm being honest...you need to forget about this rivalry with Shinto. I've been there and done that. And it doesn't turn out well."

He didn't care what Chujio said which he shown visibly. "Midori. Get some rest. We can continue another time, okay?"

"Hold up you guys!" Bakkura called out. He was wearing an Anbu combat attire. Yes, he had join the Anbu along side Tanaki. "The Hokage want you both."

"She wants me too?"

Later, Midori and Chujio was standing in the Hokage office. Kasai was there too. "Yo, edge!" Kasai greeted his young chuunin student. Midori slightly waved. Mizume was sitting at her desk with a very annoyed expression. "So, Lord Hokage. Whatcha need us for?"

"Let's wait for Sakana." She said.

Sakana just entered the office right after she said that. "Hey you guys!" She waved at all her comrades before walking over to her master's desk. "Hey Mizume!"

Mizume let out a long sigh. "Everyone. Have you ever heard of the Kara?"

"I actually did." Kasai spoken up. "Back then they were a strong organization that almost lead complete destruction, trying to end the age of shinobi. Nowadays, they aren't big. Hell, I'm pretty sure if we find them now, we can easily disband them."

"I doubt that now. Kara is no longer frail as you think. Isami..."

"Isami is running Kara!?" Chujio said with a shock expression.

"Who's Isami?" Bakkura asked.

Kasai had a very concern look on his face. "Isami is the Wind Sannin. Other words the Typhoon Sage. The strongest Wind user in todays time."

"Isami murders and use people for ninja experiments! Converting them into human ninja tools that he'll use for his own bidding." Chujio stated.

"Scary part about it is that they can keep the use of chakra and kekkei genkai. I was planning telling you guys because Shinto is apart of it. From the reports I've been getting Kara has been seen in the Hidden Mist Village once. The only known members are..."

She placed a few pictures on the desk, they were Isami, Shinto during his times as Leaf Shinobi, a younger Misso, and Sekai. Midori looked at the Uzumaki call Misso. "I remember him. I don't know how but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here now. When I was fighting Croness who fused with Samehada, he suddenly burst a sinister chakra that drawn Samehada away from him."

"The time you fought Croness, huh? Meaning the others should've been there too. Anywho. I want you to stay careful. From what we've searched up, Isami and Misso are dangerous."

Utah sat her laptop onto the desk, pointing at a paragraph about Misso.

 **Trying to seal the Kyuubi, many people had died when attempting to seal the Nine Tail Fox into a vessel. Nobody wasn't able to hold it power except for one person. Misso, an Uzumaki. Uzumaki are said to have tremendous amout of chakra. With that, Misso Uzumaki has became the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails.**

"Poor kid. Its hard to imagine how sad his life was being a Jinchuriki." Mizume said, she then picked up the picture of Shinto, showing it off to team Seven which had Sakana and Midori a bit unease. "Shinto...the one who I also wanted to talk about. Him knowing the Hachimon/Inner Gates makes him a dangerous foe as well. I was really surprised when he did it against me. Midori, you can still use the Mangekyo Sharingan, right?"

"No...I tried a few times already."

"Very well then. If you ever encounter them, call for reinforcements. You all can leave, except for you Sakana."

That all left the Hokage office with Midori muttering curse words under his breath. _"Dammit Shinto."_

Mizume got out of her seat to walk over to Sakana. The Uzumaki girl felt more uneasy, Mizume was the only one who can really shut her up if she gets angry. "Sakana. Have you been building up on your chakra reserves? Despite being an Uzumaki, you don't possess their massive chakra kekkei genkai."

"I have. It been a real pain though and not as fun as learning a new jutsu." She said bluntly.

"Well, I pretty much taught you stuff that makes you a formidable kunochi. Superhuman strength, Water release jutsus, Healing jutsu, the Rasengan. Honestly, if you want room for improvement. I think you should work on that Aqua Rasengan. It might be stronger than a normal Rasengan, but I think it should get stronger. Once I finish up all this paper work, I'll help."

Sakana smiled as she left the office. That smile completely shut off, she thought Mizume was gonna find out that she already knew. Not that it matters now, when Shinto told her. Sakana had to break up with him...for the sake of her health and mental health. She can't help it when he was hurt in Roma hands, she couldn't help to protect him at all cost, she can never feel that type of way again. Now she just wondered, what's he doing right now. "Maybe...I should call- no. Forget about him, he's a criminal now! The next time I see him, I gotta apprehend him."

Mizume was right, emotions can cause problems.

Midori couldn't believe Shinto was snooping to the lowest again. He just wanted to break all of Shinto's bones the next time he see him. "Why Isami? A fucking psychopath. Does he know that Isami could turn him into mindless tool?! After that, it won't be any way other way to bring him back."

"It must be a reason why Isami got him."

"Tch.."

Jukio laid out on the floor with his face burning crimson. "I-I can't do it! I'm too innocent, even for first kisses..."

Yasha giggled as she stepped her foot onto his cheek, she then place him under a genjutsu where the entire room was flooded with dark clouds. "You proven yourself to be worthless and inferior to me. Now you must call me Mistress of Darkness. I'll refer to you as a simple servant"

Jukio was slowly getting up. "Hey...this doesn't prove anything."

"Oh? How come? I've prove to be stronger in strength, speed and endurance."

"No you hadn't! U-uh! The Chuunin exams! Whoever becomes a Chuunin, will prove who's better!"

"Oh really? Very well. If I win, you'll have to do whatever I say, when I say it."

"D-deal. And if neither one of us become Chuunin, the winner will be declared by higher ranking! Like the one who got the furthest."

The genjutsu disappeared with Yasha stepping away from Jukio. "Get ready, the Chuunin exams are in 4 months. Better train like you never done before."

After a while went by. Jukio was laying on the room floor, all he could think about is beating Yasha in the Chuunin exams. He was also thinking if he was gonna leave, it was getting dark outside. He glance over to Ethan who fallen asleep already. "Well. I guess I could spend a night here-"

"Yasha, when are they leaving?" Gamiciko said aloud, enough for Jukio could hear. Honestly, Jukio was getting tired of Gamiciko shit.

He turned over to them, narrowly glaring at Gamiciko. "Listen, I don't mean to be disrespectful. But what the heck do you have against me and Ethan? If you're mad about earlier, then I'm sorry. But can you stop being mean?"

"I want you to 'stupid ninjas' to leave."

" Gamiciko and Jukio lower your tone."

"No! I don't want them here! Because of you shinobi, my parents lost their lives! And for what?! They weren't apart of your stupid fights!"

Jukio stood up with a shade of black covering his eyes. "If that's the case. Then you have the right to be mad but if you aren't gonna do anything about it then shut up and stop throwing your anger at us!"

Gamiciko eyes widen before glaring at Jukio, she leapt off the bed as she was about punch Jukio. Good for Jukio, Yasha immediately grab a hold of her adoptive sister. "Let me go!"

"I said you two should stop!" Yasha risen her voice, shutting Gamiciko up.

"We should leave. Ethan, get up."

Ethan was slowly waking up as he realize that it was past his curfew. "Oh yeah! Crap! Mom is gonna kill me!"

That calm Gamiciko anger down as she saw Jukio and Ethan was leaving the room. The next day the three all met up with Topi. Jukio felt like that girl from yesterday was right but that didn't shut down his claim. He apologize to Yasha afterwards but from the way she talks and act, it was hard to know if she accepted it or not. It been 3 months of training and missiom, 4 weeks before the Chuunin exams.

Gamiciko held a picnic basket while walking toward the picnic blanket where Yasha was waiting for her. The day looked awfully beautiful. The sky was clean and ocean blue, the grass was short yet so fresh. Near a lake, she found. "Oh...they're here..."

"Sup!" Ethan waves while playing on his hand held. Topi and Jukio were also there, going fishing. Gamiciko let out a disgusted groan as she glared at Jukio.

She sat on the picnic blanket, scooting close to Yasha. "Why are they here?"

"They're my comrades. I thought it'll be more interesting for you to know them better."

"After what he said?" Gamiciko pointed at Jukio.

"That was 3 months ago and I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it. Beside, you need to calm this temper of yours otherwise more people will find your personality very unpleasent."

Gamiciko hearing those words from her role model hurts. Was Yasha right? "Ah! I got a heavy pull!" Jukio said, trying to reel it in.

"Reel it in Jukio!"

Jukio tried his best to reel whatever bitten the hook. But hell, whatever it is had a strong pull, so strong that Jukio felt himself being pull. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "A little help?!"

Topi had reel in his empty hook so he can help Jukio. Even with Topi help, they felt their feet being pull into the water. "Damn, whatever you got is strong as hell! Ethan! Yasha! Come help! Jukio got a big one!"

Before they could help, the water begin to ripple. Jukio was then snatched from Topi grip as massive geyser of water shot from the lake. Jukio was taken away with it. From the water, a massive blue dragon arise. "GET THIS THING OOFFF!" The Dragon roared while shaking his head as an attempt to throw Jukio off.

"Holy shit! Is that a Dragon?" Topi said.

"Hold up! I read about them! That's an actual Suijin Dragon. That's where Tobirama gets his water jutsu from. I heard that they've been around since the time of the Sage of Six Paths." Yasha explained. "It's very rare to see them! I'm confused though. Don't water dragons live in oceans?"

"Oh? A little girl knows about my kind? Hmph. You're right about that. But you see, I was born here. Even though lakes are too small for a Suijin Dragons, I'm pretty fond of this place. That if you humans stop trying to hog all fishes to y'all selves! Also, can you get this pipsqueak hook off from me?!"

"Sorry! I'll take it out!" Jukio said, swinging himself toward the Dragon's back. As he leaped onto them, he ran over to their mouth. "Really, I'm sorry!" He took the fishing hook out from their mouth.

"Just get off my head you brat!" The Suijin Dragon yelled, shaking his head intensely, causing to Jukio to tumble off the majestic Dragon.

Jukio let out a shriek before splashing into the water. "Aw..man...I just got these clothes dried..." He let out a sigh as he swam back to shore.

"Hey, since you all are ninjas from the Leaf. Can you tell Mizume to come visit?"

Soon as he said that, Mizume and Sakana had made it to the scene. "Yaataa! Ryujin! How ya been old friend?"

"It been the same since you found me."

"Still grumpy, eh?" Mizume snickered. Sakana astonished at Ryujin massive size. Mizume nudged Sakana shoulder. "We'll be training out here with Ryujin, alright?"

Gamiciko groaned. "Ugh!"

"I don't think training isn't an option right now. I've got a call from my sister Rai, the Nusubia is launching a full force attack right now! The police military force is already evacuating the citzen right now."

"Full force huh? Shit. Everybody, let's go!"

Gamiciko heart just dropped. An attack, a full force one. Gamiciko was hyperventilating at the thought of dying today. "You guys, evacuate Gamiciko. Contact me if you're in a fix."

Topi and the other higher ups left the lake to handle the fight.

Yasha was helping up her adoptive sister who looked like she lost all hope. "C'mon Gamiciko, we need to go."

"Y-yeah, s-sure."

Jukio was getting that vibe. What Gamiciko said.

 _"No! I don't want them here! Because of you shinobi, my parents lost their lives! And for what?! They weren't apart of your stupid fights!"_

"And they say a life as a shinobi is hard." He mumbled. Being a civilian is tough too, having to live in constant fear, never knowing where the enemy comes and suddenly attack you because you were just living in that country. Most people might call you a coward for not fighting back but not everyone has to access high martial arts experience, not everyone knows how to use their chakra. And again, why should they learn? It not like it was there fight to begin with. "Gamiciko...don't worry. Nobody won't land a finger on you when I'm around! Even though you probably still hate me, I'll still put my life on the line for you." He said very sincerely with a jittery smile.

Yasha side glance Jukio. "Look at you trying to be all noble."

"S-shut up! I'm just trying to lighten up the mood!"

 **End of Chapter** **So I'm currently trying to focus on other characters, mainly Jukio and his team and Team Seven. I'm planning on returning a character a few chapers later and adding one so that's a light spoiler.**


	15. Thinking about making a reboot

**I didn't like how I made Naruto/Boruto Descendants. I've felt that I made the wrong turns at so many points, especially with the main character Shinto. At times, I wanted to make him a selfish character where he learn from his mistakes to become a better character. But I get too much of a headache, knowing once he left, his sister was depress and later accepted her fate being murdered by the Nusubia. And, I hated the idea of Shinto becoming one of them just because he wanted to take them all out once he reached to the top ranks.** **Not only that, the romance I added between Shinto and Sakana just felt unhealthly like Sasuke and Sakura during the original series and Shippuden which I didn't want. And the friendship between Shinto and Midori. It felt like a stale unlike Shinto and Platinum. And to continue, I didn't like how overpowered they were becoming already. So I'm gonna make a reboot.**


End file.
